Udumbara y Loto
by SweHiro
Summary: Hinata no es la heredera que los Hyuga esperaban, luego de ser expulsada emprende un viaje con su sensei, donde comenzará a descubrir su verdadera fortaleza. Segunda Parte: La tensión en las aldeas hace que todo se descontrole, poniendo a Hinata en una situación de riesgo.
1. Capitulo 1: Fango

**Aclaraciones: "Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen"**

* * *

"Udumbara y Loto"

Capitulo I: Fango

El examen de graduación de este año tenia a prometedores ninjas. Los herederos de los clanes Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka y Aburame, el hijo del Hokage y el segundo hijo del líder del clan Uchiha, todos tenían grandes expectativas para esta generación, menos el clan Hyuga, su heredera también estaba por graduarse.

Como última misión ANBU tenía que vigilar la realización del examen de los futuros ninjas, veía dos cabezas rubias, una rosada, algunas castañas, muchas azabache, estaban en el examen escrito, se puso en una de las vigas del techo y saco su libro naranja, pasaron 20 min, y sintió una pequeña corriente de chakra, bajo el libro y se fijó de dónde provenía, un chico con cabello corto peliazul, tenía la cabeza baja mirando el examen, se bajó del techo sin hacer el menor ruido, se acercó por detrás a unos metros de su espalda, al estar en la última fila se le hizo más fácil, se fijó en el examen recién tenia contestada una pregunta, y faltaban 10 min. Para terminar, giro la vista para ver el de los otros, quizás este año las pruebas eran más difíciles, pero a todo el que veía tenia al menos 7 contestadas.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando algo llamo su atención, se fijó en la prueba del chico Aburame, quien se distinguía por los lentes y su abrigo, que estaba al lado del peliazul, su prueba era distinta, se fijó en el del chico Uchiha su examen era igual al del Aburame, todos tenían la misma prueba menos el chico peliazul, cuando estaba a un metro, el chico se dio vuelta, se dio cuenta que era un Hyuga y no cualquiera su frente estaba despejada, era la heredera, la chica se volvió a girar hacia la prueba, el ANBU muy lentamente susurro

-Kai-

Sonó el timbre que daba el termino y todos giraron sus pruebas, Kakashi estiro la mano para poder tomar el examen de la chica, pero un sensei lo tomo antes y le sonrió, los alumnos se pararon, y se fueron, el peliplata quedo parada al final del salón, no estaba seguro de lo que paso, pero mantendría un ojo sobre a chica Hyuga.

El último de los exámenes era hacer un bunshin, todos pasaron, pero el que sorprendió fue Naruto Namikaze, realizo tres Kage no bunshin, rivalizando con el Uchiha, que fue el mejor en los ejercicios físicos, para ser el novato de año.

Ese mismo día en la tarde por las calles de Konoha se encontraba una pequeña peliazul, caminando con la cabeza gacha mirando sus pies, de vez en cuando subía la mirada al inmenso cielo azul, para ver a las aves volar y las nubes moverse lentamente, siempre la relajaba hacer eso, era la parte que más le gustaba del día, cuando caminaba desde la mansión a la academia y de vuelta a la mansión, al recordarla un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, la mansión, donde vivía su familia, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, esa familia que la ignoraba y si la tomaban en cuenta era para recordarle sus errores, lo débil y torpe que era, que ella representaba todo lo que un Hyuga no era, bajo la mirada del cielo, y se topó con la puerta de la mansión, el viaje siempre le resultaba tan corto.

Entro y vio a los guardias, la miraron de reojo y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo, camino hasta la puerta de la casa principal, siempre estaba en silencio y oscura, camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia las escaleras, no quería toparse con su padre y le preguntara como le había ido en el examen, suficiente tenía con prepararse mentalmente para mañana, cuando su padre se entere que no paso, no sabe que será de ella, no ha existido ningún Hyuga que no haya pasado el examen para ser ninja y ella como la heredera, sería un deshonra que no lo pasase.

Llego a su habitación y se acostó en la cama, cerró los ojos y recordó a sus compañeros de clase, cuando salieron de la sala todos los padres estaban ahí esperando, vio a los otros herederos de clanes, todos tenían a alguien ahí esperando para saber sus resultados, menos ella, entendía que el clan Hyuga era uno de los más importantes, pero el Hokage también fue a esperar a su hijo, y él también está ocupado.

Movió la cabeza negando, su padre estaba ocupado por eso no pudo ir, ella no podía ser tan egoísta, su hermanita también estaba entrenando él no podía dividirse para estar con las dos, aunque lo entendía, no pudo evitar que una lagrima escapara por su ojo.

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos los futuros ninjas esperando en la academia, y para hacer realidad el peor de los miedos de Hinata, todos pasaron, menos ella, el Hokage empezó su discurso, un nudo se le formo en la boca del estómago, las manos le sudaban, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, el Hokage termino y comenzaron a levantarse a buscar a su familia para darles la noticia, se paró de su asiento una vez estuvo todo vacío, tenía la vista nublada, un nudo en la garganta que apenas la dejaba respirar, llego a la puerta y vio a sus compañeros con sus bandas ninjas, sus familias abrazándolos y felicitándolos, ni siquiera se molestó en buscar a alguien de su familia, sabía que nadie iría por ella, menos cuando no pudo convertirse en ninja, iba a dar el primer paso y una mano en su hombro la detuvo, levanto la vista y se encontró a un hombre con el pelo plateado y una mascara

-que..que.- respiro hondo, intentando olvidar lo que sentía hace solo segundos atrás-¿Qué ne…necesita?

-Hinata- la llamaron esa voz la reconocería donde fuera, los pelos de la nuca se le levantaron, y toda la calma que pudo reunir segundos atrás se esfumaron; su padre estaba ahí, se giró lentamente para verlo, sus ojos fríos, la observaran, para cualquiera no expresarían nada, pero ella se volvió una experta en descifrar esos ojos, mostraban decepción, como cada vez que la veía

-O.. O…Oto..Oto-san- llamo tan débilmente que apenas se hoyo, los ojos del hombre parado frente a ella ya no mostraban solo decepción si no también ira, ella sabía que el odiaba que tartamudeara. El hombre se giró, indicándole sin palabras que la siguiera, ella así lo hizo con la cabeza gacha mirando el suelo, las manos retorciéndose en nerviosismo, sintió una presencia a su lado, levanto un poco la mirada y se dio cuenta que era el hombre de la máscara, que la observaba, bajo la mirada inmediatamente.

Llegaron a la torre del Hokage, Hinata sentía que todos la miraban, seguro ya se enteraron que no paso el examen, respiro hondo, lo último que podía hacer era llorar frente a otras personas, su padre jamás se lo perdonaría, llegaron a una puerta café, su padre toco, se escuchó un adelante, se adentraron, unos sillones con una mesa a un costado, al fondo había un escritorio detrás de este estaba el Hokage. Minato Namikaze, le sonrió amablemente, ella bajo la cabeza sonrojada y espero, porque realmente no sabía porque estaba ahí.

-Hokage-sama, ¿Para qué fue requerida de mi presencia? - pregunto su padre con el mismo tono monótono

-Hiashi, quería hablar sobre el examen escrito que realizo Hinata- la pequeña se tensó, jamás pensó que la llamarían para algo así, quizás fue tan malo que el Hokage quería informárselo a su padre, había comenzado a temblar, los ojos nuevamente se le llenaron de lágrimas, no quería que su padre se enterara, sabía que era imposible ocultárselo, pero no que fuera por medio del Hokage, sabía que iba a ser humillante para él

-Ya estoy enterado, del paupérrimo desempeño de Hinata, no veo la finalidad de perder el tiempo, por algo como esto, el consejo del clan también está enterado de su resultado, el castigo ya ha sido decidido- Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron desmesuradamente, y los temblores ya eran evidentes para todos los presentes de la habitación

-Hiashi, sobre eso, no creo que sea apropiado un castigo

-Los castigos dentro de un clan, solo incumben a un clan, Hokage-sama

-Hiashi, escúchame, la prueba de Hinata fue alterada por un Genjutsu, Kakashi fue testigo de esta situación, así que volveremos a realizarle la prueba para poder calificarla-

-Eh? - Por primera vez se escuchó la voz de la niña, que había levantado la cabeza en señal de asombro

-El castigo se impondrá

\- ¿Qué? - esta vez fue Kakashi el que hablo, Hinata bajo la cabeza nuevamente

-Hiashi estas siendo irracional

-Un Hyuga jamás puede caer bajo un Genjutsu, el que no se haya dado cuenta es motivo suficiente para que se le imponga el castigo acordado por el consejo- Minato suspiro resignado, ese hombre era un terco

\- ¿Y que decidieron? -

-Se le sellara el Byakugan y será expulsada del clan- Un silencio frio se apodero de la habitación luego de las palabras del hombre de ojos perlados, los otros dos hombres no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando y la niña con la mirada baja tenía los ojos abiertos y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir disparadas, no hizo ningún sonido, como cada vez que lloraba, su mente era un caos, ella sabía que no era fuerte como Neji o Hanabi, pero jamás pensó que fuera tan poca cosa como para que ni siquiera pudiera ser considerada una Hyuga.

-No hablaras en serio- le pregunto serio el rubio

-Es totalmente cierto, Hinata ha tenido suficientes oportunidades para demostrar ser una digna Hyuga y las ha desaprovechado todas, ni siquiera le puede ganar a su hermana tres años menor, es una vergüenza para el clan, así que el consejo estimo que lo mejor es que sea expulsada para no seguir soportando vergüenzas de parte de ella

-No lo permitiré-

-Usted no puede interferir en las decisiones de los clanes con respecto a uno de sus miembros

-Es tu hija, por el amor de dios- el rubio no podía creer lo que escuchaba sabía que Hiashi era severo con sus hijas, pero esto era ir demasiado lejos

-Mi única hija es Hanabi, no puedo reconocer a alguien tan débil y mediocre como un pariente

-O..O..Oto-san- la voz quebrada de la niña llamo la atención de los tres hombres

-No tienes derecho a llamarme así- el hombre la miro con desprecio, la pequeña temblaba y como nunca en su vida le sostuvo la mirada a su padre con la esperanza de ver que todo lo que dijo era mentira, que la amaba, que solo con ser ella era suficiente para ser parte de su familia, pero solo se encontró con desprecio y asco en esos ojos tan iguales a los suyos-El sello se te impondrá esta tarde, mañana a primera hora espero no encontrar ninguna de TUS pertenencias en los recintos del clan- el hombre hizo una reverencia y se alejó. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y en un susurro que fue audible por todo en la sala dijo- ni siquiera al final puedes comportarte como un Hyuga

La pequeña se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas- Hai …Oto…Hia…Hiashi-sama- el hombre se fue sin siquiera voltear a verla.

El silencio se quedó en la sala, los dos hombres aun procesaban la información, cuando una vocecita los sacó de sus pensamientos

-Me…me retiro Hokage-sama- hizo una reverencia y salió lo más rápido que pudo, corrió todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, entro al bosque y siguió corriendo sin parar, su pie quedo atascado en una rama y cayo con un golpe seco al piso, se sentó y se quedó ahí, tirada sin moverse, las lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos perlas y como nunca lo había hecho, Hinata Hyuga grito, puso sus manos en el pecho, y las apretó, sin dejar de gritar, desesperada, sentía un nudo en la garganta y punzadas en el pecho, sus pensamientos eran un caos, tenía tanto miedo, de volver y descubrir que todo lo que vivió en esa oficina fue real, que su familia la despreciaba por ser débil, que ya no podría volver a llamarlo Oto-san, que ahora si estaba completamente sola, quería despertar de esa pesadilla, todo desde ayer fue horrible y todo era por su culpa, que Hyuga no sabe que está en un Genjutsu, pues ella, cuando estaba haciendo la examen sintió una corriente de chakra pero jamás pensó que era por un Genjutsu, estaban en la academia no había razón para que hubiera alguno.

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y se quedó ahí por horas, llorando y gritando sola en el bosque, cuando pudo calmarse alzo la mirada y se dio cuenta que se estaba haciendo tarde, se levantó y se percató del lugar donde estaba, era una cascada, se acercó y tomo agua entre sus manos ,tenían rastro de sangre de la caída, se lavó al cara, y volvió a mirar al cielo, suspiro, y camino de vuelta a la aldea sin despegar la vista del cielo, tenía un hermoso naranja, las nubes se estaba moviendo lentamente, el viento cálido mecía sus cortos cabellos azulados, paso por el mismo recorrido que hacia cuando volvía de la academia.

Se encontró con el portón de la mansión, entro y se tropezó con los dos guardias, que la miraron fijamente y la saludaron con un "Hinata-sama", camino hasta su casa, subió hasta su habitación, se recostó en la cama y vio el techo blanco, los ojos le ardían su padre se enfadaría si la ve así, cerró los ojos y se dio los ánimos para levantarse, se dirigió hasta el ropero, saco una enorme maleta café y su mochila, fue sacando su ropa

Y se dio cuenta, todas sus chaquetas y kimonos tenía el símbolo del clan, pertenecían al clan no ha ella, solo consiguió dos pantalones pescadores negros, y dos camisas de red negras, las guardo en su mochila, junto a ropa interior y unas sandalias ninjas, todo lo demás era del clan, se acercó a su escritorio, tomo la caja de zapatos y la abrió, había fotos de su madre cuando vivía y un pergamino sellado, las guardo, fue al baño y tomo sus artículos de aseo junto a una toalla. Todas sus pertenencias ya estaban guardadas.

Tocaron la puerta indicándole que la esperaban en el salón de juntas, ella asintió y camino con la cabeza gacha hasta el salón toco y espero que le indicaran entrar, cuando estuvo en el cojín que estaba al medio de la sala, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, subió su vista buscando a su padre, mientras uno de los ancianos hablaba sobre los motivos para tomar dicha acción, ella no lo escuchaba, cuando encontró a su padre, el la miraba fijamente, las imágenes del día y de todos los años vinieron de golpe, sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas, su padre hizo el gesto de desaprobación, apretó el puño que tenía sobre su regazo, cuando bajo su mirada se dio cuenta que a su derecha, en el puesto del heredero, estaba Hanabi, sonriéndole, Hinata jamás vio a su hermana más feliz, atrás de ella estaba Neji, también parecía feliz, una idea cruzo su cabeza, y con miedo vio a su alrededor, todos parecían felices o indiferentes por su situación, no había nadie que lamentara el no tenerla en la familia, ni siquiera una persona la quería ahí, quería llorar y gritar, pero las últimas palabras de su padre la detuvieron, al menos sería una Hyuga al final, enderezo la espalda y subió la barbilla, sus ojos se volvieron vacíos, las millones de emociones que hace un segundo cruzaron por ellos ahora no se veían, los presentes parecieron notar el cambio, un anciano carraspeo para que continuaran.

Se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, por este entro el Hokage, quien saludo a los presentes, lo siguiente que supo Hinata la hicieron recostarse le amarraron las manos y las piernas, el Hokage realizo uso sellos, dos estrellas de siete puntas aparecieron una sobre ella y otra debajo donde estaba recostada

-Lo siento- escucho en un susurro, quiso girar la cabeza para ver quien lo había dicho, pero un dolor comenzó a propagarse por el cuerpo, vio como la estrella comenzó a acercarse, el dolor cada vez era más fuerte, en un momento no lo resistió mas, sentía que quemaba y dolía todo su cuerpo, se intentó zafar de los amarres pero apretaban cada vez más, removía las piernas y las muñecas, que comenzaba a raspar la piel con los amarres, sentía llamas en los ojos , jamás había sentido un dolor tan agonizante, sentía como algo se le clavaba en cada parte del cuerpo, comenzó a gritar desesperada que alguien le ayudara , sentía la garganta raposa de tanto gritar, como pudo abrió un poco los ojos y vio cuando la estrella que había estado sobre ella se posiciono en su cuerpo, giro la mirada a su padre, pero ni siquiera un atisbo de compasión vio en ellos, y lo entendió, ellos jamás la quisieron, ya no podía respirar haciendo que su pequeño cuerpo se convulsionara, estaba perdiendo la conciencia y recordó ese lo siento, ella también lo sentía, pero al parecer ya era muy tarde para que hiciera algo, estaba muriendo, frente a su padre, hermana, primo, abuelos, y nadie hizo nada para ayudarla, cerró los ojos resignándose a morir con este último pensamiento.

En la habitación reinaba el silencio, todos observaba al Hokage posicionar a la niña mientras realizaba el sellado, unos Hyuga de la rama secundaria amarraron sus manos y piernas, nadie se movió cuando la niña comenzó a removerse, nadie se movió cuando comenzó a gritar por ayuda, nadie se movió cuando sus muñecas comenzaron a sangrar, nadie se movió cuando comenzó a convulsionar, nadie se movió cuando dejo de moverse, nadie se movió cuando vieron como la estrella purpura se fusionaba con su piel hasta desaparecer y nadie se movió cuando un destello salió de sus ojos.

El Hokage que hasta hace solo un momento estaba arrodillado realizando la serie de sellos, se levantó con la rapidez que le dio el apodo del rayo amarillo de Konoha, para tomar a la niña en brazos y verificar que siguiera respirando, hizo una reverencia y salió con la niña, afuera del salón había un Hyuga que tenía una pequeña mochila.

-Estas son su pertenencias- el rubio la tomo y se la acomodo en el hombro, salió de la mansión con la niña inconsciente, busco un chakra en específico, se subió a los techos y corrió a toda velocidad para intentar llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Hola, espero les guste el fics estaré subiendo todas las semanas un capitulo, ya llevo 6 escritos así que no hay modo que me retrase solo en caso de que se produzca un apocalipsis zombie o se me caiga el Internet.


	2. Capitulo 2: Mala Hierba

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertecen.**

* * *

"Udumbara y Loto"

Capitulo II: "Mala Hierba"

Hiperactivo, gracioso, simpático y un poco arrogante, así la gente describía a Naruto Namikaze, pero en estos momentos ninguno de esos calificativos lo describían

Es que no podía comprenderlo, su padre fue a felicitarlo por convertirse en ninja, pero solo estuvo unos minutos y se fue, y aun no vuelve, y su fiesta de celebración no puede empezar si su padre no está presente, hasta Jiraiya-oji-san y Kakashi-nii habían llegado y él no aparecía, su madre le dijo que le había surgido algo importante que debía atender, pero que podía ser más importante que su fiesta, no lo entendía.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, con toda la velocidad se levantó del sillón para recibir a su padre y poder empezar la fiesta, pero cuando llego al recibidor, se detuvo, su madre que venía detrás del también lo hizo

-No puedo creer que realmente lo hicieron- fue la voz del peliplata de la máscara hablo, ahora todos estaban en el recibidor viendo a su padre con alguien en los brazos

\- ¿Qué sucedió, Minato? - la voz preocupada de su madre se dejó escuchar, mientras se acercaba a su padre, ella retiro un poco la capa, pero no lo suficiente para que el pudiera ver el rostro de la persona que arruino su fiesta

-Luego te contare, necesito que le prepares una habitación, Tsunade-Sama ¿Puede revisarla? -

\- ¿Oto-san? - lo llamo, no entendía que pasaba, justo cuando le iba a hablar su madre contesto

-La de huéspedes esta disponible- Minato asintió y fue subiendo las escaleras seguido por la mujer rubia

-Oka-san ¿Quién es? - Naruto ya estaba molesto, lo estaba ignorando por prestarle atención a esa persona-Porque tiene que quedarse- reclamo

-No hables así Naruto ttebane! - lo regaño su madre- Vayamos al comedor para sacar la torta mientras esperamos a tu padre y a Tsunade- el pequeño asintió resignado pero el ceño todavía lo tenia

A los minutos bajo su padre con Tsunade-oba-chan, se sentaron en la mesa, lo felicitaron y le dieron regalos, nadie le dijo quien

era la persona que su padre trajo, eran las 11 de la noche y Sarutobi-oji-san y Konohamaru se habían

padre lo acompaño a acostarse, y los demás se quedaron en el salón

-Vamos Naruto, duerme- le decía su padre al ver que él no quería cerrar los ojos

\- ¿Quién era? - ahora no se iban a escapar de que él les preguntara

\- ¿Quién?

-La persona que trajiste

-Ah- la cara de su padre se entristeció, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el chico, que hizo responsable de este hecho a la persona desconocida- Es una persona que vivirá con nosotros

-Eh ¿Por qué? - le respondió enojándose todavía mas

-Es una de tus compañeras

\- ¿Sakura-chan? - el rubio mayor negó- ¿Ino-chan? -volvió a negar- Las otras niñas son molestas

-Haz estado juntándote mucho con los Uchiha ne? - su madre había entrado- Es mejor que te Acuestes- el rubio menor lo hizo los padres se acercaron a darle un beso en la frente y el rubio cerro los ojos

Una vez llegaron al salón Minato se sentó

\- ¿Qué sucede Minato? -pregunto la pelirroja- ¿Por qué esta la hija de Hana aquí?

-La expulsaron del clan

\- ¿Qué?

-La expulsaron del clan- los otros adultos presentes se mantuvieron en silencio- Su prueba del examen estaba alterada con un Genjutsu, el clan se enteró que ella no paso y decidieron sellarle el Byakugan

-Por eso son las marcas- dijo en un susurro la rubia, Minato que la había escuchado asintió

-Llame hoy día a Hiashi para informarle sobre esto, dijo que el castigo se impondría de todas formas, que ningún Hyuga debería caer en un Genjutsu

-Hiashi no pudo haber hecho eso- Kushina negaba con la cabeza, Hana y Mikoto eran sus mejores amigas, sufrió demasiado con la muerte de su amiga,

-Me llamaron para sellarla

\- ¿Y tú lo hiciste? Ttebane! - le recrimino la pelirroja

-No podía negarme, si ellos la sellaban solos, corría el riesgo de morir jamás se había sellado por completo el Byakugan-puso sus manos cubriendo su rostro-No sé qué hacer con ella

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-Shikaku reviso la pregunta con el Genjutsu, dijo que era nivel Chunnin, ella respondió una, así que automáticamente pasa, pensaba ponerla en el equipo de rastreo pero sin el Byakugan ya no será posible, en su lugar una ninja sensor fue puesta, pero ahora todos los equipos están formados, ella quedo sin grupo, y no puedo dejarla sin protección, no tiene el sello en la frente, su sello es en el corazón y en los ojos, nadie se daría cuenta que su Byakugan esta sellado hasta que le hayan sacado los ojos

-Podrías ponerla en un grupo de 4- dijo Tsunade

-Un Jounin no puede manejar a 4 genin- dijo Minato

-Podría irse conmigo- todos giraron la mirada al Sanin de los sapos- Necesito una cuartada, por eso vine a la aldea, las otras naciones buscan a un hombre de cabello blanco, en los pueblos puedo usar un henge, pero en las ciudades detectarían el uso de chacra, con ella sería la pantalla perfecta

-No- dijeron las mujeres al mismo tiempo

-Es demasiado arriesgado para Hinata-chan- dijo la pelirroja

-Jiraiya-sama tiene razón es la mejor solución- dijo el otro peliplata- Así puede estar vigilada y entrenando

-La niña tiene que tener reposo, el sello que tiene se adhiere a su organismo, no se podrá mover en cuatro días, y la vista no la recuperara hasta en 3 días, si es que no se complica la situación- dijo la rubia

-Me da el tiempo de arreglar asuntos que tengo pendiente, volvería por ella en una semana- un ruido de alguien cayendo se escuchó en las escaleras, se giraron y encontraron a Naruto viéndolos en el piso, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

-NARUTO- grito la pelirroja- Deberías estar dormido Ttebane!

-Jiraiya-Oji-san tu nunca me quieres llevar contigo y ahora vas a llevar a esa persona- apunto arriba de las escaleras

-No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas mocoso- le recrimino el Sanin

\- ¿Porque él si puede y yo no? - las lágrimas se agolpearon en sus ojos, era tan injusto, el desde los 5 años que quiere acompañar al Sanin en uno de sus viajes, pero nunca lo dejan porque dicen que es peligroso y ahora una persona extraña puede acompañarlo.

Otro ruido provino de arriba, la única persona que estaba ahí era Hinata, Minato y Kushina se levantaron a toda velocidad y subieron por las escaleras, pasando de Naruto, llegaron a la habitación de invitados y abrieron, se encontraron con la niña de pie al lado de la cama temblando en pose de pelea

\- ¿Quién…Quien está ahí? - una voz débil les pregunto

-Hina-chan soy Kushina ¿Me recuerdas? - la niña negó sin dejar su pose de pelea- Era amiga de tu madre- la niña se tensó con la mención de la mujer

-Hinata-chan soy Minato Namikaze, el Hokage, estas en nuestra casa- le hablo suavemente el rubio, los otros llegaron a la habitación, Naruto fue el último en llegar, se coló a la habitación sin dejar el ceño fruncido refunfuñando por ignorarlo cuando estaban hablando para venir a ver esta persona

\- ¿Qué…que ha? ¿Hago aquí? ¿Por qué n..no pu…puedo v.. ver?- las piernas cedieron y al último segundo de tocar el piso Minato la levanto

\- ¿Recuerdas que sucedió? - la deposito suavemente en la cama, la niña negó suavemente para quedarse estática y bajar la mirada, las imágenes del día llegaron, asintió mientras las manos le comenzaron a temblar, los presentes se prepararon para un ataque de pánico, pero nada paso, ella solo se quedó ahí sentada

-¿Cuál….Cuándo de..debo..bo irme?- la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a los adultos

-No debes...-

-En una semana saldremos de la aldea- Minato fue interrumpido por el Sanin, todos se giraron para verlo, cuando Kushina iba a negar la pequeña hablo

-Enti... - no dijo nada más, el silencio fue roto por el pequeño Naruto harto de ser ignorado

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-NARUTO- gritaron los dos padres-Compórtate

-Nada de compórtate Dattebayo!, ¿Por qué ella está en nuestra casa?

-Porque si, no es algo que discutiremos contigo, ttebane

-Pero ¿Por qué ella? ¡Siempre es rara, dicen que tiene bichos y que, si la miras serás maldecido, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ella Dattebayo!

\- ¿Qué DEMONIOS DICES? TTEBANE

-Que ella es rara, no puede quedarse en la casa

-DISCULPATE

-NO

-NARUTO Discúlpate O ESTARAS CASTIGADO HASTA QUE SEAS JOUNIN

-La..la..men..to..to los incon..ve..venien..tes- para sombro de todos quien se estaba disculpando era la niña, haciendo una reverencia-Me me iré en es..es..tos momen..to..tos- iba a levantarse temblorosamente de la cama, pero fue detenida por una enorme mano cálida

-No Hinata-chan, debes descansar- Minato vio que la niña le iba a reprochar a la situación- Es una orden del Hokage- la pequeña suspiro resignada y se volvió a recostar-Naruto- el nombrado se tensó, su padre estaba serio y mirándolo severo, solo hacia eso cuando estaba realmente enojado.

El pequeño volvió a negar y salió corriendo

-Hinata olvida lo que dijo Naruto a veces es un idiota- le dijo Kushina-Ne ¿Estas bien? - la pequeña asintió y se recostó, escuchando un portazo

-Si necesitas algo avísanos- todos salieron dejando a la peliazul con sus pensamientos, en específico con el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo antes de quedar inconsciente, porque gracias a eso todo tuvo sentido para ella.

En otra habitación había un rubio acostado en su cama, tapado con las sabanas, escucho la puerta abrirse y no necesito destaparse para saber quién era, sintió un peso a los pies de la cama

-Naruto, actuaste mal- el rubio menor no respondió- Hinata se quedará durante esta semana, no quiero que les diga nada que pueda incomodarla-no volvió a tener respuesta, se estaba levanto tanda cuando el rubio menor se sentó de golpe

\- ¿Por qué? - volvió a apoyarse en la cama viendo a su hijo

\- ¿Por qué qué? – pregunto el rubio mayor

\- ¿Por qué tiene que quedarse con nosotros? No tiene familia acaso - Naruto vio el ceño de su padre fruncirse, jamás lo había visto tan molesto al menos con el

-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir algo así, menos frente a Hinata- lo regaño Minato

\- ¡Es que no lo entiendes Oto-san, se van a burlar de mi si saben que ella vive aquí, pensaran que es mi amiga Dattebayo!

-Si lo pensaran deberías sentirte orgulloso, Hinata es una gran persona- Naruto estaba indignado con su padre, es que no lo entendía, ahora todos se burlarían de él- Mañana se presentaran los grupos, duerme para que no llegues tarde- su padre se levanta y se dirigió a la puerta, espero unos minutos, cuando dejo de escuchar ruidos en la casa, se levantó y camino a habitación que estaba ocupando la niña, abrió la puerta y se metió

-Hey- ella no respondió-Hey- no volvió a tener respuesta, se acercó y con un dedo la pincho en el hombro, vio como ella saltaba y lanzaba un quejido de dolor, miraba a todos lados-Hey- se quedó quieta con la vista al frente- ¿Por qué estás en mi casa?

-El Ho..Ho..Kage me tra..jo- una voz suave y desganada le respondió

\- ¿Por qué no te vas a la tuya? - no le respondió-Hey te estoy hablando Dattebayo! - no volvió a tener respuesta, le molestaba que ella no lo viera al hablar- Para que sepas que vivas en esta casa no significa que seremos amigos o algo así ¿Entendiste? - la niña asintió- ¿Por qué Jiraiya-Oji-san quiere llevarte con él? ¿Qué le dijiste para que lo hiciera? - vio a la niña mover la cabeza y luego alzo los hombros- Hey Hyuga responde con palabras

-No..No..me lla…mes así

-¿Por qué? No te diré por tu nombre ya te dije que no somos ni seremos amigos

-Solo..So..lo no me lla..llames así- dijo en un susurro quebrado la niña

-Ah olvídalo- Naruto se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, sin darse cuenta que había dejado a la peliazul llorando.

-Porque…porque ya..ya no soy una Hyuga- susurro conteniendo un sollozo- Porque ahora solo soy..soy Hinata- con sus manos se tapó la boca reprimiendo algún sonido- Porque aho..ahora no soy nadie

Al día siguiente Naruto se levantó muy temprano, sin necesitar la ayuda de su madre para despertar estaba demasiado emocionado, desayuno a toda velocidad y salió de la mansión Namikaze, cuando llego a la academia se encontró con sus amigos sentados en el salón

-Hey! - saludo levantando la mano

-Hola Naruto-kun- saludo la rubia de coleta y la pelirosa que estaban junto a un pelinegro de polera azul

\- ¿Todavía no llega el sensei?

-No- respondió el pelinegro, las niñas volvieron a hablar

-Mi Oka-san dijo que la echaron por no pasar el examen- se escuchó la voz de la pelirosa

\- ¿De qué hablan? - pregunto el rubio a su amigo-rival

-De la Hyuga- Naruto se tensó al oírlo

-Eh? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Ni porque eres el hijo del Hokage estas informado dobe- negó con la cabeza el Uchiha- La expulsaron del clan

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Porque?

\- Oto-san dijo que fue por no pasar el examen, pero nii-san dijo que ella si lo paso- Naruto asintió captando la información, las niñas habían dejado de hablar para prestar atención a la información

-Debió hacer algo muy malo para que la echarán- dijo la Yamanaka

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto la pelirosa

-Porque su Oto-san es el líder del clan, ella era la heredera

-Entonces es mejor no juntarse con ella, no vaya a ser que piensen que hacemos las mismas cosas que ella- la otra chica asintió, mientras Naruto sentía que las manos le sudaban, no quería ni pensar que pasaría con el sí saben que vive en su casa, iban a seguir conversando cuando Iruka-sensei entro a la sala

-Buenos días

-Buenos días Sensei

-Tomen asiento- les indico con la mano, dejando unos papeles en su escritorio- comenzare a decir los grupos- Equipo 2:…- siguió mencionando los distintos equipos-Equipo 7 : Uchiha- se escuchó un grito femenino- Namikaze- los gritos se intensificaron con las plegarias para quedar con los chicos más populares- Haruno- los suspiros de derrota no se hicieron esperar, interrumpido con uno de alegría de la chica de pelorosa- Jounin-sensei Hatake Kakashi

Equipo 8: Inuzuka, Aburame, Yakumo, Jounin-sensei Kurenai Yuhi

Equipo 10: Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka Jounin-sensei Asuma Sarutobi

Hyu…Hinata- Iruka levanto la vista buscándola, y cuando no la encontró dejo de hablar- esperen a sus Jounin-sensei en la sala, ellos vendrán por ustedes- estaba tomando los papeles del escritorio para retirarse cuando la voz de una de las niñas lo interrumpió

-Sensei, ella no paso el examen

\- ¿Quién? - pregunto sin saber de qué hablaban

-La chica Hyuga- respondió otro

-Oh. Hyu… Hinata si paso el examen

\- ¿Eh? ¿En qué equipo quedo? - la tensión se sentía en la habitación, nadie la quería en su equipo, esto no paso por alto para Iruka, quien no entendía la situación

-Ella no tiene equipo- un suspiro de alivio se escuchó en general

\- ¿Entonces ella que hará? - pregunto esta vez Shikamaru, quien no entendía la situación de su compañera

-Ella será alumna de Jiraiya-sama

\- ¿Quién? - pregunto otra niña, justo cuando iba a responder la puerta se abrió entrando los Jounin, excepto uno, Iruka se despidió y salió

Naruto volvió emocionado de la academia, se moría por contarle a su Oka-san, que Kakashi-nii era su sensei, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Tsunade sentada en los sillones con un sake en la mano al lado de su madre, no habían reparado en su presencia

-Le quedara la marca en el pecho izquierdo, mientras más chacra consiga se hará mas grande, en los ojos no puedo asegurarlo hasta que recupere la vista, pero seguramente tenga destellos del sello

\- ¿No le afectara, cierto? - la rubia negó y bebió sake de la botella

-Minato realizo bien el sellado, pero estoy segura que la niña está aguantando, el sello se adhiere a sus órganos y músculos, se funde con ellos, debería sentir que le quema todo el cuerpo por unos dos días, pero ella no se quejó de nada mientras la revisaba

-Así fue como la criaron ttebane! - Naruto escucho todo, sabia de quien hablaban y no le agradaba para nada

-O hayo! - saludo

-Naruto! - saludaron las dos mujeres

\- ¿Cómo te fue en la academia?

\- ¡Bien, Kakashi-nii será mi sensei, quede con Sasuke-teme y Sakura-chan, nos dijo que mañana íbamos a hacer una prueba para ver si pasamos, pero estoy seguro que lo haremos- dijo con altanería mientras ponía las manos detrás de la cabeza-somos el mejor equipo Dattebayo!

-Tienes que llamarlo Kakashi-sensei no Kakashi-nii- le corrigió la rubia mientras se ponía de pie para irse- Te mandare con Shizune unas yerbas adormecerán sus sentidos y le permitirán dormir, mañana volveré para revisarla

-Gracias Tsunade-La rubia camino a la salida, escucharon como hablaba con alguien y luego una mujer de pelo negro entro a toda velocidad con los ojos llorosos, detrás venia un pelinegro, Naruto los reconoció enseguida como su mejor amigo y su madre

-Kushina, me acabo de enterar, nadie sabe dónde está- la mujer lloraba en los brazos de la pelirroja

\- ¡Está conmigo, Minato la trajo anoche ttebane!

-No puedo creer que Hiashi hiciera eso- Naruto se tensó y miro nervioso a su amigo, quien tenía una cara de hastiado- Hana lo asesinaría si se enterara ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Tsunade la acaba de revisar, dijo que no quedaría con secuelas más allá de no poder usar el Byakugan

\- ¿Puedo verla? - la pelirroja asintió y las dos mujeres subieron por las escaleras

-Mi Oka-san se volvió loca- dijo el Uchiha mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio- Cuando llegué de la academia y le conté que sucedió, me pregunto por la Hyuga, y le dije lo que sabía, se puso histérica y me arrastro hasta aquí

-Mi Oto-san la trajo anoche- dijo avergonzado

\- ¿Eh? ¿Porque?

\- ¡No sé yo creo que le dio pena, Dattebayo! - frunció el ceño al recordar algo-Pero se ira en una semana con Jiraiya-Oji-san

-Iruka-sensei dijo que paso el examen, pero no tiene equipo y la echaron del clan ¿Qué habrá hecho?

-No lo sé, en la academia se veía bastante rara y oscura

-Oto-san dice que las calladas son las peores- los niños asintieron estando de acuerdo con la información, se quedaron conversando de que sería la prueba de mañana, cuando sus madres bajaron, ellos se quedaron en silencio

\- ¿Por qué se tiene que ir? Podría quedarse con nosotros a Fugaku no le importara- Sasuke al escucharla maldijo, él no quería a una niña en su casa

-Minato cree que es lo mejor, así puede entrenar, Tsunade estuvo de acuerdo cree que le haría daño estar en la misma aldea que el clan, al menos por un tiempo ttebane!

-Dios, es tan pequeña para pasar por algo como esto

-Lo sé, Hana estaría devastada si supiera algo así- la otra mujer asintió y se dirigieron al comedor para tomar té, después de un rato se escuchó la puerta, era Shizune con las yerbas, los Uchiha se quedaron hasta que había anochecido y Mikoto dijo que debían irse para preparar la cena pero volverían al día siguiente, Sasuke con el ceño fruncido se despidió, no le molestaba ir a visitar a su amigo-rival pero que lo hicieran por esa Hyuga le molestaba, cuando salieron de la mansión Namikaze el pequeño la encaro

-Oka-san ¿por qué tienes que venir a verla?

-Porque ella es la hija de una de mis mejores amigas y nos necesita

-Ya tiene la lastima del Oto-san de Naruto, no necesita que tú también estés pendiente- su madre se detuvo y lo miro con reproche

-Ella no está recibiendo lastima de nadie, Minato y Kushina la quieren como una hija al igual que yo

-Pero si ni la conoces, es rara, oscura y nunca habla, todos en la academia decían que se creía mejor por ser un clan importante

-Si no la conozco no es porque no haya querido, y Hinata-chan no es como la describes, es una niña amable y tierna, Sasuke no me agrada el modo en que estas expresándote a otra persona

-Y a mí no me agrada que tengamos que venir a visitarla, después pensara que somos sus amigos y no querrá alejarse

-Bueno, lo bien que te haría el tener un amigo como Hinata

-Jamás, Naruto ya le aclaro que nosotros no somos sus amigos

\- ¿Qué?

-Eso, Ya le dijo que no somos sus amigos- su madre suspiro y lo miro con tristeza

-Esa niña lo menos que necesita es escuchar sus reproches infantiles, si tú y Naruto no quieren ser sus amigos, bien, pero te prohíbo que le digas algo para incomodarla o la haga sentir mal, seguiremos visitándola hasta que tenga que irse de aldea, no te lo estoy preguntando te estoy informando- su madre volvió a caminar- Mañana hablare con Kushina para que le diga a Naruto que si no quiere ver a la niña puede quedarse con nosotros, no quiero que ella pase por más cosas

\- ¿Qué cosas pudo haber pasado? Oka-san ella es una princesita

-No sabes de que hablas- su Oka-san no le volvió a hablar durante lo que quedaba de día, en la cena su madre informo que estaríamos visitando a la Hyuga, para su sorpresa su nii-san dijo que también le gustaría visitarla, eso era lo último que le faltaba, su nii-san preocupado por esa rara, hasta su padre parecía interesado.

Al primer día Naruto y Sasuke decidieron no decirle a nadie que Hinata vivía con el rubio y el Uchiha era obligado a visitarla, cuando los dejaban en la habitación con la niña, ellos la ignoraban y seguían jugando o hablando, cosa que no era difícil por que la niña no hablaba y estaba sentada con la mirada al frente, o a veces dormía

Al segundo, tercer día ocurrió la misma situación, con la diferencia que este último día Itachi y Shisui iba con ellos y por primera vez vieron que la niña los miraba

-O hayo Hina-chan- saludo el mayor de los Uchiha mientras se sentaba en la cama, haciendo que Sasuke rodara los ojos

-Hinata-san- Itachi saludo con una reverencia que la niña respondió con la misma educación

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido? - pregunto Shisui

-Bi..Bien, graci..as

\- ¿Nos recuerdas?

-Ha..Hai Anbu-san

-Supuestamente nuestra identidad debe ser secreta

-Gomen..nasai- la niña hizo una reverencia

-No se disculpe Hinata-san, Shisui fue el que pregunto si nos recordaba- la niña asintió

-Bueno vamos a presentarnos, yo soy Shisui, como puedes ver el más guapo de todos los Uchiha, este aguafiestas de aquí es Itachi, es el hermano del amargado de Sasuke- Itachi y Sasuke rodaron los ojos al escuchar a su primo

-Minato-sama menciono que se ira dentro de unos días- la niña asintió-Jiraiya-sama es un gran ninja

-Y un pervertido de primera- agrego Shisui, haciendo que la niña lo mirara horrorizada

-Tú no eres el más indicado para catalogarlo como pervertido, no se preocupe Hinata-san Jiraiya-sama es una gran persona- la niña asintió nuevamente para relajarse

Así pasaron unas horas, hasta que apareció Mikoto informando que era hora de irse, se despidieron y cuando estaban caminando a la Mansión Uchiha, Sasuke hablo

\- ¿De dónde la conoces nii-san?

\- ¿A quién?

-A la Hyuga

-Sasuke no puedes llamarla así

\- ¿Así como?

-Por su apellido

-Yo no la llamare por su nombre, no quiero que piense que me agrada, ya bastante tengo con ir a visitarla

-No es por eso, ella ya no es una Hyuga- dijo su madre con pesar involucrándose en la conversación de sus hijos- Cuando expulsan a alguien de un clan, pierde su apellido, ahora solo es Hinata, puede tener problemas si la llamas por su apellido y un Hyuga está cerca

-Está bien- a pesar que no entendía demasiado y no hacia esfuerzo por hacerlo- Nii-san no me respondiste- pero el mayor ya iba delante conversando con Shisui

Así pasaron los días, Shisui e Itachi volvieron el ultimo día que Hinata iba a estar en la mansión, al día siguiente se iría en la mañana, estuvieron conversando y los niños ignorándolos para jugar entre ellos, cuando Mikoto llego a buscarlos, la voz de Hinata detuvo a los cuatro hombres y a la mujer

-Dis...Disculpe Uchi..ha-san, us..usted…- retorció sus manos de forma nerviosa-¿Usted sabe co..cómo esta..a Hanabi-chan?- los tres mayores se asombraron de que preguntara por alguien de su familia, fue Itachi el que respondió

-Ella está bien, en unos días será la ceremonia para nombrarla oficialmente heredera- todos los ojos estaban sobre ella

-Ya..ya veo- susurro y por primera vez desde que fue expulsada, ella sonrió- me alegro- su voz llego a todos los presentes los dos menores no entendían nada, pero los mayores sonrieron cálidamente al escucharla, los dos Uchiha mayores conocían a Hinata y la mujer la conocía por medio de su hijo, ella siempre fue amable

Cuando los Uchiha salieron de la mansión Sasuke pregunto

-Nii-san ¿Cómo conociste a la Hyug..Hinata?

-Hemos tenido algunas misiones vigilando la mansión donde ella vivía, ella era la única en detectarnos, siempre nos dejaba dangos y bolas de arroz para que pudiéramos comer

-Sakura, dijo que a ella la expulsaron por ser débil

-Ella no es débil- corrigió Shisui

\- ¿Entonces porque la expulsaron?

-Porque esos idiotas creen que ella es débil

-Shisui- regaño el de coleta- Hinata es diferente a su familia, ellos no la entendieron

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que no es débil? lo único que hizo fue dejarte comida

-Ya lo dije, era la única que podía detectarnos

-mmm … ¿Quién es Hanabi?

-Es la hermanita de Hinata-chan

-Ella, Hinata ¿es…era la heredera? - Itachi y Shisui que iban caminando junto a él asintieron, su madre iba más adelante así que no alcanzaba a escuchar- Entonces si ella no era débil, porque no lo dijo, su hermana le quito el puesto y la echaron de su casa

-Es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores- Itachi lo golpeo con dos dedos en la frente- Tonto hermano menor- Itachi se adelantó para alcanzar a su madre

-Yo no lo hubiera hecho

-Es porque tú no eres hermano mayor

-Tu tampoco- lo ataco el menor

-Pero yo si tengo hermanitos menores

-No es cierto

-Oh claro que sí, un aguafiestas que se preocupa por todo el mundo y un amargado que me está mirando con odio- le revolvió el pelo y se fue riendo para alcanzar a los otros dos, Sasuke se quedó procesando la información, y llego a la conclusión que la Hyuga o ex-Hyuga era una idiota, pero que mañana le preguntaría que era eso de ser hermano mayor.

En la mansión Namikaze estaban cuatro personas sentados cenando. Dos rubios, una pelirroja y una peliazul, el menor de los rubios ya estaba harto de escuchar a su madre dando consejos a la niña, sobre qué cosas hacer, sobre no hacerle mucho acaso a su Oji-san y muchas cosas mas

-Si te hace vestir cosas extrañas, golpéalo y te regresas a la aldea ¿Me entendiste? - la niña asintió como lo hizo con los millones de sugerencias donde siempre terminaba un Jiraiya golpeado y ella devuelta en la aldea

-Hinata-chan- llamo Minato a la menor-…para los registros ninjas, necesito un apellido- las facciones de la menor se tensaron, para más que eso no dijo nada, en cambio Naruto alternaba la mirada entre la niña y su padre, no entendía porque necesitaba un apellido ella era Hyuga, estaba viviendo con ellos, pero era una Hyuga- Tsunade-sama y Kakashi, dijeron que podías utilizar sus apellidos, al ser los únicos sobrevivientes de sus clanes, pueden darte su apellido, entonces quería saber si tu estás de acuerdo

-Ha..Hai, Hokage-sama- la voz de la niña había cambiado sonando como un robot, Minato asintió

-Jiraiya-sensei te llevara por seis meses, luego volverán para que puedas participar en los exámenes Chunnin, te integraras a algún equipo incompleto, si estás de acuerdo, claro- la niña asintió

-Yo..Yo- la niña titubeo, metió la mano dentro del Kimono que Mikoto le había regalado y saco un pedazo de papel- Quería..Quería- tomo aire y estiro las manos en dirección al rubio mayor- Quería saber si podría entre..entregarle esto a Hanabi-chan- la cara del rubio mayor se ensombreció al igual que la de la pelirroja, esto no pasó desapercibido para el menor

-Hinata-chan- el rubio puso sus manos sobre las de ella, que temblaban afirmando el papel para que él lo recibiera- Sabes que es imposible, no puedes tener contacto con ninguno de ellos- la menor asintió con la cabeza gacha, retrocedió las manos y afirmo el pedazo de papel en su pecho, lagrimas cayeron a su regazo, para el asombro de los presentes, era la primera vez que la veían llorar.

-Gomen..nasai- hizo una reverencia sin levantar la cabeza y salió del comedor, Kushina reacciono y la siguió

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

-Esta triste- Naruto rodo los ojos

-Eso lo sé ¿Quién es Hanabi?

-Su hermana menor

-Oh, ¿Estaba llorando porque le quito el puesto?

-No- Minato tomo, aire y lo soltó en forma de suspiro- Ella lloraba porque no podrá estar con su hermana

\- ¿Por qué?

-Cuando alguien es expulsado de un clan, no solo te echan de tu hogar, pierdes tu apellido, también a tu familia, ahora Hinata-chan es una extraña para todos los Hyuga- Naruto abrió los ojos enormes

-Woow ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que la echaran? Debió ser algo muy malo

-Ella no hizo nada malo, es por eso que la echaron

-No entiendo

-A veces cuando uno ama mucho una persona, hace cosas que te perjudican con tal de buscar su bienestar

-mmm De acuerdo- se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con ella?

-Si en un futuro llegan a ser amigos podrías preguntarle- Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Con eso no conseguirás que quiera ser su amigo- le dijo en un susurro

-Si ya terminaste de comer ve lavarte los dientes y a la cama, Kakashi dijo que pasarían a buscar misiones mañana

\- ¿En serio? - dijo ilusionado, el rubio mayor asintió-Genial, nuestra primera misión- se levantó a toda velocidad, subió las escaleras y fue al baño, estaba al lado de la habitación de invitados que tenía la puerta entreabierta, se acercó despacio

-Por…por favor Kushina-sama dé..déjeme sola- se escuchaba una voz quebrada que identifico como la de Hinata

-Hinata-chan, no debes estar sola

-Pero ya lo es..estoy, no tengo familia, ni…ni casa, ni siquiera tengo un apellido

-Dime algo ¿te arrepientes?

-Eh

-Sabes de que hablo ttebane!-se asomó y vio que su madre tenía a la niña afirmada por los hombros, la cara de la menor estaba empapada en lágrimas, se veía mucho más pequeña de lo normal- Sé que fingías en las peleas del clan, Minato también lo saben- vio que la menor abrió los ojos con espanto- No diremos nada porque fue tu elección pero dime ¿Te arrepientes?- la menor negó con la cabeza- Entonces debes aprender a vivir con la decisión que tomaste, porque seguramente tenías una razón para hacerlo- la niña asintió con la cabeza

-Sé que fui egoísta, pero no quería que ella también me odiara como Neji-nii-san

-Dime algo Hinata-chan ¿Por qué dices que te odiaría?

-Porque él se..sello la haría su..sufrir como a Neji-nii-san

-Preferiste que te sellaran a ti ¿cierto? - la niña asintió- Entonces no fue egoísta- le acaricio la cabeza, Naruto fue testigo de todo se metió al baño se lavó los dientes, salió y fue a su habitación una vez estuvo recostado recordó las palabras de su Oto-san

Hinata hizo cosas que la perjudicaban para que su hermanita no fuera sellada, porque ella la amaba, se sintió un poco avergonzado por como la trato, decidió que al día siguiente le pediría disculpas, olvidando completamente que ella se iba.

Eran las seis de la mañana y dos personas iban saliendo de la aldea

-HINA-CHAN- se escuchó un grito que pudo haber despertado a toda la aldea, venia una Mikoto con un bolso pequeño, cuando llego al lado de la niña la abrazo fuertemente- Pensabas irte sin despedirte, quizás cuando te vuelva a ver- tomo el pequeño bolso y se lo puso en las manos- Toma ahí van unos kimonos y dinero por si llegases a necesitar, y comida para el viaje- la niña asintió

-Ha..Hai Mi..Mikoto-sama

-Dime Mikoto solamente querida, ¿cuídate está bien?

-Ha.i

-Jiraiya cuídala si vuelve y tiene, aunque sea un rasguño ni tus sapos podrán ponerte lo suficiente lejos de mi ¿Entendido? - Una gota salió de la cabeza del Sanin mientras asentía rápidamente

Y así salieron de la aldea escuchando las amenazas de Kushina, que había llegado al último y los ánimos de Mikoto.

* * *

Hola !Felices Fiestas¡\\(*-*)/ Gracias por leer el capitulo espero les guste.

Pensaba subir capitulo doble por Navidad, así que lo subiere entre hoy y el Domingo.

Con Amor SweHiro.


	3. Capitulo 3: Siembra

**Aclaraciones:Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Udumbara y Loto

Capitulo III: "Siembra"

La primera semana, mientras iban en camino hacia Shomigakure (*), la niña no hablaba si el no preguntaba, respondiendo con tartamudeos y sonrojos que no parecían humanamente posible.

Ahora la veía caminar a su lado era realmente pequeña, su cabello tenía un extraño corte parecía más de chico cuando le pregunto sobre él le dijo que su Oto-san se lo cortaba, bien, sabían que los Hyuga eran rígidos y extraños, pero no se imaginaba a Hiashi cortándoles el cabello a la niña, al menos no delicadamente, lo que respondería a su pregunta de porque era desigual, vestía un pantalón negro con una chaqueta crema, lo que le incomodaba en su plan sobre pasar desapercibidos eran sus ojos, aunque ahora tenían destellos lilas seguían pareciendo ojos Hyuga.

Una nube de humo hizo que saliera de la maraña de pensamientos, un pequeño sapo apareció, haciendo sobresaltar a la niña, que se escondió detrás de sus piernas

\- ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? - el pequeño sapo asintió y regurgitando saco un frasco con un líquido verde, el Sanin tomo el frasco y el pequeño sapo desapareció

-¿Ji..Jiraiya-sama?

-Mm- intrigado al ser la primera vez que la niña empieza la conversación- ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

-¿Qué fue e…eso?

-Es el _Kuchiyose no Jutsu (*)_

\- ¿Eh? - ladeo la cabeza sin entender, el Sanin lo noto y con un movimiento en la mano le indico que lo siguiera, caminaron hasta un claro y el peliblanco se sentó bajo un árbol, la niña lo quedo mirando de pie para luego sentarse al frente de él, con las piernas y la espalda rectas

- _Kuchiyose no Jutsu,_ es el Jutsu que te permite realizar una invocación con el animal que tienes contrato. - la niña lo miro con cara interrogante una ceja ligeramente alzada- lo que quiero decir es que cada ninja tiene afinidad con un animal en específico, yo lo tengo con los sapos, cuando era de tu edad mi sensei me lo enseño ¿Quieres aprenderlo?

-Ha..Hai

-Te lo enseñare, pero tengo condiciones- la niña asintió temerosa- Tienes que decirme todo lo que piensas y sientes, no debes esperar a que yo te pregunte para hablar, debes hacerlo sola ¿Entendido? - Hinata sin entender asintió el Sanin la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y ella se apresuró a responder

-Ha..Hai

-La segunda condición te la diré después, ahora toma- le lanzo el frasco de líquido verde- debes echarte una gota en cada ojo- Hinata miro al fresco y después a él, lo destapo y abrió un ojo temerosa- Te ayudo- tomo los arpados de la niña y los abrió, pasaron unos segundos y una gota verde cayó sobre esto, volvieron a hacer lo mismo en el otro. Parpadeo repetidas veces, no se sentía nada extraño, miró dudosa al hombre y este asintió- Para hacer el Jutsu...- fue interrumpido por una vocecita tímida

-¿Pa…para que era e..eso?- el Sanin sonrió con satisfacción, no había explicado a propósito para ver si ella le preguntaba

-Acércate al agua- la niña lo hizo y al ver su reflejo se da cuenta que sus ojos eran lavanda con destellos plateados parecían brillar, ya no eran blanquizcos como los ojos Hyuga-Es excremento de elefante marino concentrado- la niña asintió para después abrir desmesuradamente los ojos con la cara azul

-¿Qu..Que?- Jiraiya soltó un bufido burlándose de ella

-No es cierto, es un remedio de los sapos, te ayudara con los dolores de cabeza que haz esto teniendo-Hinata lo miraba incrédula, no sabía que él se diera cuenta que había tenido punzadas en la cabeza- y como efecto adverso cambia el color de los ojos

-Yo..yo no sabía…que

-Está bien, pero debes decirme si te sientes mal o algo no te parece

-Como ya estamos conversando, empezaremos con el entrenamiento

-Yo..yo n..no quiero- Jiraiya se sorprendió y la miro se veía más pequeña de lo normal temblaba como una hoja y tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas, se notaba lo mucho que le costó decir esas palabras

-¿Qué no quieres?- le hablo suavemente no quería que pensara que la estaba regañando

-Yo..Yo- tembló aún más, levanto la mirada y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos plateados-Yo no quiero pelear- fue un susurro que el escucho, aun así, no se lo esperaba ya que interfería con sus planes de entrenarla mientras viajaban

-¿Por qué no quieres?

-No qui..quiero herir a nadie

-MMM- se puso una mano bajo el mentón y luego removió el pelo de la niña, quien había bajado la cabeza nuevamente- -Es porque lo estás viendo mal

-E..Eh?

-Si no querías pelear contra tu hermana en los entrenamientos, es porque eres una buena persona, no lastimarías a nadie sin razón y eso está bien, pero llegara un momento en que debas defender a las personas que aprecias o a ti misma, cada ninja entrena para hacerse fuerte por diversos motivos, Minato se hizo fuerte para proteger a las personas, yo creo que tú también puedes hacerlo- a la niña lo quedo observando con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras analizaba lo dicho, siempre pensó que no le gustaba pelear contra otras personas, pero si su hermanita estuviera en peligro a ella le gustaría defenderla

-Jiraiya-sama ¿Us..Usted po..porque entreno?

-Pues- puso una pose con a mano bajo la barbilla- para ser popular con las mujeres. Por supuesto

-¿Y lo..lo logro?

-Pues claro-mintió-Muy bien ¿Cómo es tu control de chakra?

-mm ¿Nor..normal?

-¿No lo sabes?- la niña negó

-N..no Jiraiya-sama

-¿Puedes trepar ese árbol?- le apunto un enorme árbol al frente, la niña lo miro como si estuviera loco- Te mostrare- acumulo chakra en la planta de los pies y subió- Tienes que acumular chakra suficiente para sostenerte, no demasiado o rompes la corteza y muy poco no podrá sostenerte- la niña asintió

-Ha..hai- dijo rápidamente, a la primera había puesto demasiado chakra y dio cuatro pasos y cayó al suelo, a la segunda fue muy poco, a la tercera pudo hacerlo sin ningún problema

-¿Puedes caminar sobre el agua?-la niña asintió

-Hai

-¿Cómo puedes caminar sobre el agua y no saber trepar un árbol?

-Para para..practicar el Junken, us..usaba el agua del est..tanque que está detrás de la man..mansión - el Sanin asintió

-Ya veo, ¿Siempre practicas sola?

-Hai, Oto..Hiashi-sama me entre..enaba hasta los 6 años, después en..entreno a Hanabi-chan y Neji-nii..Neji-kun

-Entonces desde hace 6 años que nadie te ha visto entrenar

-Hai

-¿Sabes que tipo de chackra tienes?- la menor negó

-No, en el clan n..no estaba per..permitido usar ninjitsu, por..porque seria no confiar en las habili..lidades del Byakugan

-Estupideces, un ninja siempre tiene que tener un as bajo la manga

-¿Cuál es s..su as?

-Bueno- puso una sonrisa de pervertido y saco un libro naranja- ser el mejor escritor de novelas

-¿Por qué es..eso es un a..as?- lo miro levantando una ceja

-Porque tengo un gran grupo de admiradores

-Ohh

-Ves tu as puede ser de cualquier tipo, algunas mujeres usan sus cuerpos como as

-¿Su..sus cuerpos?

-Hai- asintió con vehemencia recordando alguna que otra mujer escultural

-¿Yo puedo us..usar mi cuerpo?- Jiraiya se tensó y su semblante de pervertido cambio a uno serio

-No creo que sea buena idea- la imagen de una pelirroja y una pelinegra enfadada llegaron a su mente

\- Ohh- su semblante decayó, pensando que quizás no era lo suficiente buena para poder usar su cuerpo como as

-Pero tú puedes tener otro tipo de as- subió la cabeza inmediatamente para verlo-Nadie sospecha de una niña linda y tierna- el sonrojo fue inmediato

-¿Pensaran que..que soy débil?- del sonrojo paso a ponerse pálida

-Si, lo pensaran

-Ya..Ya veo- un suave susurro salió

-Eso no es malo- la niña lo miro con esperanza- No porque piensen que eres débil significa que lo seas, el mejor ninja espía es el que está enfrente tuyo y aun así no lo ves

-Hai-

-Ahora en que íbamos. Elemento- metió la mano a su bolso y saco un papel de chakra- Tómalo, aplica chakra en el – la niña asintió haciendo lo que se indicaba, el papel - al hacer la mitad del papel se mojó y la otra se desmorono-Increíble

-¿Su…sucede algo malo?

-No, no, es solo que …Eres afín a dos elementos que son sus adversos, pero lo más sorprendente es que ninguno de ellos es el que caracteriza a los Hyuga

-Eh?- la niña ladeo la cabeza- creí que no usaban nin..nijn jitsu

-No lo usan, pero son afines al Futon, tú en cambio eres a fin al Doton y Suiton, bueno después de todo no eres una Hyuga, eres una Senju

-¿Senju?

-¿Minato no te dijo?

-Men…menciono que Tsunade-sama o Kakashi-sama podrían dar..darme su apellido, no sa..sabía cuál había sido

-Bueno, desde ayer eres Hinata Senju, y aunque suene raro eres la heredera del clan- la niña se tensó al oírlo, Jiraiya le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- no te preocupes, solo eres tú y Tsunade, y esa mujer tiene serios problemas con la bebida y las apuestas así que no te dirá nada por cómo te comportes, aparte que dudo que tenga hijos

-¿Cómo sa..sabe eso?

-¿Qué no puede tener hijos? Bueno, cuando las mujeres llegan a cierta edad..

-No- fue interrumpido por la niña- me..me refiero a que desde ayer so..soy una Senju y no una Hatake y ¿porque desde ayer?

-Por esto observa- se mordió el dedo pulgar y dijo- Kuchiyose no Jutsu- de una nube de humo apareció un pequeño sapo-Él es Fukasaku- la niña lo miro con brillos en los ojos,ahora que sabía que era una invocación no le dio miedo, acerco la mano y acaricio el cabello blanco del pequeño sapo que caía en la mano del Sanin

-Es mu..muy pequeño

-Soy del tamaño adecuado para mis habilidades

-Oh habla- lo apunto y acerco su cara hasta casi toparla con la del sapo- Soy Hinata

-Soy Fukasaku, un gusto

-Es muy lin…lindo- el sapo se sonrojo por la forma en que la niña lo miraba, normalmente las mujeres sienten cierta repulsión por los sapos, pero esta niña no dejaba de tocarle la cabeza

-Para hacerlo debes tener un contrato

-Puedes invocar la especie con quien tienes el contrato, de acuerdo la cantidad de chakra que utilizas es el individuo que aparece, podemos ayudarte en una batalla, como mensajeros, cada especie tiene alguna habilidad en particular- termino de explicar Fukasaku

-Oh- los ojos de la niña brillaban en admiración-¿Si no…no tengo contrato?

-Minato le pasara el contrato al mocoso de Naruto-murmuro-Para saber cuál es la especie con quien tienes afinidad puedes hacer una invocación inversa, debes sacarte un poco de sangre y realizas los sellos Jabalí-Perro-Pájaro-Mono-Carnero, te llevara a donde habitan la especie con quien puedes hacer contrato

-¿Puedo hacer..cerlo?-

-Inténtalo-la niña asintió, se mordió el dedo pulgar y realizo los sellos

\- Kuchiyose no Jutsu – en una nube de humo desapareció, Jiraiya se quedó helado, lo dijo para que estuviera familiarizada con los sellos, no para que fuera transportada, no pensó que pudiera hacerlo a la primera

-Maldición- se revolvió la caballera blanca, estaba en problemas y graves, no sabía con quien la niña tenía afinidad podía terminar en medio de las montañas o en mar por su afinidad con el agua quizás sea un animal marino

\- ¿Quién era ella?

-Una Hyuga, o una ex-Hyuga

-Se parece a una mujer de los pergaminos del gran sabio sapo

\- ¿Qué mujer?

-La que se enamoró del hombre de la Luna y tuvieron una hija

\- ¿Es un cuento?

-Era una profecía, se cumplió hace unos años 30 años ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- ¿Con que?

-Si la niña no regresa con vida.

* * *

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos se encontraba sentada al medio de un altar de piedra, no se veía a nadie alrededor y todo estaba oscuro- ¿Hola? - nadie respondía, la niña pensaba que había hecho mal el Jutsu y ahora no sabía cómo volver con el Sanin

\- ¿Quién eres? - escucho una voz grave, que le erizo los bellos de la nuca, pero alrededor no se veía nadie- Eh dicho ¿Quién eres? - volvió a demandar la voz

-So..soy Hinata Hyu..Sen..Senju

-Bien, Hinata HyuSensenju ¿Qué quieres aquí? - la menor hizo una mueca al escuchar como la llamaba

-Es Hinata Senju- aclaro con voz débil para que no se confundiera- realice un jutsu de invocación y ter..termine aquí, Jiraiya-sama me dijo que..que podía conseguir un contrato

-Y que te hace pensar que le daremos nuestro contrato a una mocosa, que ni su nombre puede decir

-Emm…no lo sé

-Si tu no lo sabes como quieres que lo sepa yo

-Disculpa…¿Qui..Quién eres?¿Donde estoy?

-Estas en Nishi no Shima y yo soy el gran y magnifico Rakshasa- un pequeño felino salio detrás de uno de los pilares, debía tener la misma altura que el sapo que vio con Jiraiya-sama, era azul con líneas blancas, todo en el gritaba ternura menos su voz que era grave y ronca- Y bien mocosa ¿Para que viniste?

-Eres ¿Un gato?

-¿QUE?

-Eres…Un gatito- Hinata se acercó para poder acariciarlo, pero noto como un ojo del animal comenzaba a temblar

-Soy el poderoso Rakshasa mocosa insolente, el segundo más grande tigre y tú me vienes a comparar con un mísero gato, que ahora no existe el respeto- vio como el "Tigre" comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras murmurabas cosas sobre mocosas insolentes, de repente se detuvo y la quedo mirando- ¿Para qué has venido?

\- ¿Pa..Para hacer un con..contrato?

-¿Me lo estas preguntando?

-¿No?

-HEY- le grito mientras uno de sus ojos temblaba

-Rakshasa no deberías molestarte cuando después de tanto tiempo tenemos un invitado

-Hotaka!- recrimino al otro tigre que apareció era del mismo porte, pero su pelo era café anaranjado con líneas negras- Debemos asegurarnos que si es un invocador

-Si llega en una nube de humo y aparece en el altar del invocador ¿No crees que son suficientes pruebas? - un tigre del mismo porte que los otros apareció, pero era completamente negro con líneas grises y su voz era de mujer

-No te metas Shiori

-Tengo el mismo derecho a meterme que tu

-Yo encontré a la mocosa

-No es quien la encuentra primero, Doji

-¿A quién llamas Doji, Hetakuso?

-¿Ves a otro Doji por aquí?

-Byakko-Sama la está esperando- el que había identificado como Hotaka le hablo ignorando la discusión que mantenían los otros dos tigres

-Hai- se levantó del suelo y camino al lado del pequeño tigre, subieron por unas escaleras, cuando iban lo bastante lejos se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Ellos esta..tarán bien?

-Solo ignóralos, sienten atracción por el otro, pero ninguno da el primer paso

-Ohh-llegaron a la cima de la montaña, donde había otro altar, pero este era plateado, con oro incrustado y letras que no alanzaba a ver

-Debes pararte en el centro y esperar ahí hasta que Byakko-Sama aparezca – la empujo suavemente hacia adelante con el hocico

-Está bien- camino al centro y vio que había un símbolo del Yin-Yang, se paró al medio y espero, vio unas frases escritas en los cuatro pilares, en el primero que era totalmente plateado estaba escrito

"Las gotas de agua horadan la piedra"

En el segundo que era plateado con flores de oro

"Los arboles impiden ver el bosque"

El tercero que era de oro con flores plateada decía

"En agua de extrema limpieza, no hay peces"

El cuarto que era totalmente de oro decía

"Aunque una nación se destruya, los ríos y montañas permanecen"

Se sentó en el símbolo de yin-yang y espero, pasada dos horas había contado todas las flores de los pilares, a la cuarta hora los ojos se le cerraban, el cansancio del día de viaje le hizo mella, aunque intento se quedó dormida sobre el símbolo, cuando despertó encontró que había amanecido y una bandeja con frutas estaba bajo los pies del primer pilar, iba dar un paso pero recordó que Hotaka le había dicho que esperara al medio, asi que volvió a sentarse, el estomago le crugia pero no se movio, miro al cielo y comenzó a cantar (*)

"Dango, Dango,Dango,Dango

Dango, la gran familia Dango  
un revoltoso dango tostado  
una dulce haba dango.  
los reúnes a todos y es  
una familia de cien...

Un bebe dango siempre es  
mecido con felicidad...  
un viejo dango mira fijamente  
con sus ojitos rasgados

los amigos dangos sontendran  
sus manos y formaran un gran circulo  
ellos encontraran un pueblo  
en un planeta dango y sonrieran todos juntos" unas lagrimas salen de los ojos de Hinata, pero ella sonríe y sigue cantando

"los conejos los saludan  
desde la gran luna  
junta los momentos felices  
y tristes... "

-Que canción más peculiar

-Oh- Hinata se sentó de golpe y frente a ella había un tigre blanco con líneas plateadas que casi no se veían, era del mismo porte que los otros- La can..cantaba mi Oka-san

-¿Para dormir?

-Hai- la niña sonrió

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Me dijeron que…que esperara aquí

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo esperaras?

-No..no lo sé

-¿No tienes hambre?- dijo apuntando la fruta, el estómago de la niña le respondió la pregunta haciendo que el tigre soltara una carcajada- Ve por ella o nos condenaran por matar a una niña de hambre

-Pe..pero Hotaka-san me dijo que espera..ra aquí

-¿Y que esperas?

-Por ¿Byakko-sama?

-¿Me lo estas preguntando a mi? pero si tu eres la que esta esperando- los dos se quedaron en silencio, Hinata volvió a recostarse mirando el cielo, el tigre suspiro y negó con la cabeza empujo la bandeja con una pata para que quedara al alcance de la niña

-Arigatou- dijo ella con una reverencia y comenzó a comer

-¿Leíste los pilares?

-Hai

-¿Los entendiste?

-No estoy segura- se echó un pedazo de lo que parecía piña a la boca

-Cuéntame y te diré lo que pienso- la niña asintió

-Hai…El primero- apunto al plateado- creo…creo que es perse..severancia, el segundo, es no centrarse en las cosas sin im..importancia, el tercero, mmm ese no lo entendí muy bien, y el cuarto es que sie..siempre ahí esperanza- vio al tigre blanco para saber si eran lo que ella creía

-El tercero significa que nadie puede ser completamente puro, ni perfecto, así que no debes buscar la perfección, eso no significa que no dejes de esforzarte para intentar ser mejor- hablo el tigre que se había sentado para estar al lado de ella

-Entiendo- siguió comiendo y el silencio era cómodo para los dos-¿Todos los tigres son de ese porte?- esa duda le había rondado por la cabeza desde el día anterior, el tigre al escucharla volvió a reír a carcajadas

-Claro que no, pero esta es la forma que adoptamos cuando estamos en la isla

-¿Por qué?

-Es un Jutsu que está en la isla, podemos volver a nuestra forma original, pero sería incómodo para los que son más pequeños

-Ya veo, eres Byakko-sama ¿Cierto?

-Hai

\- ¿Puedo firmar el contrato?

-Hai- una nube de humo apareció y un pergamino- Debes escribir con sangre tu nombre- la niña asintió y lo hizo-Puedes invocarlos cuando necesites realizando los sellos, dependiendo del chakra que pongas es quien aparecerá

-Fukasaku-san me explico

\- ¿El sapo?

-Hai, estoy viaja..ando con Jiraiya-sama

-El Gamma-Sanin- dijo en un susurro- Bueno, cada tigre tiene su propia habilidad, algunos pueden ayudarte en batalla y otros pueden ayudarte a sanar, dependiendo el nivel del tigre es la efectividad de su habilidad, existen los 4 guardianes, conociste a Hotaka, Shiori y Rakshasa, te falta conocer a Ryoko, son los más poderosos, deberías invocarlos para conocerlos, al igual que a los cachorros

-Lo haré

-Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora

-Creo que ya es hora de irme- el tigre asintió- Arigatou Byakko-sama- hizo una reverencia pronunciada

-Eso no es necesario, y cuídate del Gamma-Senin muchacha-Hinata asintió y vio como el tigre se iba

- _Kuchiyose no Jutsu-_ Cuando abrió los ojos estaba nuevamente en el bosque Jiraiya está apoyado en el árbol, le pareció que soltaba un suspiro de alivio

\- ¿Y? ¿Con quién hiciste el contrato? - pregunto el sapo, que había estado oculto tras Jiraiya que seguía con los ojos cerrados

-Con los tigres

\- ¿Byakko-sama?

-Hai

-A Gamamaru-sama le alegrara escuchar eso, me despido, nos vemos luego Hinata-san

-Nos vemos luego- el pequeño sapo desapareció

-Así que los tigres- hablo Jiraiya- ¿Y cómo eran?

-Pequeños, eran del mis..mismo porte que Fukasaku-san

-¿Todos?

-Hai, pero Byakko-sama di..dijo que era po..por un Jutsu en la isla

-Ya veo- tomo su mochila al igual que Hinata y comenzaron a caminar-Ponte estos en brazos y piernas- le paso unos papeles con sello- Son sellos de gravedad, te ayudaran a ejercitar mientras avanzamos. Ahora por que empezamos mmmm

-Hai, Jiraiya-sama- el Sannin se detiene y la queda mirando fijamente, Hinata se remueve incomoda, pensó que la miraba porque no podía caminar muy bien con los sellos

\- No deberías llamarme "Jiraiya-sama", puede ser Oto-san o Oji-san

-Eh?- lo miro con los ojos abiertos

-Bueno, viniste conmigo porque necesitabas protección y yo necesito una cuartada para las aldeas- la niña lo quedo mirando sin entender que tenía que ver eso con llamarlo de ese modo-Mira, la primera cosa que debes saber sobre la infiltración es que deberás fingir ser otras personas- la niña asintió dudosa

-¿Men..mentir?

-Actuar- corrigió el Sanin- Seria dudoso que me llamaras Jiraiya-sama, pensarían que te robe o algo peor, nosotros queremos pasar desapercibidos, nadie dudaría si me llamas Oto-san

-Ohm en..entiendo, O..oji-san- el rubor fue inimaginable, volvieron a emprender marcha-¿A..A dónde vamos?

-Creí que nunca preguntarías, vamos a Shimo

-¿Shimo?

-Lo conocen como el país helado

-¿País helado?

-¿Qué les enseñan en la academia?

-Mmm ¿Las 5 grandes naciones?

-Como mi discípula debes saber que donde más información vamos a encontrar será en las pequeñas aldeas, los viajeros siempre hablan demás, los mejores lugares para sacar la información son las tabernas y los cabaret- el rostro de Hinata se incendio

-¿Ten..Tendré que entrar también?

-No, Kushina y Mikoto me asesinarían si saben que entraste alguno de los dos, mientras yo busco información tu tendrás que entrenar, sea leyendo, controlando chakra, haciendo ejercicio o practicando un Jutsu

-Entiendo

-Ahora en que iba…mmm..

-Por qué nos dirijia..amos al pa..país de Hielo

-Oh cierto, necesito información sobre una banda de criminales que se ha estado moviendo últimamente y podremos encontrar pergaminos Suiton que te serán de utilidad

-Ya..Ya veo

-Ahora ¿sabes que es Fūinjutsu?

-¿Fūin..jutsu? ¿Sellos?

-Exacto, es el arte ninja de sellar, puedes sellar o almacenar seres vivos, chakra u objetos en pergaminos, objetos o personas

-¿Per..personas?

-Si, ¿Sabes que son los Bijus?

-Hai, las bestias con cola, hace doce años el Kyubi ataco la aldea y fue sellado en Naruto-san

-Bien, bie..- no termino y giro la cabeza para verla-¿Cómo sabes que fue en Naruto?

-Es que….bueno….escuche que Kushina-sama fue la anterior Jinchuriki y….Naruto-san cumple años el mismo dia y tienes esos bigotes…entonces solo lo pensé, no estaba segura pero usted lo acaba de con..confirmar

-Ya veo, buena deducción- le revolvió el cabello y sonrió- Los sellos puede ser roto y evitado si la victima tiene un chakra de nivel más alto del que los puso. Un sello puede llegar a estar desequilibrado si se pone un sello de números impares encima de un sello de números pares y viceversa.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Se desestabiliza el sello, deja de drenar normalmente el chakra- metió la mano al bolso y saco unos papeles-Normalmente la gente utiliza estos papeles o pergaminos para realizar sellos, sea explosivo o de almacenamiento, pero los expertos no tienen necesidad de hacerlo, para poder hacer el sello tienes que aprender estos Kanji básicos- le paso un pergamino- cuando termines de leerlo intenta sellar una piedra, si lo logras me avisas- la niña lo quedo mirando para asentir. El Sanin tomo un libro y comenzó a escribir mientras ambos avanzaban en silencio.

Cuando estaba entrando la tarde el estómago de la niña gruño, haciendo que el Sanin la mirara, pero ella estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta, le toco el hombro haciendo que ella saltara

\- ¿Deberíamos acampar? – el estómago de la niña volvió a rugir haciendo que esta se sonrojara furiosamente

-Ha..Hai- sacaron las cosas, el Sanin le enseño a hacer algunas trampas para animales, casaron unos conejos, los asaron, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer

-Deberías intentar invocar algún tigre

\- ¿Puedo?

-Yo creo que si

-Hai- dejo el alimento cerca de la fogata, se mordió el dedo realizo los sellos y dijo- _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_

Una capa de nube cubrió el lugar dejando ver a un pequeño cachorro de tigre era totalmente naranjo, este los miro

-Ho..Hola- el tigre solo la miro para después llorar- Es..Espera no..no llores

-Anula la invocación

-¿Cómo?

-Dejando de circular el chakra- Hinata asintió y luego de una nube de humo el pequeño desapareció

-¿Po..Por qué lloraba?

-No utilizaste el chakra suficiente, inténtalo poniendo el máximo que tengas- Hinata asintió y volvió a repetir el proceso

-Hey! - gritaron desde la nube de humo

-¿Ho..Hola?- dijo tímidamente la niña

-Así que tú eres el invocador- de la nube apareció un tigre anaranjado con líneas negras- Soy Yoshio

-Hinata un gusto- hizo una reverencia

-Oh vamos no es necesario tanto formalismo ahora somos familia- se sentó al lado de la fogata a comerse los pescados que quedaban-Así que tú eres el Gamma-Sanin

-Hai

-Te dieron la introducción

\- ¿Eh?

-Ya sabes la introducción, de cómo debes invocarnos y todo eso

\- ¿No? - el tigre dejo de comer para mirarla

\- ¿Quién fue el primero? Él debía decirte todo eso- volvió a devorar pescados

-Bue..Bueno fue un cachorro y se pu..puso a llorar…tu eres el pri..primero- el tigre escupió todo lo que comía

-¿Qué?

-Eres el pri..primero

-No puede ser… no puede ser- murmuraba mientras se paró y caminó en círculos para después empezar a saltar por todos lados mientras gritaba, Hinata no sabía si era de alegría o de enojo- Bien bien- se tranquilizó y volvió a sentarse- Para empezar debes saber que si nos invocas para fines que no son puros, como proteger o entrenar, Byakko-sama puede anular el contrato

-En..Entiendo

-Bien….Nosotros los tigres nos dividimos en cuatro tipos los de Ataque su piel es azulada y el más poderoso es Rakshasa-sama, los de Defensa son de pelaje negro, la más poderosa es Shiori-sama, los de curación son de pelaje plateado y la más poderosa es Ryoko-sama y los sabio son de pelaje anaranjado el más poderoso en Hotaka-sama, se conocen como los cuatro guardianes; pero Byakko-sama es mucho más poderoso que los cuatro juntos, para poder invocarlos debes tener cantidades increíbles de chakra

\- ¿Cómo puede diferenciarlos para invocar? - pregunto interesado el Sanin

-Porque es lo que necesita, ahora cuando hizo la invocación tenía en mente el saber, ella quería saber cómo poder invocar y como son los tigres que lograra invocar, de acuerdo a los pensamientos y la cantidad de chakra que aplique es el tigre que aparezca

-Oh ¿Y qu..que puede hacer ca..cada uno?

-Los de ataque se especializan en Jutsu Futon y Raiton largo alcance, Byakko-sama puede hacer tormentas enormes con un solo rugido, Los de defensa hacen campos Raiton de protección, los de curación ayudan al invocador a sanar más rápido y darle chakra, aunque puede sanar a otras personas no son tan bueno en eso como las babosas y los sabio, que es donde yo pertenezco podemos hacer espionaje e infiltración, ya que podemos encogernos- el tigre comenzó a hacerse más pequeño hasta quedar del porte de una hormiga, luego volvió a la estatura normal- y tenemos un enorme conocimiento de estrategia y pergaminos

-Eso me ayudaría con mi investigación

\- ¿Investigación? - pregunto el tigre y la niña a la vez, el Sanin se acercó al tigre para hablarle al oído, este lo miro incrédulo y luego rió

-Creo poder ayudar en eso- luego de que ambos rieran pervertida mente, el tigre se puso serio

\- ¿Qué su…sucede? - pregunto la niña, ella se veía pálida y se estaba mareando un poco

-Creo deberías deshacer la invocación hasta que logres conseguir más chakra- el tigre regurgito unos pergaminos- Los mando Byakko-sama dijo que servirían en tu entrenamiento, cuando tengas más chakra llámame, nos vemos Hinata- el tigre desapareció en una nube de humo y la niña cayo agotada, había gastado casi todo su chakra en hacer la invocación y mantenerla el tiempo suficiente, después de unos segundos se quedó dormida.

El Sanin vio a la niña y la acomodo en su saco de dormir, hizo los sellos y un sapo salió

\- ¿Qué sucede Jiraiya?

-Tu, sabias que los tigres se dividían en cuatro tipos

\- ¿Eh? No. La verdad es que nadie sabe mucho

-Pero tu conocías a Byakko-sama

-Bueno si porque es una deidad

\- ¿Deidad?

-Si, según los pergaminos estuvo en el inicio de los tiempos y los tigres tienen su propia isla oculta con Jutsu de protección, y solo han salido cuando son invocados, aparte que solo han tenido un invocador aparte de Hinata-san

El Sanin asintió captando la información, tomo los pergaminos que había sacado el tigre y los abrió, eran tres unos eran de Jutsu básicos Suiton, el segundo eran los principios de la medicina y el tercero eran la Kata de los tigres, posiciones de Taijutsu, de uno de los pergaminos salió un pedazo de papel, el Sanin lo tomo y lo leyó.

" _Gamma-Sanin, espero se encuentre bien, los pergaminos son para poder ayudar a proporcionarle a Hinata un adecuado entrenamiento, de vez en cuando un tigre ira a supervisar sus avances en las katas, mi recomendación es un entrenamiento que le ayude a subir los niveles de chakra y estamina, Yoshio les proporcionara cualquier cosa que necesiten_

 _Atte. Hatako"_

* * *

Lamento no haber podido subirlo para Navidad (u.u), pero mi familia llego de visita y bueno, es de mala educación dejarlos ahí mientras estoy en el PC...Pero en compensación subiré enseguida el siguiente cap.

Con Amor SweHiro.


	4. Capitulo 4: Regar

**Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

"Udumbara y Loto"

Capitulo IV "Regar"

Cuando llegaron a Shimi, Hinata lo único que quería era una cama para dormir.

Después de despertar del desmayo, siguieron su camino, el Sanin la puso a hacer ejercicios en los árboles, debía saltar de un tronco a otro sin detenerse, mientras el caminaba con normalidad, pasaba toda la mañana haciendo eso, luego al medio día, descansaba para poder conseguir alimento, después de comer, debía practicar el Ninjutsu, el primer Jutsu que le enseño fue " _Teppoudama no Jutsu" (*),_ consistía en concentrar chakra en la boca, para después escupir bolitas de agua, no era muy buena en eso, aun no lo podía dominar. Después de estar tres horas practicando, se dedicaba a leer los Kanji de sellado, al cuarto día pudo sellar un pequeña piedra, el Sanin la felicito, para después decirle que practicara con objetos más grandes y de distinta forma, así continuo al final de la semana pudo sellar tres piedras un poco más grande, pero cuando intento sellar madera, el sello se descontrolo y hubo una pequeña explosión, el Sanin le dijo que esas cosas pasaban cuando sobrecargaba el sello, posiblemente en la madera hubiera algún bichito y el sello no lo resistió, le entrego un libro de teoría del sellado, que aún continuaba leyendo. No pudo volver a invocar a Yoshio.

Todos los días tenía la misma rutina, así que cuando por fin llegaron a Shimo, no le importo que el frío calara los huesos, solo se lanzó a la cama de la residencial, el Sanin se burló de ella diciendo que tenía poca resistencia pero que eso iba a cambiar, le dejo unos movimientos de Taijutsu para que hiciera, le dijo que debía hacerlos primero en posición normal, cuando lo lograra debía subir por la pared y hacerlos boca abajo, las veces que sean necesarias, le entrego un pergamino sobre conocimientos básicos de medicina y salió por la puerta diciendo que debía investigar.

Pasaron tres días y Hinata no supo nada del Sanin, le subían la comida a la recamara donde pasaba toda la mañana haciendo los ejercicios de Taijutsu y en la tarde leía los pergaminos de Kanji y los de medicina

Al cuarto día decidió salir a caminar, ya había terminado el libro de medicina y el de Kanji, apenas salió de la residencial, una brisa congelada la traspaso, pensó en devolverse al cuarto, pero realmente necesitaba caminar un rato, empezó a avanzar y al igual que cuando llegaron habían muy pocas tiendas abiertas, encontró una cafetería y entro, pidió una tartas de fruta, no era demasiado buena pero al menos variaba un poco, al salir decidió ir a la biblioteca, le pidió las indicaciones a la dueña de la tienda y camino cuatro cuadras, busco en los estantes pergaminos ninjas, encontró solo tres de Jutsu Hyoton (*) eran de rango Jounin, a pesar de no ser de ese rango en algún momento lo seria, así que los pago y salió de la librería.

Cuando volvió a la habitación el Sanin aún no estaba de regreso, comió la cena y empezó a practicar Taijutsu de cabeza, lo que fue mala idea, porque recién había cenado y devolvió todo. Limpio el desastre del piso, se metió a bañar y luego se acostó a dormir

Al quinto día en la mañana el Sanin había vuelto, le dijo que partirían, guardo sus cosas y salieron de la aldea, volvió a su rutina de practicar en los árboles, pero aumento las pesas en brazos y piernas, el Jutsu " _Teppoudama no Jutsu"_ ya lo tenía totalmente controlado, así que el Sanin paso a enseñarle otro " _Suidama Kôgeki"_ consiste en crear burbujas de agua, utilizaba el agua de la cantimplora para hacerlas el Sanin le recomendó hacerlo con el agua del cuerpo, ya que no siempre podrá conseguir una fuente, ella lo intento y fue mucho más difícil, después de practicar el Ninjutsu, practicaba el sellado de planta, debía intentar sellar una planta y mantenerla viva por dos días, hizo varios intentos, se dio cuenta que la tercer secuencia de Kanji es la que necesitaba para poder evitar que la planta se secara, después siguió intentando sellar insectos, no podía lograr mantenerlos con vida, cada vez que deshacía el sello el insecto aparecía muerto, intento muchas combinaciones, hasta que recordó el accidente con la madera, decidió aplicar mucho más chakra en el Kanji "Vivo", al deshacer el sello salto de alegría al percatarse que el animal seguía con vida, siguió intentándolo con más insectos.

-O…Oji-san- el Sanin que iba más adelante se gira para verla corriendo en su dirección-Mire, mire- le enseña un pequeño escarabajo que tenía en la mano, lo deja en el piso y tomo un papel escribió una secuencia de Kanji con tinta y lo puso sobre el animal y un pequeño destello absorbió al insecto

-Lograste sellarlo

-Hai, mire, mire- luego hizo unas señas con las manos y otro pequeño destello y el escarabajo apareció con visa- es…está vivo

-Eso veo, lo hiciste bien- le revolvió el pelo y Hinata se sonrojo mientras sonreía- puedo ver los Kanji que usaste

-Hai- volvió a escribir en el papel, pero sin utilizar chakra

-Ya veo- puso una mano bajo la barbilla mientras asentía

-¿Don…dónde iremos ahora?

-Ahora iremos a Takigakure- a buscar información

-¿Siem..pre debemos buscar infor..información?

-Hai, siempre estaremos buscándolas, la información es lo más importante en una batalla

-Eh Creí que el que er...era más fuer…fuerte siem…siempre ganaba

-La fuerza definitivamente ayuda en una batalla, pero si estas en iguales condiciones o en contra, la información puede ser la diferencia entre morir y salir victorioso

-No..No entiendo

-Por ejemplo, si pelearas contra un ninja especialista en Taijutsu ¿Cómo lo enfrentarías?

-¿Emm? Supon..pongo que con Jutsu de largo alcance

-Bien, ahora si por el contrario pelearas contra un ninja especialista en largo alcance ¿Cómo lo harás?

-¿Man..mantenerlo cerca?

-Exacto, el gran error de todos los ninjas es especializarse en algo, el mejor ninja es el que sabe de todo jamás sabes en que te pueda servir

-Ohh… entiendo

-Ahora, si peleas contra alguien con afinidad Raiton ¿Qué harías? Tienes que pensar que en la geografía del lugar donde peleas

-Mmm lo haría pelear en ¿a..agua?

\- ¿Por qué dudas? Tus respuestas son correctas y aunque no lo fueran no habría problema por algo aun eres estudiante

-Ha…Hai-

-Ves, teniendo información sobre el enemigo puedes realizar una estrategia para enfrentarlo, la información es poder en una guerra

Pasaron todo el día hablando sobre peleas hipotéticas y como Hinata las afrontaría, al caer la noche buscaron una cueva, ya que el clima aún era frio.

\- ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas? - la niña se sonrojo y lo vio con los ojos abiertos

-Ha…Hai- el Sanin se estiro con los brazos en la cabeza

\- ¿Qué te molesta?

\- ¿Mm?

-Siempre que uno tiene una pesadilla es porque algo te molesta

-Es que…es que…-la voz se le quebró y los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas- siempre pensé qu..que mi familia era estric…ta- el Sanin abrió los ojos mirando el techo, desde que comenzaron a viajar hace casi un mes es la primera vez que ella hablaba algo de los Hyuga- pero cu..cuando me sellaron…algunos estaban feli..lices a o..otros nisiquiera le impor..to, yo..pensé que moriría…do…dolía mucho…. Le..les grite que me ayudaran pero- las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos- nadie se mo..movió Oto-san so..solo me veía pa..parecia feliz, el ja..jamás me quiso, Kushina-sama me di..dijo que debía asumir las con..consecuencias de mis acciones, y…yo solo que..quería proteger a Hanabi-chan, cada golpe que me da..aba Oto-san en los entre..namientos pensé que eran pa…para que mejorara a veces me dejaba inconsciente…..nadie hacia nada….despertaba en el mismo lugar…a veces pasa..pasaban horas….soy tan estu..estupida….cre..creí que me amaban- Hinata comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón le dolía el pecho, todas las noches tenía la misma pesadilla ella muriendo frente a su Oto-san y el solo sonreía feliz de que ya no fuera su hija.

El Sanin se paró de su asiento, la abrazo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello

-Soy..soy una i..idiota- Hinata comenzó a peñizcarse el brazo, necesitaba sentir dolor físico para dejar de llorar, siempre funcionaba

-Hey no hagas eso- le tomo las manos para que se detuviera- Si quieres llorar, llora, si quieres reírte, ríe, si en algún momento quieres golpearme, hazlo, pero no guardes ni fuerces tu sentimientos eso te hace daño, no te contengas, recuerda que cualquier cosa que hagas o digas estará bien- le acaricio la cabeza de forma paternal- porque ya no debes complacer a nadie, no tengas miedo de mostrar tus pensamientos o sentimientos, tal vez existan personas que no les agrades por ellos- el semblante de la niña se ensombreció aún más-pero también encontraras a quienes te apreciaran por estos mismos y esas personas te amaran sin importar lo que digas o hagas, porque les mostraste tu verdadero yo y lo aceptaron, si te reprimes no solo evitaras a las personas que no les serás agradable si no también aquellas que les podrías agradar- Hinata lo miraba con los ojos abiertos

-Gra..gracias- un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, sonrió sin despegar la vista del Sanin-Ya veo porque es bu…bueno escribiendo no..novelas- Jiraiya se rasco la nuca riendo nerviosamente

-Mis novelas, no buscan exactamente ese tipo de emoción

-Eh?- ella ladeo la cabeza sin entender

-Cuando seas mayor tal vez te explique- murmuro esa frase

Al día siguiente volvieron a partir, siguió con los ejercicios de los árboles, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu y leyendo pergaminos de anatomía.

Dos semanas pasaron y llegaron a la aldea, se hospedaron y el Sanin salió diciendo que tenía que investigar, dejándole pergaminos y un nuevo Jutsu por aprender, después de practicar las posturas de Taijutsu en la habitación decidió salir, camino por la aldea y llego a la academia ninja, no se veía tan grande como la Konoha, siguió por el camino y se encontró con un grupo de niños se veían un poco más grande que ella

\- ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé, se perdió por el callejón

-Vamos

Los cinco niños salieron corriendo, Hinata se quedó parada viendo por donde se iban, después de unos minutos del arbusto se empezaron a escuchar uno sollozos, se acercó intentando bajar al máximo su chakra como le enseño el Sanin y sin que se escucharan sus pasos, asomo la cabeza y se encontró con una niña morena de pelo verde estaba acuclillada llorando

-Ho..hola- la niña se sobresaltó y la miro con terror-¿Es..estas bien?- la niña salió corriendo dejándola sola, Hinata se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando por la aldea, era pequeña así que en dos horas ya la había recorrido por completo, no se volvió a topar con la niña, se fue a la residencial y le sirvieron la cena, como la vez pasada el Sanin no llego, después de comer se estiro en la cama y siguió leyendo el pergamino de Anatomía, quedándose dormida.

Despertó sobresaltada cuando tocaron la puerta, tenía el pergamino pegado a la cara, abrió y se encontró con el desayuno, después de comer practico las poses y salió a caminar, compro dangos en una tienda y al girar a la esquina choco con la chica de cabello verde

-Gomen..Gomenasai- se disculpó mientras se ponía de pie, le dio la mano a la chica para que también lo hiciera- Ho..hola- la niña aprecio relajarse

-Hola- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata para ponerse de pie- No eres de aquí ¿Cierto? Suu (*)

-N..no

-¿Por qué hablas así?

-¿Co…Cómo?

-A..así…po..porque tartamudeas

-Ahh no..no lo sé

-Yo soy Fu ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hi..Hinata

-Ya ¿Quieres ir a jugar?Suu- le pregunta con una sonrisa

-Hai-

-¿En serio?

-Hai

-Vamos- se sonrieron y fueron, pasaron toda la tarde jugando, se encontraban tiradas en el pasto viendo el cielo anaranjado- Es la primera vez que aceptan jugar conmigo

-Es..es la primera vez que juego con al..alguien-

-Entonces….¿Somos amigas?

-Hai- se tomaron de las manos mientras veian como cada vez mas el cielo se oscurecia

-Debo volver Shibuki se enojará si llego tarde, Suu

-Está bien- se pararon y comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de la aldea

-Nos ¿Vemos mañana?

-Hai- Fu sonrió y salió corriendo, Hinata también sonrió, camino despacio mirando al cielo estrellado rumbo a la residencia, al llegar se encontró con el Sanin, estaba escribiendo en un pergamino, también esta Fukasaku-san

-Ohayo- saludo al entrar

-Oh Hinata- saludo el Sanin

-Ohayo Hinata-san

\- ¿Estabas paseando?

-Estu…estuve jugando- lo miro con pavor pensando que podría regañarle, a su Oto-san no le gustaba cuando ella jugaba o hacia otra cosa que no sea entrenar. El Sanin dejo de escribir para verla con una ceja alzada

-Ah ¿Si?

-Ha..Hai

-¿Y con quien jugabas?

-Co..con Fu ella es…es mi amiga

-Ya veo ¿Volverás a verla mañana?

-Ha…Hai

-Entonces creo que deberíamos dejar el entrenamiento de medicina para cuando salgamos de la aldea- Hinata ya estaba con los ojos cerrados y apretando los dientes esperando el golpe

-Eh? - abrió los ojos para verlo

-Para que puedes jugar tranquila con tu amiga

-No..¿No está molesto?

-¿Por qué lo estaría?

-Por..porque no estaba entrenando

-Somos ninjas, pero también somos personas necesitamos divertirnos o solos seriamos maquinas, a parte todavía eres una niña puedes jugar con amigos si quieres

-¿En serio?- los ojos se agolparon con lagrimas

-Te he dicho qu…- no pudo terminar de hablar Hinata se lanzo a sus brazos llorando

-Arigatou Arigatou-

-Ya..Ya no es para tanto- le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza- La cena se está enfriando lo mejor es que comamos

-HAI

Fu resulto ser muy enérgica y traviesa, pasaron metiéndose en problemas, algunos niños no les agradaba mucho Fu pero a ella no les importaba ahora tenía una amiga, jugaron en una cascada cercana pero Fu aun no sabía controlar bien el chakra así que Hinata le enseño lo mejor que podía, ella recién estaba prendiendo también, le pidió permiso a Jiraiya para pasar una noche afuera, este le dijo que mientras tuviera cuidado podía salir, alrededor de la fogata Fu le enseño a bailar, Hinata jamás había bailado, mientras tocaban panderetas y maracas giraban por la fogata, hablaron toda la noche, Fu le confeso que era Jinchuriki, Hinata le confeso que fue expulsada de su clan, ambas tenían lo que siempre amigos que la aceptaran.

Pasaron dos semanas en Takigakure, cuando salieron Hinata y Fu lloraron, Jiraiya le dijo que podían seguir en contacto por medio de invocaciones, Fu aún no salía de la academia así que cuando saliera dijo que le pediría a Shibuki que le enseñara, nunca conocía a ese tal Shibuki, pero según Fu eran un hombre bueno que la cuidaba y quien se hacía cargo de la aldea, eso bastaba para Hinata.

Después de terminar los ejercicios de los arboles con nuevo peso en los sellos se acercó al Sanin

-Oji-san ¿Dónde vamos?

-Amegakure

\- ¿Vamos por información?

-Hai, como siempre

-Yo puedo saber qué información vamos a buscar

\- ¿Eres buena guardando secreto?

-Dicen que soy aprendiz del gran Gamma-Sanin el mejor espía de Konoha- Jiraiya suelta una risa mientras la ve alzando los brazos mientras lo dice

\- ¿Ah sí?

-Hai, pero como lo dice el mismo no puedo estar segura de que sea tan buen espía

-Hey! Mocosa soy el mejor espía del mundo

-Oji-san si fuera buen espía no estarías gritando que lo eres

-Buen punto mocosa, buen punto

-Entonces… ¿La información?

-Hace algunos años se formó una organización, capturaba a otros criminales, hace algunos años desapareció, según fuentes

-De cabaret y bares

-Eso no era necesario- la miro entrecerrando los ojos- Según mis fuentes una organización criminal se está empezando a mover, pero son solo rumores y como sabemos

-Todos los rumores tienen al menos un 1% de verdad

\- ¿Y nosotros?

-Debemos verificar ese 1%

-Bien, bien- se cruzó de brazos mientras seguían avanzado- el rumor dice que una organización está juntando dinero, lo que debemos averiguar si ese dinero es para buenos fines

-Oh ya veo ¿Y Ame que tiene que ver?

-Dicen que es refugio de criminales, así que si alguien está buscando recompensas debe ir ahí

-Oh ya veo

Continuaron con el entrenamiento de Hinata caminaron por cerca de dos semanas, llegaron a un poblado totalmente destruido, siguieron avanzando y el ambiente no era mucho mejor, había una que otra casa en pie

-Oji…Oji-san ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-La guerra niña- Hinata levanto la mirada para verlo-Ame esta entre tres grandes naciones ninjas, cada vez que hay un conflicto este es el centro de batalla

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Y la gente que vivía aquí? ¿Los sacaron? ¿Ahora están en otras aldeas? ¿Qué paso con ellos?

-Si no lograron huir es probable que murieran-Suelta un suspiro recordando esos tiempos, ver a esos niños asustados-Las demás aldeas no avisan cuando empezaran la batalla, solo estallan, si estas en su camino quedaras bajo esta, eso le paso a Ame

-Pero ¿Ellos participaban en el conflicto?

-No, el conflicto no era de ellos, pero si participaron, tenían que defender a su gente después de todo

-Eso es…Es horrible

-Lo sé, muchas vidas inocentes se perdieron, como sucede en cada guerra

-Y el ¿Hokage?

-Mucho no podía hacer, si no detenían la guerra aquí, seguiría avanzando y muchas más vidas se hubieran perdido

\- ¿Pero, ellos eran inocentes?

-El mundo no es justo, pequeña- una sonrisa triste curso su cara- Cuando se es líder debes tomar decisiones difíciles, a veces debes dejar morir unos pocos para salvar a muchos- Hinata abrió los ojos con espanto y jadeo de horror

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque no todos se pueden salvar, así ha sido el mundo siempre, si no hubieran luchado aquí, no solo las personas que estaban aquí hubieran muerto, sino que posiblemente todos los otros poblados pequeños que quedan de camino a Konoha también

-Entonces…Pelearon aquí para que solo ellos murieran

-Peleamos aquí para que nadie más muriera, ahí diferencia, no es como si quisiéramos que ellos murieran, mientras peleábamos intentamos salvar el máximo de personas, pero como dije no todos pudieron salvarse, recuerdas por qué Minato se hizo Hokage

-Hai, para proteger

-Hai, para proteger, Minato, Tsunade, Kushina, yo, todos nosotros y posiblemente ninjas de otras naciones queremos proteger a los nuestros, pero si vemos que alguien inocente está en peligro también lo protegeríamos, cada uno tiene su propio camino ninja que recorrer esta en cada uno elegir el que considere correcto

-Ya veo

Después de eso quedaron en silencio, entraron aún más en el bosque hasta llegar a la aldea principal, había muchos edificios, entraron a un restaurant de bolas de Cerdo, eran muy buenas, les sirvió una mujer anciana que les hablo, era una mujer muy gentil

\- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Oji-san quiere viajar por el mundo, pero yo estaba cansada hemos caminado por tres semanas lo puede creer tres semanas- Hinata estaba sobreactuando igual que lo hace una niña pequeña, mostrándole tres dedos- Así que hicimos un trato si Oji-san me llevaba a una aldea dormir, comer y bañarme podíamos seguir con el viaje- la mujer se rio mientras prestaba atención al relato

\- ¿Ah sí?

-Hai, cuando Oji-san le dijo a Oto-san que quería que lo acompañara yo no pensé que era para caminar por todo el mundo

\- ¿Cómo pensaste que viajaríamos?

-No lo sé- alzo los hombros- en ponis o caballitos, pero no caminando, estoy segura que no podre crecer de tanto caminar, Señora usted sabía que si uno está mucho de pie no crece

\- ¿En serio? - la mujer le sonreía a Hinata al igual que la pareja que estaba sentado al lado de ellos

-Hai, eso dijo Nii-san, que la gente que está de pie no crece y yo quiero crecer, no quiero ser chiquita, porque si crezco Oto-san dijo que podía comer Sake y si me quedo chiquita no poder comer Sake

-El Sake se bebe- responde Jiraiya sumamente divertido

-Eso, y yo quiero probarlo, ¿Usted ha bebido Sake?

-Hai, pequeña

-Pero usted también es chiquita, ¿su Oto-san igual le dio Sake?

-Hai, a pesar de ser pequeña me dieron Sake

-Oji-san me puedes dar Sake, porque Oto-san no me dará ya me dijo que era muy chica para eso ¿Si Oji-san? - junto las manos como pidiendo

-Lo lamento, pero solo los Oto-san pueden dar permiso

-Ouw- bajo la cara decepcionada mientras seguía comiendo más bolas de cerdo

-De casualidad sabe dónde podríamos hospedarnos

-Oh claro señor a dos cuadras hay una residencial, no tiene letrero, pero es la casa roja

-Muchas gracias, pequeña termina rápido para que ir a conseguir habitación

-Hai Oji-san- se metió muchas bolas y tenía la cara llena de comida

-Come despacio o te atora...- no termino porque Hinata se atoro, Jiraiya le golpeo la espalda para negar con la cabeza- lo que estaba diciendo- dejo el dinero en la mesa y se pusieron de pie, pero antes de salir la Señor alas detuvo

-Pequeña- Hinata se da la vuelta

-Toma- le paso un pequeño ángel de papel

-Es hermoso, mira Oji-san- se lo mostro a Jiraiya

-Da las gracias

-Hai, Aligato- hizo una reverencia

-Es para que nuestro Ángel de Dios te proteja

\- ¿Ángel de Dios? - Hinata ladeo la cabeza sin entender

-Hai, es nuestra protectora, ella y Dios se encargan de que estemos seguros, gracias a ellos nada malo nos ha pasado, no nos han invadido ni saqueado

-Oh- Hinata abrió los ojos- Ellos son ¿cómo Héroes?

-Hai

-Oba-san ¿Yo puedo verlos?

-De vez en cuando bajan a la aldea, pero son pocas veces mi niña- Hinata bajo la cabeza como decepción, pero enseguida la levanto

-Al menos me llevo su protección, Arigatou Oba-san- la abrazo y salió de la mano de Jiraiya, cuando llegaron a la casa roja entraron pidieron una habitación y cuando llegaron a esta Hinata corrió a la cama y se estiro mientras el Sanin realizaba los sellos de silencio

-Buena actuación, pequeña aprendiz

\- ¿En serio?

-Hai, y no sé si te diste cuenta, pero ya no tartamudeas- Hinata se tapó la boca con las dos manos

\- ¿En serio?

-Hai, desde hace unos días no has tartamudeado ninguna vez

-Yo no me di cuenta- ahora tenía las manos en la cara mientras sonreía, tomo un pergamino y comenzó a escribirle a Fu, tenía que saber que por una razón mágica ya no tartamudeaba seguro ella se alegraba, termino de escribirlo y se lo paso a Jiraiya, él lo tomo invoco a un sapo y se lo paso

\- ¿Terminaste de aprenderte el cuerpo humano?

-Hai, Oji-san

-Bien toma- le lanzo otro pergamino- seguramente como Hyuga te hicieron aprenderte los canales de chakra, en el pergamino están las conexiones neuronales con los canales y más cosas, debes aprenderlo te lo dejo el tigre la otra vez

\- ¿Yoshio-kun?

-Hai, ese

\- ¿Debería invocarlo?

-Aun no tienes suficiente chakra y estamos en una aldea, ¿Haz bajado los niveles al máximo como te dije?

-Hai, lo máximo posible ¿Lo sientes?

-Haber- cerro los ojos y puso una mano bajo el mentón

-No siento nada- Hinata salto de alegría

-Entonces ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?

-Hai, Hai- le revolvió el cabello- Vete a bañar mientras yo tengo que salir...

-A investigar, entiendo, entiendo- saco una toalla y ropa para cambiarse- Nos vemos Oji-san- se metió al baño lleno, había sales aromáticas así que las vacío, se terminó de bañar se secó completamente y se pudo un short hasta la rodilla con una polera manga corta, se metió a la cama y cayo completamente dormida

Al día siguiente la despertó el Sanin

-Hinata, tenemos que irnos

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto?

-Hai debemos ir a un lugar

-Hai- se levantó se cambió de ropa y guardo sus cosas en sellos de almacenamientos, los hechos en la mochila y salieron de Ame

-Ahora, tendremos que ir por los arboles corriendo lo más rápido que puedas

-Hai

-Pararemos solo para comer, dormir o si debemos ir al baño ¿De acuerdo?

-Hai

-Bien, en marcha- saltaron a un árbol y comenzaron a avanzar saltando

-Oji-san

\- ¿mm?

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

-A Kirikagure

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Porque debemos ir tan rápido?

-Harán un golpe de estado contra el Mizukage

* * *

Se que el capitulo es mas corto (Unas 1000 palabras menos) Hehehe, pero en el siguiente es el golpe de Kiri y resulto algo mas largo, prefiero que sea otro capitulo así se entiende la idea y no queda todo atropellado...bueno vuelvo a disculparme por no poder subir el anterior cap, en Navidad, por cierto. !Feliz Año nuevo¡

 _ **Muchas, muchas gracias a todos lo comentarios y seguidores, espero seguir contando con su apoyo en los próximos capitulo. *-***_

Con Amor SweHiro


	5. Capitulo 5: Plaga

**Aclaraciones: "Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen"**

* * *

"Udumbara y Loto"

Capitulo V: "Plaga"

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas es lo único que escuchaba, puso un dedo en sus labios indicándoles que guardaran silencio, los dos niños que estaban con ella pusieron sus manos en la boca intentando reprimir los sollozos.

Se asomó por la apertura que dejaban los destrozos, estaba oscureciendo, deseo tener el Byakugan, los ruidos de las explosiones aún continuaban, varias pisadas se acercaron a su escondite, tomo un kunai en la mano y se posiciono cubriendo a los dos niños.

Las pisadas se alejaron, pero aún tenía el Kunai, se sentó al lado de los dos niños, miro la luz del sol extinguirse por el orificio, recostó la cabeza en la pared de tierra, una punzada en la cabeza la hizo tocársela, sangre, debió ser de la explosión, suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. Sintió un peso en su hombro, abrió los ojos para toparse uno de los niños, estaba temblando, ella levanto la mano para acariciarle la cabeza, eso hacia el Sanin y ella se calmaba, pero su sorpresa fue saber que ella también temblaba, el otro chico se puso al otro lado y los abrazos fuertes contra su pecho, mientras recordaba las palabras de Oji-san

 _-Flash Back-_

 _Habían corrido por cuatro días, al quinto se detuvieron, Oji-san le dijo que era para estar con todas las reservas en caso de ser necesario, fue al rio que había visto y pesco, cuando volvió hizo la fogata y aso los pescados, le gustaba los silencio que tenía con Oji-san no eran pesados como cuando estaba en la mansión_

 _-Hinata- lo miro con el pescado en la boca_

 _\- ¿Hmmp?_

 _-Es probable que el conflicto ya haya estallado- hablo con voz seria mirándola fijo, trago para asentir lentamente_

 _-Hai, Oji-san_

 _-Y puede que tengas que pelear por defender a las personas o tu propia vida_

 _-Pero Oji-san ¿Cómo sé a quién defender? Ni siquiera sé porque están peleando ¿Y si me equivoco y defiendo a alguien malo?_

 _-Los niños…ellos siempre son inocentes, siempre debes defenderlos_

 _-Hai ¿Pero los demás?_

 _-El Mizukage actual se llama Yagura, es un Jinchuriki_

 _\- ¿Cómo Fu-chan?_

 _-Hai, pero él no es una muy buena persona, mando a que los ninjas mataran a personas con Kekkei Genkai_

 _\- ¿Cómo el Byakugan? ¿Por qué? ¿El Mizukage no debe cuidarlos a todos?_

 _-Si como el Byakugan. Nadie sabe porque mando a asesinar a estos clanes, algunos dicen que es porque piensan que es una maldición. Los Kage son las personas más fuertes de su generación, pero no porque sean fuertes significan necesariamente que sean buenas, si el Mizukage piensa que los Kekkei Genkai es malo, tiene el poder para matarlos_

 _-Eso es horrible ¿Por qué nadie hizo nada? Todas esas personas murieron_

 _-Porque si otra aldea entra en el conflicto se desataría una nueva guerra mundial. Son conflictos internos, pero Konoha ha mandado constantemente ANBUS infiltrados para ayudar a la resistencia, ha estado dando asilo a esas personas para que puedan vivir como ninjas de Konoha_

 _-Ya veo_

 _-Lo que intento decirte es que…- se puso una mano en la nuca sobándola- Si nos llegamos a separar, solo intenta mantenerte viva, es lo más importante_

 _-Hai, Oji-san…Para mi también es importante mantenerme viva- le sonrió y Jiraiya le respondió con una sonrisa torcida_

 _-Vamos mocosa, es tiempo de partir_

 _-Hai_

 _\- Flash Back-_

La cabeza volvió a dolerle, aun no se recuperaba muy bien de la explosión y todo el coas que vivieron al llegar, la aldea estaba destruida, o al menos por donde ella paso, el Sanin le hizo quitarse los sellos de los brazos y pierna y corrieron, llegaron a unas carpas blancas, le dijo que se quedara ahí, el se fue y ella entro, se quedo paralizada, había mas sangre de la jamas había visto, niños, mujeres, ancianos la mayoría tenia amputaciones, había gente tirada en el piso, con chaquetas sobre sus caras, recordaba quedarse de pie con la respiración cortada, solo volvió en si cuando una mujer de cabello rojo y vestido azul paso por ahí y la paso a llevar su hombro la miro de reojo y siguió avanzando, ella camino hasta una camilla había una chica un poco mas grande que ella, tenia un tajo en la pierna y la chica se retorcía, recordó todas las veces que tubo que curarse sola después de los entrenamientos, desactivo el sello que tenia los suministros médicos y saco unas vendas, y la puso sobre la herida de la chica para detener el sangrado, aun no sabia realizar bien el ninjitsu medico, recordarlo hacia que volviera a jurarse aprenderlo, ahora entendía lo que decía Oji-san nadie debía ser especialista en algo, debías ser capaz de saber de todo.

Suspiro nuevamente, la luz ya se había extinguido completamente.

Después de atendar a la chica recuerda haber intentando ayudar a un pequeño niño, fue cuando la explosión llego a la tienda de al lado,salio para ver que sucedía y no paso mucho para que llegara en la que ella había estado, todo se volvió negro, cuando abrió los ojos estaba en medio de arboles caídos, un pito en el oído y todo el cuerpo adolorido, por mas que miro por todo lados no veía a nadie, pero cundo el mareo y el pito en la cabeza se detuvieron escucho que las explosiones seguían.

Y ahora que lo pensaba fue estúpido dirigirse hacia donde se escuchaban, que sucede con ella y su instinto de supervivencia, negó con la cabeza, recordó a Fu-chan luego de escuchar sus historias dijo que ambas eran de las que caminan hacia el dolor,unas masoquistas, Fu-chan buscando amigos que no quería relacionarse con ella y ella buscando el amor de su familia y ahora lo comprobaba, pero al menos pudo salvar a los niños que se aferraban a ella.

La verdad, es que no estbaa segura de porque los perseguian, pero Oji-san le dijo que todo niño es inocente y ella confia plenamente en su palabra.

Nuevamente se escucharon pisadas, los pequeños se aferraron mas a ella, pero estaba igual de asustada, recordo que Oji-san le decia que en una batalla debia ser inteligente, pero su mente era un caos, no podia pensar con claridad. Respiro hondo, los pasos se alejaban.

Tenia que calmarse, esos niños dependian de ella, tenia que pensar como ocultar a los niños mientras ella distraia a los otros ninjas que los perseguian, pero ¿como?

Sellos

Definitivamente, cuadno estaba nerviosa era una idiota, llevaba practicando con sellos esa era su solucion, saco unos papeles de sellado y un poco de tinta, escribio los Kanji, aplico bastante chakra en el Kanji "Oculto", pego los cuatro papeles en las paredes de tierra que les servia como camuflaje, relizo los sellos con las manos y lo papeles se adirieron a las paredes, saco otro papel y escribio nuevas Kanji, le paso el papel al chico mas grande

-EScuchame, tengo que ir a distraer a esos ninjas, ustedes se quedaran aquí- los pequeños abrieron los ojos asustados, intentaron negarse peroe lla continuo- puso una barrera de sellos para ocultarlos, en caso de que los encuentren- le paso el papel de chakra que escribio- quiero que lanzes esto al suelo con todas tus fuerzas y ambos cierren los ojos- de los sellos saco otro papel ya escrito y se lo entrego- Y luego rompes este papel y corren al bosque ¿Entendido?

-Pero…

-Si nos quedamos los tres aquí, ellos seguiran buscando hasta encontrarnos- se puso de pie y le entrego un kunai a cada chico, sabia que eso no les serviria pero los haria sentirse mas seguros que unos simple papeles- Volvere por ustedes, lo prometo.- les revolvio el cabella y levanto un poco la madera para verificar que no hubiera nadie y salio, tenia un plan, uno con muchas fallas pero era lo unico que se le ocurria.

Habia colocado el ultimo, Estaba colocando las ultimas trampas, su mente repasaba el plan, pero cuando estaba ne la ultima su mente vago al momento de encontrar a los niños

 _-Flash Back-_

 _Habia corrido en direccion a las explosiones,un grito la desvio de su objetivo, aumento la velocidad aplicando chakra en los pies, cuando llego a la fuente del sonido 5 ninjas estaban rodeando a tres niños, el mayor se veia un poco mas grande que ella y los otros dos pequeños escondido detrás de el debian tener 7 años o menos, una lluvia de kunai fue directo a los pequeños, se quedo paralizada sus piernas no se movian, vio como el chico mayor tapo con su cuerpo a los mas pequeños, las armas se incrustaron en su cuerpo, la sangre salia a borbotones, aun asi el chico se puso de pie con un kunai en mano, apuntando a los otros cinco que reian, el chico cayo de rodillas, su cuerpo reacciono y corrio en su direccion, salto sobre los ninjas que no esperaban una intervencion y con un kunai en mano se posiciono frente al chico que con todas sus fuerzas se puso de pie_

 _-Por..favor….Llevate a mis hermanos- Lo vio de reojo el chico temblaba y la respiracion se le entrecortaba, sangre salio de su boca, quizo decirle que no lo dejarian, pero esos cinco eran Chunnin y ella era una genin el chico tambien debia serlo_

 _-Yo..Yo..- la interrumpio_

 _-Por favor- la voz le salio clara, saco una banda de su bolsillo tenia cuatro lineas ladeadas, era la insignia de Kirigakure no Sato, lo tomo para asentir, retrocedio hasta estar cerca de los niños, el mas pequeño se habia desmayado, lo tomo en brazos, el otro se subio a su espalda, escucho que gritaban que se detuviera, pero solo corrio aplicando chakra en las piernas, sabia que pronto a alcanzarian, llevo a los escombros de lo pudo haber sido una casa, bajo al chico y acomodo al otro en el suelo, los gritos volvieron a escucharse, puso las manos y realizo los sellos_

 _-Dochū Eigyo no jutsu- susurro, puso las manos en suelo cerca de los escombros,un agujero se formo, no era muy grande pero era perfecto para caer los tres, metio al chico inconciente y el otro los siguio callado, colocando chakra en la manos movio los escombros tapandolos dejando solo una abertura_

 _-Flash back-_

Toco su bolsillo palpando la banda, y la apreto sobre la tela. Una luz roja interrumpio sus pensamientos, era el pergamino que les habia dado a los chicos en caso de tener problemas, corrio en direccion a la luz, vio a los niños venir desesperados en su direccion, saltaron sobre ella, abrazandola, regreso el abrazo, los tres temblaban

-Debemos correr- les dijo para soltarlos, el mas grande de ellos aisntio tomando su mano, el mas pequeño lo tomo en brazos, corrio en direccion al lago donde habia dejado las trampas, cuando llegaron a la orilla los cinco ninjas ya los habian rodeado

-Mira mocosa estupida, no sabemos quien eres pero si no nos entregas a los niños tendras su mismo final- arrojo el cuerpo del chico de la banda a sus pies, escucho el grito de los pequeños

-N..no lo hare- la voz se le cortaba, el chico en el piso tenia los ojos abiertos, sentia como si la miraran y ella no podia apartar la vista, una nueva lluvia de Kunai se hizo presente, los pequeños se abrazaron, pensando que se repetiria lo de su hermano. Hinata coloco las manos en el piso aplicando chakra

-Doroku Gaeshi- una pared de tierra los cubrio, protegiendolos

-Asi que la mocosa quiere jugar a ser ninja- la voz de esos tipos era escalofriante

-Hekiidai- acumulo chakra en la boca y empezo disparar pequeñas bolas de barro, haciendo retroceder a los ninjas que la miraban divertidos, cuando vio que estabna a unos metros realizo lo mas rapido que pudo unos sellos de las manos, una luz salio del piso donde estaban, agujeros se formaron bajo ellos, tres cayeron, los otros dos saltaron a tiempo, cuando los ninjas se disponian a salir se dieron cuenta que no les quedaba chakra oara escalar las paredes de barro, gritandoles insultos a la niña, uno de ellos se dio cuenta que en las paredes habian papeles de sellado

Afuera los otros dos veian incredulos como no salian sus camaradas hasta que un grito se los aclaro

-La mocosa nos sello el chakra no podremos salir- uno de los hombres que estaba afuera la vio colerico sintiendose humillado, que una estupida niña les tendiera una trampa

-Esto no se quedara asi- siseo entre dientes, sacando el Tanto que tenia en la espalda se avalanzo contra Hinata, que lo detuvo con un Kunai, dio gracias por haber estado entrenando con sellos de gravedad o no podria con la fuerza de su adversario, con una patada en el estomago alejo al hombre, aumentando su furia

-Asi que una mocosa puede contigo- Dijo el otro hombre divertido, Hinata lo miro por un segundo se le hacia conocido

-Callate imbecil- y volvio al ataque pero esta vez con Taijutsu, Hinata sabia que estaba en desventaja, ella no tenia tanta fuerza como ese hobre, pero la intentaba igualar aplicando chakra, lo que era contraproducente porque si se quedaba sin chakra seria el fin, mientras esquivaba los combos, patadas y ataques de Tanto, se dio cuenta que el hombre al estar segado por la rabia dejaba muchos puntos abiertos, gracias a los libros de anatomia que leia, sabia que el centro de chakra estaba en el estomago al igual que las terminaciones nerviosas, en un moviento calculado, dejo que el hombre la golpeara en el rostro, realmente le dolio, pero le dio la abertura, retrocedio su brazo y con la maxima fuerza que poseia golpeo su estomago justo entre las ultimas costillas, el hombre retorcedio tambaleandose, aun no tenia la suficiente fuerza para dejarlo inconciente, se acerco apra golpearlo en la nuca, pero una presion en la pierna la hizo caer y luego arrastrarse, el otro hombre habia hecho hilos de chakra para atraparla, apresaban fuertemente su pierna, tomo desesperada un papel de sello y lo coloco sobre los hilos, debilitandolos lo suficiente para soltarla, se apro de un salto posicionandose con la kata de los tigres

-Asi que sellos absorvedores de chakra, muy lista mocosa, muy lista

-Estabas en la tienda- por fin lo recordaba era uno de los enfermeros

-Oh también estabas ahí, entonces que haces protegiendo a esos bastardos- le iba responder cuando un grito de terror la distrajo, el hombre con el que anteriormente había peleado se acercaba con el Tanto a los niños, quiso moverse pero los hilos de chakra nuevamente la apresaban, la voz de Oji-san se hizo presente en su cabeza "Jamas te distraigas en una pelea"

-Suélteme- se removió ero no lo lograba y el otro hombre ya estaba al lado de los pequeños que lloraban y temblaban

-Quiero que veas- le susurro en el oído el hombre, vio al sujeto alzar el Tanto y apretó los ojos, no quería ver.

Silencio

No escuchaba nada, solo el silencio, abrio los ojos y un suspiro de alivio salio de sus labios, un chico de cabello blanco, polera morada y pantalones grises, detenia el tanto con una espada. Sintio como los hilos se aflojaron los suficiente para que pudiera sacar otro pergamino, posiblemente el ninja estbaa igual de impactado loq ue ocasiono la desastibilizacoin del flujo, coloco el papel sobre los hilos soltandose, corriendo para posicionarse frente a los niños

-¿No creen que es injusto que dos mastodontes se enfrenten contra una niña?- les pregunto burlandose el chico con una sonrisa socorrona dejando ver sus dientes puntiagudos

-Otro mocoso jugando a ser ninjas

-Es mejor que dos viejos jugando a serlos

-Maldito- siseo el del tanto, ascendiendolo apra volver a remeter contra el chico, quien volvio a retenerlo. Un destello azulino llamo la atencion de Hinata que tenia la vista de la pelea de Kenjutsu, giro la vista para ver de donde venia, el hombre intentaba atrapar al chico en hilos como lo hizo con ella, susurro quedamente

-Dochū Eigyo no jutsu- coloco las manos en el suelo y desaparecio del campo, solo los dos niños se dieron cuenta, dos estaban demasiado concentrados en el combate y el otro realizando los hilos de chakra.

Una mano pequeña y blanca, aparecio debajo del hilador,atrapando todo su cuerpo bajo tierra, Hinata volvio a aparecer y con un Kunai apunto a su garganta

-No te muevas- saco otro papel de sello y lo coloco en la cabeza del sujeto, sin chakra no podria salir al menos que le quitaran el papel de sellado.

Corrio por detrás del sujeto del Tanto y lo golpeo con una patada en la cabeza, aumentada con chakra, mandandolo a volar unos metros, se posiciono al lado del peliblanco, quien tenia la respiracion agitada y sudaba copiosamente

-Te tardaste, muñeca- un ligero rubor se posiciono en las mejillas de Hinata

-Estuve ocupada

-Lo note…..- el hombre se estaba poniendo de pie-Este sujeto, es duro de matar

-¿Matar?

-¿Piensas dejarlos con vida?

-Emm…Si

-Muñeca, no eres de por aquí ¿cierto?

-No

-Estos tipos no dudarian en matarte o a esos mocosos que proteges, si los dejas con vida en algun momento lo haran

-Pero…Podriamos llevarlo a las autoridades

-¿Autoridad?- el peliblanco se giro para verla- No bromeas- afirmo

-No

-A las autoridades que quieres llevarlo no existen, si llegan a ser parte del ejercito del enano, buscan a estos niños por las lineas sucesoras, a la autoridad le parecera bien que los maten, si la vieja pelirroja llego a derrocar al enano, y ellos son parte de ese ejercito no se como reaccionarian, posiblemente los dejen libres. Las autoridades no funcionan en la niebla, muñeca.

-Aun asi no creo que matar sea la respuesta

-Somos ninjas, asesinos, eso hacemos o crees que las misiones Rango A son para ser de escolta

-N..No

-Lo importante es matarlo antes que nos mate- volvio a apuntar su espada al sujeto, corria hasta ellos para golpearlos, ambos esquivaron,separandose, el chico quedo frente a el y Hinata detrás, el hombre se lanzo contra el chico que detuvo el tanto con la espada, Hinata aprovecho para golpearlo nuevamente, pero esta vez el hombre paro su pierna con la mano, lanzandola sobre el chico, ambos rodaron por el piso, con las respiraciones agitadas, el chico cansado y Hinata casi sin chakra, cuando el hombre iba al ataque nuevamente, un chorro de agua lo detuvo, aprisionandolo, ambos se miraron, ninguno habia sido

-¿Qué creen que hacen?- la voz fuerte de un hombre se dejo escuchar, un chico unos cuantos centimetros mas alto que ellos dos , tenia un sombrero azul que dejaba entrever mechones castaño de claro de su cabello, lo tenia prisionero

-Yagura- siseo el hombre

-¿Qué crees que hacias a esos niños?

-¿Ahora te haces el inocente? Cuando tu mandaste a matar a cientos por tener Kenkkai Gekkai- el chico bajo la cabeza, Hinata abrio los ojos con sorpresa ese es el Mizukage,vio al chico a su lado temblar, ambos se miraron y corrieron a tomar a los dos niños en brazos

-YAGURA- el grito de una mujer los hizo voltear,era la mujer pelirroja que Hinata vio en la tienda, su vestido azul se veia manchado con barro y sangre

-Mei- respondio tranquilo asintiendo

-Mierda- susurro el peliblanco con el niño en brazos

-¿Qué haces con Kimaro? Sueltalo- se puso en pose de pelea

-Tu subordinado queria asesinar a estos niños- lo lanzo a los pies de la pelirroja

-¿Qué?- miro al hombre a sus pies

-Mei-Sama, esos chicos son hijos de los que bombardearon la tienda- Hinata tomo el Kunai de la mano del niño para sostenerlo. La pelirroja lo miro y fruncio el ceño se volvio a dirigir al chico castaño

-No te escaparas, tienes que pagar por todos tus crimenes

-Y lo hare, no te preocupes – se saco el gorro Azul, que lo identificaba como Mizukage, y se lo lanzo- Cuida de Kiri, como yo no pude hacerlo

-¿Qué demonios?

-Al fin me libere y entendi todo, realmente lamento todo lo que sucedió- dio una gran reverencia y se adentro corriendo hasta el centro del lago, los demas lo veian, un gran destello salio del cuerpo de Yagura, luego su cuerpo cayo a la superficie del lago. Mei, la pelirroja, corrio, confirmando sus sospechas, Yagura estaba muerto.

Mientras tanto el hombre veia a los niños de forma siniestra

-Su estupido lider ya no podra defenderlos- el peliblanco y Hinata se giraron cubriendo a los niños cuando vieron la lluvia de Kunai, pero un muro de tierra los protegio

-¿Fuiste tú muñeca?

-No- Nego con la cabeza, el muro aun los cubria

-Alejate de los niños-esa voz Hinata la reconoceria en cualquier parte

-Oji-san-susurro mientras el muro se desvanecia, mostrando a un hombre alto de largo cabello blanco protegiendolos

La pelirroja tambien llego donde ellos

-¿Qué sucede?

-Querian atacar a mi hija (*)- el corazon de Hinata dio un brinco, mientras su cara se coloreaba

Mei, que conocia la verdadera identidad del Sanin, lo miro con una ceja alzada, para despues ver detrás de el

-Te recuerdo, estabas en las tiendas ayudando

-Hai- respondio la pelinegra

-Mei-sama estos mocosos perecen morir por lo que hicieron sus padres- la pelirroja iba responder pero para sorpresa del Sanin fue Hinata quien respondio

-No- volvio a dejar al chico tras de ella, caminno hasta quedar frente al Sannin- Los niños no tienen la culpa de nada, los niños siempre son inocentes

-No havbles de lo que no sabes mocosa

-La niña tiene razón

-¿Mei-sama?

-Estos niños no son responsables de los actos de sus padres, si algunos de ustedes ataca a un niño, sera detenido y juzgado

-Mei-sama pero estos…

-Es la palabra de la Mizukage- se coloco el sombrero azul. Eso fue lo ultimo que escucho Hinata antes de caer desmayada

-¿Esta bien?- al Sannin se acerco un peliblanco

-Hai, solo se quedo sin chakra

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Suigetsu Hozuki, el mas grande espadachin…proximamente- el Sanin bufo esuchandolo

-Bueno Suigetsu, gracias por ayudar a Hina

-Oh, yo vine por la luz roja y la encontre a la muñeca peleando con esos dos- Explico el peliblanco, por alguna razon al Sanin una incomodidad se le formo en la boca del estomago al escucharlo llamar a Hinata "muñeca"

-Ya..Ya..

-¿Te quedaras?- le pregunto la pelirroja al Sanin

-No, debemos seguir viajando, cumpli con ayudarte, aunque me debes explicar que paso con Yagura- apunto el cuerpo en el piso

-Lo encontre reteninedo a uno de mis subordinados, pero no parecia al Yagura sanginario sino al antiguo, el que fue Mizukage los primeros meses; me dijo que cuidara a Kiri y dijo algo de liberarse y entender algo, no estoy segura de que hablaba, corrio al lago,hubo un destello y cayo muerto

-¿Libero al Sanbi?

-Eso creo, luego de arreglar lo de la ciudad mandare un escuadron para verificarlo, te mandre la informacion como pago por ayudar

-Una hermosa señorita siempre puede contar con mi ayuda, si quieres puedo ayudarte con otros asuntos- puso una sonrisa de pervertida alzando una ceja, la pelirroja volteo los ojos, cruzando los brazos

-No se como pudieron dejar a una niña contigo, sabes lo mal que te ves diciendo esas cosas con una niña en brazos

-Bueno, debo irme adios- se giro con la niña aun en brazos

-Pervertido!- le grito la mujer el Sanin se dio vuelta y atajo en el aire un baston con una flor, era el de Yagura-Es un regalo- miro a la niña dormida- por proteger a los niños de Kiri

-Se lo dire, cuidalos-

Hinata durmio todo lo que quedaba de noche y desperto en la tarde, con todo el cuerpo entumecido

-Recuerdas cuando te dije lo peligroso que es quedar sin chakra- la peliazul bajo la mirada con vergüenza

-Hai, Oji-san

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado? Ese chico estaba agotado y tu sin chakra y pensaban defender a otros niños si nisiquiera pueden defenderse ustedes

-No…- susurro Hinata, las lagrimas en los ojos de Hinata se golpearon

-¿Qué?

-No hubiera importado, PREFERIRIA MORIR A SALVARME SOLA O DEJAR A ESOS NIÑOS-Se paro de golpe, las lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, los ojos fijos en el Sanin que la veia impresionado- Oji-san dijo que los niños son inocentes, y yo lo creo, esos hombres los perseguian mataron a su hermano- el cuerpo de la niña temblaba- Yo me quede parada viendolo, fue horrible, no podia moverme, preferiria morir intentando salvar a alguien que volver a quedarme viendo como mueren sin hacer nada- se tapo la cara con las manos, el Sanin la abrazo- tenia tanto miedo, pero el tenia muchas heridas, salia tanta sangre y se paro para defenderlos, Oji-san- se aferro a la Yukata del peliblanco- Oji-san- volvio a llamarlo, el le acariciaba la cabeza

-Dime

-¿Así son las guerras?¿Si soy fuerte podre defenderlos? yo quiero ser como ese chico, ni siquiera se su nombre-murmuro bajito, estuvieron así por mucho tiempo-Oji-san- se aparto un poco para mirarlo-¿Estas enojado?

-No- nego suavemente mientras le revolvia la cabeza- solo estaba preocupado, lo siento

Hinata enrojecio de golpe, no es habitual que alguien se disculpe con ella simepre es al revez, un timida sonrisa aparecio en su cara para sonreir, luego miro alrededor

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Vamos camino a Kumogakure

-OH ¿Para que?

-Debemos confirmar unos rumores sobre cierto ninja

-Ya veo..- susurro se quearon en silencio por unos minutos- Oji-san

-Dime

-¿Cuándo uno sale de un Genjutsu dice:" liberar", cierto?

-Si, ¿A que viene eso?

-Nada- tomo uno de los pescados de la fogata y comio-Podemos continuar con el entrenamiento

-Despues de que se te cure la herida de la cabeza

-Me siento bien

-Debes terminar de recuperar todo el chakra y luego continuamos- masco un pedazo de pescado- Es bueno que quieras entrenar pero si te sobreexiges te perjudicaras mas que avanzar

-Esta bien- susurro bajando la cabeza, el Sanin suspiro y negó con la cabeza para luego sonreír

-Toma- le lanzo unos pergaminos-Léelos pero no los intentes hasta estar totalmente recuperada¿Entendido?

-Hai

Pasaron meses y su entrenamiento en ninjitsu era regular, no era muy buena, asi que se esforzaba hasta quedar sin chakra, siendo retada por el Sanin continuamente por eso, pero por el mismo motivo sus reservas habían aumentado considerablemente,en el Taijutsu con la Katas de los Tigres lograba hacer movimientos mas fluidos, cuando practicaba con el Sanin nunca lograba golpearlo, pero siempre le decía que estaba mejorando, y ella siempre le creía,lograba mantener sus invocaciones mucho tiempo, a veces pasaban días y Yoshio no se iba, con el Jutsu medico los tigres de Sanación le ayudaron bastante al tener buen control de chakra ayudaba, el Sannin se impresiono al verla sanando un pajarito con el a la mala, le comento Tsunade es la mejor Medic-Ninja, pero jamas había visto ese método de sanación. En lo que era buena era en los sellados y era algo que le gustaba, practicaba cada que podía, creando nuevos sellos, aun dependía de los papeles y la tinta, pero iba por buen pie, el Sanin le enseñaba a capturar información, le regalo una libreta morada para que todas las cosas que le aprecian curiosas las anotara, trabajaron en un ejercicio que debían ver un ninja y ella debía adivinar por su vestimenta alguna habilidad, fue difícil pero lo logro.

En todo ese tiempo ya habían viajado por Kaminari no Kuni (Pais del rayo),donde consiguió las Garras ninjas y el Sannin le paso el bastón de Yagura , que aun no logra dominar pero los sapos de Jiraiya la ayudan con las posiciones y la técnica. Pasaron por Tsuchi no Kuni (Pais de la Tierra) donde consiguieron pergaminos Doton, pasaron a Ame no Kuni (Pais de la lluvia), donde cayó enferma y estuvo en cama por dos semanas, a Yugare no Sato (Aldea oculta de las aguas termales) la visitaron por razones de investigación de Jiraiya.

En esos meses su apariencia cambio, su cabello ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros y su flequillo estaba cortado de forma dispareja hacia el costado izquierdo, con el incremento de chakra el sello de sus ojos se hizo mas notorio, dejando de necesitar las gotas para los ojos, dándole a sus pupilas un aspecto de estrella de 7 puntas rosa y la marca del pecho era plateada oscuro y había crecido,su vestimenta seguía siendo la misma pero sin los emblemas del clan Hyuga, agrego unos guantes hasta el codo donde se guardaban los sellos y las garras que utilizaban en el Taijutsu de los tigres; ella no quería cambiar su forma de vestir pero Yoshio y Jiraiya siempre estaban diciéndole que era mucho mas fácil moverse con ropas ajustadas en un combate, pero ella no les hacia caso, su personalidad seguía siendo amable y gentil, pero ya no hablaba como robot para no tartamudear, y decía todo lo que pensaba, sorprendiendo a Jiraiya porque siempre estaba llena de preguntas sobre las cosas, el Sanin , descubrió que al no estar siempre reprimiéndose, tenia ideas practicas y creativas, era una chica muy lista y observadora, lo que la hacía una muy buena espia, también que cuando algo le deba curiosidad toda la timidez que le quedaba desaparecía y se olvidaba de mantener distancia con las personas.

El primer mes luego de la batalla en la niebla, tuvo pesadillas todas las noches veia los ojos del chico abiertos viendola fijamente, luego se veia a ella en la posicion el chico con su padre al frente y una sonrisa en su cara, el Sannin la tranquilizaba y hablaba con ella, fueron los tigres, en especifico Byakko-sama, en una de sus visitas a la isla, que converso con ella diciendole que tomara ese dolor y lo convirtiera en fuerza, que admirara a ese chico y no se sintiera mal por el, porque como ella hubiera dado su vida por esos niños el chico pensaba igual, posiblemente murio satisfecho al ver que protegio a sus seres queridos; luego de eso las pesadillas terminaron, seguia mandandose carta con Fu, contandole sobre nuevas canciones que escuchaba por donde viajaba y cosas extrañas que veia.

A la segunda semana del quinto mes, llegaron a Sunakagure, se hospedaron en una casa que estaba en el centro y como siempre el Sanin desapareció junto a Yoshio, dejándole ejercicios de Taijutsu con garras,cuando cayó la tarde salio de la posada, camino hasta el mercado y compro unos Dango, salio de la tienda y se los fue comiendo por la calle, cuando iba a doblar la esquina choco con un pelirrojo que era un poco mas alto que ella

-Gomenasai- se disculpo con una reverencia, el chico emitia un enorme instinto asesino, cosa que la sorpendio, lo miro fijamente y se dio cuenta del sello en la frente (*), era para almacenar objetos, lo apunto y dijo-¿Qué guardas?- cosa que sorprendio al pelirrojo e hizo que sus acompañantes temblaran, escucho que gritaban su nombre, a dos cuadras estaba Jiraiya alzando la mano- Me tengo que ir lo lamente, toma- le puso en la mano un dango y se fue corriendo, ignorando el instinto asesino del chico

-¿Vamos a comer? – el Sanin comenzó a caminar- Quiero comer carne

-¿Quién era el chico?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

-Oji-san lo sabe, ese chico tenia un gran instinto asesino

-Es Subaku no Gaara hijo menor del Kazekage

-¿Qué guarda?- el Sanin se detuvo y la miro, ella también lo hizo y le sonrio apuntando su frente

-Tenía un sello

-Oh…chica lista….¿Quién será tu maestro para felicitarlo?- solto una carcajada y continuaron caminando- Es un Jinchiruki

-Aja, pero ellos no guardan ¿Bestias con colas?

-Asi es

-Pero el chico tenia un sello que se filtraba

-¿Cómo el de Naruto?- la niña negó con la cabeza

-No, era mas como si fallara, era de objeto- El Sanin cerro los ojos pensando

-Mmm, las relaciones con Suna, han estado algo tensas, con el examen chunnin tan cerca no me dejarían acercarme al chico sin levantar sospecha.

-Supongo que después del examen podemos echarle un vistazo- dijo una voz que no pertencia a ninguno de los dos

-¿Por qué supones que estaras en los exámenes?

-Esos eventos atraen turistas, en Konoha ahí baños termales, baños donde ahí mujeres hermosas, hermosas mujeres desnudas, no me lo perdería- del pelo del Sanin apareció un pequeño tigre del porte del dedo pulgar- Asi que Hinata debes invocarme

-Hai Yoshio-kun- una pequeña nube de humo apareció y el tigre se esfumo

-Lo mal acostumbras- reanudaron su caminata buscando algún restaurant con carne

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya vive mas aquí con nosotros que en la isla

-Cuando no aparece por una semana es Oji-san el que me pide que lo invoque para contarle los avances del libro- el Sanin carraspeo y apunto un local

-Entremos aquí- Hinata solto un suave risa y entraron al restaurant, pidieron el especial de carne, cuando lo trajeron coqueteo con la mesera, ella se marcho indignada

-Mañana en la mañana partiremos, nos iremos lento, estaremos llegan en una semana, quiero ver todo lo que haz avanzado, y una vez alla te dara el tiempo para conocer al equipo con quien participaras- la niña se tenso, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el peliblanco

-¿Cree que lo hare bien?¿Y si no quieren que sea parte de su equipo?¿Que pasa si hago que fallen?

-Hey calmate- se paro de su asiento y se sento al lado de la niña- ¿recuerdas nuestra primera conversación?La verdadera no cuando me ofrecias comida- la niña asintió

-Hai

-¿Qué te dije sobre lo que sucedería si te mostrabas como realmente eres?

-¿Qué podría encontrar gente que no le agrade…

-Y gente que le agrades-la interrumpió- Si a tus compañeros no les agradas, no podrás hacer nada contra eso, solo debes hacer tu mayor esfuerzo para pasar las pruebas, recuerda que luego de los exámenes tenemos que ir a Takigakure y Otogakure

-Hai, Oji-san- los ánimos de la niña volvieron y siguieron comiendo. Volvieron a la posada, al otro dia a las 5 de la mañana salieron rumbo a Konoha.

Una semana después se veía a dos siluetas en la entrada

* * *

Aclaración capitulo:

(*):Jiraiya le dice Hija, lo hace apropósito para darle mas impacto a la situación.

(*): El Kanji de amor de Gaara es un tatuaje en el Canon, en el fics sera un tatuaje pero estará sobre su sello.

La historia no tiene ninguna pareja definida, si sugieres una pareja o quieres ver alguna tomare en cuenta su opinión.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo mediante los comentarios, a todos los que siguen la historia y a los que los pusieron de Favorito.

Con Amor. SweHiro.

(*-*)/ A continuar escribiendo.


	6. Capitulo 6: Rocio

**Aclaraciones: "Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen"**

* * *

Udumbara y Loto

Capítulo VI: "Roció"

Una semana después se veía a dos siluetas en la entrada

-Jiraiya-sama- reverenciaron los dos guardias- El Hokage está en la torre esperándolo- se dio cuenta de la pequeña niña que iba al lado de el- esperándolos

-Ohayo- reverencio la niña como saludo y camino al lado del Sanin, eran las 9 de la mañana y estaba todo abierto- ¿No podemos ir por los techos?

-Creí que, al no estar en mucho tiempo, querrías apreciar la aldea

-No es como si hubiera cambiado demasiado, y soy de las que prefiere caminar, cuando no haya una avalancha de gente aplastándome- el Sanin rio y asintió

-Está bien, entremos por el callejón- se adentraron y subieron al techo saltaron por los techos hasta llegar donde el Hokage

\- ¿Yo también debo entrar?

-Tiene que pasarte tu bandada ninja y decirte en que grupo estas así que supongo que si- caminaron por la Torre, y la gente le hacia una reverencia al Sanin y a ella la miraban extrañados, cuando llegaron a la puerta, tocaron y les dieron permiso para entrar, ahí estaban sus 9 excompañeros de academia, se sintió algo nerviosa, pero una cálida mano en su espalda que la hizo avanzar les disipo todos los miedos

-Buenos días- reverencio Hinata en un saludo

-Hey! - Saludo el Sanin con la mano alzada

-Jiraiya-sensei- saludo alegre el Hokage- Hinata-chan- la niña sintió todas las miradas en ella, pero sorprendentemente no le afecto, convivir por seis meses con un súper pervertido era llamar la atención constantemente donde sea que fueran- Llegaron justo a tiempo, tus compañeros serán Kiba y Shino, el equipo 8 de Kurenai, Yakumo tiene una baja temporal, debe tener reposo por tres semanas, así que no podrá participar

-Hai- Hinata vio a los mencionados, el chico Inuzuka tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, no parecía muy feliz con la noticia y el Aburame no sabría decir

-Alzo está zumbando- una voz de ninguno de los presentes alerto a los ninjas, menos a Jiraiya y Hinata, los ANBU saltaron para proteger al Hokage

-Oh, lo siento- dice Hinata mientras se sonroja levemente- Se me olvido presentar a Yoshio-kun, es mi invocación- un pequeño tigre del porte de un pulgar salto desde su hombro hasta su mano

\- ¿Y esa cosa tan pequeña es una invocación? Dattebayo! - Naruto la apunto intentando aguantar la risa, junto a sus demás compañeros de academia, que veían a los enormes sapos que este invocaba, junto a las serpientes del Uchiha

-Eh…Naruto- Dijo el Sanin nervioso, pero ya era tarde, el pequeño tigre comenzó a crecer hasta quedar del porte del rubio menor, y le salto encima

\- ¿Qué decías?

-Na..nani?

-Yoshio-kun, él es Minato Namikaze, el Hokage y su hijo Namikaze Naruto, ambos invocadores de los sapos, él es Uchiha Sasuke

\- ¿Pariente de los cuervos? - pregunto el tigre, saliendo de encima del niño

-No lo sé, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji

\- ¿Ese apellido me suena?

-Lo menciono Oji-san cuando vio tu habilidad, ellos también pueden agrandar su cuerpo, no sé si podrán encogerlo- Chouji negó rápidamente con la cabeza-Oh...Bueno, Inuzuka Kiba, él es mm… ¿Akamaru? - el pequeño perrito blanco ladro- él es Aburame Shino

-Ese chico está zumbando- con el hocico apunto a Shino

-Oh- Hinata lo miro fijamente, se acercó de a poco y puso la oreja en el pecho del muchacho-Es cierto- levanto la cabeza para verlo- ¿Por qué zumbas? - una mano en parte de atrás de la chaqueta que traía puesto la devolvió a su posición

-Hemos hablado que existe un límite para la curiosidad y es cuando invades el espacio del otro

-Hai Oji-san-se acomodó la chaqueta que había dejado ver su plano vientre

\- ¿Oji-san? - pregunto Naruto con el ceño fruncido

-Pero ¿Por qué zumbas? - Jiraiya y Yoshio suspiraron

-No zumbo, son las vibraciones de mis insectos Kikaichu, lo que tu percibes como un zumbido

\- ¿Y los tienes dentro del abrigo?

-No, ellos habitan dentro de mi organismo- Sakura e Ino pusieron cara de asco

-Woow- los ojos de Hinata brillaron- ¿Y no te duele?

-No, es algo normal en mi clan

\- ¿Yo también podría? -miro al tigre, que la miraba con una ceja alzada, el Sanin y el tigre ya sabían que venía, algo que descubrieron es que Hinata era muy curiosa y cuando tenía curiosidad sobre algo hablaba demasiado-Yoshio-kun te imaginas pueda tener mariposas

-Tendrías larvas- corrigió el tigre mientras se comenzaba a encoger hasta llegar a ser del porte del perrito en la cabeza del niño de marcas rojas

-Que serían mariposas en algún momento

\- ¿Y de que te serviría?

\- ¿Ser un ninja polinizador? - los dos se quedaron mirando para después reír, ignorando completamente las miradas que los demás tenían en ellos, Jiraiya carraspeo-Oh Gomenasai

-Me alegro ver que estas bien Hinata-chan, aquí tengo algo que es tuyo- abrió el cajón y saco la banda ninja nueva, estiro las manos para que la tomara, la niña abrió los ojos y trago grueso, con un leve temblor en las manos tomo la bandada y la acerco para verla, se la amarro en el cuello y se giro

-Oji-san- llamo suavemente, una gran mano revolvió su cabello

-Ahora eres oficialmente un ninja

-Pff, una banda no hace al ninja- ataco el tigre

\- ¿Tenías que romper el momento?

-Cada minuto que tienes este momento es un minuto menos de investigación- a Minato le cayó una gotita en la nuca, ya se imaginaba que hablaban

\- ¿Cómo vamos a saber que no nos perjudicara? - refunfuño el Inuzuka

-Porque puede patearte el trasero mocoso

-Yoshio-kun ese no es modo de hablar a un compañero de equipo

-No somos compañeros- le dijo el Inuzuka-Solo eres un reemplazo

-Cierto- Hinata le sonrió, pero el tigre y Jiraiya miraron serio al muchacho-Pero de todas formas no está bien hablarle así a un… ¿Compatriota de aldea?

-¿Oto-san? Para que nos necesitabas a nosotros sí solo el equipo 8 estaba en esto

-Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto-kun, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ver que regresaras Hyuga- le dijo la pelirosa

-Es Senju- corrigió la peliazul con una sonrisa

-Nani?

-Es Hinata Senju

\- ¿Co..cómo Tsunade-sensei?

-Hai

\- ¿Por qué? - el ceño de la pelirosa y la rubia se frunció

-Por esto los llame, quería presentarles oficialmente a Hinata Senju, podrían ocasionar problemas si se confunden y la llaman Hyuga ¿Entendido?

-Hai

-Espera. Espera… ¿Te apoderas de Jiraiya-Oji-san y ahora también de Tsunade-oba-chan? No porque no tengas familia tienes que quitarme la mía- un silencio se apodero de la habitación, los ojos se posaron en Hinata, algunos la miraban con desaprobación, pero ella solo le sonrió a Naruto de forma cálida

-Yo necesitaba un apellido para poder ser certificada como ninja, Tsunade-sama me ofreció su apellido, al igual que Hatake-sama, solo lo hicieron por ser amables- cerro los ojos y junto sus manos en la espalda, abrió los ojos y lo miro- y que llame Oji-san a Jiraiya-sama es solo costumbre, cuando me llevo de la aldea es porque necesitaba una pantalla, no porque me hubiera preferido sobre ti, es tu padrino después de todo, para poder pasar desapercibidos tuve que comenzar a llamarlo así- apretó las manos en su espalda, estaban fuera de la vista de todos, blancas de la presión- Yo no intento robarte nada, Naruto-san

-Hinata- llamo Jiraiya, algo de lo que dijo la menor no se sintió correcto

-Está bien, no me molesta decirlo, posiblemente todos los presentes en esta sala, saben que fui expulsada del clan

-Minato, si no tienes nada más que hablar, creo que deberíamos ir a buscar donde quedarnos-para sorpresa de todos, el tigre fue el que hablo, tuteando al Hokage, quien rio al escucharlo

-Oh, claro, eso era todo

-Vamos, Hinata- el tigre se giró y camino a la puerta

-Adiós y gracias- hizo una reverencia, se giró y abrió la puerta saliendo detrás del tigre

-Me alegro que nos quedaremos poco en esta aldea

-Hai, me gusta Kiri o Suna, tienen buena comida- se escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Minato se tensó al escuchar a la niña y miro a Jiraiya buscando una explicación

-Ustedes también pueden retirarse- los niños asintieron e hicieron una reverencia-Naruto, tenemos una conversación pendiente- el menor de los rubios se tensó al escuchar el tono de su padre, asintió para salir en compañía de sus compañeros-Me explicas

\- ¿Qué quieres que te explique?

\- ¿Qué es eso de que se alegran de estar poco tiempo?

-Porque después de los exámenes Chunnin nos volveremos a marchar-

-No hablo de eso

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Por qué no quiere estar en la aldea?

-La última vez que estuve aquí eras un genio

-Sensei

-Vamos Minato, en la aldea lo único que tiene es una familia que la niega, compañeros de academia idiotas y un montón de gente que cree los rumores de que Hinata hizo algo que mereció ser expulsada- Minato lo miro y asintió, era verdad, no sabía si fueron los Hyuga, pero una semana después que Hinata se fue, corrió el rumor que ella activo el sello de un Hyuga de la rama secundaria hasta matarlo, y Jiraiya se la llevo para mantenerla vigilada, ya que por ser menor no podía ingresar a la cárcel, Kushina y Mikoto se volvieron locas cuando se enteraron.

* * *

Afuera de la torre estaban los 8 novatos, viendo a Hinata alejarse entre la gente

-Mi Oka-san me dijo que la expulsaron por matar a alguien- dijo al pelirosa

-Yo también lo oí- dijo la rubia asintiendo- no crees que es increíble, actúa como si no hubiera hecho nada

-No creo que lo ella hubiera echo eso- el domador de sombras hablo

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Chouji que abría un papa frito pregunto llamando la atención de los otros

-Porque fuimos compañeros

\- ¿Y? - pregunto Ino

-Problemático- dijo Shikamaru mientras bostezaba- Hinata era tímida, callada y amable.

-Era rara y oscura- aclaro el Inuzuka

-Que no se comportara como fanática, como las demás no significa que sea oscura-

\- ¿Qué, me vas a decir que te gusta? - levanto una ceja mirándolo con burla

-Solo encuentro que es alguien agradable, Shino también puede corroborarlo- se giraron para ver al nombrado

-En el primer año de academia, unos alumnos de años superiores lanzaron insecticida en la sala, impidiéndome ingresar al salón de clases

-Hinata escribió los apuntes de todas las clases y lo dejo en su asiento- termino de contar el Nara

-Eso no significa nada- dijo la pelirosa

-Es porque ella lo hizo desinteresadamente es porque significa-el Nara suspiro- Solo…no creo que sea conveniente que se hagan juicio por rumores

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, no estarás en su equipo- le critico el Inuzuka

-Es la alumna de un Sanin, el mismo Sanin que entreno al Hokage, más que algo malo, yo creo que tienen una ventaja-comenzó a caminar-Chouji vamos a comer

* * *

En medio del bosque se veía a una niña caminando al lado de un pequeño tigre

-Deberías llorar

\- ¿Por qué?

-El chico sapo

-Si me hubiera molestado, se lo hubiera dicho, Jiraiya-sensei me enseñó a decir lo que pienso a los otros

-Pequeña mentirosa ¿entonces porque te sangran las manos? - Se miró las manos y tenía las marcas de las uñas, se había roto la piel con la fuerza que apretó las manos, aun mirándolas le hablo

-No fue por lo que dijo, si no por lo que entendí

\- ¿De qué hablas? -llegaron a la cascada que meses antes le sirvió para desahogarse

\- Él tenía razón- se acuclilló escondiendo la cara en las rodillas, el tigre se sentó a su lado, volvió a su porte original acercándose para darle calor- Cuando llamaba Oji-san a Jiraiya-sensei realmente lo sentía así, sé que estábamos fingiendo ser una familia, pero jamás me había sentido aceptada o querida desde que Oka-san murió y a ella a penas la recuerdo, pero se sentía cálido, el me hizo sentir así, olvide completamente que todo era mentira- sus hombros comenzaron a temblar el tigre supo que lloraba

-No creo que el fingiera

-Si no me necesitara para poder realizar sus misiones de espionaje, ya me hubiera abandonado, cuando no me necesite más lo hará, y estará bien, porque para eso me llevaba, para ser de tapadera, soy yo la que está confundiéndolo todo, lo supe desde el principio, pero aun así yo- levantado su cara empapadas en lágrimas- Yo pensaba que…- volvió a esconder la cara en las rodillas

-Nosotros somos tu familia- la niña levanto su cabeza para verlo- tú crees que, si no te quisiera, volvería todas las semanas

-Pensé que lo hacías por Jiraiya-sensei, te gusta hablar con el de sus libros

-Pff... lo hago porque no podemos confiar tu educación a un pervertido como Jiraiya

-Pero tú también er...

-Ne ne ne- la interrumpió negando con la cabeza, la niña rio suavemente limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano, el tigre la miro y le lamio la cara- Eres nuestra primera invocadora después de más de 500 años, yo no conocí al invocador anterior, pase toda mi juventud esperando, creí que nunca lo conocería, y luego a mis 348 años se apareció una niña delgada y pequeña, todos coincidimos en que queríamos protegerte, después que me invocaste, me sentí sumamente honrado de ser el primero, o bueno el segundo, pero la tradición dice que el primer tigre en ser invocado se volverá tu protector y guía, como el primero fue Arata y aun es un cachorro, yo me volví tu protector

-Oh, ¿Es por eso que siempre estas acá?

-Hai

-Si quieres puedes volver a la isla, yo no me molestare

-Espere toda mi vida por ti, ahora que tengo la oportunidad, no me iré, si vuelvo todas las semanas a la isla es porque los otros tigres me asesinarían si no llevo noticias tuyas, ¿Qué te parece si por lo que estas acá en la aldea te quedas a dormir en la isla? Seguro todos se pondrán contentos de verte

\- ¿Puedo hacerlo?

-Claro, hay una casa, del primer invocador

-Me gustaría

-Bien le avisare a los demás, cuando se oscurezca te invocaremos para que vayas a casa- el tigre se esfumo dejando a una sonrojada Hinata

-A casa- susurro mientras sonreía y miraba al cielo- A casa- tomo agua de la cascada y se limpió la cara, hizo el camino de regreso a la aldea, tenía que buscar a Kiba-san y Shino-san, pero ¿dónde buscar?, entro a una tienda de rollos de canela, hace mucho que no comía uno, eran sus favoritos, compro una caja de 6,y salió de la tienda comiendo, iba por una intersección y le llamo a atención un grupo, se detuvo y los vio, eran Namikaze, Uchiha y Haruno, con tres niños que no conocía, y dos personas que se le hacían familiar, se acercó a paso calmo, cuando escucho parte de la discusión

-Están prohibidas, los pueden descalificar- reconoció la voz como la de Haruno, se acercó hasta quedar detrás de los niños, que a su vez estaban escondidos detrás de los tres genin

-Me arriesgare- dijo un tipo con la cara pintada, un minuto, cara pintada

-Oh Son de Suna- los apunto y su voz salió más alta de lo que espero, todos se giraron a verla así que avanzo hasta quedar al lado de los de Suna- estaban con el pelirrojo ¿No? - los dos se miraron con temor al recordarla- ¿También participaran en los exámenes?

-Ha..Hai- dijo el de cara pintada, una presencia se hizo notar desde atrás de los de Suna, quienes ahora temblaban del miedo

-Hola-Saludo con una sonrisa al pelirrojo que estaba detrás, este solo frunció el ceño al reconocerla- ¿Tu también participaras?- asintió emitiendo aura asesina en mayor intensidad- Sabes, le comente a un conocido sobre tu problema- se apuntó la frente- dijo que podía solucionarlo- camino hasta quedar al frente de él, los demás no alcanzaban a escuchar la conversación- ¿Es el Ichibi?- la arena del pelirrojo comenzó a moverse- Así que es el, bueno él-apunto a Naruto-es como tú, un Jinchuriki, mi punto es, que puedes ser totalmente normal a pesar de tener una bestia con cola- la arena dejo de moverse-¿Quieres rollos de canela?- el pelirrojo no se movió pero tenía los ojos fijos viéndola, le tomo la mano y le puso un rollo de canela sobre ella- Nos vemos- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar el equipo 7 junto a los niños se fueron con ella

\- ¿De dónde conocías esos tipos? Estaban locos- dijo el rubio

-De Suna, me los encontré por casualidad

\- ¿Cuál es el problema de ese tipo? Se me erizo el pelo de la nuca- Hinata se detuvo, haciendo que los demás también lo hicieran y los vio con ojos entrecerrados, luego miro a Naruto

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto incomodo por la mirada

\- ¿Ellos saben sobre ti?

\- ¿Eh?

-Ya sabes- se puso la mano en el estomago

-Ha..Hai

-No tenemos ningún problema con que Naruto sea un Jinchuriki- defendió el Uchiha al ver la mirada sombría de su amigo-rival

-Hai, no te metas con Naruto-kun

-No dije nada, solo pregunté para saber si podía responderles o no, el chico pelirrojo es como tu

\- ¿Él también es…?

-No, no es como tú- se corrigió haciendo que los demás no entendieran- él también es un Jinchuriki, pero él no es como tu

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto el Uchiha

-Exactamente lo que dije- les sonrió- ¿Saben dónde entrenan Kiba-san y Shino-san?

-Hai, el área de entrenamiento 15-

-Si lo conozco- se dio la vuelta para encaminarse, levanto la mano- Gracias, Adiós. -iba a dar dos pasos, pero la voz de un niño la detuvo

\- ¿Eres la hermana de Hanabi-chan? - Hinata se giró y lo miro seria

-No soy su hermana- Le paso la caja de rollos de canela -Podrías avisarle a Jiraiya-sensei que me quedare en la isla-se volvió a girar y salto al techo de una casa, se fue por los techos

\- ¿Por qué preguntaste? Konohamaru

-Es porque está enamorado de Hanabi- dijo Moegi, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y negara con las manos

-Ella dijo una vez que su vida sería mejor sin su hermana, nos quedó la duda de quién era, después la expulsaron porque asesino a alguien, al principio Hanabi estaba bien pero últimamente se ve mal queríamos saber si ella le hizo algo a Hanabi, pero no sabemos quién es- Explico Udon

-Vámonos- dijo el castaño a los otros dos, se fueron comiendo los rollos que quedaban en la caja

\- ¿Hinata tiene hermanos?

-Hai, Hanabi – responde el rubio mientras veía a los chicos partir

-Quizás si le hizo algo, vieron cómo se puso cuando le pregunto si eran hermanas

-Hmmp- respondió el Uchiha mientras se encaminaba al campo de entrenamiento, la conversación de hace 6 meses de los hermanos mayores le vino a la mente, los otros dos lo alcanzaron

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento 15 estaban, un chico con marcas rojas, un perrito blanco y un chico con abrigo y lentes de sol

-No creo que debamos presentar el examen con ella

\- ¿Por qué no te agrada?

-Es rara

-Bueno no es como si ustedes fueran normales- Hinata estaba detrás de ellos sonriendo- Hablas con perros y tienes insectos habitando en tu cuerpo, pero no por eso es malo ¿Cierto?

-Ella tiene un punto- aclaro el de lentes, Kiba suspiro y se cruzó de brazos

-Ya que… ¿Para qué viniste?

-Creo que, aunque sea un compa…reemplazo debo saber sus debilidades y ustedes las mías

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para atacarnos luego, como lo hiciste con el Hyuga?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Que hice qué?

-No te hagas la inocente, toda la aldea sabe que activaste un sello sin razón alguna, mataste a alguien por diversión

-Ya veo- asintió lentamente- supongo que por eso me expulsaron ¿No?

\- ¿No lo niegas?

\- ¿Me creerías?

-No

-Entonces- alzo los hombros- Supongo que debo partir yo, mmm mi debilidad son los Jutsu tipo viento

-Pero los Hyuga...-El Aburame iba a hablar ero fue detenido

-Quizás por eso soy Senju- volvió a sonreír- En Kiri aprendí unos Jutsu de niebla ¿Eso los afecta?

-Mientras no tenga olor o feromonas, no seremos afectados

-Ya veo entonces descarto 3 Jutsu

\- ¿Por qué usas Ninjutsu? - pregunto Kiba

\- ¿Cómo por qué?

-Ustedes no usan Ninjutsu

-Los Hyuga no usan Ninjutsu porque confían en el Byakugan, yo soy Senju, mi Byakugan fue sellado, tengo que defenderme de alguna forma

-Podrían practicar-Hablo una voz de mujer adulta

-Usted debe ser Kurenai-san soy Hinata un gusto- hizo una reverencia

-Igual, primero pelearas con Kiba y luego con Shino- Hinata asintió- solo Taijutsu

Los dos genin se pusieron frente a frente, Kurenai noto algunas cosas enseguida, la niña no usaba el Junken, Kiba corrió para asestar un golpe en la cara, Hinata redirigió el golpe al empujar levemente su codo, dejando descubierto el costado izquierdo del muchacho, ella aprovecho esto y lanzo una patada en esta zona,, haciendo retroceder dos pasos

-Maldita- siseo el Inuzuka, volvió a correr en dirección de ella, esta vez lanzo una patada que fue detenida por el brazo de Hinata, ella giro la muñeca y agarro el tobillo del chico, flexiono las piernas y lo elevo para hacer que se estrellara con fuerza en el suelo

-Eres demasiado impulsivo te hace predecible, también mueves tus ojos en la dirección que vas a golpear- le dio la mano para ayudar a pararse, pero él no la acepto, ella escondió su mano en la espalda y sonrió

Shino camino hasta estar frente de ella

-No creo sea conveniente que practiquemos Taijutsu, mi pelea cuerpo a cuerpo es de menor efectividad que la de Kiba-Kurenai asintió

-Entonces utilicen Ninjutsu

\- ¿Cuánto se demoran en regenerarse los insectos?

-Dos semanas

-Tal vez es mejor no hacerlo, utilizo Jutsu Doton y Suiton, podría dañar a tus colmenas y las necesitaríamos en buen estado para los exámenes

-Estoy de acuerdo

\- ¿Entonces qué haremos mientras tanto? - pregunto Kiba

-La información es poder

\- ¿Qué?

-Propongo que investiguemos a los otros grupos

-Yo no hare trampas

-No son trampas, reunir información en una guerra puede ser la diferencia entre la derrota y la victoria

-Así que es cierto que te llevo Jiraiya-sama- murmuro Kurenai

-Hasta el momento se sobre tres individuos, de los cuales, solo con uno tendrías una oportunidad- apunto a Kiba

\- ¿ME ESTAS TRATANDO DE DEBIL?

-No, solamente estoy haciéndote notar una verdad

-Eres una idiota- se está acercando amenazadoramente

\- ¿De quién hablas? - pregunto Shino

-El equipo de la Arena. El marionetista, es el único con el que podría tener oportunidad, ya que se esconde mientras la marioneta ataca, con su olfato podría detectarlo, pero la chica porta un abanico, por ende, tiene ataque de larga distancia, ni siquiera podrá acercarse, y el pelirrojo puede controlar arena.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? - pregunto Kiba ahora con semblante serio

-Me los encontré dos veces

\- ¿Dos veces? -bufo-y estas tan segura- dijo con sarcasmo

-Claro, uno debe observar a todas las personas, ¿Conoces el Jutsu que utiliza Tsunade-sama para hacerse más joven? Imagina que lo utiliza un ninja renegado de la edad de Kurenai-san, quedaría de nuestra edad y pasaría desapercibido por las naciones, nadie sospecha de un genin

-No crees que exageras

-Jiraiya-sensei dice que el mejor espía es el que está a simple vista, así que no lo creo-miro al cielo y se giró- me tengo que ir, Adiós. - salió caminando del campo de entrenamiento

\- ¿Usted qué cree sensei? - pregunto Shino

\- ¿Sobre qué?

-Esa chica- aclaro Kiba

-Bueno, es una persona interesante- se giró para salir del campo de entrenamiento- Hana-san puede lanzar Jutsu de distancia, deberías pedirle consejo a tu hermana, y he oído de un Aburame que utiliza espadas, quizás en una semana no puedan aprender a la perfección, pero les servirá de extra- despareció en una nube de humo

* * *

El día paso y a la mansión Namikaze llegaba Naruto agotado de entrenar con sus compañeros

-Tadaima! - se sacó las sandalias y entro a la cocina-Tadaima!

-Okaerinasai- le respondieron los tres adultos sentados, Naruto se sentó en la mesa

-A lavarte las manos- lo mando su madre, de mala gana se paró y fue al baño del primer piso, se lavó la mano, se las seco y salió rumbo a la cocina, abrió la puerta y escucho

-No puedo encontrarla

\- ¿La dejaste ir sola? - su madre regaño a su padrino, se acercó y se sentó en su puesto, ahí se percató que había otro puesto servido, pero nadie en el

-Siempre que se va con Yoshio, entrena hasta la noche, cuando llega a preparar la cena para los tres

\- ¿Quién se perdió? - pregunto Naruto

-Hinata- respondió su padre-No se me ha olvidado la conversación pendiente Naruto

\- ¿Conversación? - pregunto su madre, Naruto vio con suplica a su padre para que no lo delatara

-No te preocupes, lo solucionare con Naruto

-Yo me encontré con Hinata, cuando íbamos a entrenar

\- ¿Si? - el rubio menor asintió, mientras sorbía los fideos de Ramen

-Nos topamos con unos tipos de la arena, ella dijo que los conocía, ella dijo…-bajo la mirada y puso una mano en su estómago- dijo que el chico era como yo

-Los Subaku no- aclaro su padrino- Bueno, tienen circunstancias parecidas, pero no se parecen

-Algo así dijo ella también

\- ¿De quién hablamos? - una voz de hombre hablo, sentándose en el puesto vacío

-Obito-chan ¿Cuándo volviste? - pregunto la pelirroja

-Hace unos 30 min. - comenzó a comer Ramen del plato de Naruto quien hizo un puchero al verlo-Pase a dejar las cosas donde Kakashi, pero estaba conversando con una Hyuga

\- ¿Kakashi-chan con una Hyuga? - pregunto divertida Kushina, Obito asintió mientras seguía robando Ramen de un Naruto que movía su plato intentando esquivarlo, sin éxito

-Sí, era una niña, le dije que eso iba contra la ley, pero parece que hablaban algo serio y preferí salir

\- ¿Hinata? -pregunto el Sanin

-Oh, era por eso que se me hizo conocida, es la chica que te llevaste ¿no?

-Hai

-Es bastante pequeña ¿No crees?

-Hai

-Yo creí que te gustaban las mujeres más desarrolladas

-Hai

-Como Tsunade

-Ha…Eh? No sabes lo que dices mocoso-La risa de los cuatro hizo que se sonrojara

-Ya ya ¿De que hablaban?

-De la ex-Hyuga- dice agrio Naruto

\- ¿No te agrada chibi?

-Es rara

\- ¿No te agrada porque es rara?

-Hai

-Y ¿Por qué soy rara? - la voz de una chica hizo que los adultos se giraran a la puerta, menos Naruto que estaba pensando su respuesta

-Es oscura, da miedo, en la academia nunca hablaba con nadie, Sakura-chan dijo que es porque era una Hyuga, Ino-chan dijo que era porque era una princesita en su clan entonces nosotros éramos poca cosa para ella- se cruzó de brazos con los ojos cerrados recordando porque no lo agradaba esa chica-Sasuke una vez dijo que si tuviera el pelo largo sería más pasable pero yo creo que como sea seria fea, debe ser gorda, siempre usaba ropa ancha, todavía la usa- escucho dos sillas arrastrarse, entonces abrió los ojos encontrándose de frente con la chica que describía, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa, mientras los demás lo miraban con reproche, incluyendo al recién llegado peliplata

-Bueno, esa es una buena descripción del porque no soy de tu agrado- soltó una risa que aligero la tensión-pero quiero que sepas que no es algo mutuo ya que no te conozco lo suficiente para hacer un juicio, pero para quedar a mano la breve descripción que haría de ti seria mm…- Puso una mano bajo el mentón y vio de reojo al Sanin, el que le sonrió y asintió, ella dibujo una sonrisa y un sonrojo, que puso a Naruto nervioso, ya se imaginaba que venía esa niña diciéndole que lo amaba, lo que le falta la rarita enamorado de el- Algo egocéntrico, superficial y fácil de exaltar- una enorme risotada se escucho era el Sanin, al rato lo siguieron los otros

-Les serviré Ramen- Kushina se para buscando tres platos para Obito, Kakashi y Hinata- ¿Para qué buscabas a Kakashi-chan?

-Uhm...- Hinata miro de reojo al pelinegro que no conocía, él fue el delator, achico la mirada, el otro le sonrió nervioso-Bueno, solo quería confesar que …- Fue interrumpida por Minato, Naruto y Obito que escupieron lo que tenían en la boca sonrojados

\- ¡Vaya, vaya Kakashi-chan sigue siendo muy popular- el aludido solo comía- hasta con chicas menores, Ttebane!

-Hinata- susurro Jiraiya

-Pero no puedes estar con Hina-chan hasta los quince ¿De acuerdo?

-Kushina que dices es una niña, Kakashi no le pondrá un dedo en cima a Hinata, es una orden del Hokage

-Eso es abuso del poder- hablo el peliplata de la máscara, enredando aún más la situación, pero sumamente divertido, mientras comía Ramen

-Ka...Kakashi ¿No hablaras en serio? - le decía un muy perturbado Obito-Es decir, te he molestado para que tengas novia, pero ella aun es una niña

\- ¿Qué, no…novia? - una muy sonrojada Hinata los miraba, ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza y las manos- Se…se e. equivoca yo…yo le – trago grueso estaba muy avergonzada así que volvía el tartamudeo, respiro hondo y se calmó- Yo le confesé que investigaría a su equipo

\- ¡¿QUE?! – grito un Naruto muy exaltado, la apunto con un dedo incrédulo-Quieres hacer trampa

-Kiba-san dijo lo mismo- Hinata suspiro y sorbió fideos

-Recaudar información sobre posibles enemigos no es trampa- aclaro el Sanin- eso es lo que hace un buen estratega ¿Qué haz averiguado? - Aunque hubieran regresado, seguía siendo su maestro. Ella al escucharlo dejo de comer y se puso derecha, realizo un sello y de la manga salió un libro morado

-Sakura Haruno: No viene de un clan reconocido, es bastante inteligente, fue la mejor en el examen escrito, su fuerza es mayor a la del promedio, está aprendiendo Ninjutsu médico de Tsunade-sama junto a Ino Yamanaka, aunque aún no han avanzado, por el corto tiempo que llevan de aprendiz, dos meses, no parece saber Ninjutsu, pero tampoco especializarse en Taijutsu

Sasuke Uchiha: Clan Uchiha, poseedor del Sharingan, según la información que pude recaudar lo activo hace apenas unos 3 meses en una misión que subió de rango, Afinidad Rayo, realiza un Jutsu bastante ruidoso, no se los alcances de este, debo seguir investigando, realiza Jutsu fuego, como el resto de su clan, invocador de serpientes, no estoy al tanto de la cantidad de chakra que puede poseer, es rápido y su Taijutsu es bueno, es inteligente, aprendiendo en el transcurso de la pelea.

Y-Miro a Naruto de reojo mirando al Sanin que tenía una mirada severa, suspiro, sabía que significaba-

Naruto Namikaze: Hijo del cuarto, afinidad viento, pero sus Jutsu con este elemento son de corta distancia, el mayor peligro es el rasengan que aún no lo tiene completo, al ser portador del Kyubi y sangre Uzumaki, le brinda una fuente inagotable de chakra, comprobado por la cantidad de Kage bunshin que realiza sin agotarse, así que es importante tener una batalla corta o podría ponerme en desventaja, contrato con los sapos, por la cualidad anterior, puedo suponer que puede invocar a los de mayor rango

\- ¿Qué hay de los otros equipos? - ella lo miro con suplica, pero este no dejaba la mirada severa

-Equipo de la lluvia:

Shigure, Midari y Baui: las tres afinidades agua, pero necesitan una fuente para realizarlo, no representan una gran amenaza

-Equipo de la Arena

Temari Subaku No: Hija del Kazekage, hermana de los otros integrantes, afinidad viento, Jutsu de largo alcance, porta un abanico para darle mayor alcance, no parece ser capaz de utilizar otros elementos, es información que aun debo comprobar

Kankuro Subaku No: Marionetista, puede hacer Jutsu de fuego a través de la marioneta, practica principalmente Taijutsu con armas

Gaara Subaku No: Afinidad Arena y viento, la primera es por el Ichibi, puede realizar una perfecta barrera con la arena, estoy casi segura que utiliza una capa sobre la piel, pero es algo que aún no compruebo, es la mayor amenaza por el momento, tiene desestabilizado el sello, creo que presenta problemas psicológicos debido a la filtración del sello en la psique

\- ¿Puedo guardar información? - miro de reojo a Naruto que la veía perplejo

-Quiero saber los avances, es el primer día, no te los volveré a pedir frente a otros participantes, la información que recaudes desde mañana será tuya- la niña asintió y suspiro con pesar

-Bien, ¿Kushina-sama?

-Ha..Hai- una pasmada Kushina salió del trance con toda esa información

\- De casualidad ¿Ahí más Uzumaki?

-Eh-puso una mano bajo la barbilla- sé que algunos lograron escapar, pero son demasiado pocos- la niña asintió y continúo leyendo la información del cuaderno morado

-Equipo del Sonido:

Son el equipo que más me llama la atención, están siendo vigilados por una invocación. Ninguna información más que presentar

-Equipos de la hierba:

Ninguno de los 3 equipos deja traspasar información, son reservados, los vigile por cuatro horas sin resultados sobre sus capacidades de combate. Observación: Una de las integrantes, es pelirroja con lentes, cuando se sacó la chaqueta, pude observar marcas de dientes en su cuerpo- Kushina aguanto la respiración- no estoy segura de que se trata, uno de sus compañeros la llamo Karin Uzumaki, es información que debo comprobar.

\- ¿Qu...Qué? - dijo Obito- ¿Dientes?

-Hai, estaba a una distancia prudente, por lo que no pude divisar bien, llame a Yoshio-kun, quien al acercarse pudo comprobarlo, dijo que era marcas de distintas personas, él también fue quien escucho el nombre de la chica, Kushina-sama ¿Usted sabe, si es alguna clase de Jutsu?

-Eh- la pelirroja se veía pálida y lágrimas amenazaban con salir-Hina-chan ¿Sabes dónde está la chica? - la niña asintió- ¿Puedes llevarme? - volvió a asentir- Naruto ve a llamar a Tsunade- se paró de la silla y tomo la mano de la niña- Vamos- la saco a toda velocidad de la sala dejando pasmados a los demás

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - pregunto Naruto

-Eso es recaudar información- le dijo Minato- es bastante útil e importante, eso es lo que hace Jiraiya-sensei

\- ¿Pero porque sabía tanto de nosotros?

-Los vio entrenando- aclaro el peliplata de la máscara- Cuando llegué al campo de entrenamiento, estaba sentada sobre un árbol con un cuaderno morado, me senté al lado de ella, cerro el libro y se fue

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Ahora sabe todas esas cosas de nosotros- Reclamo Naruto con el ceño fruncido

-Como dije, cuando llegue ya había terminado, y fue su culpa, ella no es la única que pueda estar recaudando información

-Jiraiya ¿Qué es eso del sello del Ichibi? - pregunto Obito una vez termino de comer

-Hinata, cree que el chico posee un sello de objeto, por lo que se filtra a la psique, cuando veníamos me explico su teoría, ella cree que tanto el Ichibi como el chico, están a punto de volverse locos si no se vuelve a realizar un sello para ser vivo, me pidió todo el viaje de regreso que le enseñara, y como todo lo que le enseño solo le di los principios básicos-puso una mano bajo su barbilla pensando-se me olvido preguntarle cómo iba con eso…

-Naruto-Llamo el único pelinegro

-Eh?

-Estoy seguro que te mandaron a algo- el rubio menor abrió los ojos grandes y se paró de golpe saliendo como un rayo

\- ¿Qué sello le enseñaste?

-Ninguno en particular

\- ¿Qué?

-Solo le enseñe la teoría de cómo se realizan

\- ¿No se le hace más fácil si le dices como hacerlo? -el pelinegro pregunto

-Si es más fácil, pero menos entretenido, esa chica sale con cada cosa- una sonrisa de orgullo apareció, luego fue cambiando a una pervertida, cuando recordó uno de los episodios con esos sellos en los baños de las aguas termales

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto curioso Minato

-Cuando le explique el principio de sellos explosivos, habíamos llegado a un pueblito cerca de la aldea de las aguas termales, ella creo su propio sello, estaba terminando de crearlo, pero estaba en las termas junto a otras mujeres cuando lo finalizo exploto en una ráfaga de viento mandando a volar la cerca y quitando las toallas de las mujeres, fue una vista esplendida- asentía con una sonrisa pervertida con sangre saliendo de la nariz

-No puedo creer que hayan mandado una niña con un tipo asi- dijo Obito bien con desagrado al Sanin

-Más respeto mocoso

-Esa niña cuando fue a hablar conmigo me pregunto por el Sharingan- llamo la atención de los otros tres el peliplata con mascara- me pregunto si era posible manipular un Jinchuriki

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? - pregunto interesado el Sanin, que se hacía una idea de porque preguntaba

-Que Madara Uchiha pudo controlar al Kyubi, que es la bestia más poderosa, entonces puede ser posible

-Maldición- el Sanin se paró de golpe y comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras se tomaba el pelo

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto un preocupado Hokage

-Haz una barrera de sonido- el rubio asintió haciendo lo que pedían- Cuando visitamos la niebla estaba en plena guerra civil, Yagura, un Jinchuriki

\- ¿"el de la era del terror"?

-Sí, bueno al parecer antes él no era así, pero de repente comenzó a actuar extraño, corría el rumor que estaba bajo un Genjutsu, a parte que antes de morir estaba frente a Hina y dijo algo de que ahora que se había liberado

\- ¿Genjutsu? - pregunto Obito

-Sí, y todo el mundo sabe que los Uchiha son los mejores en ellos, después de los exámenes volveremos para hablar con Mei, la nueva Mizukage

\- ¿Crees que dudan de los Uchiha?

-Si una niña de 11 años pudo llegar a esa deducción-Dijo Minato- Lo más probable es que alguien más lo haga ¿Qué te pregunto exactamente?

-Me pregunto si era posible traspasarse un Sharingan, yo le mostré el mío, me pregunto si podía evolucionar más una vez implantado y me pregunto si conocía algún Uchiha renegado o muerto en el campo

\- ¿Qué le respondiste?

-A las dos primeras le dije que si, a la última le pregunte porque motivo preguntaba y ella dijo investigación y no pregunto más, y de ahí la invite a comer y la termine arrastrando hasta acá- Los cuatro hombres quedaron en silencio roto por el rubio Hokage

-Jiraiya- el mencionado al no escuchar su normal acompañamiento a su nombre supo que era algo serio

\- ¿Minato?

\- ¿Por qué le estas enseñando espionaje a Hinata?

\- ¿Cómo? - el peliblanco levanto una ceja sin entender

\- ¿Por qué le enseñas espionaje a Hinata? - volvió a preguntar

-Porque está bajo mi tutela y puedo enseñarle, no entiendo a qué viene tu pregunta

\- ¿Le vas a pasar tus conexiones? ¿Para eso la entrenas en espionaje? ¿Para hacerla la nueva líder de la red de espionaje?

-Minato-sensei- susurraron sus alumnos al verlo tan enojado, ellos no alcanzaban a entender a qué venia este enojo al igual que el Sanin

\- ¿De qué va esto, Minato?

-No va a volver a irse de la aldea- dictamino el rubio

-Wow ¿Qué te pasa Minato?, jamás pensé hacerla líder de espionaje y aunque así fuera en vez de estar molesto debería sentirte aliviado de que cuando ya no este tengas a otro ninja capaz de hacer mi trabajo, la chica es buena espía, viste las anotaciones que saca en un día de observación, si sabe de espionaje, y para aclarar la única que podría ser capaz de prohibirme sacarla de la aldea es Tsunade por ser la líder del clan

-No lo entiendes, no es bueno para ella que salga de la aldea, no podrá ser una niña, no tendrá amigos, estará sola-El Sanin suspiro sabiendo por donde iba su ex-alumno-Le pediré a Tsunade que la entrene, ahí podrá seguir creciendo como ninja y seguir en la aldea

-Si quieres que se quede aquí para quitarte el remordimiento de que no pudiste hacer nada por ella, esa no es la forma. Si lo haces porque piensas que podrá volverse una renegada al no amar a la aldea, jamás haría algo para dañar a otra persona sin razón. Y si es por no tener amigos, los tiene, Fu, Mei, los tigres, los sapos, si la haces quedarse aquí, sin que termine a desarrollarse completamente su personalidad, ni que su confianza logre volver, estaría como al principio

-Estoy de acuerdo con Jiraiya- la Sanin rubia venia entrando en compañía de un Naruto golpeado e inconsciente- Y como líder del clan le doy mi autorización- la rubia le sonrió a Minato que solo asintió resignado

-MINATO, MINATO- escucharon gritar a Kushina, todos salieron a toda velocidad y la encontraron sudada acompañada de una Hinata con la respiración entrecortada y sangre en la ropa, la pelirroja traía a una niña pelirroja como ella en brazos moviéndose frenéticamente-Tsunade revisa a Hinata-chan- la menor se acercó y se sacó la enorme chaqueta, quedándose con la polera de rejillas negra ajustada que marcaban sus senos que empezaban a crecer, también se podía apreciar una punta del sello en su pecho.

Tsunade se acercó y levanto la polera dejando ver en el plano abdomen un tajo que no dejaba de sangrar, acerco su mano y utilizo la palma mística emitiendo chakra verde

-Suéltame Maldita- se removía la pelirroja menor-Maldita vieja suéltame- se seguía removiendo

\- ¿A quién llamas vieja? Ttebane! - el pelo de Kushina se elevó y una vena se marcó en su frente

-A ti, ¿Para qué me secuestraste?

\- ¿Secuestrar? - los otros posaron los ojos en Hinata para que les explicara porque las pelirrojas no dejaban de insultarse la una a la otra

-Te estábamos salvando- le aclaro Hinata

-Eh?

\- ¡Sí, Ttebane!

-Los tres tipos con los que estabas, tiraron los Kunai en tu dirección, si no fuera por nosotras estarías muerta

\- ¿Qué? No NO- la niña negaba

\- ¿Los conocías? - pregunto un preocupado Minato

-Eran mi equipo, me enviaron como apoyo medico

\- ¿Por eso son las mordidas? ¿Para sanarlos? ¿Por qué tus padres te dejan hacerlo? Tsunade-sama puede sanar sin resultar herida, podrías intentarlo- La curiosidad de Hinata se activo

-No..No es porque quiera-susurro la niña y comenzó a llorar- Yo…Yo …Mamá murió… intente escapar- Ahora gritaba mientras lloraba-A mamá la obligaron a ayudar en el hospital, hasta que murió, me obligaron a hacer lo mismo- seguía llorando sin parar, Hinata se removió incomoda, si sintió un poco culpable al hacer llorar a la niña, así que se acercó y abrazo a la niña, esta correspondió el abrazo, Kushina abrazo a las dos niñas y la pelirroja menor siguió contando-Hace una semana me dijeron que tenía que venir y ayudar a las personas que venían conmigo, cuando llegue aquí supe que era el examen para ser ninja que gente moría en el, yo no quiero morir, le dije a mis compañeros y me llevaron al bosque a entrenar después aparecieron ustedes

-Tranquila, no dejaremos que te suceda nada malo. Me llamo Kushina Uzumaki- la niña levanto enseguida la mirada del refugio que le propinaba el cuello de Hinata.

\- ¿U…zumaki?

-Hai- sonrió la pelirroja mayor, la menor se sonrojo y las niñas soltaron el abrazo

-Me llamo Karin, Karin Uzumaki, yo… no sabía que habían más Uzumaki

-No te preocupes- esta vez hablo Minato-Soy el Hokage de Konoha, cualquier Uzumaki cuenta con la protección de Konoha, por lo que nos dijeron tus compañeros querían eliminarte, algo no me cuadra

-Es obligatorio un grupo de 3 con un Jounin a cargo - hablo el enmascarado

-Eh? Sensei usted no nos dijo eso- Naruto había alcanzado lo último de la conversación al recién despertar

-Era para estar seguro que todos querían participar- se explicó alzando los hombros

\- ¿Cuántas personas venían en tu equipo?

-Cinco

-Ya veo- asintió el rubio mayor- ¿Tienes hambre? - La menor asintió-Tenemos Ramen, vamos a la cocina-

-Yo tengo que volver

\- ¿Podrías revisar a Karin-chan? Antes de irte

-Hai- luego que la rubia revisara y eliminara todas las marcas de dientes de la niña pasaron al comedor, la niña se devoro tres platos de Ramen, volviéndose su comida favorita, hicieron las presentaciones

-Karin-chan, si tú estás de acuerdo, puedes quedarte a vivir con nosotros- a la niña se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y asintió varias veces antes de decir con voz entrecortada

-Ha…Hai-

-Ella sería como… ¿Una prima?

-Una hermana la adoptaremos

\- ¿Qué? -Dijeron los dos menores

-Hasta hablan al unísono- se burló el pelinegro

-Si quieres puedes tener una verdadera carrera ninja, en la academia, Tsunade sensei, hace dos meses comenzó a impartir clases para ninja médico, si te pones al día podrías asistir, así podrás estar a la par con las niñas de tu edad

-Hai, Karin-chan- afirmo Naruto- Ino-chan y Sakura-chan están aprendiendo con Tsunade-oba-chan

-Jiraiya-sensei- susurro Hinata para no interrumpir la conversación que tenían los tres Uzumaki, pero el peliblanco no la escucho, pero el pelinegro si lo hizo-Jiraiya-sensei- volvió a llamar, Obito al ver los intentos de la niña pateo al Sanin

-Te hablan- apunto el asiento de la niña, pero para sorpresa de todos había desaparecido en una nube de humo

\- ¿Eran Kage Bunshin? - pregunto Naruto

-No, ella no tiene tanto chakra- contesto Jiraiya

\- ¿Entonces? - pregunto preocupada Kushina

-Posiblemente fue invocación inversa

-Ella dijo algo de irse a la isla

\- ¿Isla? ¿De qué habla? - pregunto Obito

-Hinata tiene contrato con los tigres, ellos viven en una isla

\- Jamás había escuchado que tuvieran contrato- el peliplata de la máscara puso una mano bajo su barbilla

-Yo tampoco, pero según Gamabunta es la segunda invocadora, al parecer el primero fue el hermano del Rikudō Sennin

\- ¿El sabio de los seis caminos, tenía un hermano? - pregunto Minato

-Oto-san eso no es un mito

-Nadie sabe con seguridad, pero si los sapos dicen que existió yo no lo dudaría- respondió Minato- Lo que no me esperaba era que tuviera un hermano, nadie jamás habla de el

-Creo que es hora de que ustedes vayan a dormir- dijo Kushina a los dos más pequeños- Naruto muéstrale la habitación de huéspedes, ahora será su habitación

-Hai Oka-san- Naruto de un salto se paró para tomar la mano de Karin- Vamos Karin-chan, voy a mostrarte toda la casa- le regalo una gran sonrisa para arrastrarla fuera del comedor

* * *

En una nube apareció una chica en un altar de piedra, el mismo que ya se le ahcia familiar, camino hasta llegar donde se veían las fogatas, muchos tigres estaban sentados en un semicírculo encabezado por Byakko-sama, la chica tímidamente dijo

-Tadaima!- Y por primera en muchos, muchos años recibió una respuesta

-Okaerinasai!- estaba en casa.

* * *

Aclaraciones del Fics:

Ooc: La actitud de algunos novatos, como Naruto y Sasuke, es alterado por el entorno en que vivieron, Naruto crecio con padres que lo llenaron de amor y todas las cosas que necesitara, asi que es un poco malcriado y, como en el cannon, le gusta ser el centro de atencion, aparte de las atenciones del pueblo al ser hijo de el heroe y actual Hokage de la aldea. Algo similar pasa con Sasuke, Fugaku al no sentir su orgullo herido por que veían en menos a los Uchiha no tiene esa necesidad de que sus hijos sean perfectos, sera estricto, si, pero no aislara a Sasuke, por lo que las personalidades de ambos no pueden ser igual que la original. Su actitud para con Hinata se explicara o se dejara entrever en el proximo capitulo, pero como dije son niños, todos ellos y como dijo Shikamaru se dejan influenciar por los rumores, en especial si los Hyuga son un clan tan reconocido y expulsan a su heredera y la unica version que tienen y ellos creen real es que ella mato a alguien por diversion, la actitud de ellos es totalmente normal para niños que a pesar de convertirse en ninjas aun no han madurado, como tuvo que hacerlo Hinata por las situaciones que le toco vivir.

Espero que con eso aclare algunas dudas.

Con Amor. SweHiro.


	7. Capitulo 7: Examen (Parte I)

**Aclaraciones:"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen"**

* * *

Udumbara y Loto

Capitulo VII: "Examen (Parte 1)"

Llevo a Karin por toda la casa, le mostro el patio, el estudio de su Oto-san, los tres baños, sus habitaciones, el salón, el ático; no hubo lugar que no le mostro, cuando terminaron, la llevo nuevamente al que sería su cuarto, una sensación de incomodidad se apodero de su estómago, al recordar la persona que anteriormente se había quedado en ella, Karin pareció notar el cambio de humor

\- ¿Qué sucede? Naruto-san

-Eh?, ¡na…nada ¡- se quedaron en silencio, Naruto paso las manos por la cabeza y sonrió despreocupadamente- Hey, no me llames Naruto-san, ahora somos hermanos Dattebayo! - la pelirroja se sonrojo y reacomodo los lentes mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-Hai- dijo levemente, la niña se acercó a la cama, Naruto salía cuando la voz de ella lo retuvo-La chica…La chica que me salvo ¿Cómo se llama?

\- ¿Te salvo? - Naruto no sabía de quien hablaba, la única "chica" que ella conocía seria esa peliazul- Ah Hinata. Es mejor que no...

-Naruto- la voz de su Oto-san lo detuvo de dar su advertencia-Acompáñame

-Hai- dijo débilmente mientras salía

-Descansan Karin-chan- Minato le regalo una sonrisa, mientas salía, cuando bajaba la escalera con Naruto, vio a Kushina entrar a la habitación de su hija, posiblemente tienen mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

Llegaron al despacho y se sentó en los sillones que estaban frente a su escritorio, vio a Naruto entrar lentamente, cerró la puerta y se acomodó en el sillón frente a el

\- ¿Q…qué sucede Oto-san?

-Sabes de que tenemos que hablar

\- ¿De los exámenes Chunnin?

-Naruto

\- ¿De …Karin-chan?

-De Hinata- el pequeño rubio se tensó- No entiendo tu comportamiento para con Hinata, de hecho, no entiendo ni el tuyo ni el de tus compañeros

-Hmmp- respondió el rubio mirando hacia otro lado

\- ¿Ella les hizo algo? ¿Por qué no pueden ser agradables con ella? Es una buena chica sabes

-Si claro- dijo el sarcástico, ya hastiado que sus padres siempre defendieran a esa niña-Tan buena que la expulsaron del clan ¿Cierto?

-Naruto- susurro incrédulo al escuchar a su hijo

-Oka-san, tu, Jiraiya-Oji-san hasta Tsunade-Oba-chan, siempre la están defendiendo, hasta la mamá de Sasuke, Ino-chan dijo que mato a un Hyuga de la rama secundaria, tú me dijiste que uno puede hacer cosas que te perjudican por amor a otra persona, pero eso es ir demasiado lejos

-No sabes de lo que hablas, Naruto

-Tu eres el que no sabe Oto-san, no la conoces-sus pequeños hombros comenzaron a temblar- ella fue la que empezó, cuando uno se acercaba a ella, siempre, siempre te ignoraba, nunca respondía cuando le hablabas y ahora quieres que le hable como si nada

-Te gusta- susurro el rubio mayor, pero fue escuchado por el menor que lo vio con horror

-NO, jamás me podría gustar alguien como ella- salió corriendo, mientras Minato se tomaba la cabeza y negaba

-Lo he arruinado- y sí que lo había arruinado, ahora Naruto sería mucho más pesado con la niña para demostrarle que no le gustaba, quizás realmente no le gusta, pero conocía a su hijo, tenía la necesidad de ser el centro de atención, para él no cabía la posibilidad que alguien no estuviera pendiente de él, y seguramente Hinata lo había evitaba inconscientemente por la misma razón. Suspiro pesado, mientras miraba hacia el techo, realmente lo había arruinado.

* * *

Cuando despertó en la mañana salto de donde estaba, mirando hacia todos lados, aun no podía creerlo, los ojos comenzaron a picarle mientras veía a Byakko-sama acostado a su lado, más allá se veían los cuatro guardianes, Yoshio, el pequeño Arata, que desafortunadamente seguía temiéndole. Acaricio el pelaje del tigre y volvió a acomodarse a su lado, su pecho se sentía cálido, miro hacia el techo, aun acariciándolo.

Ayer cuando llego en la noche, la recibieron con un enorme banquete alrededor de la fogata, una vez terminó de comer, comenzó a hablar con todos los tigres, le contaban historias antiguas, como la de la princesa que cayó del cielo, la de la enorme bestia que fue sellada por el sabio de los seis caminos, cantaron alrededor del fuego, cuando comenzó a caerse dormida, recuerda que Byakko-sama la llevo en su lomo, los demás tigres los siguieron entraron a una cueva y la recostaron en una especie de cama.

Todo fue mágico, desde el primer momento.

Pero ya debía volver, se levantó con cuidado, intentando no despertar a nadie, camino hasta la piedra del invocador

\- ¿Te vas sin despedirte o desayunar? - de un salto detuvo los sellos que hacía con las manos

-Byakko-sama- puso una mano en su pecho y se giró para verlo

-No me ha contestado

-Hai- estaba totalmente sonrojada

\- ¿Por qué? - la niña giro la cabeza mirando hacia el mar que rodeaba la isla, los ojos le quemaban- ¿Qué sucede? Hinata- aun no le decía nada, pero tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas-Pequeña Hinata- se acercó para sentarse a su lado, la niña lo imito aun sin mirarlo, ambos miraban hacia el horizonte- Comparte tu dolor conmigo, puede que te ayude a encontrar una solución o simplemente estaré aquí para compartir tu carga

-Byakko-sama- susurro la pequeña

-Hai- ninguno se miraba

-Tengo miedo-se abrazó a sus piernas, aun temblando levemente- Tengo tanto miedo

-Lo sé- la niña lo miro con los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas

-Pero no sé de qué- el tigre aun no la miraba, la niña volvió a su posición original- Cuando desperté sentí algo tan cálido en mi pecho, pero sentí un miedo tan grande recorrerme, no sé qué me pasa- escondió la cara en las piernas

-Lo que tienes es miedo a amar

\- ¿Qué? - volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos se encontraron, unos llenos de confusión y otros llenos de comprensión y calidez

-Has vivido toda tu vida amando sin ser amada de vuelta, que cuando nos encontraste dispuestos a amar todo de ti, sentiste miedo de no ser suficiente, a pesar de que confíes en nosotros, solo estas intentando proteger tu corazón, posiblemente no te suceda con Gamma-Sennin porque siempre que hablamos de él, tú dices que es su obligación cuidarte, para hacer su trabajo, justificas el cariño que él tiene hacia ti

-Pero. - la niña iba a negar

-Él te quiere pequeña-las lágrimas de la niña bajaron por sus mejillas-No le temas al amor porque es temerle a la vida, y aquellos que le temen a la vida ya están casi muertos

-Ha…Hai- escondió su cara en el pelaje blanco del tigre abrazándola, el tigre solamente miro al mar esperando a que ella se calmara, después de unos minutos hablo

-Vamos a desayunar, uno no se va de casa sin despedirse

-Hai

* * *

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, por miedo a despertar y que todo esto fuera un sueño, despertaría y volvería a estar durmiendo en el suelo de la habitación que arrendaron, viendo a sus compañeros dormir en camas, siendo cobijados con gruesas forzadas, mientras ella usaba la pequeña manta que alcanzo a sacar de su casa cuando la trajeron a Konoha.

Pero seguía aquí, acostado en una cómoda cama con sabanas suaves y limpias, escucho unas voces, comenzaron a despertarse, ella también lo haría, se levantó y apoyo la mano en la perilla, giro lentamente verificando que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, salió una vez comprobado y corrió al baño, cerró la puerta y soltó un suspiro, nuevamente quedo admirada del enorme baño, se acercó y dio el agua, se comenzó a bañar lo más rápido que podía, como cada vez que se bañaba, pero sintió la puerta del baño abrirse, se quedó congelada, no pensó que la echarían tan luego, menos que la sacarían desnuda, apretó la esponja contra su pecho y cerró los ojos.

-Karin-chan, déjame lavarte el cabello- abrió los ojos y vio la cálida sonrisa de la mujer pelirroja

-Eh? - vio a la mujer acercarse con dos banquitos

-Acerca… ¿Helada? - dijo una vez se metió a con ella- Karin-chan te puedes enfermar si te bañas con agua helada, mira debes abrir esta- el agua comenzó a calentarse, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la pelirroja menor

-Yo…Yo no sabia

-Descuida aprenderás- le tomo la mano y comenzó a lavarla con delicadeza-Dejaremos tu cabello brillante y suave, porque nada es más hermoso que una pelirroja- la niña la miro de reojo con una sonrisa y sonrojada

-Hai, Kushina-sama

-No seas tan formal, somos familia, si no estás lista para llamarme Oka-san, dime solo Kushina ¿Esta bien?

-Hai, Ku…Kushina

-AWWW eres tan adorable- refregó sus mejillas.

Estuvo escuchando a Kushina, hablar sin parar, pero una duda tenía desde el día anterior

-Kushina… ¿Cómo es Hinata? - a la pelirroja mayor la descoloco la pregunta, pero la menor tenía una necesidad por saberlo, para ella estaba clara la advertencia que quiso decirle Naruto el día anterior

-Bueno, es una chica muy dulce y tierna- un aire melancólico se formó en la cara de la mujer- Sabes su madre era una de mis mejores amigas, Hinata es igual a ella, las dos son personas buenas y amables, pero…- miro a los ojos de su hija y una sonrisa triste se formó en su cara- pero como a ti, la vida no ha sido amable con ella- acaricio la cabeza de la menor, que ya estaba completamente lavada- Deberías intentar ser su amiga

-Hai- la niña le sonrió, ella lo intentaría, aun no entendía porque la advertencia de Naruto, pero ella quería conocer a Hinata

* * *

Pasaron cinco días cuando pudo Salir de la mansión del Hokage, una vez listo todos papeles y el Hokage le mando una carta al Señor Feudal, obteniendo la aprobación para su adopción, al ser su verdadera familia, cuando salió fue con Naruto, él se había ofrecido a mostrarle la aldea, que ella ya conocía, ya que llevaba una semana en ella, pero de todas formas agradeció el ofrecimiento, también le dijo que la presentaría a sus amigos, también acepto gustosa, miraba a todas partes, Naruto estaba seguro que era admirando la aldea, pero ella buscaba a cierta peliazul.

Llegaron a una especie de terreno despejado donde había unos chicos esperando sentados

-Te presentare a los nueve novatos de Konoha

-Hai- se acercaron más y pudo divisarlos, habían dos pelinegros acostados en el lugar donde había pasto uno tenía los ojos cerrados y el otro miraba las nubes, las tres chicas una rubia, otra pelirosa y otra con el cabello morado oscuro, estaban hablando bajo el árbol, de vez en cuando miraban en dirección de los chicos acostados, un niño gordito estaba comiendo papas, sentado cerca del que veía las nubes, vio a otro pelinegro de abrigo y lentes mirando el piso sin moverse, un chico con un perrito sentado al costado del chico de lentes.

-Chicos- grito Naruto, todos lo miraron, los que estaban acostados se sentaron con pereza, luego de unos segundos todas las miradas se centraron en la chica, que llevaba uno del conjunto que Kushina le había comprado a Hinata, pero ella no se había llevado, era una polera verde pálido, y unos shorts negros, llevaba unas botas ninjas hasta la pantorrilla, se removió incomoda por las miradas- Chicos- volvió a decir Naruto- ella es mi hermana Karin-chan

\- ¿Hermana? - dijeron todos

-Naruto-kun, tú no tienes hermanas- dijo la chica de pelo morado

-Sí, la tengo, ella es Karin Uzumaki- la apunto- Bueno- se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza- Ahora sería Karin Namikaze Uzumaki

-Un gusto- dijo nerviosa mientras hacia una reverencia torpe

-Ellos son Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Sakura-Chan, Ino-chan, Yakumo-chan y Sasuke-teme- todos mientras los nombraba y apuntaba asintieron con la cabeza, las mujeres la veían recelosa, ya que Naruto era muy popular, ellas lo querían con la misma intensidad que a Sasuke, es por eso que se alegraban de ser las únicas chicas en su círculo social.

Karin paso los ojos en cada uno, pero se detuvo en el último, nunca en toda su vida había visto a un chico tan guapo, un pequeño sonrojo se apareció en su mejilla, esos ojos la inspeccionaban, ella no podía apartar la mirada, el chico arrugo en ente ceño y miro hacia un lado con un gesto despectivo, Karin pestañeo saliendo del trance, sin saber bien que había pasado

-A Sasuke-kun no le gusta que sus molestas Fans se le queden mirando- le dijo la chica pelirosa.

-Oh Vamos Frente de Marquesina, como si tu no fueras una fan mas

-Rubia tú también lo eres- le dijo la chica la de pelo morado, entre las tres comenzaron a discutir

-Problemático- dijo el chico que tenía un peinado de piña, los otros asintieron

-Yo…- hablo la chica llamando la atención de los demás- Saben dónde puedo encontrar a Hinata…- y como si la hubiera invocado la chica apareció por la esquina

-Hola- los saludo ella con una sonrisa, venía con un tigre naranja durmiendo en la cabeza, pero era distinto al de la otra vez, un silencio tenso se hizo presente, y Hinata sabía que era porque no era bienvenida, pero ella tenía que entrenar con su equipo-En…Venia a Buscar a Kiba-san, Shino-san y Akamaru-kun- el pequeño perrito se paró de un salto donde estaba acostado, todo lo habían ignorado, ni siquiera lo habían presentado, corrió a los pies de la chica olisqueándola, ella sonrió y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño, pero Kiba lo tomo en brazos alejándolo-Oh- la chica miro a la pelirroja que la vía con un sonrojo en las mejillas- Karin-san- saludo con una pequeña reverencia-

-HOLA- grito con entusiasmo la pelirroja, haciendo que Hinata la viera con los ojos abiertos, la pelirroja se acercó a pasos apresurados donde Hinata aun sonrojada y con claro nerviosismo- Yo quería agradecerte…- la voz comenzó a hacerse cada vez más baja mientras el sonrojo crecía, era la primera vez que alguien se ponía nerviosa con ella normalmente era al revés, ver el comportamiento de Karin la hizo sonreír cálidamente- y. POR FAVOR SEAMOS AMIGAS- un silencio tenso volvió, un sonrojo se apodero en Hinata mientras veía con los ojos como platos a la chica que se removía frente a ella

-Eh? - no sabía bien que había pasado

-POR FAVOR- esta vez hizo una reverencia

-Hai- apenas susurro, la pelirroja levanto la cabeza sonriendo y se abalanzo para abrazarla haciendo que las dos cayeran

-Arigatou, Arigatou- decía una y otra vez mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Hinata no sabía bien que pasaba, pero, tenía a la chica entre sus piernas las dos en el suelo, puso una mano en su cabeza y la acaricio, mientras la chica seguía murmurando

-Vamos Karin-chan- tomo las mejillas de la chica y limpio las lágrimas- Entre amigos no se debe agradecer por serlo

-Hai- se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente quedando hincada entre las piernas de la chica, escucharon un pequeño llanto, Hinata giro la cabeza y vio al pequeño tigre que antes dormía sobre ella, llorando

-Oh no, Oh no- decía la peliazul- Vamos Arata, no fue nada ¿ne? No llores – pero el tigre empezó a llorar a todo pulmón y la invocación se esfumo, quedando estática, no lo podía creer, nuevamente su "Tigre Protector" le temía, a pesar de que Yoshio estaba cumpliendo el papel correspondiente al cachorro, Byakko-sama dijo que solamente podría hacerlo hasta que Arata cumpliera los cinco años, el pequeño tigre estaba por cumplir un año, le dijeron que empezara a invocarlo para que no le tuviera miedo, pero nuevamente se fue llorando.

\- ¿Quién era él? - pregunto la pelirroja, ambas ignoraban completamente a los otros que estaban al pendiente de ellas

-Era Arata, mi supuesto "Tigre Protector" pero es solo un cachorro, te presentare a Yoshio-kun cuando lo invoque, seguro se hacen amigos, pero debido a la influencia de Oji-san es algo…- un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas- es algo pervertido

-Hai- ella también se sonrojo- ¿A qué venias?

-A cierto- las dos se pusieron de pie- Venia a buscar a- miro a los chicos – mis compañeros de reemplazo, para practicar para los exámenes Chunnin

\- ¿Participaras? ¿No te da miedo? - ella estaba muerta de miedo

-Claro que lo tengo- dijo la chica levantando las manos, se escucharon unos bufidos- quien sería tan imprudente para no temer a algo que podría ser peligroso, pero Oji-san dijo que si quería seguir con él debía dar el examen

\- ¿Oji-san?

-Ah- se rasco la mejilla con nerviosismo, mirando a Naruto- quiero decir Jiraiya-sensei

-Oh…

-Vámonos Karin-chan- dijo Naruto una vez salió del shock, le tomo de la muñeca- Tengo que hablar sobre algunas personas- miro despectivamente a Hinata, que se encogió levemente, ya se imaginaba que hablarían, acababa de ser su amiga y ya la iba a perder, vio a los dos irse, segundos los siguieron los demás, quedando solo el equipo 8 y Hinata, Yakumo la miraba de pies a cabeza

-Vamos al campo de entrenamiento- hablo Shino, quitando el ambiente tenso, los demás lo siguieron en silencio una vez llegaron al que les correspondía Hinata hablo

-Bueno, les tengo esto- de sus sellos salieron dos libretas, ambas negras, se la paso a cada chico- son los datos que pude conseguir de los otros equipo

\- ¿Trampa? - susurro la chica de pelo morada. Hinata la escucho y suspiro, ¿porque siempre pensaban que eso era trampa?

-No, solo recaudo información de la competencia-Shino agradeció con un asentimiento, pero como sospecho, Kiba no lo tomo bien

-No necesito esto- se lo lanzo de vuelta, ella asintió y lo volvió a guardar

-Quería decirles que…bueno…- retorció las manos con nerviosismo-…Los protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario, cuento con ustedes- hizo una reverencia profunda, Kiba iba a decir algo al igual que Yakumo pero la voz de Shino los detuvo

-Lo mismo digo- Hinata levanto la cabeza y lo miro asombrada, la verdad no esperaba una respuesta, pero la obtuvo, ella sonrió radiante y una pequeña lagrima quiso escapar de su ojo, pero quedo ahí, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran

-Hai- Hinata asintió, se despidió y se fue

\- ¿Por qué dijiste eso? - pregunto una molesta Yakumo a Shino

-Porque ella es nuestra compañera

-No es cierto, yo lo soy- dijo esta

-De todas formas, conformamos un equipo, ella nos protegerá, me parece lo más apropiado que haga lo mismo por ella

\- ¿Cómo puedes confiar en ella? - esta vez fue Kiba

\- ¿Porque no lo haría?

-Mato a alguien de su clan- dijeron ambos exaltados

-No pueden afirmar algo que no saben con certeza, el clan Hyuga, no dio ninguna declaración oficial, y si Hokage-sama confía en ella para estar en nuestro equipo, confiare en el juicio de él- el chico de lentes se los acomodo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea, dejando a sus dos compañeros reflexionando.

* * *

Los dos días que faltaban para el examen se fueron volando para los Genin de Konoha.

El equipo de Kurenai, mas Hinata, entraron a la academia, caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron a una puerta donde habían dos personas impidiendo el paso, Shino siguió caminando, los demás lo siguieron, cuando Kiba iba a preguntar este solamente dijo "Genjutsu", Yakumo se sintió avergonzada, porque de los tres ella era la especialista en Genjutsu, pero no se percató, miro de reojo a la otra chica, quien tenía una chaqueta verde musgo unas tallas más grande y pantalones negros, su rostro no mostro ningún cambio, así que no pudo asegurar si ella se dio cuenta. Se sobresaltó cuando sus ojos se toparon con los perlas, la chica le sonrió ladeando un poco la cabeza, Yakumo entrecerró el ceño y giro la cabeza, subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la verdadera sala donde debían tomar el examen, quedo en la puerta viendo a sus compañeros de equipo entrar, cuando bajaba la escalera vio en la puerta de antes al equip otros que no conocía. Se acercó a ellos para saludar a los chicos de los que estaba enamorada

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun!- el rubio se dio vuelta

-Yakumo-chan- un suspiro salió de la chica al ver esa hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos azules alegres

-Mora- dijo la chica pelirosa mientras entrecerraba la mirada

-Oh, no te vi rosadita, con lo plana te confundí con la pared

-Oh a ti fue imposible no verte, lo arrastrada se ve a leguas

-Naruto, sigamos- el pelinegro ignoro completamente a las dos chicas, mientras Naruto las veía con una gota en la cabeza

-Hai, vamos Sakura-chan- avanzo al lado del pelinegro- Nos vemos Yakumo-chan

-Hai, Naruto-kun- dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, se miraron mal entre ellas y se separaron

-Uchiha-san y Namikaze-san - ambos chicos se detuvieron para ver quien los llamaba, se encontraron con un chico en leotardo verde con calentadores naranja y un peinado de casco

-Eh ¿Tu...Quien eres "Cejas pobladas"? - pregunto el rubio

-Rock Lee, la bestia verde de Konoha- se apuntó sonriendo, ignorando el sutil insulto- no sabía que ustedes participarían- detrás del chico se acercaron otros dos uno de ellos llamo la atención de los tres integrantes del equipo 7

\- ¿Quién eres? - le pregunto el Uchiha, el castaño de mirada perlado lo miro serio, este simplemente miro a ambos y siguió caminando

-Hey! Sasuke-kun te hizo una pregunta- Sakura lo tomo del brazo deteniendo

-Es de mala educación preguntar un nombre sin presentarse- el castaño la miro de reojo con gesto despectivo- pero al parecer a parte de mal educados, los Uchiha necesitan de niñas para defenderlos- de un movimiento brusco se zafó del agarre de la chica, haciendo que esta se tambaleara hacia atrás

-Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio para sostenerla y no fuera a caerse- Hey! Ten más cuidado con una chica

-PFF- bufo la sexta persona que no se había hecho presenta una chica con chonguitos- Una kunoichi que no puede mantenerse en pie por un ligero empujón, no merece serlo- la pelirosa la miro con los ojos abiertos, iba a decir algo, pero sus manos fueron tomadas

\- ¿Tú eres Sakura, cierto?, ¡Por favor, salgamos juntos!... ¡Me avocaré a protegerte de por vida!

-Iiiuwww- dijo la chica soltándose de sus manos- Jamás, yo estoy enamorada de Na…Sa…de otra persona

-Vamos Lee, se está haciendo tarde-dijo la chica caminando detrás del castaño

-Nos volveremos a ver, pero será como enemigos, demos lo mejor – levanto el dedo mientras avanzaba para alcanzar a sus dos compañeros

-Eso fue raro- dijo Sakura

-Hmmp- El Uchiha empezó a subir la escalera seguido de sus compañeros, volvieron a toparse con los tres que estaban parados en la puerta sin moverse

-Hinata- susurro el castaño y avanzo dejando que los otros entraran-Hinata- volvió a hablar, pero esta vez todos lo escucharon, incluyendo a la chica peliazul que estaba de espalda, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Hinata, llevaba ya una semana en la aldea, pero en ningún momento se encontró con alguien de su familia, y venirse a encontrar justo ahora con Neji, quien ella quería como un hermano, pero sabía perfectamente que no era mutuo y no debía acercarse a ninguno de ellos o podrían sancionarla, no sabe cómo, pero es algo que no está dispuesta averiguar

-Hinata- volvió a llamarla, se acercó y el tomo firme del brazo girándola, para ese momento la chica pudo recomponerse

-Hyuga-san- saludo la chica con un asentimiento de cabeza

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - el semblante tranquilo del chico se esfumo tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba fuertemente el brazo de la chica

-Como puede ver estoy participando de los exámenes Chunnin

-Tú no tienes equipo- le dijo despectivamente

-No- respondió serena, pero tenía una mano tras la espalda, es mano temblaba y apretaba fuertemente, este hecho no paso por alto para Shino quien estaba detrás de ella- Pero reemplazo a un integrante del equipo de Kurenai-san, agradecería que me soltara- de un movimiento brusco la soltó del brazo, la chica no se movió solo lo veía, saco la mano de la espalda y acaricio levemente el brazo que le palpitaba- Mantengas sus distancias Hyuga-san no quiero problemas- hizo una reverencia y se alejó a una esquina

Los ocho novatos presentes se acercaron a saludarse.

Un hombre vestido con un abrigo negro y una pañoleta entro

-Soy Ibiki Morino, el examinador del examen escrito, tomen un numero de los Chunnin acompañantes- apunto a tres mesas- y siéntense donde les corresponda

Naruto saco el número 53, se sentó en un mesón largo de cuatro sillas, le correspondía aúna de las sillas de al medio, vio a Sasuke y Sakura unos puestos detrás. Vio a los demás participantes pasar, sintió que alguien se sentaba así lado, al verla solo pudo rodar los ojos y pensar la suerte que tenía, la peliazul lo ignoro, la miro de reojo y la vio murmurando algunas cosas.

* * *

Una vez salió del examen se acercó al equipo de Kurenai

\- ¿Cómo obtuviste las respuestas? - para sorpresa de Kiba, fue Shino quien comenzó la conversación con el reemplazo de su compañera, al ver la duda de su compañero prefirió aclarar- yo tengo mis aliados y tú a Akamaru

-Yoshio-kun- el pequeño tigre que había estado escondido en la banda del cuello de la chica comenzó a crecer- Le pedí que viera las respuestas de uno de los dos infiltrados

\- ¿Los descubriste? - pregunto Kiba con una ceja alzando, el no encontró anda extraño en ellos con su olfato

-Hai, cuando entramos eran los únicos dos que no estaban en equipo, y es una de las reglas participar en un equipo.

-Ya veo- dijo el de mejillas tatuadas asintiendo, abrió los ojos y la miro- eso no significa que eres mejor que yo

-Jamás insinué algo así- la chica comenzó a caminar, el grupo se había alejado un poco, se acercaron, la nueva examinadora, Anko Mitarashi, les entrego unos mapas de la zona, declaro las reglas y les paso los consentimientos para canjearlos con los pergaminos, las reglas eran:

\- El equipo debe llegar a la torre con los dos pergaminos. La falla de esto reprobará a todo el grupo.

-Si un equipo pierde a un integrante del grupo, el equipo reprueba.

-Los participantes no podrán mirar el contenido de los pergaminos hasta llegar a la torre.

* * *

Hinata estaba frente a Shino llenando el permiso, cuando un Kunai voló por su espalda, se giró y vio a Anko detrás de Naruto murmurándole algo, se iba a girar cuando vio a la mujer de la Hierba, pero había algo extraño en ella, vio que le pasa el kunai con la lengua y murmuraba algo a la examinadora, no podía apartar sus ojos de esa mujer, esta se giró para verla y se quedaron mirando hasta que la última sonrió pasando una lengua sumamente larga por sus labios, un escalofrió al recorrió, giro la vista para ver a los acompañantes de la mujer pero tenía la misma sensación.

Tuvieron que acercarse a las carpas y canjearon el pergamino, lo guardo Shino y salieron de la tienda para situarse en una de las puertas

\- ¿Qué sucede? - el chico de las mejillas tatuadas, hace un rato sentía un olor a tensión en el reemplazo de su compañero, la chica se sobresaltó y lo miro y luego a Shino, la puerta se abrió y corrieron al interior, pero el Aburame se detuvo

\- ¿Qué sucede? No es aconsejable proseguir si no estás concentrada ¿Por qué? Porque podrías ponernos en peligro

-Esa mujer

\- ¿Cuál? - Kiba también estaba intrigado

-El ninja de la Hierba, la que tomo el kunai con la lengua, hay algo extraño en ella

\- ¿Es normal no? Había un chico con maquillaje- explico Kiba moviendo la mano- Deberíamos concentrarnos en la prueba

-No, es decir, estoy segura que no era la misma persona- se tomó la cabeza y los miro con desesperación, es que realmente, sentía que algo estaba mal- Esa no es la mujer que yo espié, se ve igual, hasta tiene el mismo nivel de chakra, pero no es ella estoy segura

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-No lo sé-

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo por una tontería

-Los ninjas que la acompañaron tampoco eran ellos, sé que suena estúpido, pero…- apretó los puños con fuerza, se sintió idiota, es obvio que ellos no confiarían en ella, se lo habían dicho durante toda la semana

-Iremos a echarle un vistazo- hablo Aburame, los otros dos lo miraron

\- ¿No hablaras en serio?

-Me parece lo más adecuado, ¿Por qué? Porque de todas formas necesitamos encontrar otro equipo para conseguir un pergamino tierra

-Genial- dijo con sarcasmo el Inuzuka, su acompañante peludo ladro estando de acuerdo- Hasta tu Akamaru-suspiro resignado- Bien, ¿Cómo lo encontramos?

-Yoshio-kun- el tigre que se había vuelto a encoger creció hasta quedar del porte de un gato adulto- ¿Podrías rastrearlos?

-Hai- el tigre estaba serio, el también noto algo extraño en ese equipo, no era el mismo que ellos espiaron hace dos días

Comenzaron a saltar de rama en rama, mientras lo hacían, Shino le indicaba el mejor camino a seguir, ya que por la vegetación y sus aliados podía detectar las madrigueras de animales venenosos, que preferían no toparse, avanzaron por unas dos horas y se sintió una explosión muy cerca de ellos, detuvieron sus pasos

-Son el equipo 7- dijo Kiba aspirando el aire, se tensó de repente- se perdió el rastro de Naruto- entre los tres se miraron y asintieron, apuraron el paso, pero sin colocar chakra en los pies, no sabían con que podrían encontrarse era mejor tener las reservas cargadas

-Huele a serpiente- dijo Yoshio, se detuvieron nuevamente al ver un surco en la tierra que llegaba hasta un árbol

-Hasta aquí llega el rastro de Naruto- volvió a arrugar la nariz, cuando se escucharon unos Kunai chocando- Son Sasuke y Sakura

-Vamos- hablo Shino, los otros dos lo siguieron, vieron a Sasuke y Sakura, paralizados, la chica estaba en el piso con lágrimas en los ojos y él apenas se mantenía en pie, al frente de ellos estaba la mujer de la hierba. Hinata miro a sus compañeros, Kiba se veía alterado y Shino solo estaba tenso, asintió viendo que ellos estaban en condiciones

-Debemos sacarlos- susurro, Shino asintió, se acercaron con sigilo, justo en el momento que la mujer los iba a atacar, Shino tomo a Sasuke y ella a Sakura sacándolos de la trayectoria, corrieron con ellos hasta esconderse detrás de un árbol

\- ¿Que? ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto la temblorosa chica en brazos de la peliazul, ella le sonrió para calmarla y se puso un dedo en la boca indicándole silencio, esta asintió, mirando a todos lados, cuando una enorme serpiente se apareció

-Una serpiente- grito, Hinata volvió a tomarla, y cada uno se posiciono en una rama, la serpiente, siguió a Sasuke.

-No, Aléjate- le grito para lanzarla Shuriken a su boca abierta y asesinarla. Desde dentro de la serpiente muerta apareció la mujer.

-Veo que tenemos compañía- dijo la mujer, hasta que se percató de la peliazul viéndola fijamente y sonrió- Veo que lo notaste- la peliazul tomo un Kunai en la mano posicionándose al frente de Sakura

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿De qué hablas? - pregunto Sakura

-Esa mujer está muerta- dijo Sasuke, saliendo un poco del letargo- Alguien ocupa su cuerpo

-Ku Ku Ku, veo que Sasuke-kun también es muy listo- volvió a lamerse los labios, un instinto asesino enorme inundo todo el lugar-Siento su miedo y desesperación, es natural las presas siempre están con la guardia alta en presencia de un depredador Ku Ku Ku- se desplazó como una serpiente, su cuerpo se enrollo en el árbol subiendo en posición a Sasuke, unos Shuriken detuvieron su paso

-Naruto-kun- dijo la pelirosa, suspirando de alivio

-Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabes a lo que estas enfrentando, aléjate

-Así que pudiste escapar de mi amiga…eh…Naruto

-Una serpiente jamás podría detener al futuro Hokage- se apuntó para ir corriendo con Kunai en mano para atacarlo

-Naruto No- gritaron Sasuke y Sakura, pero este no los escucho y ataco de frente

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu- una ráfaga de viento apareció para luego aparecer una enorme serpiente, igual a la anterior, pero como el rubio iba en el aire no podría esquivar ser comido nuevamente, el rubio sintió un jalón de la chaqueta naranja para caer sentado en una rama

-La peor estrategia es atacar por impulso- la chica volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque- ¿Qué quieres de Sasuke-san? - el nombrado se tensó para mirar a la chica y luego a la mujer

-Eres una chica muy lista, demasiado para ser una Hyuga

-No estaba segura, pero acabas de confirmarlo- la chica salto para ponerse delante del pelinegro

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? - esta vez hablo el Uchiha

\- ¿Qué otra cosa podría querer?

-Sharingan- fue le murmuro de Shino el que les llego

-Hai, el preciado Sharingan, pero necesito uno puro, Itachi y Fugaku son demasiado fuertes, pero tu aun eres un Genin

-Estas dementes si crees que te lo daremos- Naruto se colocó al lado de la chica ambos cubriendo a Sasuke

-Oh, no, él solo vendrá a mí- puso una mano estirada bajo la barbilla y soplo fuego, los tres genin que estaban en la rama saltaron, Naruto y Sasuke quedaron juntos y la chica unas ramas más alejada

-Tengan cuidado, no necesita de sellos para los Jutsu, su nivel debe estar sobre los de un Jounin normal- el rubio ignorando la advertencia volvió a la carga, ataco con los puños a la serpiente, no ocasionándole ningún daño, los ojos comenzaron a rasgarse, acumulo chakra en la mano con ayuda de cinco clones y formo un pequeño rasengan, que asesino a la serpiente

-Naruto- gritaron todos al ver como la mujer afirmaba al chico de una mano para luego golpear su estómago con una patada, el rubio cayo golpeándose en el proceso, pero se volvió a poner de pie

-No seas impulsivo- le grito Hinata, pero este volvió a ignorarla, volvió con Taijutsu contra la mujer, pero esta sonrió

-Este poder, eres el zorro- de su mano aparecieron cinco luces purpura

-Naruto aléjate- grito esta vez con desesperación Hinata, corriendo donde el rubio, pero fue tarde la mujer toca el abdomen del rubio

-Sello de los cinco elementos

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios y quienes siguen la historia.

**Aviso importante**

Los capítulos serán subidos cada mes, debido a que no tendré tiempo para escribir y no quiero hacer capítulos apresurados por hacerlo a tiempo, espero puedan entenderlo ya que la demora sera por hacerlos mas completo y mejor redactados.

Con Amor. SweHiro.


	8. Capitulo 8: Examen (Parte II )

**Aclaraciones: "Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen"**

* * *

 _Final del Capitulo Anterior:_

 _-Tengan cuidado, no necesita de sellos para los Jutsu, su nivel debe estar sobre los de un Jounin normal- el rubio ignorando la advertencia volvió a la carga, ataco con los puños a la serpiente, no ocasionándole ningún daño, los ojos comenzaron a rasgarse, acumulo chakra en la mano con ayuda de cinco clones y formo un pequeño rasengan, que asesino a la serpiente_

 _-Naruto- gritaron todos al ver como la mujer afirmaba al chico de una mano para luego golpear su estómago con una patada, el rubio cayo golpeándose en el proceso, pero se volvió a poner de pie_

 _-No seas impulsivo- le grito Hinata, pero este volvió a ignorarla, volvió con Taijutsu contra la mujer, pero este sonrió_

 _-Este poder, eres el zorro- de su mano aparecieron cinco luces purpura_

 _-Naruto aléjate- grito esta vez con desesperación Hinata, corriendo donde el rubio, pero fue tarde la mujer toca el abdomen del rubio_

 _-Sello de los cinco elementos_

* * *

Capitulo VIII: "Examen (Parte II)"

El rubio se desvaneció, bajo la atónita mirada de los otros Genin, la altura lo mataría, Shino lanzo tres Kunai para afirmarlo a la corteza del árbol y detener la caída, Kiba se acercó para bajarlo y colocarse al lado de Sakura, quien había mantenido la posición del principio.

Mientras Hinata se mantenía en posición de ataque y Sasuke había activado el Sharingan, la mujer los veía con una sonrisa en los labios

-El Byakugan y el Sharingan, jugare un rato con ustedes-

Sasuke se puso un Kunai en la boca y Hinata saco los sellos para utilizar las garras en los antebrazos, Sasuke fue el primero en correr, lanzo el Kunai hacia la mujer quien esquivo con facilidad, Hinata lo siguió de cerca, la mujer mantuvo su posición y bloqueo la patada del chico que iba a su cabeza y con una pierna piso las garras que iban a sus piernas, Hinata al ver las garras atrapadas giro su cuerpo para golpear con las piernas, la mujer salto hacia atrás, para volver a bloquear un combo de la chica, Sasuke hizo una barrida que la mujer bloqueo.

Volvieron al ataque uno hacia la parte de arriba y otro hacia abajo. La mujer sonrió y comenzó el contrataque, ambos apenas bloqueaban, la mujer se alejó de un salto para desaparecer, corrió alrededor de ellos a una velocidad sorprendente, se colocaron espalda contra espalda

-La veo- dijo el Uchiha-La veo

-Yo no veo nada- respondió la chica, en pose de ataque

La mujer se acercó con velocidad a la posición de Sasuke, nuevamente con su cuerpo arrastrando como una serpiente, el Uchiha hizo los sellos y lanzo una bola de fuego, cuando termino el ataque la mujer se desplazó por dentro de la corteza del árbol para aparecer justo detrás del chico, pero un golpe aumentado con chakra la mando hasta el otro árbol.

-Ese ataque Raiton que haces ¿Expulsa el chakra o pasa a través de ti? - pregunto la peliazul nuevamente al lado del chico

-No es el momento para estupideces

\- ¿Lo expulsa o pasa a través de ti?

-Hmmp…lo expulso- La mujer salto hasta ellos con una pierna golpeo el tronco que momentos antes estaban los dos chicos, Sasuke saco unos Shuriken atados con hilos, los lanzo y dejo el cuerpo de la mujer apresado, Hinata salto detrás de la mujer e hizo los sellos un chorro de agua la baño completamente

-Ahora- le grito Hinata y de la mano de Sasuke apareció unos destellos azules, que impacto contra la mujer. Ambos se alejaron jadeando, se posicionaron lejos del cuerpo de la mujer que se calcinaba. Llegaron los otros genin, Kiba traía a un inconsciente Naruto en la espalda

-Ya se acabó- dijo la pelirosa, de repente el cuerpo de la mujer se levantó y se podía ver la cara derretida de ella, pero detrás de esta se veía la cara de un hombre con ojos de serpiente, un instinto asesino los paralizo, el cuello comenzó a crecer y moverse a una gran velocidad, lo que no les dio tiempo para esquivar, mordió el cuello de Sasuke.

-AHHH- grito este sosteniéndose la zona mordida con una mano, Shino lanzo un kunai donde estaba el cuerpo, pero la mujer, o el hombre, de quien ahora apreciaban la banda que portaba, desapareció hundiéndose en el tronco. - AHHH- Sasuke seguía retorciéndose.

Hinata corrió hasta donde estaba él

-Saca la mano para revisarte- le dijo mientras se mordió el dedo pulgar y realizaba los sellos para invocar un tigre plateado- Sasuke-san puede ser veneno- pero este no la escucha seguía moviéndose- Shino-san Kiba-san ayúdenme a afirmarlo- ambos asintieron y entre los tres afirmaban al chico que se retorcía, al quitarle la mano vieron las dos marcas de mordida y también vieron un sello que se empezaba a formar, se veían un tomoe entero y otro formándose- Kirara-chan- llamo a la tigre plateada que había aparecido- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – la tigre se acercó para verlo, acerco su hocico al cuello y lo alejo rápidamente

-Es algún tipo de sello, pero tiene un chakra extraño, Hina-chan tienes que detener el sello antes de que se propague

\- ¿No puedes hacerlo? - la tigresa negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento- el pequeño tigre plata bajo la cabeza avergonzada

-No te preocupes, lo intentaste- la invocación se esfumo, los cuatro genin consientes veían con impotencia como se había formado un segundo tomoe y comenzaba a formarse un tercero. Hinata se sacó su mochila y comenzó a buscar un pergamino, bajo la atenta mirada de los otros tres, saco un pincel con tinta y varios papeles, comenzó a escribir a gran velocidad. Sasuke seguía retorciéndose intentando soltarse- Es lo único que puedo hacer- dijo Hinata antes de colocar los papeles en varias partes del cuerpo del chico. Sasuke quedo inconsciente

\- ¿Qué hiciste a Sasuke-kun? - le reprimo la pelirosa

-Detuvo el flujo de chakra- le contesto Shino

-Lo siento- dijo Hinata, mientras observaba la marca en el cuello del Uchiha, se había detenido en la mitad del tercer tomoe- pero es la única forma que se me ocurrió detener el sellado de forma rápida- Hinata se acercó a los papeles, esta vez tomo un que era mucho más grande a los anteriores y comenzó a escribir Kanji resaltando en grande "Derecho" y " Sellado", alrededor de estos habían más Kanji de distintos portes, se demoró cerca de diez minutos, tomo el papel y lo coloco sobre el cuello del chico- ¿Tienes alguna venda?

-Hai- Sakura rebusco en su mochila y se la paso

-Ayúdame por favor- entre ambas vendaron el cuello del Uchiha, una vez hecho sacaron los papeles que tenía por el cuerpo, por ultimo realizo unos sellos con las manos.

\- ¿Qué era eso? - Pregunto Kiba, quien al igual que el otro no perdió detalle de lo que hizo la chica

-Era un sello de paralización de chakra, cierra los conductos en donde coloco el pergamino, le va a durar lo suficiente para llegar al próximo punto y lo pueda revisar Oji-san o Hokage-sama, pero no podrá usar el lado derecho con normalidad- miro a Sakura- estará inconsciente hasta que recupere el chakra y- se acercó a Naruto y levanto la polera revelando su estómago- a Naruto-san no lo puedo ayudar

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le sucede?

-Pusieron un sello impar sobre uno par, la única forma de quitar un sello es aplicar chakra sobre él, pero debe hacerlo alguien con la misma capacidad de chakra o superior y definitivamente yo no soy esa persona- le toco la frente constatando que tenía un poco de temperatura- Supongo que esta inconsciente porque su cuerpo está acostumbrado a tener enormes fuentes de chakra no está acostumbrado a una cantidad normal

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - pregunto Kiba

-Solo son suposiciones-el castaño bufo mientras la pelirosa veía angustiada a sus dos compañeros

-Debemos encontrar refugio, aquí estamos expuestos- les dijo Shino tomando a Sasuke, colocándolo en su espalda

-Hai- Kiba tomo a Naruto y comenzaron a saltar, los aliados de Shino encontraron un tronco hueco, al llegar Hinata se desvaneció, Kiba la sostuvo para que no se golpeara con el suelo y la recostó con cuidado al lado del Uchiha, la chica se veía pálida y la frente sudada

-Agoto su chakra- dijo Shino- Debemos encontrar suministros, Kiba ve con Sakura, yo me quedare haciendo guardia

-Hai- ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron a buscar suministros.

* * *

Shino había desplegado a sus camaradas por la zona y recubrió el tronco con insectos para ocultar sus chakra, noto la presencia de un equipo, había pasado tres veces cerca de donde estaban, cuando llegaron Sakura y Kiba, le hizo señas al último para que rodearan en caso de que los siguieran este asintió, llevándose consigo a su compañera rodearon, pasaron 15 min. Y volvieron entrando con rapidez al tronco cerrando la entrada que minutos antes había cubierto Shino con una madera con musgo.

Estuvieron en silencio mirándose cuando escucharon las pisadas fuera y unos cuchicheos, Shino les hizo las señas de mantenerse en calma, Kiba nuevamente asintió y se puso un dedo en el labio mirando a su compañera, al entender que ella al no compartir tanto tiempo con el chico Aburame no podría entender sus señas, la chica asintió. Sintieron como saltaban por las ramas alejándose.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? - pregunto Kiba en un susurro

-Han pasado 4 veces cerca de nuestra localización, lo que me lleva a deducir que nos están buscando a nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto la pelirosa, Shino miro detrás de ella a los tres inconscientes y luego volvió a mirar a la chica

-Puede haber muchos motivos- dijo finalmente.

Se turnaron las guardias, cuando estaba amaneciendo y Sakura estaba en turno, despertó Naruto

-Eh? - Salto de donde dormía, pero se golpeó la cabeza con la corteza del tronco- Ahuch- se quejó sobándose la zona dañada, la chica lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos

-Naruto-kun- el chico la miro con una ceja alzada y ella salto sobre él sollozando, el rubio entendió que su compañera había aguantado todo este tiempo las ganas de llorar, estaba asustada y quien no, con esa cosa-mujer-serpiente atacándolos. Para de acariciarle el cabello para abrir muy grande los ojos tomo de los hombros a la chica para que lo mirara a la cara

\- ¿Qué sucedió con la mujer-cosa-serpiente?

-Se fue- respondió el Aburame que con la escena de esos dos se había despertado al igual que el Inuzuka que miraba al rubio con una sonrisa burlona

-Mordió a Sasuke-kun- dijo la chica entre hipos, el rubio miro a su alrededor y vio a su mejor amigo rival, acostado al lado de su peor enemiga, como ahora le gustaba denominar a la chica de ojos perla-Hinata, le puso unas cosas y se quedó inconsciente, aun no despierta- Quizás si la chica hubiera estado más calmada hubiera explicado mejor la situación, porque ella estaba sumamente agradecida con la peliazul por detener el extraño sello que se estaba formado en el cuello del Uchiha, pero estaba preocupada, con miedo y alterada, porque no pensó demasiado sus palabras.

Por el mismo motivo cuando la peliazul y el Uchiha despertaron solo minutos después, y el chico se quejó notoriamente, la chica se vio levantada por el cuello por un furioso rubio

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? - siseo, ella desconcertada miraba a los otros, venia recién despertando sin saber que pasaba, pero todos tenían la mirada incrédula- ¿QUE LE HICISTE? - ella miro esos ojos azules que destilaban enojo, recordó a su padre y trago seco

-No. N. No- respiró hondo, aunque era algo difícil porque el chico era más alto que ella y debía estar en puntitas- No sé de qué habla Namikaze-san

-No te hagas la tonta- y la empujo, la chica al no estar bien apoyada rodo fuera de la corteza rompiendo la puerta improvisada de paso, de un movimiento rápido se puso en pose defensiva, su chakra recién se había recuperado, pero como cada vez que agotaba todo su chakra los músculos soltaban calambres al volver a estar en movientes, calambres dolorosos. Hizo los sellos y saco las garras deteniendo al chico que venían con un kunai en mano, comenzaron a luchar Kunai contra garras, la chica engancho el kunai del chico y lo lanzo con el impulso a que se incrustara en un árbol, el rubio que miraba el movimiento del arma no vio venir la patada en el estómago que lo estrello contra un árbol, cuando se iba a lanzar de nuevo, fue detenido por una mano en su hombro, miro con enojo a la persona y para su sorpresa era Shino

-Déjame, alguien tiene que darle una lección, no puede dañar a la gente porque si- se zafo de su agarre de un tirón y cuando iba a dar un paso más Kiba se puso en forma defensiva frente a la chica

-No seas Idiota ella...- no dejo continuar al de marcas rojas en las mejillas

\- ¿Ahora la defiendes Inuzuka?

-Claro- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mientras la peliazul veía con mejillas sonrojadas a los dos chicos que tenía como compañeros de equipo- si no fuera por ella, quizás Sasuke ni siquiera estaría vivo

Sakura aprecio desde la corteza seguida de un adolorido Sasuke. La chica entendió su error

-Naruto-kun, Kiba tiene razón, fue Hinata quien detuvo el sello y por eso dejo inconsciente a Sasuke-kun-el rubio abrió los ojos y miro a su compañera de equipo, quien, bajo la mirada avergonzada, luego giro la vista a la chica de ojos perlas, pero esta no lo mirada, tenía la vista en Sasuke, vio cómo se acercó a él y le preguntaba

-¿Puedes mover el brazo derecho?- Sasuke empujo levemente a Sakura para mover el brazo y cerrar y abrir la mano- El papel de sello que llevas en el cuello- le apunto el área vendada- reprimirá todo el chakra de esa zona, el tipo que te mordió agrego un chakra extraño, que se estaba fusionando a tu sistema y un sello, no sabemos que hacen pero no alcanzo a completarse, con el papel impedirá que se termine dura un semana, les dará el tiempo a terminar la prueba y pueda ver Oji…Jiraiya-sama o Hokage-sama, quizás puedan ayudarte- se adentró a la corteza y tomo sus pertenencias , Shino la siguió y por último fue Kiba, cuando los tres salieron, vieron a los del equipo 7

-Nosotros nos retiramos- fue todo lo que dijo Shino, para empezar a saltar por los arboles seguido de la peliazul luego de que ella hiciera una reverencia despidiéndose

-Idiotas- le dijo el Inuzuka para seguir a su equipo, cuando ya se hubieron alejado, la chica se detuvo haciendo que los otros dos hicieron lo mismo, vieron a la cara de su compañera-reemplazo, se estaba mordiendo fuertemente el labio inferior, las manos empuñadas y los ojos repletos de lágrimas. Ambos chicos se miraron, los de castaño se veían pánico y el Aburame no se podría saber por sus lentes, pero se veía algo tenso en los hombros, es que ambos eran chicos, niños, y por ende no sabían lidiar con mujeres llorando, pero para sorpresa de ambos la peliazul les hizo una reverencia profundo

-A…Arigatou- les dijo mientras mantenía la posición, ambos vieron unas gotas caer, pero la chica las limpio con su manga rápidamente, aun agachada

-Hey! No tienes por qué decirlo, no es como si lo hubiera hecho por ti- el castaño se rasco la mejilla- Es solo que no podíamos quedarme a ver la estupidez que hacia Naruto- la chica lo miro y Kiba se sonrojo dándose la vuelta volviendo a saltar, mascullando cosas como:" Estúpido Naruto" "Estúpida reemplazo"

-Los camaradas deben hacerte ver cuando se comete un error- la chica lo miro y asintió- también se deben cuidar entre si- el chico siguió el camino de su compañero, la chica sonrió radiante para seguirlos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la torre, descubrieron que eran el tercer equipo por medio del Chunnin que apareció en sus pergaminos, una vez dentro no vieron a ninguno, al parecer todos estaban en sus habitaciones, ellos decidieron hacer lo mismo.

Se separó de los chicos del equipo 8 buscando su habitación, escucho un murmullo

-…parece si apostamos?

-Hai, ¿Qué ganamos? - Hinata abrió los ojos al reconocer esa voz, armándose de valor toco suavemente la puerta, la conversación de adentro se detuvo y la puerta se abrió revelando a los Jounin-sensei de los equipos, incluyendo al Sanin, que por orden del Hokage debía estar con ellos para que vieran que no hicieron trampas, al ayudar a sus alumnos; pero no solo estaban los de Konoha, sino los de todas las aldeas.

-En… ¿Qué necesitas? - pregunto la pelinegra que reconoció como Kurenai

-Eh, Hai, eh… ¿Podría hablar con Oji-san o Kakashi-san? - la pelinegra miro al interior, donde se encontraba un Jounin vigilando, el cual asintió, la hizo pasar dentro y todos los adultos la observaban, se acercó dónde estaban los peliblancos junto a un hombre que fumaba un cigarro, a pesar del lugar cerrado, y uno de expande verde, el recuerdo de otro participante vino a su mente, pero lo desecho para centrarse a lo que venia

-Hinata, felicidades- le dice el peliblanco mayor revolviéndole los cabellos, sacándole un ligero sonrojo, la niña carraspeo para volver a la compostura

-Buenas tardes- hizo una reverencia los presentes- Oji-san tengo que hablar algo urgente con usted

\- ¿Qué sucede? - el Sanin se puso serio, todos los adultos que seguían la conversación lo notaron

\- ¿Puede ser en privado? - vio de reojo a los otros sensei que no conocía

-Son de confianza descuida

-Hai- hizo los sellos y saco una libreta morada, que se hizo conocida al de mascara- Puede que suene extraña la información, pero déjeme terminar antes de interrumpir

-Hai- aun serio le respondió poniendo la cabeza en las manos, la niña tenía la libreta en la mano empezó a relatar sin verla

-Antes de ingresar a la segunda prueba, ocurrió un altercado con Naruto-san, la examinadora y una mujer de la hierba, hubiera sido algo sin importancia, pero la mujer actuó extraño y presento actitudes no correspondientes a las vistas cuando recolecte información anteriormente- abrió el cuaderno morado- la mujer a la cual yo espié, era sumisa e intento pasar desapercibida durante toda la semana, el líder del equipo era uno de sus compañeros, al presentarse a los exámenes escritos seguían teniendo las mismas características, al momento de intercambiar los documentos firmados por los pergaminos, la mujer se mostró segura, su mirada era intimidante, los dos compañeros, mostraban cierta sumisión, pero lo más importante, la mujer para regresar el kunai a la examinadora alargo la lengua, cuatro veces su tamaño- volvió a cerrar el cuaderno y se dio cuenta de lo tensos que se veían los Jounin- Tenia la sospecha de que no era la misma mujer, a pesar de la apariencia y tener la misma cantidad de chakra, pero el examen comenzó 10 min. Después, informe a mis compañeros mis dudas, por decisión de equipo decidimos seguir al equipo de la Hierba, Yoshio-kun tenía su rastro, cuando nos acercamos ocurrió una explosión, fuimos y había una grieta en el piso, Yoshio-kun informo que había olor a serpiente y el rastro de Naruto-san se perdía, Yoshio cancelo la invocación y seguimos el ruido de Kunai, ahí encontramos a Sasuke-san y Sakura-san

\- ¿Estaban bien? - pregunto la pelinegra preocupada

-Parecían paralizados, con Shino-san los tomamos y nos escondimos, Naruto-san apareció tiempo después hubo una confrontación con la mujer- volvió a abrir el libro- podía realizar sellos sin utilizar las manos, invocaban serpientes enormes, parecía estar sobre el nivel de un Jounin normal, el resulto fue el esperado, fuimos derrotados, la mujer u hombre, ya que usaba el cuerpo de la mujer como disfraz, realizo un sello que llamo "Sello de los cinco elementos" en Naruto-san y mordió el cuello de Sasuke-san, el hombre tenía ojos amarillos alargados y portaba la insignia del sonido en la frente (*1).

\- ¿Cómo esta Sasuke? - pregunto Kakashi, que a pesar de la postura despreocupada se notaba alterado

-Bien, pudimos parar el sellado, deteniendo los conductos de chakra del área del cuello, debe estar sumamente adolorido de esa zona, pero era lo mejor que podíamos hacer, primero pensamos que podía ser veneno tenía dos orificios de la mordida, pero nos dimos cuenta que un tomoe se empezaba a formar, llegaron a formarse dos y medio, le dije que cuando llegaran aquí debían acudir a Oji-san para que lo revise- el peliblanco asintió

\- ¿Alguna información de sus compañeros? - pregunto el Sanin

-No

-Algo más que consideres relevante

-Hai, parecía interesado en Sasuke-san, en específico su Sharingan- revolvió los papeles de la libreta rebuscando algo, se detuvo y continuo- la mujer dijo: _"el preciado Sharingan, pero necesito uno puro",_ eso es todo

-Buen trabajo Hinata- le revolvió el pelo nuevamente

-Hai

-Ve a descansar – la chica lo vio dudas y asintió para darse la vuelta- no te preocupes no haremos cargo de esto- la chica sin girarse asintió y salió por la puerta.

-Chica lista- hablo Sarutobi

-Sí que lo es- dijo Kakashi, el Sanin no asintió solo repasaba la información obtenida

* * *

Al cuarto día, cuando salió y aun no veía a nadie, se sentía frustrada, ya que no podía repasar información y estrategias, de lo único que estaba segura es que la mitad de los equipos estaban fuera de la competencia.

Se acercó la mesa buffet y tomo rollos de canelas, chocolates y un montón de dulce

-No creo que eso sea saludable- el salto que dio casi hizo botar todo lo que tenía en la bandeja, se giró y vio a la rubia de la arena, con una sonrisa realmente grande la saludo

-Hola

-Hola- le respondió seco, mientras llenaba dos bandejas con frutas y lácteos, la rubia se regañaba internamente por haberlo dicho en voz alta, ahora sentía la mirada de esa mujer impertinente sobre ella

-Así que ustedes también pasaron, la verdad me lo esperaba- Hinata continúo echando dulces- son realmente fuertes, en especial Gaara-san- la rubia deja las bandejas bruscamente en la mesa para volverse y tomar a la peliazul del cuello

\- ¿Qué te traes con Gaara? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué le hablas y le das cosas? - Hinata la observo con una sonrisa, al cual se ensancho con las preguntas de la rubia

-LA verdad es porque mi mejor amiga es una Jinchuriki y bueno, ella tiene la loca idea de que todos ellos son como hermanos, y solo no puedo evitar intentar ser amiga de el-

-No juegues conmigo

-Es cierto- Hinata se zafó del agarre, manteniendo su sonrisa- La verdad pensaba que a ustedes no les agradaba él siempre están tan tensos y asustados a su alrededor, pero recién te mostraste preocupada- la rubia abrió los ojos para girarse e ignorar a Hinata, pero ella siguió hablando- Yo también tengo una hermanita, pero está prohibido que le hable o me acerque a ella, ni siquiera puedo decir que es mi hermana, al menos tú lo tienes a tu lado- vio los hombros de la rubia temblar y supo que ya había hablado suficiente tomo una leche chocolatada y se fue a su habitación, no sin antes mirar el ojo de arena en la esquina que las había observado todo el tiempo

* * *

Al quinto día de iniciar la prueba a las cinco de la tarde las puertas de la torre se cerraron, todos los participantes que lograron pasar la prueba, junto a sus sensei, fueron reunidos en el área de combate, Hinata se acercó a Kiba, Akamaru y Shino, y bajaron por las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios, vieron que todos "los nueve novatos" excluyendo a Yakumo, que no participo, pero los otros seis tenían sus ropas maltratadas, se veían sucios y más delgados, los dos chicos y el can se acercaron a los otros grupos y les preguntaron qué sucedió, Hinata de una distancia moderada escucho que llegaron solo hace unos minutos, el equipo 7 y el equipo 10 hace una hora, estaba bastante sorprendida, ellos llegaron al segundo día, Kiba no dejo pasar la oportunidad y se los hizo saber, el Hokage apareció haciéndolos formar de acuerdo al equipo.

El discurso del Hokage se vio interrumpido por el examinador de la tercera prueba, que se presentó como Hayate Gekko, este dijo que al parecer las pruebas fueron demasiado fáciles porque no esperaban tantos participantes en la tercera fase, por lo mismo se realizaría unos preliminares, recibiendo quejas de los participantes, pero el examinador aclaro que las reglas estipulan que en cualquiera de los tres exámenes pueden realizar preliminares si lo estiman conveniente, y si había alguno que quisiera retirarse podía hacerlo, sin afectar al equipo.

El equipo 8 estaba formado entre el equipo 7 y 10, Hinata estaba al lado de Sasuke y Chouji, vio como el chico Uchiha arrugaba el entrecejo y se tomaba el hombro, desde su posición no podía ver el papel de sellado pero estaba totalmente segura de que debía estar a punto de dejar de funcionar, ella les dijo que duraba relativamente una semana pero Yoshio, que estaba en su hombro derecho le susurro que el cuello del chico emanaba un chakra maligno en grandes cantidades y que ese mismo chakra estaba alterando los insectos del chico Aburame, a quien sentía detrás de ella removerse cada cierto rato.

Sakura le susurraba al chico, vio como intentaba levantar la mano, pero otra persona se le adelanto, según el examinador se llamaba Kabuto Yakushi, era uno de los equipos que no pudo espiar, el chico le respondió a Naruto que no podía pelear porque acababa de salir de una pelea que casi le cuesta la vida, no podría entrar a otra a arriesgarse, pero Hinata no le creía, y Yoshio se lo confirmo el chico tenía casi todo su chakra y no presentaba heridas de ningún tipo, no había razón para retirarse, no le aparto los ojos de encima, lo vio girar la mirada y ver de reojo para voltear rápidamente la cabeza, y salir del lugar, Hinata siguió su mirada y solo vio a los Jounin sensei reconoció al primer examinar Ibiki Morino y a Iruka-sensei, detrás de este… detuvo su mirada y abrió los ojos de par en par, detrás de Iruka-sensei estaba el Jounin del Sonido, le susurro a Yoshio para que se acercara,ella prefirió fingir que nada sucedía

Puso su atención en Sakura, que intento levantar la mano, pero fue detenida por el Uchiha, ella le decía que tenía miedo por lo que podía pasarle al chico, no podía quedarse a ver como sufría, él le respondió de mala forma que si no quería ver que se apartara, pero él no iba a retirarse, se lo demostraría a su padre, y Hinata entendió porque ese chico aguantaba, seguramente vivir con un genio como Itachi, era como para ella vivir con Neji y Hanabi, prodigios en sus habilidades, pero a diferencia de él, ella no podía mostrarle a su padre todo su potencial, desde que la obligo a ver cómo era sellado Neji, un pánico se le formo en el estómago de solo imaginar a su pequeña hermana Hanabi pasar por lo mismo. Un largo suspiro salio de sus labios y vio a su Oji-san que estaba al lado de Hatake-san, estaban conversando, de que sabe dios qué perversión

-Bien, entonces, comenzaremos ahora con la ronda preliminar- Volvió su vista al frente vio al examinador, que volvió a toser, se veía realmente enfermo-Esta ronda consistirá en combate individual, uno a uno, con toda la intensidad, no es un ejercicio. Quedan 20 de ustedes, eso significa que necesitaremos 10 encuentros, los candidatos sobrevivientes de los 10 encuentros avanzaran al tercer examen en cuanto las reglas, no existen. Van a pelear hasta que el otro muera o se rinda o sea declarado físicamente incapaz de continuar la prueba, naturalmente aquellos que vallan presidiendo podrán aceptar la derrota para evitar el golpe fatal, además como sensor tengo cierto albedrio para juzgar los encuentros-el hombre volvió a toser- ocasionalmente podré intervenir si un encuentro se ve perdido para salvar tantas vidas como sea posible, ahora es momento de revelar que destino les depara-el hombre se giró para ver detrás de el

-Abran el panel- la segunda examinadora fue la que hablo por un micrófono en su oído, una pared comenzó a moverse revelando una enorme pantalla

-Los nombres de cada pareja son elegidos de forma aleatoria- volvió a hablar el tercer examinador- Antes de cada encuentro, los nombres aparecerán en la pantalla detrás de mí, como ya no hay nada más que agregar comencemos, en un momento los nombres de los dos primeros oponentes aparecerán- en la pantalla comenzaron a aparecer nombres a gran velocidad, se detuvo en el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha y Yoroi Akadō, Hinata vio de reojo al Uchiha que se tomaba el cuello, pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios-Perfecto, entonces aquellos que fueron elegidos, avancen- Ambos chicos avanzaron, Hinata vio que el nombre que no reconocía era porque también era del equipo del tal Kabuto, volvió la vista en el Uchiha y pensó que era un chico con mala suerte, ambos chicos se posicionaron frente a frente- Fueron elegidos para el primer encuentro Yoroi Akado y Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Alguna objeción?

-Ninguna – No- - Respondieron al mismo tiempo

-Eh, Ahora, comencemos el primer encuentro- volvió a toser- Bien, todos excepto los dos candidatos oponentes, despejen el área y acomódense en el nivel superior- todos subieron las escaleras-

-Sasuke- Kakashi se puso detrás de el- No uses el Sharingan

-Así que lo sabe- se tocó el cuello

-Solo para que lo sepas, si el papel de sellado llega a romperse, tendré que detener la pelea- Cada Jounin-sensei se juntó con sus alumnos

-Oji-san- Hinata troto para colocarse al lado de él, para mala suerte de ella, estaba con el equipo 7, y el ambiente entre ella y Naruto, era tenso, él porque no pensaba disculparse, y ella porque sentía su mirada taladrarle la espalda.

El combate inicio.

\- ¿Utilizaste papel de absorción?

-Eh? - Hinata levanto la vista, justo cuando el tipo de lentes, Gekko. Golpeaba al Uchiha, miro al Sanin que seguía viendo la pelea y luego se giró al peligris de la mascaran que estaba al otro lado del Sanin

\- ¿Usaste papel de absorción? - volvió a hacer la pregunta el Hatake

-Hie- negó con la cabeza- use uno de expulsión, pero coloque unos sellos que sellan los conductos que hay en el cuello- Kakashi la miro con una ceja alzada, mientras Jiraiya sonreía al escucharla

\- ¿Usaste un papel de expulsión y colocaste sellos de sellado?

-Hai, no sé qué es ese sello ni que hace, no tiene Kanji solo esa figura, pero Kirara-chan dijo que era un chakra extraño y debía detenerlo, supuse que el chakra se estaba filtrando a su sistema, así que para evitar que terminara de distribuirse selle los conductos y el papel de expulsión es para el chakra que ya estaba en su cuerpo y el que aún tiene el sello- giro la mirada al Sanin- Yoshio-kun, dijo que la cantidad que se estaba filtrando era enorme, así que posiblemente no dure mucho

La pelea continua, el dolor en el cuello del Uchiha no lo dejaba concentrarse, pero gano la pelea imitando el ataque que hizo el chico Lee, cuando se encontraron con el equipo del Sonido en el bosque de la muerte.(*2)

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Hinata, miro hacia todos lados y sus ojos cayeron en el Jounin del Sonido, estaba serio, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, mientras sacaba su lengua y lamia el contorno de sus labios, temblando, alarga su brazo y tira de la manga del Sanin sin despegar la vista del Jounin, que estaba al otro extremo, casi al frente de ellos

\- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto, pero la niña no respondió, solo temblaba levemente y un pequeña capa de sudor tenía en la frente- ¿Te sientes mal?- ni siquiera lo miraba, siguió el camino de sus ojos y se topó con los ojos del Jounin del Sonido, que lo miraba seriamente, para después girar la vista hacia Hinata, sintió el agarre de la pequeña hacerse más fuerte, el Sanin levanto su mano y tapo los ojos de la niña, mientras miraba seriamente al Jounin, con la otra la giro para que lo mirara a el- Estoy contigo, no te preocupes- la vio asentir pero seguía con el rostro pálido, la tomo de la mano y la saco del área de combate-¿Qué sucede?

-No lo sé- las manos de ella estaban echas puño

\- Hinata, mírame- los ojos de ella recién pudieron enfocarlo

-Yo…Yoshio-kun, fue a investigar a ese Jounin, pero todavía no vuelve- volvió a temblar- fue antes del combate de Sasuke-san, creo...creo que ese hombre le hizo algo- el Sanin la miraba seriamente para después asentir

-Intenta invocarlo- la vio morderse el pulgar y hacer los sellos, pero nada aparecía, el mal presentimiento de ella se traspasó a el- Debo eliminar el sello del Uchiha, tu, concéntrate en el combate, yo buscare a Yoshio, ¿Entendido?

-Yo…Yo…Hai- asintió con la cabeza, volvieron al área de pelea, estaban declarando al Uchiha ganador, se veía una mueca de dolor en su cara, mientras sostenía su cuello con una mano, Kakashi entro al centro para hablar con él, luego ambos salieron, el Sanin desapareció en una bola de humo.

La pantalla volvió a moverse, los siguientes competidores fueron Shino contra Zaku Abumi, del equipo del Sonido, el chico tenia ambos brazos vendados, pero ellos llegaron al cuarto día, había una enfermería donde podías ser atendido, no había razón para que el este mal herido.

Shino también lo noto, su combate fue fácil, al ser subestimado por su oponente, sello sus conductos de vientos, que poseía en las manos con sus insectos devoradores de chakra, el muchacho cuando intento volver a hacer su Jutsu Ondas Decapitadoras, se condenó, el chakra se acumuló y salio por sus brazos, quedo fuera de combate.

Shino fue declarado ganador.

Subió con sus compañeros

-Felicidades Shino- dijo Hinata

-Bien hecho- Fue Kiba el que hablo

-Hm, espero lo mismo de ustedes- fue su contestación, Hinata sonrió mientras a Kiba le salía una vena en la frente, su compañero siempre era tan raro.

Los tres se concentraron en el siguiente combate, era uno de los chicos de la arena, Kankuro Subaku No contra uno de la hoja Misumi Tsurugi, Hinata estaba atenta a ese combate, el chico Misumi moldeo su chakra de modo que le diera la flexibilidad a su cuerpo y enrollarse alrededor de Kankuro, Hinata abrió los ojos, esa habilidad era idéntica a la del tipo que los ataco en el bosque de la muerte, su mente como engranajes comenzaron a funcionar, mientras la pelea continuaba, el chico que se retiro era del mismo equipo de él que luchaba, Kabuto era su nombre, ese chico había mentido sobre su condición, y antes de retirarse veía al Jounin del Sonido, giro la vista hacia donde estaba, pero no lo encontró, recorrió todo el recinto buscándolo, pero no había rastro, se tomó la cabeza con las manos. Dios esto cada vez era más raro, primero el tipo que los ataca en el cuerpo de unos genin, portaba la insignia del sonido, el chico que mintió y se retiró, ahora ese chico de la hoja que presenta la misma habilidad que ese hombre, todos están relacionados. Los hombros de la niña comenzaron a temblar, Shino se giró para verla, tenía las manos tapando su cara, una suave risa comenzó a sonar, luego una carcajada sutil, Hinata estaba riendo.

Ella no podía creer lo que su mente formaba, era tan absurdo, y lo más descabellado es que nadie se diera cuenta, estar tanto tiempo con el Sanin pervertido hace que su mente vea complot y espías en cualquier parte, se estaba volviendo loca, era definitivo.

Mientras ella seguía divagando, había comenzado la competencia entre las dos Kunoichi de la hoja, escucho a Naruto gritar el nombre de Sakura la hizo volver a la realidad y dejar de reírse, vio al campo de batalla, el equipo 10 se había acercado donde estaban ellos.

-Qué situación más problemática- decía el Nara mientras veía a las dos chicas esperando la señal de inicio- De todas las personas le tuvo que tocar Sakura

-Sakura-chan le ganara- dijo Naruto, completamente seguro

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo el Nara

-Eh, ¿De qué hablas? Sakura-chan fue la mejor de nuestra generación

-Pero han pasado seis meses y…. Sakura sobresalía en conocimientos teóricos

-Shikamaru-san tiene razón- hablo Hinata

\- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo de mala forma volviéndose para verla, pero ella no lo miraba y él se mantuvo en silencio al recordar el accidente de hace unos días

-Ino-san y Sakura-san son estudiantes de Tsunade-sama, ambas llevan solo dos meses, Sakura-san tiene los conocimientos de la academia, Ino-san también, pero Ino-san también inicio hace seis meses a entrenar con su padre, Ino-san ahora cuenta con más habilidades que Sakura-san, pero no por eso ganara, ya que ambas se ven como amigas, es difícil saber cuál de las dos tendrá mejor desempeño, sus sentimientos no les permitirán combatir con todo su potencial

-Ya- fue todo lo que dijo para volver la vista hacia su compañera

El combate inicio, pero ninguna lo hacía en serio

\- ¿Y este es el nivel de una kunoichi? - pregunto Neji, Tenten a su lado lo escucho

-No porque no pelean en serio significa que son Kunoichi- Temari que estaba un poco más alejada, pero los escuchaba sonrió con sorna, realmente era la pelea más aburrida que había visto, comenzaron denigrándose entre ellas luego con Taijutsu de bajo nivel y por ultimo quedaron sin chakra, sin haber utilizado ningún Jutsu sorprendente, miro de reojo a Gaara y lo vio impaciente, noto cuando el pelirrojo de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada donde estaban el rubio y la peliazul.

El combate de las Kunoichi habia terminado, ninguna gano.

* * *

En dos nubes de humo aparecieron Jiraiya y Kakashi, los dos alumnos del equipo siete saltaron sobre su sensei con preguntas sobre su compañero

\- ¿Cómo esta Sasuke-kun?

-Bien, está recuperando el chakra en la enfermería- Kakashi les contesto mientras el Sanin se acercaba a una preocupada Hinata

-Está bien, como no se completó el sellado pudimos removerlo en su totalidad- ella asintió, pero aun así lo miraba expectante- Cuando termine tu pelea será mejor que hablemos

\- ¿Qué?, pero Yoshio-kun…Oji-san ¿Qué sucede?

-Es mejor esperar- el Sanin volvió su vista al combate que ahora realizaban la chica de la arena y la de Konoha.

Las palabras de Jiraiya en vez de tranquilizarla, la alertaron de que algo malo le sucedió a su invocación, se volvió morder el pulgar para hacer los sellos, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver que nadie aparecía, sentía un nudo en la garganta, mordió su pulgar tantas veces que ahora tenía toda la mano ensangrentada, cuando se disponía a hacerlo de nuevo, la enorme mano del peliblanco la detuvo

-Suficiente- le dijo en tono serio, mientras la miraba

-Yo…Oji-san- ella aparto la mirada apretando la mano que tenía libre

-Concéntrate en los combates, es lo que debe hacer un buen ninja- la soltó con algo de brusquedad mientras volvía su mirada hacia al frente, el ninja enmascarado no paso por alto sus actitudes, viendo ahora como la niña lamia su dedo pulgar y este se sanaba.

Mientras sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre miro hacia el campo de batalla, se sorprendió de ver al Namikaze siendo declaro ganar, el Inuzuka estaba desmayado junto al pequeño Akamaru, no sabía que había pasado tanto tiempo ensimismada, se percató que Shikamaru también estaba con la ropa desarreglada lo que significaba que también estuvo en combate.

La pantalla comenzó a revelar los próximos competidores.

 _ **Neji Hyuga v/s Hinata Senju**_

Hinata ahora creía que su suerte era peor que la del Uchiha.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del Capítulo:**

 **(*1):La insignia del Sonido:** En el anime, cuando Orochimaru es calcinado por la bola de fuego de Sasuke, se ve la insignia del sonido en la frente. En un capitulo anterior se vio que Jiraiya como un entrenamiento le dice a Hinata que debe saber características de la persona solo viendo su vestimenta o modo de actuar, por lo mismo ella no puede evitar observar cada detalle de las personas.

 **(*2):** **Batalla en el Bosque de la** Muerte: El Equipo 7 tuvo que luchar contra el equipo del Sonido, ellos los estaban buscando, si no los encontraron fue porque Shino los cubría, pero al irse ellos fueron rastreados, donde llego Lee y entre los 4 pudieron vencerlo.

 **(Ooc):** **Naruto:** La verdad pienso que me estoy pasando un poquito con Naruto, pero es necesario para el futuro de la historia.

Agradezco a todos aquellos quienes siguen la Historia y dejan sus comentarios, sus palabras siempre son bien recibidas.

(*-*)/ GRACIAS. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

Con Amor. SweHiro.


	9. Capitulo 9: Examen (Parte III )

**Aclaración** **: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _Final Capitulo Anterior:_

 _La pantalla comenzó a revelar los próximos competidores._

 _ **Neji Hyuga v/s Hinata Senju**_

 _Hinata ahora creía que su suerte era peor que la del Uchiha._

Capitulo XIX: "Examen Parte III"

El Sanin apretó la mandíbula mientras vio a su alumna bajar la escalera, sabía que Hinata podía ganar fácilmente el combate, pero…

-Hinata- la llamo, pero ella solo se detuvo aun dándole la espalda, lo que aumentaba la sospecha del peliblanco de que ella realizaría algo que no debía- No seas imprudente- la niña no respondió y siguió avanzando

\- ¿Sucede algo? - le pregunto Kakashi cuando se acercó a la baranda

-Nada- respondió serio, la vio posicionarse frente al chico Hyuga.

* * *

Al medio de la arena la esperaba Neji, con su mirada cargada de sentimientos, un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna

-Bien- hablo el examinador- Cuando uno de ustedes no pueda continuar se dará por finalizado el combate ¿Entendido?

-Hai- respondieron los dos, el examinador se alejó dejándolos solos

-Comiencen- Neji se puso en pose ofensiva, con una palma estirada y las piernas separadas y levemente flexionada. Hinata, en cambio coloco ambos brazos a sus costados, pero de igual manera tenia las piernas separadas y flexionada.

-Ríndete, jamás podrás vencerme- ella simplemente le sonrió tristemente, haciendo que el chico se molestara- Siempre ha sido una fracasada, tu destino siempre ha sido ser menos- Neji se acercó a gran velocidad golpeando la cara de la chica, el impacto hizo que los brazos de ella se elevaran rozando el codo del

Hyuga, este se separó de inmediato, sintió un cosquilleo extraño en la extremidad, abrió y cerró la mano, pero nada pasaba, volvió a enfocarse en Hinata, ella lamia el contorno del labio que se le había roto por el golpe.

-Neji-san- el tono dulce de su voz no hizo más que exasperar al Hyuga, para empeorar la situación ella lo veía con esos ojos, esos que tanto odiaba, los que parecían decirle "Perdóname", una disculpa que él no quería, menos de ella.

-Aun estas a tiempo- flexionó aún más las rodillas, apoyando su peso en la pierna izquierda, era la que tenía más atrás-Es tu ultima oportunidad- la chica se mantuvo en la misma posición, brazos a los costados piernas separadas. Neji tomo el impulso y volvió al ataque, combos y patadas con toda la fuerza que tenía impactaban en el cuerpo de la chica, que no hacia el mínimo esfuerzo por defenderse, la última patada la golpeo en la cabeza mandándola al suelo- Eres déb…- Un estremecimiento lo recorrió entero, haciéndolo callar, con los sellos activo su Byakugan, pero su canal estaba intacto. La chica se puso de pie, lamiendo su mano que luego se pasó por la zona de la cabeza que se había roto por el impacto, deteniendo el sangrado que había manchado la mitad derecha de la cara, se pasó la mano para despejar la vista.

Aun con el Byakugan activo, Neji volvió al ataque. Pero esta vez a puntos vitales, Hinata desviaba los golpes, golpeado las muñecas y los codos del castaño

\- ¿A qué juegas? - le pregunto este irritado al ver que solo se defendía

* * *

-Le está dando una paliza, Dattebayo- dijo el Uzumaki que estaba igual de impactado que sus otros compañeros de generación

\- ¿Por qué no se defiende? - pregunto la chica de cabello rosa

-Porque es una idiota- para sorpresa de todos, incluido los Jounin, fue el Sanin que respondió

\- ¿Q..Qué?- pregunto el rubio

-…- pero el Sanin mantuvo la mirada en el campo de batalla, donde el Hyuga había vuelo a atacar a la chica, ¿A que estaba jugando Hinata?

\- ¿Qué hace? - pregunto Sakura desde la baranda

-Sanación- respondió el Sanin

-Pero no está usando la palma mística- dijo Sakura

-Es la Sanación de los tigres, efectiva pero solo para ellos mismos

\- ¿Tigres? - pregunto Kakashi

-Hinata tiene la invocación del tigre

-Jamás había oído de ella

-Yo tampoco sabía que existía y al parecer el jefe Tigre es una clase de Deidad

-Woow- dijo la pelirosa, mientras Naruto se cruzaba de brazos molesto.

* * *

Volvió a ocurrir lo mismo, cuando lanzo una patada a su mejilla derecha, sus manos se elevaron haciendo que ella rozara la parte interna de la rodilla, el cosquilleo fue aún más fuerte, vio a la chica en el suelo y luego comprobó su pierna mirándola con el Byakugan pero no había nada extraño, miro hacia al frente pero vio a Hinata realizando a una velocidad impresionante unos sellos, cuando fue a levantar las manos para realizar una barrera, estas fueron apresadas mandándolo al piso, sus piernas, cuello y torso fueron capturas

-HINATA- escucho que alguien gritaba, pero no podía ver quien era, estaba totalmente inmovilizado, vio a la chica parase a su lado, antes de que ambos fueran cubiertos por algo que los dejo en total oscuridad

* * *

Cuando vio al chico Hyuga revisando sus extremidades, supo que era lo que ella quería hacer

-Maldición- mascullo se preparaba a saltar cuando el chico fue apresado, por cadenas de lo que aprecia ser barro-HINATA- grito

\- ¿Que sucede? – pregunto preocupado el enmascarado

-Hay que detenerla- salto al campo de batalla, pero ya era tarde, ella estaba siendo cubierta por una especie de cúpula de barro, llego al costado y la golpeo, pero nada sucedió, Gai apareció a su lado preocupado- Golpea lo más fuerte que puedas- le dijo mientras se alejaba, el ninja de traje verde, salto a gran altura para golpear la barrera que le permitía ayudar a su alumno, de lo que sea que fuera que tenía al Sanin preocupado

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - el Hokage junto a Kakashi habían aparecido al lado de ellos

-Hinata le quitara el sello a Neji-

\- ¿Qué? Ella va a mata...

-No, pero quizás ella sea la que muera- dijo deteniendo lo que iba a decir Gai

-¿Qué dices? Es imposible retirar el sello a menos que muera

-Cuando empecé a entrenarla en Senjutsu, me pregunto en qué consistía el sello Hyuga, le conté que se adhería al sistema nervioso del individuo, en caso de ser utilizado se mandan descargas eléctricas,cuando es demasiada descarga, esta llega el cerebro ocasionando la muerte. Ella no volvió a preguntar

-Entonces ¿Por qué dices que…

-El chico Hyuga durante la pelea, hubo ocasiones que se separaba, cuando reviso con el Byakugan su pierna entendí lo que sucedía, Hinata le estaba enviando corrientes de chakra al Sistema Nervioso del chico

\- ¿Para qué?

-El sello de los Hyuga envía las corrientes del cerebro hacia el cuerpo, cuando esa energía rebota y llega al cerebro mueren, pero Hinata está enviando energía desde el cuerpo al cerebro en cantidades pequeñas, lo que ocasionaría una sobrecarga en el sello

-Cuando el sello explote

-Sí, toda la energía liberada llegara al cuerpo de ella

-Pero si pueden quitar los sellos solo con eso porque no anular las ramas

-El Hokage no puede inmiscuirse en asunto de clanes, pero no solo por eso…- el Sanin interrumpió a su alumno

-Es peligroso para la persona que lo realiza o quienes estén cercanos, la electricidad pasara al cuerpo de Hinata, puede ser ella la que colapse

-Además ella tiene su propio sello, no sabemos cómo puede actuar al recibir la descarga- resalto el enmascarado, ocasionando que los rostros del Sanin y el Hokage se ensombrecieran

-Gai, derriba esta barrera- le dijo el Hokage

-No puedo, Hokage-sama

\- ¿Qué?

-Ya lo intenté, pero no recibió ningún rasguño

\- ¿Qué dices?, pero si es solo barro- pregunto Kakashi mientras se acercaba a tocar la barrera, su único ojo visible se abrió al máximo, llamando la atención de los tres presentes y una cuarta persona que los veía desde las gradas- Esto se parece- el Sanin acerco su mano a la cúpula

-Madera- dijeron ambos, los ojos del Hokage se abrieron tocando la superficie, sintiendo la textura del barro, pero al presionar la mano siente la dureza, algo muy parecido a la madera de Yamato

\- ¿Cómo es posible? - dijo Kakashi viendo a su sensei y al Sanin, quienes negaban aun asombrados, por lo que todos sabían la única persona capaz de generar el elemento madera de forma natural fue el Primer Hokage, en la actualidad el único que podía era Yamato un chico que fue el único en sobrevivir a los experimentos de Orochimaru-Pero ella es Una Hyuga, ¿no?

-Si- respondieron al mismo tiempo el Hokage y el Sanin

Un estremecimiento sacudió toda la zona, la cúpula comenzó a desmoronarse, se veía a Neji recostado con los ojos muy abiertos y encima de este, sentada en su estómago estaba Hinata, con ambas manos en la cabeza del chico, pero no fue eso lo que paralizo a toda la gente que presencio la escena, sino que el chico tenia sangre por todo el rostro, sabían que no era de él porque aun chorreaba sangre desde su origen.

El Hokage fue el primero en moverse, se acercó a la chica y la tomo en brazos, ella aun no levantaba la cabeza, el Sanin se acercó y con dos dedos le tomo el mentón. La respiración se les corto a los dos adultos, sangre salía por la boca y la nariz, pero lo mas preocupante eran los dos ríos de sangre que salían de los ojos de la chica, que no parecían querer detenerse. Jiraiya le arrebato a la muchacha de los brazos de su alumno al ver que pensaba llevarla a la enfermería

-Tu aun tienes que presenciar los otros combates, yo y Gai nos haremos cargo- el rubio asintió mientras veía a su sensei perderse por una puerta, gotas de sangre manchaban el piso por donde iban, se giró para ver a Gai ayudando a su alumno a levantarse, el muchacho se veía pálido, pero no presentaba ningún daño

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - necesitaba confirmar la sospecha de los tres adultos, el muchacho solo lo miro para tocarse la frente, dándole las respuestas que buscaban

-Neji, ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto con voz seria el Jounin-sensei del equipo 1, el Hyuga aun con la mano en la cabeza lo miro para negar lentamente, el Jounin lo tomo del hombro y ambos salieron del campo de batalla, el examinador que se había mantenido al margen de todo, se acercó al Hokage

-Hokage-sama ¿Cómo declaro el combate? - Minato vio al joven Hyuga caminar y luego las manchas en la arena

-Hyuga fue ganador- es todo lo que dijo para después volver al palco donde veían los combates

* * *

En el hospital se podía ver a un hombre peliblanco sentado solo en pasillo, viendo fijamente la luz verde de la sala de operaciones, tenía los codos en las rodillas, y las manos entrelazadas. Ya habían pasado 4 horas, y no sabía nada, vio a un grupo de enfermeras pasar corriendo con una enorme máquina, las dos puertas se abrieron y el no perdió detalle de lo que sucedía adentro, estaba Tsunade con el ceño fruncido y las palmas verdes al costado de su discípula, sus ojos aun goteaban sangre. Vio a su compañera de equipo y amor platónico alzar la mirada para verlo, en un modo asentimiento lo invito a avanzar, paso al lado de las enfermeras que recién habían podido ingresar la maquina

\- ¿Qué sucede? Tsunade

-La tengo estabilizada, pero aun no identifico la causa del sangrado

-Ya te dije, recibió la corriente al retirar el sello

-Eso lo se Idiota- ella frunció aún más el ceño-Pero no explica el sangrado y que este no quiera detenerse, además ese no es el único problema

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesitaremos sangre

-Puedes tomar toda la que necesites- le mostro su brazo, pero la rubio solo negó

-La genética de los Hyuga o los Uchiha es distinta, solo…solo un familiar puede- lo último lo susurro haciendo que el Sanin abriera desmesuradamente los ojos para tomarse el cabello y negar

-Ellos, jamás…- no pudo ni siquiera terminar la frase para que la rubia entendiera, los Hyuga jamás aceptarían donar sangre por Hinata, salió de la habitación a toda velocidad, llego en un pestañeo a la casa de su alumno, ni siquiera le importo tocar, entro por una venta y los vio cenando, posiblemente celebrando que Naruto paso a la final, ni siquiera dijo una palabra, el rubio mayor se disculpo parándose de la mesa, ambos caminar al despacho de este

-Necesita sangre de un Hyuga

-Sensei- el rubio lo miro con tristeza, porque nuevamente no podría hacer nada por la niña- sabes que no podemos obligarlo

-Si no hacemos algo morirá

\- ¿Qué dijo Tsunade-sama?

-Que…- se paseó por el despacho tomándose el cabello- Que no sabía la causa del sangrado, y que necesitaría donante por la pérdida de sangre- el rubio coloco ambos codos sobre el escritorio intentando pensar una solución en eso una ráfaga de viento entro por la habitación, dos Anbu se hicieron notar

-Hokage-sama- saludaron al unísono el rubio asintió para que continuaran- Ahí un alboroto en el hospital, requieren su presencia-la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo al Anbu

-Jiraiya- la rubia tomo aire para continuar- se llevaron a Hinata

\- ¿Qué? -

-Hokage-sama- otro Anbu entro- ninjas no identificados están rodeando la aldea

\- ¿Un ataque?

-Eso parece- las explosiones en la entrada de la aldea no se hicieron esperar

-Que los Anbu y Jounin retengan el ataque, los Chunnin acompañados por un escuadrón Anbu, refugien a los aldeanos, enciendan la señal de alerta- todos los Anbu desaparecieron- ¿Qué sucedió con Hinata?

-Orochimaru- el Sanin no escucho más y salió por la ventana en busca de su alumna

Mientras saltaba por las casas iba analizando la situación, ¿Por qué Orochimaru adelantaría el ataque?, ellos sabían que pensaba atacar en el combate final, o eso dijeron sus espías, ¿Y porque Hinata?, el mismo Orochimaru se lo dijo buscaba un Uchiha

 _-Flash Back-_

 _-AHHHHHHH...-_

 _-Sostenlo Kakashi-_

 _-Hai- el enmascarado afirmo al joven de las manos para mantenerlo en el piso el chico se removió con todas sus fuerzas, el Sanin hizo el ultimo sello y las marcas en el cuello comenzaron a desaparecer_

 _-Solo un poco más- le susurro al chico Uchiha que estaba todo transpirado por el esfuerzo, la última marca salió y él se desvaneció siendo tomado por Kakashi_

 _-Kukuku- una risa escalofriante resonó por todo el lugar, Jiraiya la conocía muy bien, era su compañero_

 _-Orochimaru_

 _-Jiraiya, veo que tienen a mi presa_

 _-Atrévete a tocarlo- amenazo el enmascarado_

 _-El chico solo vendrá a m…- dejo de hablar, pero ponerse serio- quitaron el sello …es imposible. ninguno de los de Konoha tiene la capacidad para hacerlo_

 _\- ¿Sorprendido? Creo que tus planes se arruinaron_

 _-Solo es un contratiempo, pero en verdad me interesa ¿Cómo lo consiguieron?_

 _-Y piensas que te lo diremos a ti, un traidor- Kakashi afianzo el agarre con el Uchiha_

 _-Supongo, que solo debo ponérselo nuevamente- el cuello del Sanin de la serpiente se alargó para ir con gran velocidad hacia el chico, pero el ataque de Jiraiya lo detuvo retrocediendo y evaporándose en humo, para aparecer al frente de este-Jiraiya siempre tan entrometido, y ¿Tsunade ya te correspondió?_

 _-Eso no es de tu incumbencia_

 _-No, no lo es, como tampoco es del interés de la pequeña Hyuga lo que yo haga- La serpiente coloco la mano detrás de la amarra sacando una pequeña jaula, no más grande que una mano, se veían unos sellos extraños y dentro un muy maltratado Yoshio, el Sanin salto tomando la jaula, para abrirla pero al instante que lo hizo esta exploto, manchando sus manos de sangre y escombros,- Kukuku realmente pensante que sería tan fácil, ahora la pequeña invocación murió, eso fue una advertencia, dile que no se meta en mis asuntos- el Sanin aún no respondía, mientras la serpiente salía del lugar a paso calmo-_

 _\- Flash back-_

Acelero el paso viendo a todos lados, debía encontrarla.

* * *

Siente el viento en la cara, ¿Así es el cielo?, le gustaría ver a su Oka-san, intenta abrir los ojos, pero una puntada la detiene, ella no sabía que en el cielo se sufriera, su cuerpo se tensa enviándole corrientes de dolor, pero las ignora ya que si en el cielo no se sufre significa que ella se fue al infierno.

Un suspiro cansado sale de sus labios resecos.

Supone que está bien, al menos logro dejar libre a su nii-san, recuerda cerrar la cúpula y verlo, el seguía agrediéndola verbalmente y lo único que ella hizo antes de empezar a quitar el sello fue besar su frente y decirle que lo amaba que siempre seria su hermano, él no le respondió y ella no espero que lo hiciera, comenzó los sellos no tuvo que haber sido más de 5 min. Y una luz verdosa salió de la frente de Neji, todo su cuerpo se tensó y lo último que recuerda es a Neji-nii-san viéndola con horror mientras la cara pulcra de él se manchaba de rojo, el susurro un Hinata-sama, jamás espero volver a oír que la llamaba así.

El dolor se volvió más fuerte cuando fue sacudida, y los sonidos vinieron a ella aturdiéndola, reconocía estos, eran bombas, junto toda la energía que le quedaba para abrir, aunque sea un poco la mirada, reconoció de inmediato al hombre que la llevaba, era un sensei de la academia, su cuerpo se permitió relajarse y volvió a cerrar los ojos, talvez la llevaban al hospital

-HINATAA-

Alguien gritaba su nombre, no reconocía la voz, pero sintió al sensei tensarse y apurar la corrida, haciendo que ella saltara cada vez mas

-HINATAA

Se escuchó más cerca esta vez

-Maldición

¿Por qué el sensei maldecía?

-Obito- siseo entre dientes

Ese nombre se le hizo conocido, pero no lograba recordarlo

-HINATAA

Ahora se escuchaban lejanas la voz, volvieron a ponerse en marcha, pasaron unos minutos

-Aquí te la traje-silencio-Ahora ¿Cuándo cumplirás con tu parte? - sintió como era pasada a otros brazos

-Oh, sobre eso…- se formó un silencio y luego un golpe seco- idiota- dijo el hombre que ahora la tenía, volvieron a avanzar- Kabuto- todas las alertas se prendieron en su cuerpo- Cúrala, la necesito en perfectas condiciones

-Hai Orochimaru-sama- Sintió como volvía a pasar por otros brazos

-Tranquila- le susurraron demasiado cerca de su oído, hizo todo lo posible por no estremecerse y delatarse- Orochimaru-sama es gentil con las niñas buenas, solo debes hacer lo que dice- siguió inmutable- Nosotros cuidaremos de ti- acaricio su cabeza, pero la seguridad que sentía cuando su Oji-san lo hacía, no estaba ahí, solo asco y miedo.

* * *

El ataque de la aldea fue corto pero devastador, el Ichibi se había liberado, al medio de la aldea, destruyendo el barrio comercial, gracias al plan de contingencia del Hokage, ningún aldeano resulto herido, ya que se encontraban en el refugio bajo la montaña de los Hokages. Los de la arena se vieron reducidos rápidamente una vez que la aldea del sonido los abandonara, y al descubrir que su líder había sido traicionado y asesinado por el Sanin Serpiente, pactaron su rendición, el Hokage acepto los términos, la Arena formaría una alianza de no fuego entre ambas aldeas, por dos años pagaría intereses por los daños ocasionados en las construcciones de esta, aparte de enviar, ninjas para la reconstrucción, también cedieron el poder del Ichibi a Konoha, por un lapso de dos años, el Hokage de Konoha, le explico al consejo de la arena los problemas del sello del muchacho lo que explicaba su comportamiento psicópata, la arena acepto todos los términos.

Minato sabia sobre el plan de Orochimaru, para atacar a la aldea, pero este seria, supuestamente en un mes más, que las cosas se adelantaran, significa que Orochimaru cambio su objetivo, pero lo peor es que al parecer ya tenía en su poder lo que necesitaba, no pudieron encontrar a la niña en ningún lado, el Sanin estaba como león enjaulado en su oficina, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir destrozaría a su sensei, pero no podía descuidar la aldea.

-Jiraiya-sensei- el peliblanco se detuvo aun de pie para verlo de reojo indicándole que lo escuchaba-No puedo seguir enviando equipos de búsqueda- la tensión fue palpable y el cambio de humor del Sanin también

\- ¿Qué diablos?

-Sensei, Tsunade-sama ayer acaba de entregar el informe de salud de Hinata al consejo- un suspiro cansado salió de los labio del Hokage- el informe era claro, la niña ya había perdido un litro de sangre en 2 horas, y no había forma de detener el sangrado, si no se hacía una transfusión de forma inmediata, la niña no resistiría más de 5 horas, el consejo estimo de forma unánime, que seguir enviando escuadrones era gastar recursos en un caso innecesario, la niña ya debe de estar muer…- un golpe en el escritorio lo hizo detenerse

-No te atrevas Minato- siseo su Sensei

-Sabes que es cierto- pero el peliblanco no lo escucho abrió la puerta donde se veían a cuatro, niños que anteriormente el Hokage había llamado para una misión, entre ellos estaba el joven Namikaze, que saludo a su padrino, pero este no lo escucho al ir sumergido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Estaba en la que parecía ser una habitación ¿o una celda?, no podía asegurarlo, desde que ella está consciente cree que ha pasado una semana, los primeros tres días se mantuvo en silencio solo escuchando que conversaban de ella. El hombre que reconoció como Orochimaru, palmaba sus ojos a la vez que decía fascinante o maravilloso, al comienzo no sabía a qué se refería, luego escucho como conversa con el tal Kabuto, el del examen Chunnin

-No había escuchado que el Byakugan evolucionara

-Es porque no lo hace, esto es otra cosa, algo mucho más poderoso

\- ¿Pero que puede ser?

-No estoy seguro

-Entonces, ¿Ella no es una Hyuga?

-Si lo es, en parte, pero en su sangre pude identificar otro gen que nunca he visto- luego de eso la hicieron ladearse, ahí fue cuando se percató, que no era ella la que no hacía nada, al parecer tenía una anestesia inmovilizante, pero que podía sentir todo, como cuando ingresaron algo por su columna, si hubiera podido gritar lo hubiera hecho, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su mente era lo único despierto, pero lo peor fue cuando pusieron algo que identifico como unos fierros en sus caderas. Así era todos los días, haciendo pruebas y experimentos, sin poder ver nada, no estaba segura si eran sus ojos los cerrados o si estaba vendada.

Fue la tercera semana cuando su cuerpo reacciono, un grito desgarrador salió de sus labios, sus ojos le ardían como fuego, desde hace 5 horas, pero recién pudo reaccionar, se tomó la cara con desesperación y palmo las vendas que estaban húmedas las arranco, mientras apretaba los dientes, porque sabía que fue estúpido gritar, los estaba alertando que ya tenía movilidad, pero ella tampoco se lo espero, abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía como un infierno, tuvo que esperar unos minutos para que su visión dejara de ser borrosa, aún estaba acostada, así que lentamente se sentó, manteniendo todavía los labios apretados para no soltar un grito, que se le atoraba en la garganta, una vez recuperada, en parte, vio la venda que aún mantenía en su mano, estaba empapada de sangre, se vio a si misma estaba desnuda, podía ver unas horribles cicatrices rojas en sus caderas , otra en el estómago y moretes en los brazos, donde anteriormente la había pinchado, aún tenía dos agujas una era con una cosa que no supo identificar, suponía que era nutrientes, porque en todo este tiempo no había comido absolutamente nada, la otra era sangre, se tocó la cara la tenía húmeda, se miró las manos y estaban algo pegajosa con sangre aun por secar ,se vio en el reflejo de las vitrinas que contenían unos frascos, se paró lentamente, sus piernas estaban débiles, así como lo veía tenía dos posibilidades, se escapaba ahora aun estando débil, corriendo el riesgo de que la atraparan, aparte de que no tenía idea de donde estaba, pero la otra posibilidad tampoco era mejor, debía fingir aun no sentir nada mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas, pero corría el riesgo de que volvieran a darla la cosa que la paralizo, se volvió a sentar no resistía mucho mas de pie, lo que anulaba completamente la primera opción, se estaba resignando a ponerse la vendas para volver a recostarse, cuando una idea cruzo su mente, lo más rápido que pudo realizo los sellos y un tigre blanco apareció, este la vio sorprendido, era Ran, ya habían hablado algunas veces, ella era la encargada de su avance en Ninjutsu medico de tigre

-Hime-sama- susurro vio sus hermosos ojos celestes llenarse de lágrimas para correr donde ella y saltar a la camilla

-Necesito que me ayudes- la pequeña tigre asintió- ¿Puedes llevarme a la isla?- esta volvió a asentir, cuando se disponían a partir, Hinata vio a su alrededor, lo que quisiera ese hombre con muestras de ella, no podía ser algo bueno- ¿Puedes destruir todo esto?- el tigre volvió a asentir y pequeñas bolitas de chakra salían de su boca, para posicionarse cerca de los muebles, Hinata se afirmó de la cabeza del tigre quien cerro la boca y las bolitas se reventaron rompiendo todos los vidrios mientras ellas desaparecían en una nube de humo.

Llegaron a la roca del invocador, su cuerpo se relajó y la adrenalina se fue, trayendo nuevamente el dolor, antes de desvanecerse vio a Byakko-sama correr a donde estaba ella, luego de que la pequeña Ran gritara su nombre.

* * *

Nuevamente se encontraba en el bar bebiendo, nada podía hacer, nadie sabía en cuál de los cientos de escondites la tenía Orochimaru, ya había pasado un mes, lo peor era los aldeanos, cuando Minato iba escribir el nombre de la niña en la piedra de los caídos, los aldeanos protestaron, alegando que no merecía tal honor, ellos se enteraron que Orochimaru estaba detrás del ataque y fue el quien se llevó a la niña, para ellos, ella era la responsable, Orochimaru la quería a ella y estaba seguro que si el Sanin serpiente la hubiera pedido, los aldeanos la hubieran entregado como ofrenda.

Volvió a vaciar la botella, ¿Era la quinta o la séptima?, cuando se disponía a pedir otra un enmascarado apareció en la puerta del bar lo ignoro para seguir con su objetivo, beber hasta dejar de sentir, pero este lo tomo de los brazos, confundido y levemente molesto, lo miro, pero tuvo que pestañear dos veces por que el que lo sostenía era el pelinegro, el otro alumno de su alumno, mira la redundancia

-Minato-sensei lo llama- le dijo el pelinegro mientras lo arrastraba

-No quiero ir con el- se soltó brusco pero el enmascarado lo tomo antes de que volviera a sentarse y entre ambos lo arrastraron a la oficina entre maldiciones y empujones, cuando abrió la puerta vio a Tsunade, quien le esquivo la mirada, sabía que era injusto, pero ella y Minato fueron los responsables de que nadie la buscara, porque el sabía que ella estaba viva

-Sensei- Minato mira a su sensei, con una mirada que el Sanin no supo identificar

\- ¿Qué quieres? - este solo le entrego un pergamino sellado, que reconoció enseguida, eran los pergaminos de los tigres, las manos el temblaron mientras abría el pergamino y leía

" _Gamma-Sennin, hemos intentado localizarlo, pero sin éxito alguno._

 _Dejamos en manos de su Hokage, este pergamino sellado,_

 _Esperamos que la información que será entregada a continuación_

 _Sea de absoluta confiabilidad, nuestra invocadora confía ciegamente en usted"_

La boca se le seco y se puso totalmente sobrio con la mención de Hinata, miro al frente para tomar aire, captando las miradas atentas de los cuatro individuos, bajo la vista al pergamino y continúo leyendo

" _Hinata, ha despertado el Tenseigan,_

 _por si no está enterado, el Tenseigan u Ojo de Reencarnación,_

 _es un poderoso Doujutsu despertado por el Clan Otsutsuki a partir del Byakugan;_

 _¿cómo pudo despertarlo Hinata? es algo que no podemos informarle_

 _por el momento, nuestro anterior invocador Hamura Otsutsuki, fue el primer_

 _portador del Doujutsu, Hinata es su descendiente y reencarnación, ella aún se encuentra_

 _convaleciente, pero estable, llego a nosotros por medio de Invocación Inversa_

 _es mi deber informarle que portaba diversas_

 _cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, al parecer fue sometida a experimentos,_

 _ella volverá con usted cuando esté lista, espero su comprensión._

 _Byakko- "_

El aire volvió a sus pulmones, mientras caía sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared, aun manteniendo el pergamino en su mano, la que estaba libre la llevo a su rostro cuando comenzó a reír. Inundando el lugar con su risa jovial, dos lagrimas traicionera salieron de sus ojos, sus acciones no pasaron desapercibida por los cuatro presentes.

Minato se paró del escritorio, cuando iba a tomar el pergamino este se incendió con un fuego azul, al parecer los tigres pensaron en todo.

\- ¿Qué decía? - el Sanin lo miro aun sentado en el piso

-Está viva- los cuatro se tensaron- Logro escapar de Orochimaru- los miro con alegría, pero aun veían un ligero resentimiento- Utilizo la Invocación inversa- una sonrisa de orgullo se posó en sus facciones, se paró lentamente

\- ¿Cuándo volverá? - pregunto la Sanin realmente preocupada por la salud de la menor

-No lo hará

\- ¿Qué? - Minato y la Sanin hablaron

-Se quedará con los tigres, hasta que ella lo crea necesario, quizás nunca regrese

-Pero ella…- Minato iba a continuar ero la mirada seria de su sensei lo hizo callar

-Está muerta para la aldea- fue todo lo que dijo para salir del lugar, una vez fuera de la torre una sonrisa sincera se posó en sus labios, miro al cielo, eran las 10 de la mañana, iba a ser un buen día.

Cuando doblaba la esquina vio al pequeño Hyuga caminar, lo reconoció, era el chico sin el sello, lo siguió con la mirada, se veía realmente decaído, sus pasos fueron detrás de los del joven, lo vio entrenar hasta que dieron las 9 de la noche, sin detenerse, el chico cayó al suelo mientras golpeaba sin cesar el piso, el Sanin vio todo esto, mientras negaba con la cabeza y se acercaba

-Hey ¿Hyuga? - el chico se sobresaltó, para verlo serio, todavía portaba las vendas en la frente, había oído de su situación, al parecer no podían volver a ponerle el sello, pero se le pidió aun portar la venda para evitar la revuelta en la rama secundaria.

\- ¿Qué quiere? - el chico se limpió unas gotas en sus mejillas no supo saber si eran lagrimas o sudor

\- ¿Por qué estas así?

-No sé de qué habla- el muchacho paso por su lado con su semblante frio

-No eres un pájaro enjaulado, eres libre- el chico se detuvo

-No es su asunto- siguió caminando

-Es por Hinata

-No- la respuesta rápida y cortante le indico que era por ella

-Te sientes culpable ¿Cierto? - el chico estaba a punto de perderse en los arboles cuando el Sanin le grito- está viva- lo vio tensarse para luego asentir, se giró y le hizo una reverencia sin levantar el rostro y se fue-Ahora el chico Biju.

* * *

Neji tenía el corazón martillando en los oídos, no lo podía creer, ella, estaba viva, el calor que recorrió su cuerpo lo hizo sentir bien, apuro el paso y una vez en la mansión se dirigió a su habitación se recostó en el futón y miro al techo, blanco e impoluto.

Ella, Hinata, estaba viva, su pequeña Imotou, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras con un brazo tapaba los ojos que comenzaron a picarle para después soltar lágrimas. Todo este mes se sintió responsable por su muerte, por como la trato, debió decirle que la amaba también, que ella era su pequeña hermana, que sabía que su padre se sacrificó por que la amaba como una hija y estaba protegiendo a Konoha de una guerra, pero estaba celoso, ella lo tenía a él, Hiashi-sama quien era idéntico a su padre, solo basto un año para saber que a pesar de ser iguales eran totalmente opuestos, su padre a pesar de ser severo al entrenar, era cálido, siempre lo felicitaba y para corregirlo le mostraba el modo correcto de hacerlo, Hiashi-sama no, el golpeaba a Hinata en cada oportunidad, siempre presenciaba sus entrenamientos, ella terminaba inconsciente con múltiples heridas, Hiashi-sama se retiraba y él se quedaba ahí, inmóvil, este mes se reprochó no haber ido a atenderla, llevarla a su cama, había veces que se quedaba dormido esperando que ella volviera de su inconciencia y cuando lo hacía, apenas se podía mover, él pudo haberla ayudado a llegar a su recamara o a subir la escalera al ver sus muecas de dolor, pero no lo hizo, porque ella tenía a su padre, mientras él seguía solo.

Cuando la expulsaron del clan, no supo cómo sentirse, así que como normalmente hacia se aislaba sin decir una palabra.

Ahora sentía todo eso tan lejano, como si el de aquellos sentimientos infantiles no hubiera sido él. Porque ahora sabia, que jamás había dejado de amar a su pequeña Imotou.

A pesar de ser las 9:30 cayo profundamente dormido, y luego después de muchos años soñó con su padre, él le sonreía.

* * *

Estaba encerrado, no sabía bien el lugar, lo último que recuerdo es el Jutsu inducción del sueño para liberar al Ichibi. No sabía si habían ganado o perdido, un guardia venia tres veces al día a dejarle alimentos.

Escucho la enorme puerta de acero, que se debía atravesar para llegar a él, se extrañó, aun no debían traerle comida, por este paso un peliblanco y un rubio, ahí supo que estaba en Konoha.

\- ¿Crees que sea seguro? Sensei, quizás deberíamos esperar a mañana cuando estés más recuperado.

-Es nuestra mejor oportunidad- ambos hombres se pararon fuera de su celda para observarlo, el los miro sin interés, a pesar que realmente estaba nervioso, él no quería morir.

-Buenos días, Gaara, soy Minato Namikaze, Hokage de Konoha, él es mi sensei Jiraiya, el Gamma-Sennin- el niño seguía sin moverse- queremos ayudarte, tu sello es inestable- A la mención del sello este se llevó automáticamente una mano al Kanji "Amor"

\- ¿Tu eres su amigo?

\- ¿eh?

-La niña- fue todo lo que dijo, los hombres se miraron entre ellos hasta que el Sennin pregunto

\- ¿Hinata? - un imperceptible asentimiento fue su respuesta

-Ella dijo que su amigo me ayudaría, recuerdo haberla visto con un hombre mayor,

-Supongo que ella hablaba de mí, me pidió que te ayudara

-Quiero verla- los hombres volvieron a mirarse de reojo

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto el Sanin, pero no recibieron respuesta

-Ella no puede venir

-Entonces no podrán acercarse- arena comenzó a moverse por toda la celda afianzando la barrera

-Ella no se encuentra en la aldea-aclaro Minato

\- ¿No?

-Está entrenando- medio mintió el Sanin, la arena dejo de moverse aun manteniendo la barrera- No volverá en un tiempo, pero cuando lo haga podrás verla-

\- ¿Me mataran?

-Oh no, solo te ayudaremos a manejar al Biju, para que no sea un peligro para otros o para ti

-Bien- la arena deshizo el agarre en las barreras y lograron entrar, el Sanin fue el primero, ambos estaban bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo- ¿Qué sucedió con el ataque?

-El sonido se retiró dejando a la arena sola en combate- guardo silencio para poder decir esto calmadamente- tu padre- el pelirrojo se tensó- el cuarto Kazekage, fue asesinado por Orochimaru, lo lamento- Pero el pelirrojo no lo hacía, jamás vio a Rasa Subaku No como su padre y estaba seguro que él no lo veía como su hijo.

Gaara no volvió a hablar, mientras lo revisaban, pidiendo generar chakra y diversas cosas.

-Creo que mañana podremos hacer la restauración del sello, necesitamos algunas cosas- le explicaban al chico que parecía ausente

-Tus hermanos quieren verte- le dijo el Sanin, captando su atención

-Mm

-Una vez te hagamos el sellado correctamente, estarás en el hospital por unos días- explicaba el peliblanco- será solo revisión, ahí podrás verlos

-Tu hermana se veía muy preocupada

\- ¿Temari?

-Si la rubia- respondió el Sanin- ha estado afuera del edificio desde que estas acá, el castaño la tiene que obligar a ir a bañarse.

Gaara lo mira incrédulo, sus hermanos le temían, ellos habían visto de primera mano lo que podía hacer, por eso jamás los culpo, recordó la conversación de la peliazul con Temari, una pequeña sonrisa estaba en sus labios, la cual fue apreciada por los dos adultos, que luego de despedirse lo dejaron solo.

* * *

 **Saludos desde el país de los No muertos.**

No tengo excusas, pero aquí va una razón importante ""Universidad y Mechones".

El próximo capitulo ya va por la mitad así que se subirá si o si este mes.

Con Amor, SweHiro.


	10. Capitulo 10: Estanque

**Aclaraciones: "Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen."**

* * *

Udumbara y Loto

Capitulo X: "Estanque"

 _ **#Una semana antes del pergamino de Byakko**_

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio el techo de paja, pestañeo dos veces para asegurarse de no estar soñando, una lamida en la cara la sobresalto, vio a su costado, y se encontró con un pequeño tigre naranja, se le hacía familiar, entrecerró los ojos

-Hime- le dijo el pequeño

\- ¿Arata?

-Hai -Hinata se sentó, sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, pero no era algo que no pudiera controlar

\- ¿Qué, sucedió? - miro alrededor, pero estaban solamente ellos dos en el hogar del invocador.

-Te desmayaste cuando Ran-nee apareció contigo, Byakko-sama te trajo y Ryoko-nee te atendió, dijo que necesitabas reposo, te he estado cuidando- el pequeño tigre asintió dándole énfasis a sus aclaraciones

\- ¿Y… Y Yoshio? - no es que Hinata no apreciara el cuidado del pequeño Arata, pero extrañaba a su tigre, además de estar muy preocupada. El semblante de Arata decayó, podía ver pequeñas lagrimas intentar asomarse, justo cuando iba a formular la pregunta una presencia se hizo presente

-Lu…Luego vuelvo Hime- el pequeño corrió fuera de la habitación dejando a Hinata junto a Byakko

-Hola- saludo el tigre

-Hola- se quedaron en silencio, hasta que con la voz rota Hinata pregunto-¿Y..Y Yo..Yoshio-kun?

-Él- el tigre blanco suspiro para luego acercarse a su lado y sentarse, Hinata sabía que le respondería pero no quería escucharlo, las lágrimas corrieron libre por sus mejillas, un grito que no quiso escapar se quedó atorado en su garganta, con manos temblorosas se tapó el rostro, todo su cuerpo temblaba, no lo podía creer, pero Byakko hablo- Yoshio falleció- Hinata sintió, lo mismo que cuando supo que su familia jamás la quiso, una mezcla de dolor y culpa, que martillaban su corazón en iguales medidas. Porque fue ella la que le dijo a Yoshio que investigara a ese hombre, sabía que era peligroso. Fue su culpa. Su amado amigo, su familia, murió por su culpa, ella no debió haberle pedido eso, tuvo que haber esperado al Sanin, tuvo que haber hecho un montón de cosas, en todas ellas terminaba con un Yoshio vivo a su lado, molestándola, corrigiéndola, haciéndola reír y hablando cosas pervertidas.

-Es mi culpa- un hilo de voz salió de sus labios, ni siquiera ella pudo oír su voz, pero Byakko si lo hizo

-No lo es- con voz firme hablo. Hinata levanto rápidamente la mirada, incrédula por lo que oía

-Yo lo envié, yo lo mate- dijo alzando la voz, sosteniendo la mirada celeste del tigre

-No, no lo hiciste- pero Hinata no lo escucho, solo se giró, aguantando las corrientes de dolor en sus ojos, porque se lo merecía. Byakko la vio y suspiro, salto de la cama dejándola sola en la habitación, sabía que la niña necesitaba un tiempo.

Pero al tercer día que la niña no comía, no habla ni se movía, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría aguantar sin intervenir.

Al cuarto día la niña había desaparecido.

-Byakko-sama ¿No cree que debemos ir a buscarla? -Ryoko, la tigresa blanca de curación.

-No- respondió mientras se echaba con la mirada en las estrellas en el cielo

-Pero fue al bosque- dijo un preocupada Shiori, la tigresa de defensa

-Byakko-sama sabe lo que hace- les respondió Hotaka, para echarse

\- ¿Pero es seguro? Ya saben está el pozo- dijo intentando ocultar su preocupación Rakshasa

-Mmm- dijo como si nada Byakko, que luego paso a ignorarlos

-Al que debemos vigilar es a Arata, Hinata necesita tiempo a solas- dijo Hotaka

-Pero el pozo…

-Rakshasa, Byakko-sama cree que es lo correcto

-Está bien, iré a ver al enano- se fue caminando, pero ambas tigresas seguían al lado de su líder sumamente preocupadas por su invocadora, ya que el bosque de los tigres no es un juego.

* * *

Ella mato a Yoshio.

Siguió caminando, ni siquiera sabía por dónde iba, sentía las punzadas en los ojos, pero siguió caminando descalza, solo quería estar sola, no merecía la preocupación de los tigres, ella mato a Yoshio, como lo hizo con su madre, su padre siempre se lo recordaba, ella no la recordaba del todo, nunca lo creyó, pero ahora…ahora que ya había matado a uno de los seres que más amaba, la idea de ser la causante de la muerte de su progenitora no se le hizo descabellada.

Estos seis meses fueron una ilusión que se hizo, pensando que ella podía cambiar y ser útil, durante lo que duro pareció serlo, nunca descubrieron al Sanin, pero ahora sabía que ya nada sería igual, el descubrió lo incompetente que había sido, dejándose secuestrar, por eso nadie fue a rescatarla, una pequeña parte de ella espero que apareciera el Sanin, pero cuando los días pasaron supo que si no lo hacia ella, nadie vendría, porque todos sabían que alguien como ella no valía la pena, Hiashi-sama siempre tiene razón, ahora lo veía.

¿Por qué simplemente no se rendía?, pudo hacerlo después del primer combate contra Hanabi, donde no quiso lastimarla, al final la lastimada fue ella, tenía 6 años Hiashi-sama la golpeo tanto mientras el gritaba, que era la peor deshonra del clan, su hermana menor por dos años le ganaba en una pelea, porque no podía ser como el hijo de Fugaku o simplemente nacer hombre, ella no hacía nada bien, después de la golpiza, donde termino con un fractura en la muñeca y un montón de moretones, la encerró en una habitación oscura, los dos primeros días sin comer ni beber nada el resto de la semana a dieta de pan y agua, ese día había sido su cumpleaños.

También pudo rendirse durante los siguientes entrenamientos donde terminaba inconsciente despertando horas después en charcos de su propia sangre. ¿Porque no lo hizo, cuando le pusieron el sello? ¿Por qué no simplemente moría? Era tan cobarde y estúpida que ni siquiera morir podía, debería dejar de ser egoísta, si lo pensaba, si ella desaparecía, todos estarían mejor, por eso el Clan Hyuga la hizo desaparecer de sus registros, como si ella no hubiera existido, desearía que realmente eso pasara, así Yoshio estaría vivo, y sea lo que sea que hizo ella, quizás su madre también. Todo era su culpa.

Ella mato a Yoshio, ella debía morir.

* * *

-Byakko-sama, no cree que ya deberíamos ir a verla, pasaron dos días- dijo Ryoko

-Ryoko, Hinata necesita aceptarse y es algo que solo ella puede hacer-

-Pero creo que esa no es la forma, la niña realmente está mal, no deberíamos dejarla sola, requiere de cuidados y que alguien le explique las cosas, vimos su vida

-Por dios Byakko-sama la culpaban por todo en su clan, puedo apostar que piensa que es responsable de la muerte de Yoshio- Shiori se paseaba por todas partes, mostrando su ansiedad, las dos tigresas guardianas salieron de donde descansaba su líder en compañía del tigre naranja Hotaka, un suspiro cansado salió de los labios del tigre líder

\- ¿Tu qué crees Hotaka?

-Lamento decirle que creo que ellas tienen razón

\- ¿Deberíamos ir por ella?

-Es su decisión Byakko-sama- otro suspiro salió del tigre

-Bien, que vayan por ella

\- ¿Enviamos a Arata? Es su tigre guía después de todo

-No que vayan Ryoko y Shiori…

-BYAKKO-SAMA- se escuchó el grito de Shiori, ambos tigres corrieron a las voces, al salieron se encontraron con la tigresa negra sosteniendo a Hinata, a quien le sangraban los ojos, mientras una preocupada Ryoko intentaba curarla

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - con el hocico movió ligeramente la cabeza de la niña que estaba inconsciente y la sangre escurría por sus mejillas

-La expulso el bosque

\- ¿Qué?

-Cuando íbamos a buscarla, las raíces la pusieron frente a nosotras- Un brillo de asombro cruzo por la vista del tigre plateado

-Mmm-miro a Ryoko poner ambas patas en el pecho de la niña, haciendo que una luz plateada la cubriera- ¿Qué sucede con ella Ryoko? -

-No estoy segura Byakko-sama, pero cuando llego también tenía rastro de haber sangrado por los ojos- La tigresa abrió la boca de esta salieron dos pequeñas hileras de chakra, que se posaron sobre el ojo derecho de la niña y comenzaron a levantar el parpado, una pequeña pupila celeste titilaba, a Byakko se le fue la respiración mientras abría los ojos de par en par

-Es el Tenseigan- susurro

\- ¿Qué dijo? - pregunto Hotaka

-Es el Tenseigan

\- ¿Cómo Hamura-sama?

-Hai, Hamura me comento que cuando lo despertó tenía 10 años, sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar de repente y un intenso dolor lo atacaba en la cabeza y en los ojos, estuvo así por un mes, hasta que un día despertó y sus ojos habían cambiado, pasaron a ser celestes.

\- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? La niña está perdiendo demasiada sangre

-Su mismo cuerpo la repondrá no te preocupes por eso

-Pero.

-No te preocupes, ahora necesito enviarle un mensaje al Sanin

\- ¿Al Gama-Sennin? ¿Por qué?

-Hinata se quedará una temporada con nosotros- el tigre miro a las dos hembras- Fue un error enviarla al bosque sola, lamento no haberlas escuchado- bajo la cabeza en señal de disculpa- Si sus sospechas son ciertas, cuando despierte las necesitara a ustedes dos y a Arata, cuídenla- se giró para caminar hacia la cueva donde anteriormente estaban, Hotaka lo siguió mientras analizaba la nueva situación con su invocadora.

* * *

Gaara miro todo a su alrededor, habían pasado tres días desde que el hombre de cabello blanco y el Hokage le repararon el sello, ya no escuchaba la voz de su madre, a pesar que la llamaba, Temari había estado con él en todo momento, cuando le hicieron el sellado estuvo en un esquina de la habitación, cuando despertó en el hospital, ella estaba sentada a los pies de la camilla, no hablaron, ella solo se mantenía ahí, salía para buscar comida y la dejaba sobre la mesilla para que ambos comieran, al segundo día estaba al lado del camillero, pero no hablaron, al tercer día ella llego con una cesta con fruta y lo saludo, el respondió sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro.

En cambio, Kankuro, llegaba en la noche cuando ella se iba, el si le hablaba de todo, de lo raro que eran en Konoha, en que no podía creer que nadie tuviera estilo al vestirse, en que era muy húmedo todo, en que sus marionetas podrían oxidarse, que el departamento que el Hokage les dio era de lujo y que con la comida era lo único bueno que encontraba, Kankuro nunca dejaba de hablar, a pesar de que no respondiera y de vez en cuando lo ignorara.

En estos tres días solo había dormido 6 horas, escucho decir a una mujer rubia, que era malo para su salud, pero él no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, horribles pesadillas venían a el cuando intentaba dormir, terror nocturno, ella lo llamo, es por eso que prefería estar despierto, porque por primera vez en su vida, estar despierto era un sueño, no había intento de homicidio, tenía hermanos que al parecer lo querían y se preocupaban por él, estaba despierto porque no quería que fuera un sueño y al despertar realmente descubrirá que había destruido el hogar de su madre, Suna.

Hoy era el tercer día, lo darían de alta, y saldría a la calle, Temari tomo su mano y le dio un apretón, y Kankuro le dio una palmada en la espalda, los tres salieron juntos, tuvo que apretar los ojos la luz del día los dañaba, sintió el aire frio pasar por sus pulmones, Kankuro tenía razón era húmedo, siguió a sus hermanos, pudo sentir la mirada de los aldeanos, que inmóviles se quedaban a su paso, no los podía culpar el destruyo Konoha, miro alrededor habían dos ANBU de cabello negro vigilándolos, uno tenía una coleta y el otro pelos en punta, ni siquiera estaban escondidos de ellos, llegaron a un edificio de tres pisos de color gris, subieron hasta el segundo piso, el departamento 2B, realmente era grande

-Hay una habitación para cada uno, Temari y yo ya escogimos, así que te toca la que queda- Kankuro le lanzo unas llaves que agarro al vuelo-Esta arreglada para ti- el pelirrojo asintió y camino a la habitación que le indicaron, era verde pálido, en una esquina vio a su calabaza, pensó que en estos dos años no se la devolverían. Estuvo revisando todo en su habitación para luego acostarse mirando el techo.

A eso de las 2 de la tarde apareció Temari diciéndole que estaba listo el almuerzo, se sorprendió ya que no sabía que su hermana pudiera cocinar. Mientras camino escuchando a Kankuro hablar sobre unos ninjas que se encontró en el campo de entrenamiento hablaban sobre la repetición del examen Chunnin, y que el Hokage dijo que no sería necesario, porque ya tenía los nombres de quienes serían ascendidos, lo que para ellos era injusto ya que era obvio que no los ascenderían.

Cuando terminaron de recoger todo, la puerta sonó, Kankuro fue abrir extrañado, en todas estas semanas sestando en Konoha nunca habían ido a visitarlos.

Se encontró con una cabeza rubia al mirar por la mirilla, abrió y se encontró al chico de la marca en las mejillas, este lo veía con aprensión, venía acompañado de sus compañeros de equipo, de quienes no recordaba nada más que sus peculiares apariencias, ya que es difícil pasar desapercibido un cabeza de cacatúa y una cabeza rosa.

\- ¿Si?

-Emmm…- el chico se veía realmente incomodo- Oto-san dijo que viniéramos a ver como estaban

-Bien- fue todo lo que dijo cuando se disponía a cerrarles la puerta, el rubio volvió a hablar

-Y que les mostráramos el campo de entrenamiento que usaran y a su sensei- el castaño levanto una ceja extrañado, miro al interior Gaara lo miraba sin expresión, pero Temari tenía los ojos muy abiertos, ellos pensaban que los tendrían como civiles

-Uhm- volvió la vista a los tres chicos- Ya, espera- cerro la puerta en su cara, ignorando las quejas de los chicos al otro lado de la puerta- ¿Qué dices? -Gaara levanto los hombros y Temari asintió algo desconfiada, fueron a buscar sus armas y ropa de entrenamiento, después de 20 min. Salieron los tres chicos estaban con cara de pocos amigos sentados en el suelo

-Hmmp- dijo el chico cacatúa, los otros dos se pararon imitándolo-

-Ya vamos- dijo el rubio para empezar a bajar, seguido de los otros, caminaron por la aldea llegando a un campo de entrenamiento algo desolado, ahí los esperaba un hombre de unos 25 años, con un traje Jounin y unos lentes en la cabeza, de pelo en puntas.

-Hey! - les grito-saludo meneando la mano, los de la arena se detuvieron, los dos mayores tenían un pensamiento compartido "Vale, ahora sabia porque Konoha los entrenaba, le dejaron un idiota de Sensei"

-Obito-nii- grito el rubio para correr hacia el mayor seguido de los otros dos, los vieron murmurar cosas que no alcanzaron a escuchar, con paso lento y desgano se acercaron al mayor

-Así que ustedes serán mis pequeños pollitos- "Dios, las cosas podían empeorar" la mueca de disgusto de los de la arena fue obvia para todos-

-Obito- se escuchó la voz cansina de un hombre, los niños miraron hacia el árbol, un peliplata leía un libro naranja, sentado al lado de él estaba una chica de cabello castaño hasta el hombro con dos marcas moradas en el rostro, que sonreía hacia ellos

-no los tortures

-Solo los salude- murmuraba el de cabello negro- Bueno ustedes váyanse- con las manos hizo la señas mientras decía "fu, fu", los dos adultos y los tres niños se marcharon mientras hablaban sobre el anuncio que haría el Hokage en la tarde-Bien, soy Obito Uchiha, su nuevo Jounin-sensei- el silencio reino mientras los tres de la arena lo veían sin expresión-Eh..- el pelinegro se rasco la nuca nervioso- Ah la presentación, cierto- murmuraba mientras Temari alzaba una ceja y Kankuro hacia una mueca de disgusto- Primero nos presentaremos, dirán las cosas que les gustan lo que les disgusta y sus sueños ¿Bien?- ninguno respondió- He he, yo parto, Bien como ya dije soy Obito Uchiha, me gusta comer dulces y pasar tiempo con mi novia, Rin, la chica de cabello castaño que estaba recién y con mi mejor amigo Kakashi, el otro que estaba, mmm- se puso la mano bajo la barbilla mientras entrecerraba los ojos- también me gusta pasar tiempo en casa de mi sensei, últimamente me gustan los pasteles de la nueva tienda que abrieron en el centro, bueno que reabrieron, por la cosa del Ichibi todo es nuevo, pero es la roja gran…HEY ¿PARA DONDE VAN?- les grito a los tres niños que iban saliendo del campo del entrenamiento. Como no se detuvieron corrió hasta alcanzarlos- Les estoy hablando

-Que molesto- dijo Temari mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

\- ¿Moles..?¿Que?

-Si molesto, si Konoha no quería que entrenáramos, preferíamos ser civiles a estar soportando a un idiota de sensei- le respondió Kankuro, para comenzar a caminar

-Hmmp- Temari le paso por el costado seguida de Gaara

-Bien, Bien- dijo el pelinegro, con un tic en la ceja izquierda- si se creen que soy tan malo, porque no entrenamos, si logran darme un golpe antes de que sean las 8 de la noche, aceptare que se vayan, pero si no lo hacen seré su sensei ¿Trato?

-Bien- dijo Temari asintiendo junto a Kankuro, Gaara simplemente suspiro

-Comencemos- el pelinegro sonrió poniéndose las manos tras la nuca

* * *

Por fin había terminado de firmar todos los pergaminos de misiones, camino por la torre del Hokage, saludando a todos quienes le hacían reverencia, la verdad es que se sentía algo avergonzado cuando esto sucedía, lo que era malo, porque por ser Hokage pasaba todo el tiempo. Sus pasos se detuvieron en la puerta café que tenía unos sellos casi imperceptibles, miro hacia el pasillo que lo llevaría hacia la salida, suspiro y posicionando las manos la puerta se abrió, dándole paso a la biblioteca privada del Hokage, donde su sensei estaba metido desde hace dos días, sospechaba que tenía relación con el pergamino que los tigres le enviaron, y del cual su sensei no dijo ninguna palabra aparte de informar que la niña estaba viva y escapo por invocación inversa.

-Sensei- llamo, pero el peliblanco seguía leyendo unos pergaminos, que ni cuenta se dio de su presencia, examino lo que leía "Árbol Genealógico de los Clanes de Konoha", vale, esto era cada vez más raro, cuando una conversación anterior llego a su mente, por algo lo llamaban genio, la niña, Hinata podía hacer madera, así que el pergamino debió tener que ver algo con ella y su peculiar afinidad.

-Sensei- ahora que estaba solo a dos pasos, el Sanin lo escucho- ¿Crees que Hinata no era una Hyuga? - lo vio tensarse, fue casi imperceptible pero lo noto, lo que lo impulso a continuar- ¿Es por su habilidad con madera? ¿El pergamino que mandaron los tigres decía algo relacionado con eso? ¿Qué está sucediendo sensei, desde cuando no compartes información conmigo? - un suspiro cansado salió de los labios del peliblanco-Sensei- lo volvió a llamar

-Quieres saber desde cuándo-siseo el peliblanco mientras se paraba abruptamente botando el pergamino que anteriormente leía- ¿Eh? ¿Quieres saber? - la tensión se notaba en sus hombros mientras lo miraba como nunca lo hizo antes

\- ¿Es por la misión de rescate? Ya te pedí discul….

-Minato- el Sanin se masajeo las cienes- no se trata de disculparse, se trata sobre sacrificar a una niña

-Fue por el bien de la aldea

-El bien de la aldea, el bien de la aldea- decía el Sanin mientras alzaba las manos- respóndeme algo Minato ¿Qué mal hubiera hecho que continuaran la búsqueda? ¿Si es por el bien de la aldea, eh, que hubiera pasado?

-Estaban en una situación crítica sensei, necesitábamos a todos los ninjas posibles, las otras aldeas pudieron ver una oportunidad para atacarnos

-Maldición Minato escúchate, hablas como el maldito consejo, excusándose sobre el bienestar de la aldea, no creo que mandar a dos malditos Jounin hubiera hecho una diferencia en la defensa o un escuadrón Genin, la diste por muerta maldición

-Estas siendo injusto, entiendo tu dolor, pero…

-No Minato, no estas entendiendo nada- con un suspiro cansado se volvió a sentar mientras una sonrisa triste cruzo sus labios- Eres mi alumno y te aprecio, así como aprecio a la mocosa, pero no estas entendiendo nada- Minato frunció las cejas con incomprensión

\- ¿Qué no entiendo? Sensei

-Hinata, ella…- volvió a suspirar mientras pasaba una mano por su cara, mostrando la frustración que invadía su cuerpo- es una niña increíble, ¿sabes?, es lista, valiente y amable, y la vida parece empeñada en hacerle creer que no sirve para nada, que es desechable, no tienes ni la menor idea del infierno que paso en su clan, Yoshio me comento que los tigres al hacer el contrato, veían episodios importantes en la vida de su invocador, para conocerlo y enlazarse, pero los episodios de ella eran tristes y crueles, Hinata- volvió a suspirar- nunca ha sido aceptada y la abandonamos, hicimos lo mismo que hizo su maldito clan, la dejamos sola, maldición es una niña, debimos rescatarla, pero la desechamos Minato, ¿Entiendes lo que hicimos?- lo tomo de los hombros mientras hablaba- Dejamos sola a una niña que recién empezaba a ver que valía es como gritarle a la cara que realmente es basura ¿Entiendes ahora?

-Yo…- Minato trago grueso mientras miraba la mirada seria del sensei-

-Pero no es solo eso

\- ¿Qué?

-Hinata desarrollo un nuevo Doujutsu, Tenseigan, no sé qué habilidades tenga, pero el que pueda manejar la madera nos da una pista- el Hokage y el Sanin se quedaron en silencio, viendo hacia la nada, después de unos instantes el rubio hablo

-Tú crees que ella…

\- ¿Qué?

-Decida atacar la aldea- termino la oración, que deseo jamás haber dicho por la expresión de incredulidad con que ahora lo veía su sensei

-Realmente eres un buen Hokage- por una extraña razón a Minato ese comentario no le supo a halago- No lo sé Minato- el Sanin se paró caminando hacia la salida- No lo sé- cerro la puerta dejando al Hokage con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Los tres ninjas de la Arena estaba con las respiraciones agitados acostados en el campo de entrenamiento mientras un sonriente Obito los miraba sin una gota de sudor

-Bueno- se puso las manos tras la nuca- Se acabó el tiempo, los veo mañana a las 8 aquí- comenzó a caminar fuera del campo de entrenamiento y antes de salir de este les grito- LO HICIERON BIEN POLLITOS, Y NO SE LES OLVIDE IR A LA PLAZA EL HOKAGE DARA UN ANUNCIO A LAS 8:30-

-Es irritante- dijo Temari intentando regularizar su respiración, mientras hacia una mueca de dolor tocándose el lado izquierdo a la altura de las costillas

-Totalmente- lo secundo Kankuro-Sudo como un cerdo

-Eres no como- le dijo Temari

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-De nada Kankuro- Gaara se sentó mientras escuchaba a sus hermanos platicar, para él este entrenamiento fue algo totalmente nuevo, no sintió la necesidad de asesinar, ni dolores de cabeza, ni siquiera a la voz tenebrosa hizo aparición, se sintió bien entrenando. Se paró del suelo y comenzó a camina en dirección a la plaza de Konoha, ignorando a sus hermanos que pedían piedad y que fuera más lento.

* * *

A Kushina siempre le decían que era despistada y muy hiperactiva. Que su hijo había sacado sus mismas cualidades, pero ella sí que notaba cosas, en especial si era algo referente a su hijo y su marido, este último estaba actuando extraño, al parecer algo le molestaba, cuando fueran a casa le preguntaría, por ahora él debía dar un discurso, no había tiempo para interrogatorios

-Buenas noches- Minato estaba parado en el palco al frente de toda la gente de Konoha-Los he reunido aquí para darles a conocer los nombres de los ninjas que serán ascendidos a Chunnin, bajo la autorización del Señor Feudal y la del Hokage, quien les habla, ya sea por su desempeño durante las preliminares o la invasión de Konoha, diversos ninjas de nivel Jounin y Anbu nos dieron su apreciación de los candidatos- tomo un pergamino y lo desenvolvió- De la aldea de Konoha, asciende a Chunnin Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten Ama, Shino Aburame y Hinata Senju- un silencio espeluznante se sintió sobre la aldea la nombrar a la última, notándose la comparación con sus compañeros quienes fueron aplaudidos y vitoreados al ser nombrados, esta situación no pasó desapercibida a los de la arena, en especial a un pelirrojo que reconoció enseguida el nombre. El Hokage carraspeo para continuar- De la Aldea de la Arena- los tres niños abrieron los ojos de la impresión- Subaku no Temari, Subaku No Kankuro y Subaku No Gaara, estos tres últimos ascendidos a petición del Señor Feudal- Nadie decía nada- Bien, eso es todo, que tengan buena noche- Minato se retiró del palco, bajo la atenta mirada de los habitantes, quienes no podían creer que las cuatro últimas personas nombradas por el Hokage hubieran sido ascendidas, una de ellas porque la creían muerta y los otros tres por formar parte de un ataque contra la aldea.

-Minato- Kushina se acercó para tocarle el hombro- ¿Estas bien?

-Eh...Hai- recibió un ligero golpe en la cabeza

-No mientas ¿Qué sucede? ttebane

-Yo- un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios para proceder a recargar la cabeza en el hombro de su mujer pelirroja- ¿Crees que estoy haciendo las cosas bien?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-Ser Hokage, creo…- volvió a suspirar

-Haz hecho lo que crees mejor para la aldea- le acaricio los cabellos rubios maternalmente

-Pero…Hinata- la pelirroja solo se quedó en silencio, ahora entendía todo, posiblemente tuvo una discusión con Jiraiya, a quien lo vio salir de aldea esta tarde, sin despedirse

-Todos cometemos errores, no había forma de saber que ella está viva- lo tomo de los hombros para mirar los hermosos ojos azules- Jiraiya está dolido, debes darle tiempo- volvió a abrazarlo- debes darle tiempo.

-Hai- correspondió el abrazo escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la mujer que amaba, el aroma de Kushina mezclado con Ramen siempre lograba calmarlo.

* * *

-Hinata- la niña que estaba sentada viendo por la ventana se sobresaltó para mirar a Byakko-¿Cómo sigues?- como respuesta alzo los hombros, se acercó hasta estar sentado a su costado, se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que el tigre hablo- Sabes, Yoshio nació en una noche con luna, no sé si te he contado como nacen los tigres- la vio negar levemente la cabeza- Nosotros nacemos del arroyo del bosque, de vez en cuando un nuevo tigre aparece a las afueras del bosque, en el día, la tarde y rara vez en la noche, para todos nuestro primer recuerdo es el agua, Yoshio nació una noche de Luna, era tan grande que iluminaba toda la isla, recuerdo que estaba en los pilares contemplándola cuando un llanto vino del bosque, me acerque y ahí lo vi, era pequeño, el tigre más pequeño que vimos, una bolita naranja que no dejaba de llorar- un brillo que Byakko no veía desde que llego apareció en los ojos de la niña- Cuando el nació, Hamura ya había partido hace unos años, el leyó unos pergaminos sobre invocadores- Byakko sonrió al cielo-desde ahí el esperaba por ti, realmente estaba emocionado- Hinata comenzó a derramar lagrimas

-Yo…yo lo vi- dijo la niña entrecortadamente por el llanto-en…El bosque

-Lo sé- le dijo el tigre- Cuando nacemos somos expulsados del arroyo, y cuando morimos somos enviados de vuelta, Hamura decía que era una conexión con el mundo puro- vio la duda en la mirada de la niña- Es el lugar donde encuentran la paz nuestros seres queridos después de partir-se acercó más a ella dejándola llorar sobre su pelaje-En la vida, pasan cosas malas; cómo decidimos actuar frente será lo que nos define- giro su mirada para comprobar que ella lo estuviera escuchando- Puedes elegir sentarte en una tristeza perpetua, inmovilizado por la gravedad de la pérdida o puedes decidir elevarte sobre el dolor y atesorar el regalo más preciado que tienes, tu vida- vio la mirada de reproche de la niña pero antes de que le rebatiera volvió a hablar- Yoshio y tu madre- la sintió tensarse-Vivieron lo que tuvieron que vivir, te amaron y atesoran ese tiempo que compartieron contigo, así como estoy seguro tú lo hiciste, pero no puedes estancarte, mancharas su recuerdo con dolor, cuando simplemente debes recordarlos por lo que eran, seres que te amaron por sobre todas las cosas, sé que por ahora no podrás hallar consuelo en ninguna parte y que estas intentado retroceder el tiempo para cambiar las cosas, pero es imposible, solo nos queda avanzar y aceptar que la muerte es lo único definitivo, pero la separación no es eterna, cuando llegue tu momento, cuando cumplas con tu propósito en este mundo y sea el momento de partir, te reunirás con ellos y con los muchos otros que partirán antes que ti, porque así es la vida- apoyo su cabeza sobre la de la niña- Solo nos queda vivir siendo el mejor ser posible, honrando sus recuerdos, anhelando el tiempo del reencuentro, pero sin intentar adelantarlo, así cuando por fin llegue puedas mirarlos a los ojos y decirles:" Viví lo que tuve que vivir, estoy feliz de verlos de nuevo"- se quedaron en silencio, la niña lloro sin cesar toda la noche, siendo consolada por Byakko, que por orden de las tigresas fue a hablar con la niña.

Mañana sería un nuevo día, mañana intentaría volver al mundo, aunque una parte de ella siente que muere, lo haría por Yoshio, por su madre y por los tigres, pero esta noche, esta noche ella lloraría su perdida, su dolor, que no era solo de ella, ahora lo veía, ellos también perdieron a Yoshio, porque sentía las lágrimas de Byakko, sintió los aullidos de algunos tigres, esa noche todos lloraron su perdida, a Yoshio, porque mañana, mañana intentarían volver a comenzar.

* * *

 **Gracias por los comentarios y lamento la tardanza**...(=ó_ó=)

El siguiente capitulo lo subiré cuando pueda y lo antes posible, ya no dire fechas, porque siento que cuando lo hago nunca puedo cumplirlas po motivos, en especial por mis malvados profes que este semestre les dio por mandarnos a hacer presentación y trabajos grupales.

Algunas cosas:

-Ya tengo pareja para Hinata: me costo decidirme, pero ya tengo la temática en que se desarrollara y sera muy importante en la historia, espero les guste como queda, aunque eso sera en unos cuantos capitulos mas, porque ahora aun es una niña y tiene la mente en otras cosas. #Estoy segura que mas de alguno se sorprendera#

Con Amor SweHiro.


	11. Capitulo 11: Flor de Almendro

**Aclaración** **: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Udumbara y Loto

Capitulo XI: "Flor de Almendro"

-La fiebre aun no baja- una agitada Ryoko entro a la cueva donde estaban los otros tres guardias junto a su líder-Ran la está estabilizando. Arata está empezando a sentirse mal ¿Byakko-sama, está seguro que esto es normal?

-Hai- con una pata la lanzo un pergamino, que por su estado se notaba lo antiguo que era- Hamura, escribió lo que tuvo que pasar cuando despertó el Tenseigan- la tigresa estiro el pergamino con las patas y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta

" _Creo que moriré, tengo miedo. No quiero que Oka-san vuelva a molestarse conmigo, pero los dolores de cabeza ya no me dejan dormir, y no puedo concentrarme en los entrenamientos, sé que Hagoromo-nii sospecha algo, el otro día encontró las telas con sangre. Le mentí por primera vez, me siento realmente mal, pero no quiero que nadie sepa que algo raro me pasa, le dije que había curado a un animal que se había herido, creo que lo convencí"_

\- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto Shiori asomándose

-Es del diario de Hamura- respondió Byakko, indicándole con la cabeza para que Ryoko continuara

" _Todos los días me están sangrando los ojos, ya no creo poder seguir ocultándolo, mis ojos arden, siento como si fueran a prenderse en fuego en cualquier momento y siento dolores en todo el cuerpo"_

" _A pasado un mes desde que todo esto empezó, Nii-san ya lo sabe, dijo que le contaría a Oka-san, ella se molestara, estoy seguro de eso, he tenido fiebre estas últimas semanas, no quiero morir"_

" _Acabo de despertar. Ayer en la noche, Oka-san me dijo que debí haberle dicho desde el primer momento, se quedó toda la noche conmigo, nii-san llego después, dormimos los tres abrazados. No sé qué sucedió, pero me siento realmente bien, mis ojos, se sientes extraños, pero no algo malo."_

" _Mis ojos cambian de color, como los de nii-san, pero los de él son rojos y los míos azules, Oka-san dijo que no estaba segura de que pasaba, pero que no me preocupara que lo averiguarían."_

" _Iremos en un viaje de entrenamiento, no sé por cuanto, sospecho que es por lo de mis ojos, pero Oka-san no dice nada"_

-Pero ¿y el sello que tiene la niña? - pregunto Ryoko, luego de volver a enrollar el pergamino con la pata y lanzárselo de vuelta a Byakko

-Eso es lo que me preocupa- Byakko la miro

-Sospecho que el sello este relentizando el proceso- hablo Hotaka- Hamura-sama dijo que paso un mes y Hinata ya lleva un mes y medio, el sello debe estar bloqueando el flujo de chakra hacia los ojos, por ende, la mutación no ha podido terminarse

-También creo lo mismo- dijo Byakko- Pero no he encontrado nada en los pergaminos que nos sirva para eliminar el sello sin poner en riesgo a la niña, su estado de por si es delicado- un silencio inundo la cueva

\- ¿Y los sapos? - pregunto Rakshasa, Hotaka y Byakko abrieron los ojos mirándose

-Cierto, ellos podrían ayudarnos

-O los zorros-hablo Hotaka-los Uzumaki tenían contrato con ellos y eran expertos en Sellos

\- ¿Cree que puedan ayudarnos? - pregunto con voz esperanzadora Shiori

-No lo sé, pero debemos intentarlo- Byakko se acercó a unos pergaminos y con la garra comenzó a trazar líneas, volvió a hacer lo mismo con otro- Llama a Eiji y Oishi-Rakshasa salió de la cueva y después de unos segundos volvió con un tigre azul y uno naranjo - Tomen- les tendió uno a cada uno- Eiji necesito que vayas con los sapos

-Hai- respondió el tigre azul

-Oishi, tú iras con los zorros- le paso el otro pergamino y una bolsa- Esto es para la Kumiho, esos zorros no hacen nada sin esperar algo a cambio-El tigre naranja asintió-Intentaran engañarte, tienes que averiguar si saben deshacer el sello de siete puntas antes de entregarle la bolsa- el tigre volvió a asentir

-Hai, Byakko-sama- los dos tigres caminaron hacia la piedra del invocador para desaparecer en un Puf.

-Pude haber ido yo con los zorros- Hablo Hotaka

-Te necesito aquí, debemos planear el entrenamiento una vez Hinata se recupere, para eso debemos leer lo que Hamura escribió del Tenseigan- los otros tres tigres sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles la columna al ver la enorme pila de pergaminos que Byakko había apuntado con el hocico, mientras los ojos de Hotaka se iluminaban encantados

* * *

-Bien, bien aquí está- un viejo sapo sacaba un pergamino de uno de los estantes- Toma muchacho- el Sanin sintió un pequeño tic en el ojo, no porque esos sapos vivieron cerca de 1000 años significa que él era un muchacho, era un hombre. Suspiro pesado, al menos ya no lo llamaban renacuajo.

-Gracias- inclino la cabeza mientras salía de la casa para desaparecer en una nube de humo y reaparecer en medio de un claro, en comañia de un viejo sapo-Veamos- desenrollo el pergamino

" _Un hombre llegara a su puerta, la mujer lo invitara a pasar,_

 _Se enamorarán, él ya no se podrá marchar._

 _Ignorantes del peligro su amor consumara._

 _Pero la luna es celosa y bajara,_

 _Por el hijo que tardo en regresar._

 _El encuentro es cruel y sangriento_

 _El hijo de la Luna, no sobrevivió,_

 _Su amada con dolor acaricia su vientre_

 _Donde su fruto se engendro_

 _Una niña, de hermoso cabello nacerá_

 _Igualara a la medianoche, y sus ojos el reflejo_

 _Del antiguo clan._

 _Pero él no hablo con verdad_

 _Su secreto, quizás jamás se sabrá._

 _La madre murió cuando la pequeña_

 _Acababa de nacer._

 _El clan de su madre la vera crecer._

 _En su interior guardara aquel gran poder._

 _Pero la vida es incierta y quizás la siguiente vez_

 _Cuando la luna vea a sus hijos_

 _El amor podrá corresponder._

 _El hombre de Luna dejará una señal,_

 _Cuando el momento llegue_

 _Y ambos clanes, Luna y Tierra,_

 _Vuelvan a unirse_

 _El pergamino se abrirá"._

\- ¿Entendiste? - le pregunto el sapo que escuchaba la profecía del Hombre del Luna, al Sanin

\- ¿Dices que se cumplió hace 30 años?

-Si

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con hombre de la Luna?

-Es de un clan que custodia o custodiaba la Luna

\- ¿La luna? - el Sanin puso una mano bajo su barbilla- Te refieras a la Luna- apunto al astro sobre sus cabezas

-Si

\- ¿Pero ¿cómo es posible?

-Jutsu- explico simplemente el Sapo

-Podrías decirme todo lo que sabes de una vez- una ceja había comenzado a temblar en el Sanin

 _-_ Hace 70 años apareció esa profecía, no sabíamos bien de que hablaba, pero como a veces no se vuelven realidad, preferimos ignorarla, pero hace 30 años, paso un cometa ¿No sé si lo recuerdas?

\- ¿El que choco cerca de Konoha?

-Sí, bueno era una especie de transporte, de ahí salió un hombre mal herido y le pidió ayuda a una mujer de noble familia, ella lo cuido y como sale ahí se enamoraron y bueno sucedió- explico moviendo las manos

-Ya...¿Y?

-Al parecer el hombre tenía una misión y como se enamoró de la mujer no la cumplió, pero su clan no podía permitir que sus secretos se supieran así que lo asesinaron y a la mujer, que estaba esperando un hijo

\- ¿Pero si la mataron, entonces su hijo no nació?

-Si lo hizo

\- ¿Cómo?

-La mujer era especialista en el manejo del chakra, como todo su clan

\- ¿Hyuga? - el sapo asintió con la cabeza y siguió contando la historia, que sabía de memoria porque su esposa decía que era tan romántica, para fastidio de el

-A él le cortaron la cabeza, pero a ella la atravesaron el pecho con una espada, la dejaron desangrándose y se fueron, ella recubrió a su bebe con chakra, la mujer tenía 8 meses de embarazo, sabía que era arriesgado pero ellos Vivian alejados del resto de la familia así que nadie se enteró de lo que paso, la mujer con un Kunai se abrió el estómago y saco al bebe, murió a los pocos minutos, la niña fue encontrada por la matriarca del clan, era hermana de la mujer, quien había utilizado al Byakugan, cuando no le abrían la puerta y vio la macabra escena, la niña tenía hipotermia y apenas sobrevivía, paso seis meses internada en el hospital, la mujer se hizo cargo de la niña y ella creció con un cuerpo débil debido a lo sucedido- el sapo se cayó de repente y el Sanin lo veía fijamente

-Y…

\- ¿Y qué?

\- ¿Eso es todo?

-Si

-Pero tu dijiste que Hinata se parecía a la mujer que se enamoró del hombre de la Luna

-Si es idéntica

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Entonces qué?

-Es imposible que Hinata sea la hija de ellos, eso paso hace 30 años

-Estoy de acuerdo, porque ella es la nieta

\- ¿Qué?

-Es la nieta del hombre de la Luna

\- ¿Entonces, ella no es una Hyuga completamente?

-Creo que no

\- ¿El Clan Otsutsuki, es el mismo al que pertenecía el sabio de los seis caminos y su hermano cierto? ¿El mismo que estaba en la Luna?

-Si

-Entonces, por eso Byakko-sama dijo que Hinata era descendiente de Hamura

-Supongo

-Eso explica porque su Byakugan cambio ¿Entonces a su hermana también puede pasarle esto?

-Es una posibilidad, pero lo dudo

\- ¿Eh? - el Sanin lo vio saliendo de sus calibraciones- ¿Por qué no, si son hermanas?

-Tu comentaste que Byakko-sama te dijo que era su descendiente y reencarnación, por tanto, la niña debe tener algo del chakra de Hamura, quizás eso hizo que el Byakugan cambiara o quizás no- el sapo se encogió de hombros

-No eres de demasiada ayuda

-Son cosas de las lechuzas seguir la historia humana, no es común relacionarnos entre nosotros más allá de nuestro invocador, cada uno habita su tierra

-Pero conocías a Byakko

-Byakko-sama- corrigió el sapo- Lo conocía, porque como te dije- el sapo rodo los ojos, esta conversación siente que la han tenido como unas cien veces- Es una deidad hasta para nosotros, normalmente conocemos a los jefes o líderes de cada invocación, pero más allá de eso no

-Bueno- el Sanin tenía la mirada perdida mientras analizaba el enviarle esa información a Minato o no- ¿Dijiste las lechuzas?

-Sí, dije lechuzas- el Sapo suspiro, es que el humano no escuchaba lo que decía- Ellas son las que siguen la historia humana, saben el pasado de todos los humanos que han pisado la Tierra

\- ¿Enserio? - el Sanin lo miro alzando una ceja- ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, Son cosas de lechuzas. Supongo que, así como ellas llevan el registro humano, nosotros tenemos las profecías, las Ranas y los gorriones los canticos, los zorros los sellos, las babosas las curaciones, los leopardos la transportación, y así y así- movió su mano dando a entender que cada invocación tenía su propia cualidad, algo que el supuso, luego de tantos años el Sanin debió haber sabido

\- ¿Y los tigres?

-No lo sé

-Pero dijiste que todos tienen una cualidad

-Y así es, pero no tengo la menor idea de que hacen los tigres

\- ¿Por qué? - el Sapo lo miro y volvió a suspirar

-Se te pegaron las mañas de tu pupila- el Sanin lo miro con duda ladeando un poco la cabeza

\- ¿De qué hablas? - el Sapo negó despacio, pareciéndole increíble que el Sennin no notara que había adquirido la costumbre de preguntar demasiado cuando algo le causaba duda.

-Los tigres son reservados, y como ya dije- "No sé por qué vez será esta" pensó el sapo- Es la segunda vez que tienen invocador, todas las demás especies han tenido por lo menos unos 100 invocadores a lo largo de toda la historia y su primer invocador, solo estuvo aquí en la tierra hasta los 23 años, luego se fue con sus seguidores a la Luna, solo los jefes tuvieron contacto con Byakko-sama, en las juntas que hacían cada 100 años, pero él dejo de asistir hace unos 800 años, por eso nadie sabe nada de los tigres.

-Ya, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada de esto?

-Pensé que ya lo sabias, después de tanto

-Creí que algunas especies tenían cualidades especiales o algo así, jamás le tome demasiada importancia ¿Sabes cómo puedo hablar con las lechuzas?

-No puedes

\- ¿Por qué?

-Solo los humanos que son invocadores pueden entrar a la tierra de una especie

-Pero lleve a Hinata donde los sapos- le rebatió

-Ella pudo porque yo le permití el paso

-OH. Entonces no poder ir donde las lechuzas

-No- el sapo miro al cielo para luego agregar- Las lechuzas aun no tienen un invocador, como para que hubieras podido encontrarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio, ya entrada la noche el sapo se despidió.

Fue saltando lentamente hasta su hogar junto a su esposa, quería comentarle como avanzo la historia que a ella tanto le fascina, seguramente le pediría que le trajera la nieta de sus héroes amorosos, podría cumplirle ese capricho a su amada esposa, pero su hijo estaba en la entrada

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-Hoy vino un tigre

\- ¿Un tigre?

-Hai, le entrego un pergamino al jefe, hablaron unos momentos y luego desapareció

\- ¿Sabes de que hablaron?

-No, pero el tigre parecía preocupado- el pequeño sapo asintió para desviarse del hogar, tenía una sospecha de que iba esa visita, pero prefería confirmarlo.

* * *

-No te dejaremos pasar- hablo una suave voz

-Lo sé, por eso espero aquí- hablo el tigre naranja, ya llevaba cinco horas sin moverse, lamentándose no haber traído nada para comer

-Pero si nos dejas ver que guardas en la bolsa, podríamos dejarte pasar

-Lo siento, pero eso no es posible

-Tch, los tigres siempre tan molestos

-Lamento incomodarlo- el tigre bajo respetuosamente la cabeza

\- ¿Quién dijo que estaba incomodo por una bola de pelos como tú? - el tigre quiso reír por esa clase de "insulto", porque, bueno, ellos también eran bolas de pelos, hasta podría decir que sus colas eran muchos más esponjosas que la de ellos, pero como estaba en plan de ser aceptado, retuvo la carcajada

-Está bien, entonces- el tigre se quedó en silencio esperando, por lo que conocía a los zorros eran astutos e inteligentes, pero sobre todo eran muy curiosos, que llevara una bolsa completamente negra colgada al hocico, debió encender su curiosidad, ya empezaba a notar su desesperación por ver que había en la bolsa

-Entonces- hablo de nuevo la misma voz- Si me muestras lo que tienes, dejare que veas a Kumiho-sama

-Lo lamento, pero yo quiero hablar con ella, no solo verla

-Tch…maldito tigre- alcanzo a escuchar el susurro

-Aquí estoy- Aparicio un zorro blanco, era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Byakko-sama le mando esto- con la pata le paso un pergamino, el zorro al abrirlo vio cómo se prendía de azul

\- ¿Qué significa esto?

-Lo lamento, pero solo la Kumiho hubiera podido leerlo- el tigre suspiro con dramatismo y se paró para darse la vuelta y comenzar a salir del bosque

-Espera ¿Te vas? ¿Y lo de la bolsa?

-No tiene caso ahora, lo de la bolsa se prendera al igual que el pergamino si es otro ser aparte de la Kumiho quien lo abre, no puedo arriesgarme a que perdamos algo tan valioso como esto- siguió caminando lentamente

-Espera, espera- volvió a gritar la voz- está bien te llevo con la Kumiho- el tigre reprimió la sonrisa y se limitó a seguirlo, se adentraron aún más al bosque hasta llegar a unas especies de rosales, donde descansaba un zorro negro, era la primera vez que el tigre veía a un zorro negro, sospecho que esa debe ser la Kumiho, también noto que había una especie de estanque donde se podía ver la entrada, lo que confirmaba que estaban siendo observado por la verdadera

\- ¿Qué quieres tigre?

-Vengo de parte de Byakko-sama- hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, en señal de respeto

\- ¿Qué quiere ese anciano?

-Quisiéramos pedir su ayuda para nuestra invocadora, lleva un sello que le impide poder despertar correctamente el Tenseigan, Hotaka-sama, creyó que podíamos pedirle ayuda a los sapos, ya que se sabe que son buenos con los sellos, pero Byakko-sama dijo si existía un ser que pudiera quitar un sello eran los zorros y de entre ellos la mejor definitivamente era usted Kumiho-sama(*)- Si existía otra cosa que eran los zorros, era ser narcisista y muy egocéntricos, aunque Oishi dudaba un poco que cayeran en este truco tan viejo

-Pff, es obvio que podré, esos sapos no saben nada de sellos- hablo la Kumiho mientras levantaba el hocico y movía la cola para todas partes, mostrando lo feliz que se encontraba. En cambio, Oishi estaba impactando, porque realmente había funcionado- ¿Qué tipo de sello tiene tu invocador?

-El Sello de siete puntas

-Oh ¿Lo hizo un Uzumaki?

-No, fue el actual Hokage

\- ¿Hokage? Mmm...De la Hoja, cierto…mmm, no, no tengo idea de quien es

-Minato Namikaze

-¿Namikaze? Mmm…No me suena...Es extraño porque ese sello es secreto hasta dentro de los Uzumaki

-Está casado con una Uzumaki

-Oh eso lo explica- negó la Kumiho- tan bocazas que son todos esos pelirrojos, seguro le conto como se hacía, pero no las consecuencias

\- ¿Consecuencias?

-Si- la zorra asintió mientras hablaba- Los Uzumaki lo crearon para luchar contra los Uchihas, no ves que eran aliados de los Senju, pero los rojos tienen esa cosa de moralidad, no matar, no robar, blablablá. Entonces en vez que sacarle los ojos a los Uchiha se los sellaban

-Ya veo ¿Y que sucedía con la persona?

-Bueno, lo que no esperaban era que dependiendo del grado que hubiera tenido el Sharingan cuanto afecta al tipo sellado, algunos quedan ciegos a otro se les explotan los ojos, así de la nada, te imaginas estar comiendo y Puf tus ojos explotan- carcajadas se escucharon por los rosales, mientras que el tigre sentía que su corazón saldría en cualquier momento- Ah todo esto, ¿Desde cuándo tienen un invocador? Y un Uchiha para empezar, después de tanto tiempo no encontraron nada mejor que esos desabridos

-Hace casi un año Kumiho-sama y nuestra invocadora no es una Uchiha

\- ¿Ah no?

-No, es una Hyuga

\- ¿Hyuga? mmmm… la verdad no me suena para nada

-Ellos rara vez realizan contrato con alguna especie

\- ¿Y eso, por qué?

-No realizan Ninjutsu, se especializan en Taijutsu

-Ya veo, Ya veo. Y tu Hyuga tiene contrato con ustedes ¿Por qué?

-Fue expulsada de su clan

-Una desertora, no me lo esperaba- se rio entre dientes la zorra- Tan correcto que actúa ese anciano y su invocadora es una desertora- el tigre sin poder evitarlo gruño mostrando los dientes, sobresaltando un poco a la Kumiho, quien carraspeo y se recompuso- y ¿Cuánto lleva con el sello?

-Casi ocho meses

-Ah entonces aun no debería tener problemas, después de 30 años es cuando comienzan a explotarles los ojos ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Once años

-Ya veo Once años- asintió la Kumiho- ¿ONCE AÑOS? ¿Y TIENE ESE SELLO? - le grito al tigre que asintió preocupado por la reacción de la zorra- ¿Pero porque se lo pusieron?, Dios es una niña

-Le sellaron el Byakugan con ese sello

-Ya- la zorra negó, mientras sus orejas se iban hacia atrás- los ayudare- dijo la zorra, pasaron unos minutos en silencio, donde el tigre no sabía bien que pasaba, unos pequeños zorros llegaron con unos pergaminos-Hazla venir, es algo delicado y ustedes no son expertos en estos- el tigre asintió, pero luego lo pensó mejor

-Kumiho-sama, Hina-Hime está enferma, no creo que ella pueda transportarse- la zorra suspiro con fastidio

-Bien, llévame a tu estúpida isla

-Muchas gracias- el Tigre se inclinó para luego avanzar hasta donde la zorra y entrelazar las colas, con ella y dos zorros más, en una nube de humo desaparecieron

* * *

-Lo lamento Byakko-sama, me dijo que jamás había oído hablar de el

-Ya veo, gracias por ir Eiji, esperemos que con los zorros nos vaya mejor

-Hai- el tigre bajo las orejitas, mostrando lo triste que se sentía por fallar- ¿Cómo sigue Hina-Hime?

-Ryoko la está atendiendo, los tigres de sanación están rotando para poder mantenerla estable, la fiebre está aumentando y no pueden bajarla

-Byakko-sama- el pequeño Arata que se notaba demacrado, corría a toda velocidad- Vinieron los zorros- Byakko se paró y salió al altar de invocador, donde efectivamente se veían tres zorros en compañía de Oishi

-Mira nada mas quien vino a recibirnos- hablo la Kumiho, mientras Byakko rodaba los ojos, la zorra le recordaría esto por toda la eternidad-Luego hablamos veamos a tu niña- el tigre asintió y con la cabeza dio la señal de avanzar, entraron a la cueva donde se veía a una Ryoko cansada, en compañía de otros 5 tigres blancos que se veían igual o peor de agotados

-Byakko-sama, Kumiho-sama- saludaron los tigres

\- ¿Cómo sigue? - pregunto Byakko al colocarse al lado de la niña junto a la Kumiho, que cambio su semblante a uno serio

-No podemos bajarla, hemos estado traspasándole agua para que no se deshidrate y termine de colapsar- Byakko asintió

\- ¿Por qué le sangran los ojos? - pregunto al Kumiho, que veía a la niña totalmente desnuda, con las marcas del sello en el pecho izquierdo, sudada y con la cara llena de sangre y muestras de sangre seca que corrieron por su cuello

-Es el Tenseigan- respondió Byakko que también veía a la niña- Es normal que sangre, la metamorfosis en el cuerpo y los ojos demora un mes, pero el sello hizo que todo el proceso fuera más lento, Hinata ya lleva cerca de dos meses en este estado

-Ya veo- la Kumiho puso su cola sobre el pecho de la niña, mientras hilo de chakra abrían su parpados, pudo ver una pupila celeste pero también una estrella rosa en los ojos- Le quitaremos el sello, pero necesito que ellos- apunto a los tigres blancos con el hocico- Estén totalmente recuperados

\- ¿Por qué?

-La niña se pondrá peor, una vez el sello desaparezca, porque todo el chakra acumulado explotará, pasará por todos sus poros, estará así por 24 horas, él- Apunto a Arata, que estaba echado al lado de Hinata, con los ojos apenas abiertos y la respiración forzada- ¿Es su tigre protector, cierto? Bueno por lo mal que se ve supongo que sí. Él debe estar enlazado con la niña, así aseguramos el flujo correcto del chakra, mientras esos- apunto a los otros tigres blancos- tendrán que estabilizar al tigre, porque la niña no podrá recibir ningún tipo de chakra externo

-no entiendo- hablo Rakshasa

-Ella quiere que Hina-chan se enlace con Arata, al ser su tigre protector, su vínculo es mucho más fuerte que el nuestro, para que así cuando estabilicen a Arata el chakra pasara automáticamente a Hina-chan, sin necesidad de algún chakra externo- explicó Hotaka

-Como dijo, pero para eso deben estar totalmente recuperados

-Ryoko, ve con los tigres de curación al arroyo

-Hai- todos los tigres blancos desaparecieron

\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en buscarnos? - hablo la zorra viendo de mala manera al tigre

-No sabíamos que era lo que sucedía

-Apenas sospechamos del sello fuimos por ustedes

-Ya...- la zorra se acercó a la niña- El sello de la niña tiene una fractura- le apunto una de las que debía ser una punta, algo ovala- ¿Qué sucedió?

-No sabemos- el tigre suspiro mientras con la cabeza hizo sacar a los más jóvenes, excepto Arata por su vinculación con Hinata su estado de salud había decaído- Cuando llego venia escapando, al parecer la habían capturado y experimentado con ella

-Bueno si esos experimentos era torturarla supongo que podrías explicar la fractura

\- ¿Tortura? - pregunto Rakshasa

-Sí, este sello solo puede quebrarse si el portador recibe una increíble cantidad de chakra externo por todo el cuerpo

\- ¿Byakko-sama? - Rakshasa coloco la cabeza en el piso, el silencio permaneció en la habitación, roto solamente por la respiración forzada de la niña y el pequeño tigre naranja

-Esperemos primero la mejoría de Hinata- el tigre inclinado gruño para luego levantarse y asentir, la zorra examinaba a la niña mientras esperaban la llegada de los tigres de curación

-Tendremos que moverla a un espacio abierto- dijo la Kumiho- si el sello explota acá dentro puede haber un derrumbe

-Está bien- Byakko tomo a la niña y la puso en su lomo, esta automáticamente se acomodó sobre él, Rakshasa hizo lo mismo con Arata, quien ya no podía ni siquiera abrir sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Cuando llegaron a un campo abierto la zorra comenzó a poner pilares, mientras estaba poniendo los últimos los tigres de curación venían totalmente recuperados, la zorra coloco el ultimo

-Bien comencemos-Byakko asintió y puso a la niña al centro de los pilares

-Todos tus cachorros deben alejarse- apunto con la cabeza a los tigres- déjame solo a los que necesito- el tigre asintió y todos salieron.

La zorra comenzó a caminar alrededor de la niña mientras murmura a gran velocidad sellos, con la cola la toca vez en cuando, dejando sobre la piel de Hinata unos sellos, cuando termino, asintió y Ryoko acomodo al pequeño Arata fuera del sellado, pero lo más cerca que pudiera, coloco sus patas sobre su lomo, asintió a la zorra y está rugió. Una luz rosa salió de los ojos de la niña comenzó a convulsionar mientras rayos de chakra salían de su cuerpo, dejando heridas abiertas, estuvieron cerca de una hora en la misma situación, La zorra se alejó y el chakra de Ryoko comenzó a sanar el cuerpo de Arata, en consecuencia, el cuerpo de Hinata que había quedado a carne viva porque toda la primera capa de su piel había sido arrancada por la fuerza del chakra expulsado.

Kumiho se alejó dejando a los tigres blancos traspasándole chakra a Arata, una vez llego donde Byakko, que la esperaba solo en la cueva se sentaron ambos en silencio

-Gracias- dijo el tigre, la zorra negó con la cabeza mientras lloraba apoyada en el tigre. Kumiho tenía muchas debilidades, pero la principal eran los niños, por eso existía el mito de que los zorros se robaban los niños, la Kumiho solo los llevaba a su bosque cuando eran maltratados o abusaban de ellos, tenía un corazón noble que no le permitía dejar a niños desamparados, ella les daba un refugio y un hogar, luego por medio de sellos los niños decidían volver con los humanos o convertirse en zorros hasta que llegaba la hora de su muerte-Es fuerte estará bien

-Eres horrible consolando- el tigre solo asintió, preguntándose si Hinata pensara lo mismo, porque él era el que siempre le daba palabras de lo que él creía eran palabras de consuelo o aliento.

-Y tu una gran zorra

-OH Dios eso sonó horrible

\- ¿Qué?

-Cierto- la zorra suspiro y se sentó derecha, mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa- Eso te pasa por no visitar a los humanos en 1000 años

-Sigo sin entender

-Algunas palabras cambian de significado en el tiempo

-Ya- la zorra suspiro y lo miro con cansancio

-Olvídalo- se paró y camino a la salida de la cueva- Me devuelvo a mi bosque

-Gracias de nuevo

-Ya, Ya lo que sea- la zorra se paró justo antes de salir- Hey, Anciano

\- ¿Qué?

-Si tu mocosa quiere, puede ir a visitarnos

-Ten por seguro que lo hará

\- ¿EH? - la zorra lo miro por sobre el hombro

-Le gustan los sellos, más que cualquier otra área

-Pff- la zorra lo miro con burlar - ¿Qué se siente que tu invocadora se interese por la única arte que no practican? - el tigre solo gruño mientras vio a la zorra salir

* * *

En una nube de humo aparecieron en el bosque los tres zorros, donde los esperaban muchos zorros

-Kumiho-sama- gritaron todos corriendo a su encuentro- ¿Esta bien?

-Sí, sí, estoy bi...- se cayó para abrir los ojos enormes- MALDITOS TIGRES TRAMPOSOS- comenzó a gruñir mientras caminaba hacia los rosales

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - les preguntaron a los otros dos zorros que se encogieron de hombros, al estar igual de confundidos

* * *

\- ¿Y la Kumiho? - pregunto Rakshasa, que entraba junto a Hotaka y Shiori

-Se fue hace un rato

\- ¿Eh…Se fue?

-Sí, eso es lo que dije

-Pero no se llevó la bolsa- Hotaka apunto a un lado de la cueva donde anteriormente Oishi la había dejado

\- ¿Qué? - Byakko se giró para verla, primero se quedó mirándola y luego solo rio negando con la cabeza- Bueno, supongo que Hinata podrá dársela la próxima vez

* * *

Se sentó de golpe en la cama, mirando hacia todos lados desorientada, lo último que recuerda es estar durmiendo junto a Byakko-sama, pero estaban en la casa del invocador, no en la cueva, ¿Quizás la movieron mientras dormía? Ladeo la cabeza mientras se rascaba, preguntándose ¿Porque harían algo como eso?

Se puso de pie, sus piernas temblaron, apenas resistiendo su peso, así que volvió a sentarse, mientras veía la luz filtrarse por la entrada de la cueva. Al parecer iba a estar despejado, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había visto llover en la isla.

Un movimiento a su espalda la alerto, se giró aun sentada, encontrado al pequeño Arata acostado donde ella había estado. Un pestañeo del tigre le dijo que despertaba, unos jades oscuros la miraron, se quedaron ambos sin decir nada hasta que Arata pareció reacción, saltando, bueno tacleándola, mientras balbuceaba y sollozaba.

-Hi..Hina…Hina-Hime- Hinata simplemente le acaricio la cabeza, esperando que se calmará para que ambos pudieran pararse del piso.

-Tranquilo- le susurro, pero en vez de calmarlo hizo que el tigre llorara mucho más alto, preocupando a los que estaban afuera de la cueva

-HINA-CHAN -HINATA -HINA-HIME- y muchos llamados más se escuchaban, todos los tigres estaban apretados dentro de la cueva, lamiéndole la cara o solo acariciándola con la cabeza.

Hinata estaba muy confundida, no tenía ni la menor idea de que sucedía.

Una hora después cuando todos se hubieran calmado y salido de la cueva, se sentaron frente a lo que en la noche son las hogueras, comiendo, riendo y cantando.

Fue Ryoko, quien le conto. Al parecer luego de que ella escapara al bosque y lloraran todos por la muerte de Yoshio-kun, había comenzado a tener fiebre, de vez en cuando convulsionaba de lo alta que estaba, los ojos le habían sangrado, por una extraña evolución que llamo Tenseigan, pero ella solo sentía algo cálido en los ojos, no había ninguna otra diferencia; también le dijo que la jefa de los Zorros había venido a quitarle el sello, apenas le dijo eso ella se vio el pecho y efectivamente ya no tenía la marca, y luego de eso la fiebre siguió por otros cinco días, que había despertado y tenía los ojos celestes, para luego seguir durmiendo, que no había despertado en dos semanas, y todos estaban muy preocupados por ella.

Hinata cuando la escucho también se preocupó, pero Ryoko la tranquilizo diciéndole que su cuerpo había sido sometido a demasiado estrés por lo que en esas dos semanas su organismo estaba normalizándose y descansando.

Luego de celebrar su mejoría, fueron a bañarse al mar, al caer la tarde Byakko-sama los convoco a todos, les informo que iba a tener que ausentarse por un largo tiempo, cuando preguntaron porque, explico que el entrenamiento que ella debía tener era peligrosa para hacerlo en la isla, lo mejor era volver a la tierra humana, que Arata iría con ellos, pero que no se preocuparan de vez en cuando volverían a la isla por suministros que Hotaka estaba a cargo y podría encontrarlos.

Así que al caer la noche todos durmieron en la cueva, pero justo a la media noche un llanto rompió el canto de los grillos, sobresaltando a Hinata, que con mucho cuidado salió de la cueva. Camino siguiendo al llanto, cuando estuvo fuera del bosque, las ramas de los arboles mostraron al ser que lloraba, era un pequeño tigre naranja. Los ojos de Hinata se empañaron mientras lo tomaba en brazos tranquilizándolo, cuando dejo de escucharlo llorar le miro el rostro el pequeño tigre estaba dormido, sintió a Byakko-sama en su espalda, giro con el pequeño en brazos

-A nacido un nuevo tigre- dijo Byakko, que veía a la niña llorar mientras abrazaba al pequeño-Es extraño, sabes

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Siempre somos la misma cantidad de tigres en la isla, 8 blancos, 5 naranjas, 4 azules y 4 negros

-Y una plateado- dijo Hinata

-Y uno plateado- concordó Byakko, mientras asentía

\- ¿Cómo se llamará?

-Él nos lo dirá, cuando pueda hacerlo

\- ¿Eh?

-Cada tigre elige su propio nombre, mientras tanto los llamamos cachorro

-Ya veo- Hinata acomodo al tigre para verle el rostro- Bienvenido cachorro- el pequeño solo se acomodó en sus brazos en respuesta

-Volvamos a la cueva, está empezando a ser frio

-Pensé que ustedes no sentían frio con todo ese pelo

-Lo digo por ti, chica desnuda

-No es mi culpa estar desnuda- murmuro mientras se sonrojaba desde el cuello hasta la punta de las raíces

-Lo sé, pero no tenemos ropa para humanos

-Lo sé- ambos se sonrieron- ¿Cuándo partiremos?

-En unos días

\- ¿Y…Dónde vamos?

-A los glaciares, hay unas cuevas con Jutsu puestos por la Diosa Conejo, es el mejor lugar, no pondrías en peligro a nadie por ahí

\- ¿Glaciares? ¿Diosa Conejo?

-Sí, te explicare todo cuando lleguemos allá pero antes iremos para que consigas ropa para abrigarte

\- ¿Byakko-sama?

-Dime

\- ¿Usted cree que puedo enviarle una carta a alguien?

-Al Sanin- Byakko, observo como el semblante de la niña se ponía triste

-No-volvió a negar con la cabeza- Es para Fu-chan, seguro debe estar preocupada después de estar tanto sin hablar

-Podrías escribirla y pasársela a Eiji, es el tigre más rápido

-Hai, gracias Byakko-sama

-Deberías escribirle al Sennin también

-Mmm No lo sé

\- ¿Por qué?

-Yo…No sé qué podría escribirle

-Que estas bien, que iras a un entrenamiento, cosas así

-Ya- se quedaron en silencio mientras caminaban

\- ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón? - pregunto Byakko- ¿Por qué no quieres escribirle al Sennin?

-No estoy segura

-Tienes miedo- afirmo Byakko, Hinata se detuvo un momento para luego asentir y continuar andando- ¿A qué?

-Usted dijo una vez que yo le tenía miedo al amor

-Lo recuerdo, querías escapar de casa sin desayunar- la niña se sonrojo mientras decía un bajito "Hai", luego de un rato el rostro de ella se recompuso

-Pero- la vio tomar aire- creo que a lo que en verdad tengo miedo es al rechazo

-Creo que no entendiste a lo que yo te dije que tenías miedo

\- ¿Eh?

-Yo dije que temías ser amada, puedes soportar un rechazo- se guardó la frase "Haz vivido toda tu vida con este" al creerla inapropiada y que podía herirla- No deberían avergonzarte tus sentimientos por el Sanin, creo que son bastante justificables

\- ¿Lo crees?

-Sí, hasta pienso que son recíprocos

-Pero para el solo soy….

\- "Una pantalla para las aldeas", quizás en un principio fue así, pero los lazos sentimentales pueden comenzar hasta con menos, es normal sentir aprecio por alguien que cuido de ti como nadie lo había hecho

\- ¿Y si lo incomodan?

-Bueno- el tigre se detuvo, haciendo que la niña también lo hiciera para poder verlo- Supongo que si no corres el riesgo jamás lo sabrás

-Ya…- la niña se quedó pensando en si debía escribirle o no, antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en la cueva cada uno recostado, Hinata aun tenia al cachorro en brazos.

* * *

Una deprimida peliverde estaba sentada en una banca. Hace ya dos meses que su "amiga" no volvía a escribirle, normalmente lo hacía dos veces por semana, se sintió peor al recordarlo, pero seguramente Hinata se había aburrido de ella como todos los demás.

De nuevo se sintió ese gruñido, de verdad que le molestaba.

-Pss niña- escucho que susurraban-La de pelo verde- Fu se giró hacia el sonido, no es como si hubiera demasiadas personas con pelo verde en la aldea; pero solo encontró el inicio del bosque.

-Pss niña- Fu se paró de un salto cuando volvió a escucharlo, con pasos lentos se acercó al arbusto que hablaba

\- ¿Hola?

-Hola- del arbusto se asomó una pequeña cabeza azul, parecía un gato

\- ¿Tu hablaste?

-Hai, vengo de parte de Hina-Hime

\- ¿Hina-Hime? - Fu ladeo la cabeza, mientras pensaba, cuando sus hermosos ojitos naranjas se abrieron de la sorpresa- ¿HINA-CHAN? - sin querer grito llamando la atención de los otros niños, que al verla hablando sola con un arbusto comenzaron a reírse, no es como si esperaran demasiado de la chica demonio.

-Más bajo- la regaño el tigre, que no quería ser descubierto. Para el asco de la niña al igual que los sapos, el pequeño felino regurgito un pergamino- En una semana vendrá un tigre naranja con otra carta, por si quieres darle una respuesta

-Hai- la niña le sonrió mientras veía al pequeño felino correr, abrazo la carta, para al segundo alejarla al estar cubierta de mucosa-IUU- camino rumbo a la aldea- ¿Dijo Tigre? - Fu negó con la cabeza. Era imposible que esa cosita hubiera sido un tigre.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del Capitulo:**

 **(*):** Oiji (el tigre que va a ver a los zorros), inventó todo lo que dijo para que aceptaran ayudarlo, no es que hubiera un error, porque el llego despues de la conversacion donde fue Rakshasa quien dijo que podian ir donde los sapos y Hotaka donde los Zorros.

 **Invocaciones:** En Naruto, el Camino Animal de Pain hacia muchas invocacion de distintos animales,que eran enormes, siempre tuve la duda si esas invocaciones tambien tenian sus propios pergaminos o algo asi. Y como se menciono en el capitulo, en este Fics cada invocacion tendría su propia habilidad. Solo para aclarar las Babosas (Invocacion de Tsunade y Sakura) tendrian la habilidad de Sanacion, los tigres si bien pueden sanar, pero su habilidad es más hacia su invocador que a cualquier individuo como las babosas.

 **Nombres de personajes:** No soy buena inventando nombres, por eso he usado de distintos animes y algunas leyendas para personajes secundarios. Hasta el momento he usado los animes de Ranma 1/2, El Detective Conan y El Principe del Tenis.

 **Trama de la Historia:** En capitulos anteriores Fugasaku (Fue cuando Hinata fue a la isla y conocio a los tigres) habia mencionado que Hinata se parecia a la mujer que se enamoro del hombre de la Luna, acostumbro a dejar pequeños indicios, que luego aclaro mas adelante, no es el primero, ni sera el ultimo.

-Crei prudente aclarar en este capitulo parte de porque Hinata despertó el Tenseigan, pero cuando Byakko le explique todo a Hinata se revelaran otras cosas.

-Lo que hizo Rakshasa(inclinarse en el piso) es una señal de permiso a su lider. Lo saque del Planeta de los Simios, cuando estiran la mano pidiendo permiso o autorizacion.

-No se si habrán notado pero el capitulo anterior y este son de transición para volver al drama y la accion.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo *-*

Mi U estuvo en paro así que pude escribir y (Aunque no es correcto, fue algo que no pude evitar) comencé a escribir otro Fics, sé que me quede estancada en Zona Zero, pero tengo todas las ideas en mi cabeza aun así no puedo pasarlas al papel; en cambio con este, me siento frente al PC y Flash.. mis dedos comienzan a escribir. Pero mi hermano saldrá de vacaciones y prometió (obligado) ayudarme.

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, me emociono cuando los reviso, normalmente lo hago cuando estoy en el dpto y puedo rodar en el piso o saltar de la emoción o llamar a mi hermano por Skype; lo dificil es cuando estoy en la micro o en ventana esperando en la U, porque tengo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estoy segura que con cara de psicopata. No es bueno contenerse.

En fin, Muchos Besos, espero que sigan leyendo el Fics.

Con amor SweHiro.


	12. Capitulo 12: Chrysanthemum

**Aclaración: "Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen"**

* * *

Udumbara y Loto XII: "Chrysanthemum"

La cosa más vergonzosa que a tenido que vivir Hinata, es tener que ir a comprar ropa a la aldea del Rayo llevando solo el poncho viejo que tenían en la isla, ni siquiera ropa interior tenía; lo único que pudo hacer fue agradecer que a esas horas de la mañana no hubieran tantas personas, entró a la tienda y la encargada la miró de reojo, el sonrojo que portaba la niña creía que jamás iba a desaparecer, tomó unos pantalones negros ninjas, de distintas tallas, unas poleras negras de resaque, sostenes, calzones, todas las chaquetas que había en la tienda era azules o negras, así que prefirió las negras, tomó unas con unas líneas azules a los costados y otra con grises al estilo militar, fue a los vestidores y se probó todo, para su incomodidad tuvo que comprar sostenes una talla mayor a la que estaba acostumbrada, al parecer creció en ese tiempo que estuvo inconsciente.

Se acerco a la caja con todas las cosas

\- ¿Tienes para pagar esto, niña? - dijo con desagrado la mujer, porque la niña ni siquiera tenía zapatos, se veía limpia sí, pero parecía pobre

-Hai- con timidez metió la mano dentro del chal que tenia un bolsillo interior, de donde saco monedas de oro, la dependienta la vio con los ojos desorbitados, Hinata le dejo dos monedas de oro, la mujer guardo en automático las cosas en la bolsa- Gracias- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-Hey, niña- Hinata se giro para verla- Si quieres puedes ponerte la ropa, total ya la pagaste- Hinata se sonrojo para asentir y volver a ingresar a los vestidores, se puso los pantalones la polera y la chaqueta encima el chal, aun debía ir a la zapatería, Byakko-sama, dijo que no debía llevar nada más que la ropa y una mochila

Se pasó toda la mañana en las compras, ya tenia cinco trajes de entrenamiento, y tres abrigos térmicos, una mochila verde, de esas que ella les veía a los ninjas cuando se iban de misión.

-Byakko-sama- grito Hinata mientras corría al encuentro del tigre que estaba recostado en compañía de un pequeño Arata que dormía acurrucado en el mayor

-Hinata- el tigre movió al menor que abrió los ojos de golpe saltando mirando a todas partes para después correr en dirección a Hinata

-¿Qué compraste? ¿Había mas humanos, no te hicieron nada?

-Compre ropa y si había humanos

\- ¿Te…Te dio miedo? - susurro el pequeño, Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba extrañada, el pequeño salto empezando a caminar seguido de los otros dos

-¿Le dan miedo?- Byakko suspiro con pesadez

-Rakshasa le conto historias de terror con humanos

-¿Por qué?- Byakko hizo el gesto de no entender- ¿Tendremos que caminar hasta esos glaciares?

-No, solo debemos alejarnos lo suficiente de la aldea para hacer el Jutsu sin llamar la atención

-¿Qué Jutsu?

-De tele transportación

\- ¿Tele transportación? ¿Puedo moverme donde quiera ir?- los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron pero Byakko negó

-No, es un Jutsu te transporta en específico a la zona de entrenamiento que diseño la Dios conejo

-Ya la habías mencionado, pero ¿Quién es la diosa conejo?

-Te lo explicare en los glaciares- murmuro despacio

-¿Por qué aquí no?- Hinata miro alrededor pero no veía a nadie, pero Byakko se veía alerta

-Cuando lleguemos- Hinata sintió mientras veía a Arata corretear algunos conejos

Caminaron por dos horas y en medio del bosque. Byakko hizo que Arata entrelazara sus colas y Hinata lo abrazara por el lomo, regurgito un pergamino blanco y al abrirlo un destello cegó a los dos acompañantes del tigre plateado, sintieron un subir y bajar en el estómago, acompañado de una corriente de viento helado, abrieron los ojos, pero ya no estaban en el bosque, sino que en una especie de cámara blanca

-Vamos- dijo Byakko para salir del lugar, caminaron hacia la puerta que los llevo a una especie de entrada de hogar, un corredor los llevo a una cocina, también había dos cuartos con camas, una gran biblioteca, abrieron la última puerta, que parecía dar al exterior (*)

-Creí que íbamos a ir a glaciares- Dijo Arata viendo el lugar que parecía ser extensas áreas de tierra con un cielo nublado

-Estamos en los glaciares- los dos menores se vieron de reojo pensado si estaba bromeado

-Byakko-sama- hablo Arata- Esto no es hielo- apunto lo obvio

-Es porque estamos en el interior

-Es imposible- dijo Hinata- Esta el cielo

-Es un Jutsu- dijo Byakko, cuando los tres estuvieron dentro, cerró la puerta, Los menores giraron percatándose que no había rastro de la puerta ni de la casa donde habían llegado, tantearon el lugar donde debía estar la puerta, pero nada

-¿Qué?- dijeron los dos viendo al tigre mayor, buscando una explicación

-Estamos en una dimensión distinta, aquí puedes entrenar y destruir todo el terreno si quieres

-Increíble- dijo Hinata mirando alrededor, pero no había mas que tierra y rocas

\- ¿Cómo regresamos? - Byakko agito la cola y una puerta se formó al frente de ellos al recorrerla se encontraron con el interior de la casa

-Ohh…- Dijeron los menores, el estómago del pequeño tigre sonó llamando la atención de los otros dos que lo vieron con una sonrisa

-Entremos, así podre explicarles su entrenamiento

-¿Yo también?- dijo el pequeño tigre, Byakko asintió

-Ambos entrenaran combate y…- fue interrumpido por el emocionado tigre

-Genial, quiero lanzar súper rayos como Rakshasa-nii o…o es acosa de luces azules de Nee-san…o esa cosa súper guau que Hotaka-nii dijo que Byakko-sama puede hacer- el tigre saltaba mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades, él como un tigre perteneciente a los "Sabios" su entrenamiento había consistido en leer pergaminos, saber estrategias y cosas así, nunca le llamo mucho la atención, a pesar de que siempre le decían que el como "Tigre Guardián" de su invocadora debía esforzarse más, pero que podía hacer se aburría como ostra cuando Hotaka-nii traía pergaminos, a veces pensaba que había nacido con especialidad equivocada, cuando se lo comento a Byakko-sama, el solo rio y dijo que cada uno nació donde debió ser, no entendió nada y continuo quejándose del jefe de los Naranjos, que lo había mandado a leer unos pergaminos sobre "Artes Ninjas", una vasta enciclopedia de más de 400 pergaminos con cada uno de aproximadamente 50 metros de largo; solo leyó hasta el "Arte de los sellos " que abarcaba desde el pergamino 15 hasta el 74, y de ahí nada le llamo la atención, pero esas cosas Hotaka-nii no debía saberlas porque seguro los sermonearía hasta que le aparecieran las ultimas rayas en el cuerpo.

-Arata- llamo Byakko, pero el pequeño tigre seguía en su mundo de fantasía-Arata- lo dijo más fuerte – ARATA- le grito ganándose un sobresalto en Hinata

-H..Hai- dijo el pequeño tigre quedándose quieto

-Como decía- carraspeo para continuar- Ambos entrenaran en combate, cuerpo a cuerpo y distancia, pulirán cada una de las artes ninjas, cada uno sabe lo básico- Byakko siguió a pesar de notar la tensión que se formó en Arata- pero se especializaran en lo que decidan, tal vez cada uno desee un arte individual o si los dos aspiran a la misma pueden realizarlo como pareja- ambos asintieron- Pero ahora vayamos a comer- comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina.

* * *

El primer mes, ambos quedaban casi inconscientes, con todos los músculos adoloridos en medio del campo desértico que usaban para entrenar, Byakko era una bestia como maestro, les exigía hasta el límite y cuando por fin ambos creían que podían con el ritmo, el cambiaba la rutina por una mucho más difícil, Hinata continuaba enviándole cartas a Fu-chan, que le respondía enérgicamente informándole que había salido de la academia y estaba en un grupo de tres y su profesor era un flojo antipático que lo único que hacía era enviarlo a perseguir mascotas y levantar cercos.

Descubrieron con horror que el campo de entrenamiento cambiaba de acuerdo a las necesidades que Byakko exigía, a veces era un calor insoportables y de repente el clima cambiaba a lluvia y de esta pasaba a vientos helados y nevadas, Byakko los hacía aumentar el flujo de chakra de acuerdo al clima, mientras más rápido el flujo más calor irradiaba el cuerpo y mientras más lento el cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse, era algo sumamente difícil si mencionamos que también debían esquivar los ataques del tigre e intentar golpearlo.

Cuando volvían al interior de la casa les daba un brebaje les decía que era para no enfermarse con los cambios bruscos de clima, era una medicina horrible pero que les había servido, cuando suplicaron por algo que les ayudara con los dolores musculares, este dijo que el dolor era necesario, para que apreciaran el esfuerzo que tuvieron que soportar para llegar a la meta final.

Cuando iban al final del segundo mes, Byakko los llamo para contarles sobre el Tenseigan "El Ojo de la Reencarnación"

\- ¿Conocen a Hamura Otsutsuki? - les hablo mientras los veían acostados por el dolor en los muslos, luego de hacerlos saltar de un lado a otro todo el día sin utilizar chakra

-Hai- dijo con voz cansada Arata- Hamura-sama fue nuestro primer invocador- Byakko asintió

-El hermano del Sabio de los 6 caminos- continuo Hinata

-Bien ¿Qué más saben? - los dos menores se miraron mientras negaban- Hamura Otsutsuki, efectivamente fue nuestro primer invocador y hermano de Hagoromo Otsutsuki, el Sabio de los seis caminos, pero también fue hijo de Kaguya Otsutsuki, la diosa conejo

-¿Diosa conejo?- murmuro Hinata mientras escuchaba atenta

-Ella no era de esta dimensión, llegó a la tierra luego de ser expulsada por su padre de la dimensión donde ella y su gente habitaba, Kaguya, en su dimensión era considerada una princesa justa, su padre veía esto con malos ojos, y la expulsó luego de una revuelta. Ella era una mujer realmente bella para los hombres y mujeres, era admirada y respetada, cuando cayó a la tierra fue apresada por un grupo de humanos y llevado ante Tenji el emperador del país de los antepasados. Ella comenzó a vivir en el país donde conoció a Aino quien fue designada para cuidar de ella y quien se convirtió en una amiga, con el tiempo, Kaguya empezó a tener sentimientos de amor hacia el emperador llegando a ser correspondida y quedando embarazada de gemelos. Tenji trató siempre de mantener la paz, sin embargo, uno de los ministros de Ese invadió el país queriendo secuestrar a Kaguya por su belleza, pero resultó en una masacre para los invasores, cuando ella se defendió. Éste hecho les dio motivos suficientes al País de Ese para declarar una guerra a menos de que les dieran la cabeza de Kaguya, por lo que Tenji ordenó a todo su ejército el perseguirla.

-Pero ella estaba embarazada de sus hijos- interrumpió impactado Arata, apoyado por el asentimiento de Hinata

-Tenji no sabía que Kaguya estaba embarazada

-Pero, aun así- dijo Hinata triste- Ella lo amaba, esperaban dos bebes

-Algunas veces los lideres deben tomar decisiones difíciles para el bien de la mayoría

-Pero es injusto- reclamo Arata- Los de ese País fueron los que atacaron ellos solo se defendieron

-Y así es- dijo Byakko asintiendo- Pero Tenji no quería una guerra, prefirió sacrificar a su amada que, a toda su gente, además cuando vio lo que era capaz Kaguya, tuvo miedo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Arata molesto- ¿Por qué? Ella solo se defendía y cuidaba a sus bebes

-La ignorancia y el miedo a lo desconocido también influyeron en su decisión, Kaguya era poderosa, cuando se defendió masacro a quienes la atacaron- Byakko espero un segundo para ver que los menores procesaran la información y continuo- Le exigieron a Tenji llevarles la cabeza de Kaguya para que así hubiera paz, ordenó a todo su ejército ir tras ella, llegando hasta donde se encontraba el Dios Árbol

\- ¿Dios Árbol? - pregunto Hinata

-Se dice que "El Shinju" o el Dios Árbol, era una semilla cayó del cielo y de esta creció un árbol inmenso, se decía que todo aquel que se acercaba moriría, hace muchos años solo este extraño árbol era capaz de generar chakra

-¿Sin chakra?- dijo Hinata extrañada- Pero sin chakra uno muere

-Curioso no crees- Dijo Byakko, sorprendido por la rápida deducción de su invocadora- ¿Por qué crees que antes podían vivir sin chakra y ahora si agotas tus reservas morirás?- Vio a la menor poner una mano bajo su mentón mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza- Seguiré con la historia y dime después cuál es tu teoría- Hinata asintió mientras prestaba atención aun con la interrogante en su cabeza- Bueno, la gente veneraba este árbol, al grado de considerarlo un Dios, cada milenio daba un fruto, que consideraban sagrado- Vio asentir a los dos menores- Volviendo con la historia de Kaguya, Tenshi persiguió a Kaguya y Aino, quienes escapaban del ejército, ambas deciden ir hacia el Dios Árbol, pero antes de llegar fueron alcanzadas. Aino quien sabia del embarazo de su Señora y amiga, trata de razonar con Tenji pero termina siendo asesinada por las flechas de los soldados, Kaguya asustada y temiendo por la vida de sus hijos consumió el fruto del Dios Árbol adquiriendo la capacidad de manipular el Chakra, activando un Jutsu tan poderoso que atrapo a toda la humanidad en un Genjutsu

-¿A toda?- dijo Arata

-Si a toda

-Pero entonces….

-Ahora explico- dijo con paciencia el tigre plateado- Kaguya libero a algunas personas para que no se extinguieran y les borro la memoria

-¿Otro Genjutsu?

-Sí, recuerda que esas personas no usaban y ni siquiera sabian que era el Chakra-Ambos asintieron- La comenzaron a tratar como una diosa, venerándola, meses más tardes nacieron sus gemelos, Hagoromo y Hamura Otsutsuki, los primeros seres que nacieron con Chakra

-Entonces ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el Tenseigan?- pregunto Arata

-Paciencia- dijo este mientras retomaba la palabra- Kaguya aprendió a utilizar el Chakra y cuando los dos niños fueron lo suficiente grandes los entreno, Hagoromo mostro poseer el Sharingan, evolucionando hasta el Rinnegan

\- ¿Los Uchiha son parte de los Otsutsuki?

-Si- dijo el tigre- Como la mayoría de los grandes clanes son descendientes de Los Otsutsuki

-Los Hyuga ¿También?

-Los Hyuga, Los Senju, Los Uzumaki y muchos otros grandes clanes- El tigre miraba atentamente como la niña parecía meditar- Y las grandes habilidades que estos poseen, son principalmente por su parentesco con los Otsutsuki, la gran capacidad de almacenamiento de chakra de los Uzumaki, el fuerte cuerpo de los Senju, el Sharingan de los Uchiha, el Byakugan de los Hyuga

-Hagoromo era hábil con su Doujutsu, mientras Hamura debía esforzarse para estar a la par de su hermano, ambos fueron justos y comprensivos, pero sus personalidades eran opuestos- dijo mientras su mirada se veía perdida, recordando aquellos tiempos cuando conoció a su invocador- Hagoromo, siempre fue alguien expresivo, confiado y seguro de sí mismo, un líder innato; en cambio Hamura, fue introvertido, más serio y calmado, siempre brindaba una palabra de consuelo para quien lo necesitara- volvió a quedarse en silencio para enfocar a sus dos acompañantes- Si los comparara diría que Hagoromo era el Sol y Hamura la Luna

\- ¿Cómo? - no pudo contener la pregunta arata, a pesar de que sabía que Byakko explicaría

-Hagoromo siempre fue el centro de atención de todos, por sus habilidades con el Chakra o por su personalidad, y era algo con lo que él se sentía a gusto, Hamura, prefería la tranquilidad de estar siempre detrás de su hermano, protegiendo su espalda-Vio la interrogante en la mirada del cachorro

-Es como cuando en el cielo está la luna y el Sol ¿Cierto? - Vio a Hinata para asentir, esta se giró para ver a Arata- Cuando es de día y esta el Sol, uno a veces ni se percata que también está la luna, en cambio cuando es de noche la Luna brilla de forma tenue ¿Algo así no? - se volvió a girar en dirección de Byakko, que asintió a lo dicho

-Bien, entiendo, entiendo- dijo Arata mientras asentía repetidamente- Entonces el tal Hagoromo le gustaba llamar la atención y a Hamura-sama no le molesta – Byakko vio la forma irrespetuosa de hablar hacia Hagoromo y sonrió levemente

-Algo así- dijo dudoso

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el Tenseigan?

-Es la historia previa a que Hamura pudiera despertarlo- explico- Cuando Hamura tenía 10 años, estuvo cerca de un mes con dolores de cabeza y sus ojos sangraban

\- ¿Cómo lo de Hina-chan?

-Sí, exactamente eso- dijo Byakko- El Tenseigan despierta cuando las fuerzas Ying y Yang del cuerpo alcanzan una armonía perfecta, pero no solamente esto- aclaro de inmediato- También debe contar con algunos requisitos, ser portador del Byakugan, tener las células del cuerpo capaces de gran almacenamiento de Chakra, ya sea Otsutsuki, Uzumaki o Senju, y ser descendiente de Hamura-

-Pero…Si los grandes clanes son descendientes de los Otsutsuki ¿No todos lo son de Hamura?

-Quizás sean parientes lejanos

-Muuuy muuuuuuuuuy lejanos- Dijo Arata

-Pero normalmente en cada clan hay una familia que es más fuerte, donde la sangre es más pura y no ha sido diluida con el tiempo

-¿La rama principal?- dijo Hinata

-Sí, pero no por eso significan que sean descendientes de Hamura, ya que los genes de Hamura y Hagoromo a pesar de que sean hermanos, son totalmente distintos- explico levantando una pata- Volviendo a la historia- dijo nuevamente carraspeando- Entenderán todo cuando termine- intento concebir ya que se veían las dudas en la cara de los menores- Hamura despertó el Tenseigan cuando tenía 10 años, el vino a este mismo lugar en compañía de su madre y Hagoromo, ninguno de ellos sabia las habilidades del poder de los ojos turquesa, entrenaron cerca de dos años, por esos tiempos Hagoromo ya había evolucionado el Rinnegan, descubrieron que tenían habilidades parecida, lo mismo iba con el Rinne Sharingan que poseía Kaguya, aunque este último era más poderoso, el Tenseigan se parecía más al poder que otorgaba el Doujutsu de su madre

-Vale entiendo eso, ¿Pero Hina es una Hyuga, cierto?- Arata miro a la peliazul que asintió repetidamente. Byakko suspiro, mientras intentaba llenarse de paciencia y acomodar las ideas para que sea más sencillo de entender

-Cuando ter….

-terminen la historia entenderán- hablaron por el los dos menores, Byakko lo miro serio para asentir

-Kaguya era mucho más poderosa que cualquiera de sus dos hijos, de cualquier persona en el mundo- explico- pero como la mayoría de las veces cuando alguien ostenta de mucho poder, deja de lado sus principios, a esto deben sumarle que ella jamás pudo volver a confiar del todo en los humanos

-Obvio que no- interrumpió Arata- Si su supuesto "Amado" la persiguió con un ejército entero

-Tenji, realmente amaba a Kaguya- dijo Byakko

-Pues manerita de demostrarlo

-Kaguya se volvió cada vez más paranoica y desconfiada, trataba de manera cruel a todo humano que tenía cerca, ya que le recordaban la traición de su especie- Byakko suspiro- Cuando habían pasado 20 años la locura de Kaguya era demasiada para que los Otsutsuki la dejaran pasar, la Diosa, que a esas alturas la conocían como el Demonio Conejo, creía que hasta sus hijos eran una amenaza y quiso quitarles el chakra para que no pudieran dañarla. Ella se fusionó con el Dios Árbol, dando nacimiento a una poderosa bestia, el Diez Colas. La furiosa bestia arrasó con todas las tierras en busca de su chakra hasta que sus hijos, tras una intensa batalla, la derrotaron procediendo a separar el poderoso Chakra, cuando quedó sin poder, Kaguya se transformó en una estatua inmensa, Hagoromo y Hamura decidieron alejar lo más posible a su madre de los hombres, encarcelando su cuerpo en la luna. A los 23 años, Hamura pudo terminar de perfeccionar el Jutsu que le permitiría vivir de forma constante en la Luna, para proteger el cuerpo de su madre. En compañía de sus fieles seguidores, se despidió de su hermano y jamás volvió a pisar la tierra.

-Wau- fue lo único que pudieron decir los menores

-Entonces, Hinata- dijo Byakko- ¿Cuál es tu teoría?

-No sé si sea así, pero tengo dos opciones

-Te escucho

-La primera, es que todas las personas que usamos chakra o lo poseemos, ósea todo el mundo, somos de alguna forma familiares, lo que sería perturbador

-Y asqueroso- dijo Arata

-¿Y la otra teoría? – interrogo Byakko

-Que todas las personas eran capaces de generar chakra pero no tenían conocimiento de esto, entonces Hagoromo-sama y Hamura-sama debieron haberles enseñado

\- ¿Y cómo explicas que hasta un bebé posee chakra hoy en día?

-Que…Bueno- la vio arrugar la frente mientras ponía una mano bajo el mentón y ladeaba un poco la cabeza-…Quizás cuando una persona aprendía a utilizar el chakra sus descendientes nacían portándolo, como una...- la voz de la niña empezó a disminuir- como ¿Una habilidad ya adquirida?

-¿Por qué dudas? Posiblemente es lo que sucedió- dijo Byakko

-¿Y Hina-chan tiene el Tenseigan…Porque?- pregunto Arata

-Yo también quiero saber- dijo la niña- Los únicos requisitos que podría tener sería el de ser poseedora del Byakugan, aunque estaba sellado- dijo ella dudosa- Y ser descendiente de Hamura, aunque- se detuvo abriendo los ojos – Si Hamura-sama se fue a la Luna, ¿Aun así puede tener descendientes aquí en la Tierra?

-Cierto- dijo Arata saltando de su puesto, a pesar de haber estado adolorido hace menos de una hora- ¿Cómo es posible? Byakko-sama

-Los Hyuga, son descendientes de Hamura- dijo aclarándoles, cuando los vio apunto de replicar se explayo en la explicación- Antiguamente los Hyuga pertenecían a los Otsutsuki que fueron a la Luna, pero después de muchos siglos decidieron volver a la Tierra, formando su propio Clan- Los vio asentir para ambos menores ponerse serios

-Entonces a Hinata-chan solo le faltaría lo del cuerpo fuerte

-También lo tiene- dijo

-A pesar de que mi apellido ahora sea Senju, no tengo ninguna relación sanguínea con ellos, es imposible- dijo Hinata

-Tu Abuelo era Otsutsuki

-¿Hidaki-sama? Pero…

-No, hablo del padre de tu madre

-¿De Oka-san?

-Hai, tu madre también era Otsutsuki

-Entonces ¿Hanabi-chan también pasara por esto?- pregunto aterrada por el dolor que pudiera padecer su hermana menor

-Puede, pero lo dudo- dijo Byakko, mientras analizaba la situación de la menor de las Hyuga- Para que el Tenseigan pueda despertar, el elemento Ying y Yang de tu cuerpo, es decir, la energía espiritual y física deben estar en completa armonía, es algo muy difícil y raro de lograr, no sé en qué momento comenzó a despertar el Tenseigan en ti, pero estoy seguro que se debió a la aceptación de tus propias habilidades y Debilidades, provocando que tu energía espiritual lograra el equilibrio

-Jiraiya-sama- susurro la peliazul, a lo que el Gran tigre asintió

-El Sanin de los Sapos tiene mucho que ver en tu evolución espiritual-

-¿Sanin de los Sapos?- pregunto Arata, que a pesar de haber sido inseparable de Hinata, luego de la muerte Yoshio, el tema de Jiraiya era delicado para la niña por eso no hablaba de él

-Era mi antiguo maestro- dijo la peliazul

-Oh ¿Murió? - dijo triste Arata mientras sus orejas se decaían

-¿Qué? No, está vivo- dijo la niña

-Entonces porque te ves tan triste

-Porque…No lo sé- dijo ella mientras sentía como sus ojos se aguaban nuevamente

-Envíale una carta, como las de Fu-chan- dijo alegre Arata por su idea, ya que cada vez que su invocadora intercambiaba cartas con la tal "Fu-chan" que él aún no conocía, la peliazul andaba con una sonrisa todo el día- Y cuando terminemos de entrenar y nos volvamos súper Guay como Byakko-sama o cualquiera de los Cuatro, le mostramos. Seguro se impresiona de mi súper "Rugido tempestad"

-¿Rugido tempestad?- pregunto Byakko mientras alzaba una ceja en dirección del menor

-Sí, ya sabe con truenos de Nee-san y las bombas de aire a Nii-san y juntos- salto por todos lados mientras movía la cola sin parar- El mega Jutsu "Rugido Tempestad"

-Anda a comer mejor- dijo Byakko, mientras sentía millones de gotitas caer por su nuca al notar nuevamente la hiperactividad de la mente de Arata, ahora entendía un poquito a Hotaka cuando le hablaba por horas de lo difícil que era mantener a Arata concentrado para que leyera un pergamino. El menor asintió y fue en dirección a la cocina, Byakko vio a la peliazul pensativa y se sentó a su lado

-Usted ¿Cree que deba hacerlo?

-Ya te había mencionado cual era mi opinión- dijo Byakko- Creo que es tu decisión, pero al igual que Arata estimo que te haría bien escribirle al Sanin, sea cual sea la reacción de este- la vio a sentir mientras se paraba, la perdió de vista por el estudio de los pergaminos, el sonido de algo rompiéndose, hizo que suspiraba mientras iba en dirección a la cocina. Tendría que subir la intensidad del entrenamiento, Arata estaba quedando con demasiada energía después de estos.

* * *

Se veía al equipo Chunnin entrar, la vestimenta de los tres chicos seguía siendo característica de su país, los tres se veían sucios y agotados, en cambio el Jounin, de cabello negro y parche en un ojo, sonreí con burla

-Vamos chicos, no fue para tanto

-¿Qué no fue para tanto?- dijo la chica sin poder creerlo- Casi nos matan

\- "Casi"- dijo el pelinegro alzando un dedo, como si ese fuera todo fundamento que necesitaba

-Nos abandonaste- le recrimino el castaño

-No- dijo esta vez totalmente serio- Jamás abandonaría un amigo, mucho menos a mis amados Genin

-Somos Chunnin- dijo el pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados

-Costumbre- dijo riendo rascando la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-Desde nos conoces somos Chunnin- volvió a decir mientras lo miraba con los fríos ojos aguamarina

-Bueno, detalles- dijo moviendo la mano restándole importancia

-Nos abandonaste- volvió a decir el castaño, que a pesar de intentar parecer indiferente, se notaba el dolor en la voz

-No lo hice- volvió a decir serio- Necesitaba saber cómo actuarían en caso de riesgo, donde no solo sus vidas estuvieran en peligro, sino de aquellos a quienes les encargué proteger, nunca estuvieron en peligro real-se metió las manos en los bolsillos para seguir caminando- Estuve siempre pendiente de ustedes

\- ¿Probarnos? - dijo la rubia en un susurro- Es porque somos de Suna- le dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, tensando a los otros dos hermanos

-No- respondió en seguida- Lo hice para saber que tanto han avanzado, no es lo mismo mostrar habilidad en un entrenamiento que en una situación de riesgo, peor aún si no es solo tu vida la que depende de ello- Se detuvo, aun con las manos en los bolsillos viendo la entrada de la aldea- Y lo hicieron muy bien- les sonrió- Mientras Kankuro estuvo protegiendo a los civiles con las marionetas e hilos de chakra- El castaño sonrió- Temari lanzaba ataques a distancia en combinación con la arena de Gaara- Temari se sonrojo levemente y el pelirrojo no tuvo ningún cambio, pero se destenso- Tienen un buen trabajo de equipo y rápida respuesta cuando están bajo a taque, sobre todo, su prioridad siempre fue mantener seguros a los civiles -Llegaron a la puerta y fueron recibidos por los dos Chunnin, que con algo de resentimiento veían a los tres niños. A pesar de la rendición de la Arena y que ya hubieran pasado 5 meses desde el ataque, aun no eran bien recibidos entre los aldeanos y algunos ninjas.

-Voy a dar el reporte- dijo el pelinegro mientras alzaba un pergamino- Ustedes si quieren vallan a su casa- dos de los tres hermanos se encaminaron al departamento, conscientes de que el pelirrojo iría a la Torre del Hokage, como cada vez que salían de misión, para preguntar por la chica peliazul, pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta "Aun no llega ningún reporte".

Cuando iban entrando a la torre se toparon con la pelirroja de lentes, que salía echando humos en la cabeza

-Karin-chan- saludo el pelinegro revolviendo la mata de cabello rojo, idéntico al de la esposa de su sensei- ¿Cómo te fue con tu equipo?- el bufido que obtuvo por respuesta, le dio un indicio que la chica aun no podía congeniar con los chicos de rastreo, en especial con la chica sensor y el chico perro, con la primera, al tener una habilidad similar, los celos de parte de ambas no se hacen esperar y con el segundo, porque sus personalidades explosivas hacen que choquen, ocasionando que las discusiones abunden en el equipo que debería ser sigiloso e invisible.

\- ¿Llego algún informe? - cuestiono con voz seria el pelirrojo, viendo a la chica de lentes, que se estremeció levemente

-No- dijo esta cabizbaja, por respuesta el chico asintió y se giró rumbo al departamento-De nada- le gruño la chica- No sé cómo Hinata-chan puede ser amiga de ese tipo- un puñado de arena le dio en cara, se lo quito de forma rápida, para recriminarle al de la calabaza, pero este ya no estaba- Siempre hace lo mismo- volvió a gruñir, mientras intentaba limpiarse el cabello

-Se llevan bien ¿Eh?- dijo el pelinegro que sonreía abiertamente, al ver la pelea de esos dos

-¿Qué dices? Es un idiota- dijo la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba los lentes, para irse pisando fuerte, bajo la atenta mirada del Jounin que negaba mientras suspiraba con pesar; Karin era cada vez más parecida al Habanero Sangriento, algo que toda persona de Konoha notaba y temía a la vez, Kushina y Tsunade eran las únicas felices al descubrir el temperamento de la chica, algo que debía ser de Uzumaki al igual que su amor desmedido por el Ramen, el viejo Ichiraku se estaba haciendo millonario por medio del sueldo del Hokage, que no podía negarle nada a su esposa y a sus dos hijos.

* * *

Llegó a la mansión del Hokage, después de otra misión exitosa, y se lanzó al sillón, aun sabiendo que su madre lo regañaría al verlo todo sucio sobre el mueble. Escucho la puerta azotarse, lo que significaba que alguna de las pelirrojas acababa de llegar, cuando los pasos se detuvieron a su lado, supo que era su hermana al no recibir ningún golpe por su estado actual

\- ¿Qué te sucede? - le pregunto la pelirroja cuando se sentó al lado de el

-Nada- dijo el sin abrir los ojos

-No es cierto- le dijo la pelirroja, picándole la cara, haciendo que abriera los ojos- ¿Te peleaste con Gaara?

-¿Gaara, que tiene que ver ese estúpido mapache?-

-No lo sé- dijo la pelirroja mientras se alzaba de hombros- Siempre que pierdes contra él o Sasuke, llegas a casa con ese humor

-Hmmp- dijo como respuesta- En la misión…- comenzó a relatar el rubio- Nos encontramos con un equipo de la Niebla (*)

-¿Y?- lo insto a continuar

-Había dos muchachos, al principio pensé que uno era mujer, pero era hombre, estaban…-Karin comenzó a exasperarse, no entendía porque el rubio se demoraba tanto en contar algo-…Junto a un Jounin, Kakashi-nii dijo que era súper famoso formaba parte de un grupo de espadas o algo así

-¿Ya…Y?

-Acampamos juntos- el rubio seguía mirando al techo- el que parecía tiburón- Karin lo miro extrañada- Nos contó que él conocía a ninjas de nuestra aldea, yo le dije que era obvio porque Oto-san era Hokage y todo el mundo lo conocía- La pelirroja asintió, aun sin saber a dónde llegaba la historia- Pero él dijo que no tenía idea quien era Oto-san….Sasuke-teme le pregunto que a quien conocía entonces- el rubio se reincorporo para ver a su hermana- Él dijo que conocía a una chica de nuestra edad con el pelo azul y los ojos rosa casi blancos- la pelirroja abrió grande los ojos- También a un viejo con el pelo largo blanco

-Era…- susurro la pelirroja

-Kakashi-nii, le pregunto que hace cuanto los vio-el rubio suspiro mientras se revolvia el cabello-Y él dijo que en la guerra de la Niebla- el entrecejo de Naruto se frunció- Eso fue hace casi 7 meses-pero al pelirroja recién volvía a prestar atención, al sentir el chakra de su hermano alterado- ¿Puedes creerlo? - la de lentes ladeo un poco la cabeza, no entendía qué tenía tan molesto al rubio- Mientras nosotros atrapamos gatos y podamos césped, Jiraiya-Oji-san la llevaba a la guerra a luchar con otros ninjas- Ahora fue el turno de la pelirroja de molestarse

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Que a nosotros recién hace tres meses recién nos dieron misiones, donde tuvimos que luchar contra otro ninjas- dijo molesto el rubio- Es injusto, nosotros somos el mejor equipo que tiene Konoha, porque a ella si le dan esa clase de misiones

-No creo fuera una misión, quizás pasaban por ahí y decidieron ayudar

-Esas cosas no pasan Karin-chan- dijo el rubio ahora más calmado, pero con la molestia una latente

-Oto-san nunca daría esa clase de misiones a una niña

-Yo también creía eso- dijo el rubio- Pero fue el mismo Oto-san que le dio permiso para salir a entrenar con Oji-san, cuando siempre me decía que era muy peligroso-la pelirroja solo lo vio molesta apretando los puños para irse rápidamente hasta su habitación. El rubio en la sala, solo se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón, él sabía que el tema "Hyuga" era complicado, en especial si su hermana estaba presente, pero de verdad que lo exasperaba, más cuando la pelirroja de lentes parecía idealizarla.

* * *

Kushina, que había llegado a mitad de relato de su hijo, estaba apoyada en la encimera, su rostro mostraba preocupación: por la niña que aún estaba perdida, no importaba que Jiraiya le hubiera dicho que estaba segura con los tigre; por su marido, que lo veía cada vez más decaído, cuando llegaba el informe del Sanin y este se limitaba solo a informar, no como los anteriores, donde le contaba todo lo que hacía o si conocía a una morena, pelirroja o rubia; por su hija, que iba todos los días a saber si había noticias de la muchacha ; y también su hijo, que mostraba resentimiento injustificado por la niña, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, era lo seguro que se sentía de ser el mejor equipo, es cierto que dentro de los novatos de este año, fueron los que más resaltan sin ninguna misión fallida, además participaron en la defensa del atentado contra la aldea, lo que les hizo ganar aún más la admiración de los aldeanos y el reconocimiento de algunos Jounin, sin mencionar que son el hijo de Hokage, el del líder de los Uchiha y una de las cuatro discípulas de Tsunade; pero su hijo tenía demasiada confianza en sí mismo, no es que quisiera que fuera inseguro, es solo que su confianza se estaba volviendo en arrogancia, porque había ninjas más poderosos que ella y más pequeños que el (*), no quería que su hijo siguiera teniendo el pensamiento de que su equipo era invencible.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho los pasos de la escalera, se dispuso guardar las cosas en la dispensa y hacer la cena. Tendría que hablar con su marido y el parco de su alumno.

* * *

Cuando apareció un tigre frente a él, muchas emociones pasaron por él, confusión, por no saber el motivo de su búsqueda, temor, al pensar que a Hinata pudo pasarle algo y alegría, cuando este mismo regurgitó una carta que iba dirigida para el

La leyó con la luz de la fogata, en esta la peliazul le comentaba que despertó un extraño Doujutsu "El Tenseigan", que estaba en un entrenamiento muy difícil impuesto por Byakko-sama, que estaba alimentándose bien, que está en un extraño lugar en los glaciares, que era casi imposible de describir así que cuando se volvieran a encontrar intentaría hacerlo y que lo había echado mucho de menos esos 10 meses sin verlo. Rápidamente le respondió y envió su carta con el tigre, que desapareció en nube de humo.

Pero ahora que releía la carta, Hinata puso que lo echo de menos estos "10 meses sin verlo", pero ella desapareció hace solo 5 meses, cuando Suna ataco Konoha. Suspiro mientras negaba, quizás la niña se confundió, en la próxima carta se lo comentaria. Pero mientras se conformaba con saber de su bienestar y por propia letra de ella, que se volverían a encontrar.

* * *

Por una extraña razón, que ninguno de ellos 16 entendía estaban reunidos por orden del Hokage

-Bien- hablo Obito Uchiha, quien era acompañado por los otros Jounin-sensei- El Hokage quería hacer un ejercicio de entrenamiento- una estupidez pensaron la mayoría de ellos- Serán una especie de combate por equipos. El ejercicio cuenta con tres pruebas, cada miembro aportaría una puntuación, y como el equipo 8 tenía un miembro más, la puntuación media de ellos no sería tomada en cuenta

-La primera prueba consiste, en resolver una serie de acertijos y problemas a lo largo de la aldea- Continuo la única mujer- cuando pudieran completar esta prueba comenzarían enseguida la segunda, que sería atravesar el bosque de la muerte, portando unas hormonas que atraen a bestias; lo difícil es que por cada animal que asesinen se les descontaran 2 puntos, el objetivo será llegar al campo de entrenamiento que está en la torre al medio del bosque

-La tercera prueba consiste en enfrentamientos por equipo- volvió a hablar Obito- y el orden de pelea será:

-El primer equipo que llegue: se eximirá hasta la siguiente ronda de combate

-El segundo que llegue peleara con el quinto en llegar

-Y el tercero peleara con el cuarto en llegar.

Y en la siguiente ronda pelearan los tres equipos que queden al mismo tiempo.

-Cada equipo ira en compañía de un Jounin que será juez y acompañaran a un equipo al azar, mientras no sea el propio- Obito saco un pergamino de su bolso- Y el orden es:

-Equipo 1 o de Gai: Juez Kurenai Yuhi

-Equipo 7 o de Kakashi: Juez Asuma Sarutobi

-Equipo 8 o de Kurenai: Juez Might Guy

-Equipo 10 o de Asuma: Juez Obito Uchiha

-Equipo de Suna o de Obito: Juez Kakashi Hatake

-Bueno- dijo el del parche- Tomen- les paso cuerdas, kunai, vendas y más cosas a cada equipo- El primer acertijo es:

" _Sean como aquel hombre,_

 _Que estaba leyendo en su cuarto_

 _Y su mujer al entrar apago las luces_

 _Y el continúo leyendo._

 _Porque de aquello se desprenderán"_

-Pista- les dijo mientras les guiñaba el único ojo visible- Deben hacerlo antes de salir del campo de entrenamiento o se descontaran puntos

-Eso no es una pista- Dijo con fastidio Temari, mientras veía al ridículo que tenia de Sensei- Es una advertencia

\- ¿Con cuántos puntos partimos? - pregunto Shikamaru

-Oh cierto- se rasco la cabeza nervioso- ¿Era con 20? - ladeo la cabeza viendo al peliplata que solo rodo los ojos

-Si con 20 puntos cada integrante- dijo la morena- Y luego se sumarán las puntuaciones, en el caso del equipo 8, como ya dijo Obito, el puntaje que sea medio no se tomara en cuenta- Shikamaru asintió mientras se dirigía donde sus compañeros.

Los equipos se juntaron con cada Juez correspondiente y recibieron un pergamino.

#Equipo 1 o de Gai

Neji, quien era el líder natural en su equipo fue el que abrió el pergamino que recibió de manos de la pelinegra. En voz lo suficientemente alta para que solo sus compañeros escucharan leyó

" _Amárrense, no se deben separar._

 _Para llegar al siguiente punto,_

 _Debes privarte de aquello_

 _Que hay entre la risa y el llanto,_

 _Encuentra la tapa que, si es cuadrada,_

 _Quedaras completamente manchado"_

#Equipo 7 o de Kakashi:

Naruto tomo el pergamino de la mano de "la chimenea andante"

-Veamos…

" _Amárrense, no se deben separar._

 _Cuando lleguen donde miles de generaciones,_

 _Pasadas, presentes, y las futuras_

 _Juntas habitaran, despréndanse,_

 _Del instrumento que escuchas y no tocas_

 _Porque o si no te expulsara."_

#Equipo 8 o de Kurenai:

Shino fue el que recibió el pergamino del extraño hombre de expides, que les daba ánimos

-Dice…-

" _Amárrense, no se deben separar._

 _Encuéntrame,_

 _De celda en celda voy_

 _Aunque presa no estoy"_

#Equipo 10 o de Asuma:

" _Amárrense, no se deben separar._

 _Búscame donde soy rey,_

 _Y el animal que es dos veces animal"_

#Equipo de Suna o de Obito:

" _Amárrense, no se deben separar._

 _Busquen donde la dama de blanco_

 _Pasea por el valle negro_

 _Andando y andando dejando blanca pisadas"._

* * *

Todos los grupos coincidieron en algo, debían amarrarse, todos se tomaron de las manos y las amarraron con las cuerdas, dejando a las mujeres al medio y partieron del campo de entrenamiento, Excepto el equipo 10, Shikamaru ato un extremo de la cuerda a la riñonera de su cintura y luego a la de Ino, dejando bastante distancia hizo lo mismo con Chouji

-Todos se están yendo- se quejó la rubia

-Tch- se quejó el de coleta mientras amarraba la cuerda de la rubia a su amigo

-Pudimos hacerlo como los demás- seguía quejándose

-Problemática, ya está listo- dijo una vez termino el nudo y se ponía de pie

-Haber la nota decía- dijo Chouji mientras comía de sus papas- ¿Búscame donde soy rey?

\- ¿El Hokage? - pregunto la rubia mientras ladeaba la cabeza, Shikamaru se sentó en el piso con la nota en la mano, los otros dos lo seguían. Obito solo los veía sonriendo desde el árbol

-No lo creo- murmuro- La clave está en la frase "El animal que es dos veces animal"

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - pregunto Chouji, Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, mientras la rubia la ladeaba

\- ¿Serán los Inuzuka? - Ambos la miraron para que se explicara- Ellos siempre están con sus perros

\- ¿Pero no sería lo mismo que los Aburame? - Pregunto Chouji

-Aish- la rubia se quejó- Pero quedarnos sentados aquí no ayudara en nada

\- Dar vueltas por las aldeas tampoco- dijo Chouji, que al ver la frente oscurecida de su amiga rio nervioso y devoraba papitas

-El gato- dijo de repente Shikamaru

\- ¿El gato? - preguntaron los dos

-Sí, es gato y araña

\- ¿Eh?

-Es un juego de palabra- se explicó mientras seguía viendo el pergamino- Araña puede significar el insecto y también al zarpazo del gato

-Ya- dijo la rubia, ella jamás lo hubiera sabido- ¿Pero ¿qué significa? - Shikamaru se puso de pie siendo seguido por los demás

\- ¿Cuál es el clan que se asocia con los gatos?

-Uchiha- dijo la rubia

-Hai, ¿Y qué piensas cuando los mencionan?

\- ¿Morenos guapos e irresistibles?- escucharon el bufido de su juez que ignoraron

-No- dijo viéndola raro

-La policía de Konoha- Dijo Chouji

-Hai, es ahí donde tenemos que ir- Le paso unas vendas a cada uno

\- ¿Y esto para qué? - Dijo la rubia mientras la tomaba

-Obito-sensei dijo que debíamos ser como el hombre que leyó en la oscuridad

-Oh lo que dijo al principio, a mí ya se me había olvidado- dijo el robusto

-Pero los demás no se vendaron los ojos- dijo la rubia- Les descontaran punto- dijo en un susurro mientras sonreía al pensar que sus rivales femeninas no lo notaron

-Para llegar a la policía Uchiha, la ruta más corta es atravesando- dijo Shikamaru

-Pero a esta hora está llena de comerciantes- dijo la rubia

-Hai, es por eso que rodearemos la aldea- dibujo un trazo en la tierra para darles referencia- Iremos guiándonos por las rejas

-Hai- dijeron los otros dos mientras se ataban los ojos, y con cuidado emprendieron camino, seguidos por un sonriente Obito

* * *

#Equipo de Suna

-Que fastidio- dijo el castaño- no entiendo nada de lo que dice

-Sabemos que es un lugar- dijo la rubia- ¿Pero ¿dónde hay una dama de blanco o un campo negro?

\- ¿O que deje pisadas? - se rasco la nuca, pero se llevó con él la mano de Temari que se quejó por el roce de las cuerdas

\- ¿Por qué las apretaste tanto?

-Para que no se soltara

-Idiota- lo golpeó, con la mano que tenía sin amarra, pero cuando Kankuro intentó cubrirse se llevó con él la mano de Gaara que terminó empujando a Temari y los tres en el suelo, siendo observados por un divertido Kakashi.

* * *

#Equipo 8

-Aghg...no entiendo nada- gruño la peli morado mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Hey, ten cuidado Idiota- decía Kiba mientras de un manotazo volvía a bajar el brazo que tenía unidos

\- ¿A quién llamas idiota, pulgoso?

-A la única ciruela que está molestando- Karin se rio al escuchar el mote que dijo el Inuzuka a su compañero, mientras que Shino era rodeado por un aura oscura al ser ignorado por sus compañeros de equipo, él había resuelto el acertijo, debían ir al Clan Aburame, en específico a las colmenas.

* * *

#Equipo 7

-Aish- gruño el rubio- no sé porque nos hacen hacer estas cosas

-Hmmp- asintió estando de acuerdo el azabache, mientras Sakura iba en un mundo rosa al estar sostenida de la mano de los dos chicos más populares de la aldea

\- ¿Teme que crees signifique?

-Veamos- dijo el pelinegro mientras entrecerraba los ojos- Eso de generaciones presentas, pasadas y futura juntas- dijo mientras ponía una mano en el mentón- ¿Sera el cementerio? - miro a su rubio compañero, que parecía meditar para asentir, ambos miraron a la chica, pero esta tenia corazones en los ojos así que prefirieron ignorarla- ¿Pero eso del instrumento que no se toca, pero se escucha?

-Vamos al cementerio y de ahí pensaremos que hacer Ttebayo! - se asintieron para empezar a caminar

Asuma iba detrás de ellos fumando mientras negaba.

* * *

#Equipo 1

\- ¿Qué creen? - dijo la chica de chonguitos

\- ¿Lo que hay entre la risa y el llanto? - dijo Neji mientras volvía a releer el acertijo- ¿La seriedad?

-La nariz- dijo Lee, los otros dos lo quedaron viendo, mientras él decía- entre la risa- apunto la boca- y el llanto- apunto los ojos

-Oh- dijo la de chonguitos - ¿Y la tapa que si es cuadrada quedas manchado? - los tres se quedaron en silencio hasta que Lee abrió los ojos

-Ya recuerdo- dijo el chico- En el diario salió un artículo sobre cosas inéditas que deberías saber

-Lee- le dijo Tenten, indicándole que se apurara

-Yo lo leí por casualidad, yosh- alzo el puño mientras arrastraba a sus compañeros que no entendieron anda

\- ¿Sabes qué significa?

-Hai- dijo este sonriendo mientras corrían a una esquina para detenerse- Salía algo sobre porque las tapas de las alcantarillas son obligatoriamente redondas-Tenten le sonrió y Neji le asintió

-Y en las alcantarillas es donde tenemos que estar sin el olfato- dijo la de chonguitos- Bien echo Lee

-Es porque esta competencia hace que mis llamas de la juventud estén ardiendo

* * *

-Oiii- dijo una voz cantarina sobresaltando a los tres- ¿Qué hacen? ¿Aquí? ¿Así? - pregunto entre curioso y divertido

-Estamos buscando la policía de Konoha- dijo Ino

\- ¿Y porque están vendados?

-Estamos en un entrenamiento

-Bueno, les falta unos pasos más- dijo la voz- Oh, Obito- escucharon que decía

-Shisui-chan - respondió, mientras los chicos intentaban avanzar- ¿Tienes libre?

-Hai, llegue ayer de misión, así que mi tía me mando a dejarle el almuerzo al tío

-Ya veo, ya veo, eres un buen muchacho- le dijo mientras levanto la mano para darle palmaditas en la cabeza, pero pelinegro se corrió antes de que llegara

-Tus chicos se escapan-le apunto al grupo de tres niños con los ojos vendados corrió en su dirección

-Cuidado niño- escucho que decían para pasar a darle un empujón en el hombro

\- ¿Estamos en la policía? - pregunto Ino

-Si- dijo una voz gruesa sobresaltándolos

-Estamos en una prueba del Hokage, en el pergamino salía que debíamos venir a este lugar- Dijo Shikamaru

-Quítense las vendas- los tres se quedaron inmóviles, pero la primera en sacársela fue la rubia- Toma- el líder del Clan Uchiha le paso el pergamino para pasar a irse, la tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que estar cumpliendo los caprichosos de su Hokage. La rubia abrió el pergamino y leyó en voz alta

" _Alrededor de la aldea, hay cinco banderas_

 _Descubran la suya, pero deben dejar las equivocadas en el mismo lugar que las encontraron._

 _PISTA: "Su Sensei"_

 _No deben desamarrarse o será descontado"._

Se quedaron en silencio para después mirarse entre ellos y saltar al techo, lo que fue complicado ya que las cuerdas les tiraron un poco

-Nunca lograremos revisar toda la aldea- dijo Chouji mientras saltaban con cuidado buscando las banderas. Shikamaru se detuvo de repente ocasionando que los otros dos tiraran de él y los tres terminaran en el suelo

-SHIKAMARU- le grito Ino

-Tch- se quejó el pelinegro mientras se rascaba la cabeza- No tenemos que buscar a dentro de la aldea

-Pero el pergamino dice….

-Dice alrededor

\- ¿Alrededor? - pregunto Chouji temeroso- ¿Te refieres a por fuera de la aldea?

-Hai- dijo igual de desganado que su amigo, ninguno de los dos era fanático del ejercicio y dar la vuelta alrededor de la aldea buscando era algo agotador

-Vamos- dijo animada la rubia mientras los otros dos la seguían con auras lúgubres

A penas al salir de la aldea se toparon con cinco banderas en el umbral de la aldea, a unos 3 metros sobre ellos, había una roja, naranja, azul, verde y café.

\- ¿Cuál crees que sea? - le pregunto Chouji a Shikamaru

-Es la café- dijo la rubia totalmente segura

\- ¿Eh? - ambos hombres la vieron

-Es algo obvio-dijo esta- El clan Sarutobi es el clan de los monos, y los monos son café- Shikamaru la quedo viendo no tan convencido por su razonamiento, pero él no tenía ninguna pista de cuál podría ser, ni siquiera sabían si su sensei tenía un color favorito- ¿Pero ¿cómo la sacamos? - pregunto la rubia, los tres miraron hacia arriba suspirando.

Después de unos minutos podías ver a tres niños unos arriba del hombro del otro

-No alcanzo- decía la rubia de puntillas sobre el hombre de Shikamaru

-Chouji salta- dijo este

-Espera ¿qué? - el robusto salto y la rubia alcanzo a agarrar la bandera café-Casi me caigo- se quejó una vez estuvo en el suelo

\- ¿Y era esa? - pregunto Chouji. Ino asintió mientras le mostraba el pequeño símbolo del clan de su Sensei en una punta y en la otra una letra la A

-Bien- dijo Shikamaru mientras avanzaban

-Al parecer somos los primeros- dijo Chouji

-Hai- dijeron los otros dos, que también habían notado la cantidad de banderas

A eso de las cuatro y media de la tarde recién habían terminado de recorrerla y Chouji estaba famélico al no comer nada, fueron a la barbacoa mientras veían las letras:

"A-T-S-E-N-U-E-Q"

\- ¿Estanque? - dijo la rubia después de probar muchas palabras al azar, Chouji termino de comer y se dirigieron al Estanque para los perros en la zona Inuzuka, había cinco cajas, tomaron la café y la abrieron de ahí salió una nube de humo, suministros para acampar y una nota que decía "Primera prueba completa, diríjanse al bosque de la muerte"

Aun amarrados fueron al bosque de la muerte a penas poner un pie adentro un escarabajo gigante los perseguía, corrieron, pero en la marcha salina más y mas

-No podemos seguir así- dijo casi sin aliento-

-Pero si los atacamos nos descontara puntos- Chouji apunto al Jounin que los seguía a una distancia prudente, que al ver que lo veían saludo efusivamente

-Mmm- No solo se hacía difícil escapar de las bestias gigantes, sino que debían hacerlo amarrados, lo que ocasionaba que algunas veces las cuerdas se enredaran en las ramas de los árboles y se cayeran, miro al cielo mientras seguían saltando de las manos tomadas, se estaba haciendo de noche y él no tenía ningún plan más que correr sin parar.

* * *

-Shino- dijo el Inuzuka mirando mal- si sabías la respuesta tuviste que haberlo dicho

-Lo hice- se defendió acomodando sus lentes- Pero ustedes no me escucharon por sus discusiones

-Ahora son las 10 de la noche- se quejó la pelirroja, mirando al interior del bosque, sabían que dos equipos habían entrado, porque quedaban las cajas azul y naranja, y que uno de los equipos que paso fue el del Hyuga, porque el extraño Sensei de estos vitoreo que su equipo estuviera en la delantera, volvió a mirar al bosque mientras suspiraba, aun tomada de la mano de la chica de pelo morado y el tipo de lentes

\- Avancemos, el otro equipo no paso a eso mucho- dijo animado Kiba, al saber que no iban tan atrasados como pensaba, pasaron solo unos minutos cuando se vieron rodeados de animales- Son las feromonas- Kiba se tapó la nariz, todos esos animales apestaban a celo, corrieron con dificultad al no poder soltarse

-Tenemos que pensar en algo- dijo Karin, mientras afirmaba con fuerza la mano del Aburame, que casi se resbala porque la rama era corta

-Un lago- dijo de repente Kiba- Podríamos meternos al agua, quizás las feromonas solo se quedaron en la ropa- los otros asintieron con la idea y Shino disperso a sus camaradas para buscar agua. Apenas la encontraron se zambulleron y los animales que los perseguían siguieron de largo

-Siento el chakra de los otros equipos- dijo Karin

\- ¿Sabes quiénes? -pregunto Kiba

-El equipo de Ino y el del Hyuga

-Entonces Naruto y Sasuke aún no pasan- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, podrían ser sus amigos, pero esos dos eran unos arrogantes de primera

-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun- dijo Yakumo con pesar, aunque quizás se estaban retrasando por culpa de la rosadita

-El de Gaara tampoco susurro extrañada la pelirroja

-Bueno apurémonos- dijo el Inuzuka, que combinado con Shino evitaban a todas las bestias.

Fueron los segundos en llegar, muy de cerca del equipo 1°, había comida y habitaciones para cada uno, le preguntaron al Jounin si podían desamarrarse, necesitaban una ducha, este le dijo que si, así que todos los grupos estuvieron libres.

Los cuartos en llegar fueron el equipo 7° en la mañana del día siguiente

Los últimos fueron el Equipo de Suna, si bien no se demoraron nada en tomar las banderas, gracias al abanico de Temari, y tampoco en cruzar el bosque, gracias a la capa de arena de Gaara, ninguno de ellos había ido a una Academia Ninja, así que no tenían ni la menor idea que la respuesta del acertijo era "Pizarra" por ende debían ir a la Academia ninja, fue por casualidad que pasaron por fuera de esta y un ninja con marca en la cara les dijo que los esperaba desde ayer, ellos solo siguieron la corriente.

Cuando llegaron el Hokage y su esposa, que feliz les dijo quienes participaban y las reglas

-Bien, el primer equipo en llegar fue el Equipo 10#, así que ellos pasan directo a la próxima ronda, junto con Asuma- el hombre con el cigarro solo asintió y se pusieron en la baranda apoyados- El segundo Equipo fue el Equipo 8 y el último fue el de Suna, así que Kurenai y Obito serán amarrados, ustedes tendrán que intentar liberar e impedir que el equipo contrario libere a su sensei- dijo la rubia viendo con burlas al Uchiha que se quejaba de que era incumplimiento de contrato a él no le habían dicho nada de mordazas- ¿Entendido? Ttebane

-Hai- dijeron ambos integrantes de cada equipo

-Kushina- dijo Minato está la vio sin entender

-Oh cierto- dijo la pelirroja- Un miembro del equipo 8 no participará, será al azar- dijo mientras sacaba cuatro papeles, cada niño saco un papel, fue Shino el que salió marcado y subió para ver el combate

* * *

Kurenai fue amarrada con una cuerda con las manos en la espalda y una cuerda la afirmaba de las piernas, una cinta de género en la boca. En cambio, Obito, le amarraron las manos juntas con los pies con cuerdas por todo el cuerpo, con la postura de PadaHastasana (*) y le pusieron una mordaza de bolita roja, su autor fue Kakashi Hatake y Kushina Uzumaki, que no se demoraron en tomarle fotos para el recuerdo, ignorando las quejas inentendibles del azabache.

El equipo ocho se pusieron en pose de ataque, todos frente a Obito, en cambio el de Suna solo Kankuro se quedó con Kurenai, Temari tenía el abanico desplegado y Gaara tenía arena arremolinando sobre ellos, el equipo ocho se lanzó al ataque, Yakumo y Karin fueron sobre Temari, que con una ráfaga las mando a volar, ambas chicas alcanzaron a reponerse y colocarse frente a Obito como barrera, Kiba intentaba atacar a Gaara que lo detenía con barreras de arena

-Equipo de Suna Gana- dijo Minato deteniendo la batalla

\- ¿Qué? - dijo el chico del clan de los canes sin entender, se giró para ver a sus compañeras, que lo veían igual de incrédulo, pero al fijarse en el sensei de los de Arena, este estaba libre quejándose de malos tratos a los subordinados y quejas contra los recursos humanos Shinobis, al lado de él estaba una pequeña marioneta, los hilos de chakra apenas de veían, pero no era necesario seguirlos para saber que eran del chico con capucha y cara pintada, gruñendo salió del campo de batalla.

* * *

\- Los siguientes son el Equipo de 1 y el Equipo 7- Kakashi tenía la pose de Dhanurasana (*) y Guy de Balasana (*), ambos con mordazas de bolita roja y sus fotos del recuerdo, aunque Kakashi tenía la mordaza sobre la máscara.

Neji tenía el Byakugan activo con pose defensa, Lee y Tenten serían los que atacarían. Una lluvia de Kunais hizo que los integrantes del equipo siete tuvieran que alejarse de su custodio, uno de ellos rozo la cuerda soltándola, pero aún faltaban más para que quedara libre

-maldición- bufo molesto el Uchiha- Naruto haz tus clones Neji no podrá contra todos- el rubio asintió y muchos rubios fueron a la carga para rescatar al peliplata, pero Neji hizo palmas al vacío desapareciendo a todo el que se acercaba- Sakura ¿puedes encargarte de Tenten?- la pelirosa asintió un poco temblorosa, ella recién estaba como aprendiz de la Sanin y su Taijutsu era su mejor arma ninja pero era de corto alcance y la ninja de chonguitos era conocida por su manejo de armas de todo tipo, una nueva lluvia de kunai iba dirigida al ninja de expandes, los clones del rubio saltaron protegiendo las cuerdas para que no fuera cortadas. Una patada de Lee pando al Uchiha a volar, el muchacho de cejas pronunciadas corrió ahora donde el rubio y lo intento golpear, pero este esquivo, aprovechando tomo un Kunai e iba a cortar las cuerdas cuando Sasuke le devolvió el golpe mandándolo al a volar. Tenten volvió a lanzar una lluvia de Kunai, Sasuke tomo al hombre y lo empujo para que no cortaran las cuerdas.

-Mételos en un Genjutsu- le dijo Naruto mientras mandaba los clones contra Neji, buscando una abertura

-El Hyuga no caerá

-Pero seremos los dos contra el si no están los otros- El Uchiha asintió y cuando iba a meter a Lee este comenzó a pelear con Taijutsu

\- ¿Qué diablos? – dijo mientras esquivaba y hacia una barrida obligando al de expandes a alejarse, fue contra la muchacha que estaba abriendo otro pergamino para una nueva tanda de lluvias de Kunai, en serio, esa niña cuanta tenia, ¿Eran ilimitados? - No puedo meterlos, no sé qué hacen

\- ¿Qué? - Dijo el rubio mirándolo, lo que aprovecho el Hyuga para cerrarles los puntos de Chakra, era la señal que esperaban Lee y Tenten, Lee ataco al Uchiha y Tenten lanzo las armas, ahora nadie las detuvo, porque el rubio se estaba recuperando en el suelo del golpe que lo paralizo durante unos minutos, pero ya era tarde Guy era libre

-Equipo 1° Gana

Los hombres del equipo 7 se miraron sin entender, ellos eran los más fuertes, el único que podrían decir que los iguala entre su generación era Gaara, pero habían perdido y ni siquiera peleaba contra ellos. Subieron las gradas

* * *

\- Equipo 1°, Equipo 10° y Equipo de Suna- asintieron mientras se ponían a resguardar a los Sensei, el equipo 10 tenía a Obito, el 1 a Asuma y el de Suna a Guy. Se miraron entre ellos, Shikamaru se quedó protegiendo a Obito y Chouji veía hacia los de Suna e Ino a los de Guy, Neji estaba resguardando a Asuma y Lee veía a los de Suna y Tenten a los de Asuma; En cambio los de Suna Gaara estaba sentado en el piso con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, Temari con el abanico desplegado hacia al frente y Kankuro tenía a su marioneta a su costado con las espadas para atacar detrás de Temari- comiencen- Dijo Kushina emocionada. Shikamaru y Neji no perdían de vista los movimientos de los de Suna, Gaara abrió los ojos de repente y una cúpula de arena cubrió totalmente a Guy

-¿Qué da…- no pudieron ni siquiera procesar porque la ráfaga de Temari los hizo concentrarse, Kankuro mando a sus dos marionetas justo detrás de la ráfaga en dirección a los del Equipo 10, Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos para poder ver pero la ráfaga era fuerte y levanto polvo del área de combate, cuando desapareció, los del Equipo 10 eran rodeados por los de Suna, Temari estaba frente a Shikamaru, este iba a hacer los sellos, pero la rubia lo pateo en el estómago, mandándolo sobre su Sensei, Gaara estaba frente a la rubia, que temblaba levemente este soltó tanto instinto asesino, que Ino pensó que vomitaría, Kankuro estaba frente a Chouji con la espada apuntándolo, pero el robusto estaba preocupado por su compañera, Kankuro desplazo la marioneta justo detrás de la rubia, Gaara levanto la mano como si fuera a ahorcarla, Ino grito con terror, llamando la atención de Shikamaru que se levantaba, la nueva ráfaga de viento lo mando le cortaron las mangas y parte de su pantalones, pero no recibió ningún daño cuando se giró vio a Obito desatado.

-Equipo de Suna Gana- dijo Kushina

-Si- grito Obito mientras saltaba y hacia un baile de cadera en símbolo de felicidad- Les dije que mis muchachos eran los mejores Hahaha- se reía mientras revolvía el cabello del pelirrojo y el castaño, Gaara soltó a Guy de la capsula

-Chicos ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto Naruto a los del equipo de Guy

-Nos atrapo- dijo Tenten mientras sonreía, sentía que no lucho nada, pero no sentía como si hubiera perdido

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunto

-Cuando se levantó la tierra y ellos fueron a atacar a el Equipo 10, nosotros no podíamos movernos, nos había apresado con arena e hilos de chakra, para que no liberáramos a Guy-sensei- Dijo Neji

-Muy bien jóvenes- Dijo Kushina haciendo que todos los equipos con sus respectivos Sensei se acercaran- Tenemos un empate, el Equipo 10° con el de Suna- dijo la pelirroja- Tienen el primer lugar tienen la misma cantidad de puntos-

-Muchachos- hablo el rubio después de la ola de felicitaciones para los equipos ganadores- Hablare sobre sus habilidades vistas y puntos que deben mejorar como equipo- Saco de su capa de Hokage un pergamino- Partiremos por el Equipo 1, muchachos confían en las habilidades de cada, tienen un trabajo en equipo impecable, escuchando la opinión de todos y realizan planes que son capaces de llevar acabo, ahora tienen que trabajar más en ataques combinados que podrían serles útil en el futuro- los tres asintieron mientras se miraban y sonreían, aunque Neji lo hacía levemente- El equipo 7, pueden superar satisfactoriamente retos no importa cuánto les lleve, pero están deficiente en el trabajo en equipo-Naruto y Sasuke se miraron entre ellos sin entender, ellos eran buenos amigos se ayudaban, como era posible que les dijera que tenían mal trabajo en equipo; en cambio Sakura bajo la cabeza viendo su regazo- El Equipo 8, lo mismo que al equipo 7, si bien pueden superar cualquier reto que se les presente, su trabajo en equipo es deficiente- Shino sabía que el Hokage decía la verdad, porque él también lo pensaba- El Equipo 10, su razonamiento como equipo es impecable, lo mismo que su trabajo en equipo y la realización de planes, pero son deficientes en improvisación- vio la duda de los menores pero continuo- Equipo de Suna, no tengo nada que decir de su trabajo en equipo es sorprendente la manera en la que se complementan y ayudan a resaltar sus habilidades, también la ejecución de planes, pero carecen de habilidades sociales, que como vieron les costó bastante tiempo de la primera prueba- los menores asintieron- Cada Sensei recibió un reporte del Juez a cargo, hablaran con su propio Equipo en los temas a trabajar- Miro a Kushina que sonreía satisfecha- Pueden retirarse- asintieron mientras él se iba con su esposa

-Gracias- dijo la pelirroja

-También creía que lo necesitaban- dijo el rubio- Además que fue Shikaku quien ideo todas las etapas

-Obito está haciendo un buen trabajo como Sensei- dijo la pelirroja

-Lo hace

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del Capitulo:**

 **-Sala de entrenamiento:** Es parecido al Terreno Secreto de Entrenamiento de la Serie Bleach, el que esta bajo la Tienda de Urahara; cabe decir que esta es una dimensión que Kaguya creo para el entrenamiento de sus hijos, toda la información estaba en los pergaminos que Byakko y Hotaka leyeron en la isla (Cuando Hina estaba enferma)

 **-El Equipo de la Niebla:** Era Zabuza, Haku y Suigetsu, ¿Porque ellos estaban en la niebla?, bueno si bien el Cuarto Muzukage estaba bajo la influencia de un Genjutsu, este no hizo que se volviera un completo Psicópata como sucedio cuando (En mi opinion) Obito quiso vengarse con la Niebla por la muerte de Rin, que sabemos era todo un complot de Madara, pero como en mi Fics Rin esta viva, no ocurrio nada esto. Mas adelante espero aclarar los motivos de porque estaba bajo un Genjutsu, pero si se me llega a olvidar al terminar el Fics respondere preguntas o temas que quedaran abiertos (Que espero no existan, pero soy humana y bastante despistada)

- **"P** **orque había ninjas más poderosos que ella y más pequeños que él":** Esa frase es originalmente de Kakashi hacia el equipo 7.

-" **PadaHastasana"; "Dhanurasana" y "Balasana":** Son poses de Yoga.

- **Acertijos:**

 **Equipo 1: Alcantarillas,** siempre he pensado que Lee es de esas personas que leen algo que nadie mas prestaria atencion, como esas notitas del diario (Que solo mi abuelita lee)

 **Equipo 7: Era la biblioteca,** Sakura es la mas brillante del Equipo 7, ella pudo haber resuelto fácilmente el acertijo, o quizás le llevará un poco de tiempo, pero no tanto, como le llevo a Naruto y Sasuke hacerlo. Y como vieron en el capitulo, Sakura depende de ellos dos, si bien se preocupa por mejorar sus habilidades como alumna de Tsunade, ella confia mas en las habilidades de ellos que en las propias (No es que tenga poco confianza, Dios, no seria Sakura si fuera poco segura de si misma); es solo que Naruto y Sasuke son tan brillantes que ella no ve una posibilidad donde ellos se equivoquen, sumándole ese enamoramiento que tiene por los dos. (Al igual que las otras niñas de su generación, no la juzguen, cualquiera de las 3 que hubiera quedado con ellos, actuaria asi, ellos son demasiado Sexy (espero no ir a la cárcel por darle ese termino a un niño de 13 años) que la embelesan); Pero reacciono, ademas con la charla que les dara Kakashi, terminara de darse cuenta que tiene que dar su opinion tambien , porque ella es parte del Equipo 7.

 **Equipo 8: Eran las colmenas de la Zona Aburame,** Shino (Lo amo) es el mas listo de su equipo, pero su personalidad tranquila y facil de ignorar hacen que las personalidades explosivas de Kiba, Yakumo y Karin, lo pasen a llevar; el da su opinion pero los otros no lo toman en cuenta; Lo que esta ocasionando que sean un desastre como equipo.

 **Equipo 10: Era la Policía en el Distrito Uchiha,** Nada que decir de ellos, sin hacer Spoiler del proximo capitulo.

 **Equipo de Suna: Era la Academia Ninja,** Obito es su sensei, por lo que siempre he pensado que lo que mas reforzaria él, sería el trabajo en Equipo, aparte que son hermanos y a pesar de no haber sido muy unidos antes, ahora lo son y conocen perfectamente las habilidades de cada uno.

* * *

Se me hizo corto el capitulo, faltaron muchas cosas que quería poner en este, para ya en el próximo avanzar al segundo arco. Pero sin darme cuenta ya llevaba mas de 10.000 palabras (El doble de lo que normalmente duran los capítulos).

La demora fue a causa de que me fui de vacaciones con mi hermano por un mes, pagadas por él, pero la condición fue que no llevara el PC, ni nada que me mantuviera encerrada en la cabaña.

Agradezco los comentarios de los fieles (Y Pacientes) usuarios y aquellos nuevos que Siguen y ponen en Favoritos este Fics.

Con Amor, SweHiro.


	13. Capítulo 13: Anthurium

**Aclaración** **: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia: Puede haber escenas no aptas para seres de almas puras e inocentes.**

* * *

Udumbara y Loto XIII: "Anthurium"

No lo podía creer, su padre había dicho que ellos no tenían buen trabajo en equipo, por favor, eran los mejores, pero eso solo era una parte de su molesta, lo peor de todo fue que hablara de los de Suna como si fueran el mejor equipo.

Kakashi entró al campo de entrenamiento con un pergamino en la mano

-Hey- saludó alzando una mano

\- ¿Ese es el pergamino que Asuma-sensei le dio? - pregunto Sakura, Kakashi asintió mientras lo abría

-Haber- dijo con desgano mientras se sentaba en el pasto siendo imitado por sus alumnos-Aquí dice, que Mmm…ya veo

\- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó Sakura

-Que son pésimos en trabajo en equipo

\- ¿Q..QUÉ?- gritaron al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Naruto, es decir, el Hokage había mencionado que les faltaba, pero que un hombre chimenea venga a decirles eso, cuando jamás, JAMÁS, han fallado una misión

-Lo que escucharon- dijo quitándole importancia- Naruto y Sasuke, se confían demasiado, excluyen a su compañera de equipo

-Pe..Pero Sakura-chan estaba ida

-Si hubiéramos esperado a que reaccionara ahí hubiéramos terminado de los últimos- Naruto asintió, ambos ignorando los puños fruncidos de su compañera y los ojos llenos de lagrima

-Pero con Sasuke-Teme hacemos un buen equipo

-El problema Naruto es que son tres y no, tú y Sasuke no hacen un buen trabajo en equipo, solamente pelean hasta que uno se cansa y el otro prosigue, no combinan ataques, ni los planifican, Sakura les puede aportar más de lo que creen- al ver la cara de incredulidad de los dos, la pelirosa no aguanto y con lágrimas en los ojos gritó

-BAKA- y salió corriendo, Kakashi la vio irse mientras suspiraba

-Sakura tiene más fuerza bruta que ustedes dos y es alguien sumamente lista, no deberían menospreciar a su compañera

-No lo hicimos con querer, es solo…- Naruto miro a Sasuke

-Siempre se comporta rara cuando esta alrededor de nosotros, ¿Cómo esperas que podamos confiar en ella?

-Sasuke tiene razón

-Si quieren llegar a ser Hokage o policía de Konoha, deben saber que nunca deben hacer el trabajo solos, tienen que confiar en sus compañeros si lo que esperan es avanzar, porque o si no se quedarán como Chunnin por lo que les quede de vida- Dejando a ambos preadolescentes impactos se levantó yendo a buscar a su alumna, debía admitirlo, no toda la culpa era de ellos, el ya había notado el comportamiento fanático de su alumna, pero pensó que después de comenzar a ser alumna de Tsunade iba a aprender a comportarse.-Ahh- suspiro, él le había dicho a Minato-sensei que no sería buen maestro, era más del pensamiento de "Cada quien debe madurar solo", pero no, tuvo que pedirle que fuera el maestro de su hijo, como si pudiera siquiera negarse a algo que le pidan el u Obito.

Mientras saltaba, divisó una cabellera pelirosa, se detuvo y tomando aire, ideando un buen discurso, lo suficiente conmovedor e inspirador bajo de la rama

-Yo Sakura- la llamo, la niña tembló acuclillada abrazando sus rodillas sollozo más fuerte, bien Kakashi, al parecer ya partimos mal; miro al cielo, mientras lo volvía a intentar. Se acuclilló a su lado, pero nada le venía a la mente

-Yo...Yo- empezó la niña hipando, levantando la cara con los ojos jade enrojecidos por el llanto- Lo siento- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara

-Ya hablé con ellos- le dijo, pero eso pareció herirla más porque lloro más fuerte-

-Sasuke-kun…Naruto-kun…no tienen la culpa- dijo después de un rato- Yo no sé qué hacer… ellos son tan fuertes, yo aún ni siquiera puedo revivir al pez, cuando estoy con ellos- Kakashi la miró, escuchando atentamente lo que su alumna le decía-…No sé en qué puedo ayudarles, ellos hacen las cosas siempre, en las misiones me quedo atrás porque no sé cómo ser útil- volvió a llorar más fuerte-Estarían mejor sin mí- volvió a llorar, Kakashi suspiro mientras la dejaba

-Sabes- dijo una vez ella se calmó- Cuando recién pase a formar parte de mi equipo, yo no quería trabajar con ellos, Obito me parecía un estúpido y Rin era demasiado blanda, para mí, ninguno sería un buen ninja, pero en una misión, raptaron a Rin cuando veníamos de vuelta de una misión, ya teníamos el pergamino, le dije a Obito que debíamos seguir con las órdenes, pero este se negó y dijo que los que rompían las reglas eran basura, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que basura- Kakashi sonrió triste- volvimos por Rin, a ella le habían insertado el Isobu para soltarlo en Konoha, no teníamos forma de salvarla, ella quería suicidarse, la chica blanda que yo pensé que no servía para ninja, decidió suicidarse para salvar la aldea ¿Puedes creerlo?- más que una pregunta para ella era reflexión para el- Obito se negaba a hacerlo y ella no podía hacerlo por sí misma, me lo pidió a mí, cuando estaba a punto de interceptar el chidori, una ninja de Konoha me detuvo la mano- Siempre tenía ese recuerdo presente, le había marcado la vida- No se veía mucho más grande que nosotros, ella hizo unos Kanji sobre el corazón de Rin, no estaba seguro de confiar en ella, estábamos en guerra podía ser una trampa, pero Obito confiaba ciegamente en la ninja, dijo "No es como si tuviéramos alternativa", no sé realmente que hizo, porque nos vimos rodeados de Anbu de la aldea enemiga, ella nos dijo que necesitaba tiempo para hacerlo, la protegimos por cuatro horas, Obito y yo estábamos empapados de sudor, apenas nos quedaba chakra, cuando la bestia fue liberada, la ninja tomó en brazos a Rin y nos dijo que corramos que Isobu detendría a los Anbu, llegamos a una especie de cueva, tenía que estabilizar a Rin o eso dijo, pero el lugar comenzó a temblar por los movimientos de la bestia, la cueva se estaba derrumbando, cuando salíamos, yo apenas podía mantenerme en pie, había gastado casi todo mi chakra, la ninja dijo que Rin despertará en cualquier momento, que ella iría a detener al Isobu, nos dejó fuera de la cueva, Rin despertó casi en seguida, Obito le conto lo que había sucedido, pero los movimientos continuaban y hubo otro derrumbe, pero yo ya no me podía mover, Obito me empujo y sobre él cayeron rocas enormes quedo con medio cuerpo a la vista, creímos que moriría, hasta el mismo lo creyó, no podíamos mover las rocas y el sangraba demasiado, me dio su Sharingan para que pudiera defender a Rin, ella nos trasplantó los ojos, no queríamos abandonarlo pero nos vimos rodeados por tres ANBU, con el Sharingan de Obito pude derrotarlos, pero se escuchaban más ninjas aproximándose, Obito nos decía que nos fuéramos que él ya no podía salvarse, en eso la ninja volvió, se veía agotada, vio a Obito bajo la roca y saco un especie de báculo, no recuerdo bien, pero dijo que haría palanca que sacáramos a Obito, puso una roca de tamaño medio y metió el palo bajo una abertura, entre los dos levantamos la roca y sacamos a Obito, pero tenía todo el lado derecho destrozado, Rin comenzó a sanarlo le temblaban las manos y la ninja también ayudo, entre las dos detuvieron el sangrado y cerraron las heridas, nos dijo que nos fuéramos que ella detendría a los ANBU, no teníamos nada de chakra así que eso hicimos-Tomo aire mientras volvía la vista al cielo- nunca más vimos esa ninja, quizás fue una de los tantos caídos

-Eso ¿De verdad pasó? - dijo Sakura impresionada, ella conocía a Rin, porque de vez en cuando Tsunade-sama no podía entrenar, por estar con resaca, ella les daba clases y a Obito por ser Sensei del equipo de Suna, personas que ella conoce estuvieron a punto de morir, no, de morir no, de suicidarse por el bien de Konoha, era algo impresionante

-Hai, era la Tercera Guerra Ninja- Kakashi bajó la vista y vio a su alumna- ¿Sabes porque te conté esta historia?

-No estoy segura

-Yo era considerado un genio, cuando mis compañeros pasaron a Chunnin, yo había pasado a Jounin, pero si hubiera estado yo solo, no hubiera podido salvar ni a Obito ni a Rin, no tenía los medios, en caso de haber podido salvar a Obito ¿Qué hubiera hecho? Ahora se lo básico de Ninjutsu médico, pero en ese entonces no, ni siquiera se me ocurrió hacer palanca para levantar la roca y era considerado un genio- bufo como cada vez que lo recordaba- Quizás Naruto y Sasuke, son más hábiles en cuanto a Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, pero tú tienes tus propias habilidades, no necesitas ser como ellos, siendo tú eres ya un aporte en el equipo, estas aprendiendo con Tsunade-sama para ser una médico-ninja, y también sé que estás mejorando en el Taijutsu con ella- le puso una mano sobre la cabeza- Estoy seguro que hubieras podido resolver el acertijo mucho antes que esos dos idiotas, así que debes demostrarles como Obito y Rin lo hicieron conmigo, que puedes ser una parte valiosa del equipo 7, porque aunque ellos no lo sepan, ya lo eres- Sakura lo vio con los muy abiertos y un calorcito en el pecho y asintió sonriendo, su sensei tenía razón, ella quizás no fuera tan fuerte como Naruto o Sasuke, pero ella también era buena y sería la mejor Médica-Ninja para ayudarlos a levantarse cada vez que se caigan

-Gracias Sensei- Kakashi asintió mientras veía como la niña sonriendo se fue caminando

-Buen trabajo Kakashi- rodó los ojos al cielo cuando escucho la voz burlesca de su mejor amigo

\- ¿Qué quieres Obito?

-No sabía que aun recordaras eso- dijo poniéndose serio- Cuando volvimos de esa misión- le dijo mientras sentaba al lado de Kakashi- Y Rin se te declaró- el peliplata volvió a rodar los ojos, no podía creer que Obito volviera con sus ataques de celo- Creí que le dirías que sí

-Nunca he visto a Rin como algo más que una compañera

-Y a ninguna chica- volvieron a lo mismo, se dijo Kakashi, mientras lo escuchaba- Al comienzo creí que era porque amabas a Rin y no querías que yo me sintiera mal

-Ya te dije que…

-Lo sé, pero ahora se la verdadera razón

\- ¿Razón de que?

-Tú…- le dijo mientras lo veía serio-...te enamoraste de esa ninja- Kakashi se atraganto con su propia saliva al escuchar tal disparate

\- ¿Estas dementes?

-No, ahora lo veo claro, cuando hablas de ella tu tono de voz cambia

-Ni siquiera la conocíamos- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie bruscamente- No hables estupideces- Obito lo siguió

-Te enamoraste de ella a primera vista ¿Cierto?- Kakashi frunció el ceño, la broma de Obito estaba llegando muy lejos- No intentes negarlo, es por eso que visitas la piedra de los caídos- Kakashi abrió los ojos- Te seguimos hace unos años, te vimos llevarle flores y acariciaste todos los nombres de mujeres que habían caído en la Guerra, pensé que era modo de agradecimiento por lo que hizo por nosotros, pero no, es por eso que tampoco puedes estar en una relación- Kakashi se giró bruscamente- Esta bien- dijo Obito levantando las dos manos en modo de rendición- Sabes que somos amigos, puedes hablar de estas cosas conmigo- Kakashi entrecerró los ojos- No volveré a sacar el tema de una posible novia- el peliplata asintió- Si me lo hubieras dicho hace años que hubiera dejado el tema ¿Sabes?

-Claro para que me molestaras en su lugar- Kakashi se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio la sonrisa burlesca de Obito

-Así que lo admites, quien iba a pensar que nuestro Kakashi-chan tenía complejos de princesa en apuro...- desapareció en una nube de humo antes de que lo impactara un chidori

* * *

Shikamaru es inteligente, vago, flojo y demasiado perezoso, la excusa de su padre para que todos los Nara fueran así es que piensan demasiado, su cerebro se sobre exige por ende su cuerpo debe descansar para reponerse, aunque a todos le parece más una justificación a su flojera, a decir verdad, Shikamaru también lo creía, hasta hoy, que no puede moverse y está tumbado en la cama, al parecer la teoría de su padre no era solo una excusa para no recibir el cucharón de palo de su madre.

Cuando Shikaku se asomó para ver porque no bajaba a la hora de almuerzo, encontró a Shikamaru en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos mirando al techo

\- ¿En qué piensas? - le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama, los ojos negros lo vieron

-No me puedo mover- le dijo mientras hacía un esfuerzo por levantar su mano solo logrando unos centímetros

-Es porque piensas demasiado- le dijo su padre, pero era algo que ya había concluido- ¿Que te atrapo?

-Tuvimos un ejercicio en equipos

-Lo sé, yo hice las pruebas- le dijo con simpleza

-Logramos empatar con Suna el primer lugar

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Hokage-sama, dijo que nuestro razonamiento como equipo es impecable, lo mismo que el trabajo en equipo y la realización de planes, pero que éramos deficientes en improvisación- Shikaku asintió mientras escuchaba

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema?-volvió a repetir

\- ¿Cómo podemos ser deficientes en improvisación?, lo he analizado y no le encuentro sentido- pero el Nara mayor sí que lo hacía

-Ya veo- dijo lentamente- Asuma ya hablo con ustedes- el joven Nara negó

-Iba a hacerlo hoy, pero no me he podido mover, aunque lo intente- aclaro lo último, no es que estuviera vagando

-Supongo que podría explicarte yo- los ojos del pequeño ciervo lo vieron atento- Lo que Hokage-sama intento decirles es que Chouji e Ino, dependen de tus planes, quizás demasiado, cuando tienen tiempo para prepararse es una gran cualidad, porque confían en tus capacidades como líder, pero cuando tú no puedas transmitirle el plan, estarán en problemas, lo mismo va para ti, no siempre tendrás tiempo para idear una estrategia, a veces el enemigo está sobre ti y tendrás que pensar rápido, no habrá tiempo para las posibilidades y sus consecuencias, tendrás que tomar las decisiones por impulso

-Pero entonces… ¿Cómo sabré si es lo correcto?

-Es por eso que es tan peligroso- dijo el Nara mayor- No puedes estar seguro de nada, porque no tendrás tiempo, cuando la chica de Suna- Shikamaru lo vio atento, su padre había visto los combates- Estuvo atacando sin descanso con el abanico, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si fuera tu enemiga? La chica ni siquiera te atacaba para lastimarte, solo te mantuvo lejos de los otros dos, viste como se movían los de Suna- Shikamaru asintió- ellos en ningún momento tuvieron tiempo para idear un plan, pero, aun así, detuvieron al equipo de Gai, con arena e hilos de chakra en el primer ataque, cuando levanto el polvo la chica y se fueron contra ustedes

\- Pero, ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros?

-Ya te dije, por eso es tan peligroso, seguramente ellos lo lograron, porque su líder, el chico pelirrojo, no habla casi nada, los otros dos se acomodan a los movimientos de él, esa es su estrategia, y les funciona, pero quizás a ustedes no, es por eso que deben aprender a improvisar, millones de caminos puede haber, el enemigo puede tener diferentes ataques hasta una arma secreta bajo la manga, que harás si estás acorralado, tienes que improvisar, de lo único que puedes estar seguro es de tus camaradas, para improvisar tienes que saber el límite de ellos, sus capacidades y hasta donde están dispuestos a llegar, y lo más importante que tantas habilidades posees tu- Shikaku se levantó revolviendole el pelo suelto a su hijo, mientras salía a buscarle algo de comer, seguramente con lo que le dijo tendrá para dos días más en cama.

* * *

-Bya...Byako-sama- dijo Arata acostado de guata en la nieve- Esto es barbárico- dijo mientras sentía que los ojos se les cerraba

-Levántate Arata- le dijo mientras lanzaba un rayo a su posición, Hinata igual de agotada alcanzó a agarrarlo antes de que el rayo llegara

-Moriremos- dijo Arata mientras intentaba sostenerse- Moriremos antes de terminar de entrenar- y aunque Hinata no dijera nada, ella pensaba lo mismo, otro rayo vino a su posición, separándolos

-Sus enemigos no los dejaran descansar- le dijo mientras lanzaba más rayos, los menores sudaban copiosamente

-Intentare...mos no pelear con per...personas más allá de dos días- dijo Hinata, que sentía una punzada en la pierna, donde le había caído un rayo, un dolor al costado izquierdo, que le costaba respirar, además que todos sus músculos le escocían

-No es necesario que sea un solo enemigo, podrían pelear con más de 100 personas, ¿Qué harán?

\- !¿Porque querríamos pelear con 100 personas?¡ - exclamó exasperado Arata, él realmente quería que Byakko-sama lo entrenará, pero eso fue hace más de un año, si le dieran la oportunidad, ahora diría que no, Byakko-sama era una bestia como maestro. Un nuevo rayo fue a su posición lo esquivo nuevamente, ya tenía algunos pelones en donde le había llegado el rayo, si seguían así iba a terminar siendo un tigre calvo

-Uno no elige a sus enemigos- le dijo lanzándole nuevamente los rayos, llevaban así cuatro días, sin detenerse, a comer, dormir o ir al baño. Los rayos ahora eran más seguidos, uno golpeó a Hinata en la mano y a Arata en la cola.

-Yo…No puedo más- dijo Hinata a Arata, en cualquier momento colapsaría

-Les quedan unas horas- le dijo, pero si Byakko-sama pensaba que era una buena motivación, se equivocaba, los hacía sentirse más cansados. Una nueva tanda de rayos salió y ninguno tenía fuerza suficiente para detenerlos, se desmayaron por agotamiento y los rayos se detuvieron antes de impactarlos. Byakko se acercó a ellos, y los acomodo en su lomo hizo los sellos y la puerta apareció, entró a la casa y los recostó en sus camas mientras lamía las heridas de cada uno. Lo habían hecho bien, él pensaba que podían lograrlo a lo máximo tres días, pero ellos siguieron y solo les falto una hora para que hubieran logrado estar esquivando sin chakra por 5 días. Se recostó a su lado y durmió, al día siguiente seguirían con el Ninjutsu, y al día siguiente les tocaba trabajar con el Tenseigan.

Ya había pasado un año desde que se habían ido a entrenar y ambos chicos avanzaban más rápido de lo que estimó, al principio no aguantaban nada, pero ahora podían realizar jutsus sin sellos, combinados e individuales, sus chakras se complementaban, lo único que aún les faltaba era en el Tenseigan de Hinata, y era la principal razón por la que habían venido aquí, pero la niña aún era muy joven para poder dominar por completo su poder sin terminar lastimada, era un poder monstruoso que absorbía demasiado chakra, en unos dos años su cuerpo sería capaz de soportarlo; pensaba quedarse solo un mes más y luego partirían donde los zorros, para su fastidio, ambos estaban interesados en los sellos, y tomando la palabra de la Kumiho irían a entrenar, lo que también tenía que hablar con Enma, para ver si podía entrenarla con el bastón que le envió el Sanin de los sapos en una de sus cartas. Se acomodó, ya mañana enviará los pergaminos, así tendría suficiente tiempo para responderle al terminar el entrenamiento.

* * *

-Waaa- dijeron ambos cuando aparecieron en una nube en un hermoso bosque, con flores que jamás habían visto, de diversos colores

-Esto es hermoso- iba a tocar una flor morada

-No lo haría si fuera tú- dijo un pequeño zorro naranja- Son venenosas- Hinata retrocedió la mano inmediatamente, el pequeño zorro comenzó a reírse- Hubieras visto tu cara Hahaha- movía su cola esponjosa para todas partes

-Chine-nee- escucho una vocecita un zorrito más pequeño y naranjo apareció- ¿Quiénes son? - preguntó mientras se acercaba curioso

-Idiotas- dijo el zorro de la broma. Byakko solo rodo los ojos, zorros, se dijo para sí mismo mientras avanzaba-Hey donde vas grandote- le gritó uno de ellos, pero solo lo ignoro y camino por el sendero-No puedes entrar sin permiso de Kumiho-sama- Byakko sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y los dos zorritos se quedaron paralizados

-Intimidación- dijo cuándo los dejaron atrás- Recuerden que una batalla se puede ganar incluso antes de dar el primer golpe, si sabes intimidar lo suficiente- se giró para verlos, pero quizás esa táctica realmente no funcionara en ellos, eran demasiado…tiernos. continuaron caminando y los zorros corrían por todas partes, quizás escondiéndose o vaya uno a saber-Kumiho- hablo y la zorra que se estaba acicalando en el estanque se giró a verlo

-Pero mira nada más- dijo mientras salía del agua moviéndose- Si tenemos al grandioso Byakko-sama en persona en nuestro humilde bosque

-Yo no le veo lo humilde- dijo Arata, que veía los rosales y las fuentes de agua, era como una especie de habitación de flores

-Creo que fue sarcasmo- lo apoyo Hinata, que para ella ese lugar tampoco era humilde, era como el patio de una princesa. Kumiho los vio a ambos

-Veo que ya están bien los dos

-Muchas gracias Kumiho-sama- le hizo una reverencia Hinata cuando recordó, lo que contaron, Arata también bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto

-No fue nada chiquilla, los sellos son cosas demasiado sencillas para nosotros- sonrió con sorna mientras veía a Byakko, porque si habían ido hacia el bosque era que quería que los entrenara, claro que conocía como pensaba el viejo tigre, pero se estaba cobrando su bolsa

\- ¿Enserio? - dijeron ambos emocionados

-Hai- dijo aun sonriendo, viendo la tensión del tigre, demasiado orgulloso era el idiota

-Kumiho se había ofrecido a entrenarlo- dijo Byakko, mientras se giraba para ver las caras iluminadas de los otros dos, pero de repente sus ojos luminosos pasaron a ser de sospecha

\- ¿Ma..mas entrenamiento? - dijo Arata tragando saliva mientras veía a Hinata, que le devolvió la misma mirada

-Empezaré por ver sus capacidades- dijo la zorra, que ya se imaginaba lo que les hizo hacer el tigre- De ahí avanzaremos, hasta que puedan hacer sellos sin usar tinta ni papel, solo con su chakra

-Es…Es increíble- dijo Arata, haciendo que la zorra sacará pecho y moviera su cola para todas partes, por supuesto que ella era increíble

-Vendré por ellos en un mes

\- ¿Me das un mes para entrenarlos?

-Ya veo, entonces te daré más tiempo- dijo mostrando los dientes- Como no puedes en un mes

\- ¿Quién dijo que no podía? - dijo la zorra levantando las orejas- Claro que puedo

-Entonces vendré por ellos en un mes- Dijo Byakko bajando la cabeza y desapareciendo en una nube de humo, la zorra al darse cuenta del engaño gruño

-Maldición- siempre caía en lo mismo- Bien, como Byakko-sama nos concedió solo un maldito mes pongamos a trabajar- se giró con un brillo casi demencial en los ojos, Hinata y Arata se vieron entre ellos y tragaron pesado ¿Podía la Kumiho ser peor que Byakko-sama?

Una hora después lo supieron, la Kumiho los hizo meterse al estanque, nuevamente Hinata estaba desnuda, pero descubrió para su gran pesar, que ya ni siquiera le daba vergüenza, una vez dentro los hizo sentarse y hacer respiraciones

-El arte del Sellado es el más hermoso y letal de todos- comenzó la Kumiho, con voz suave- Puedes sellar desde una piedra hasta una enorme bestia, puedes hacer perdurar una flor por la eternidad o hacer que se destruya en un instante- se sentó al medio de los dos- ¿Ustedes saben quiénes fueron los más grandes selladores?

-Uzumaki- dijo Arata

-Hai, los Uzumaki fueron grandes selladores y no solo por su capacidad para almacenar chakra, sino que por su personalidad

\- ¿Personalidad? - dijo Hinata

-Hai, para sellar algo debes ser capaz de poder expresarte de forma adecuada, los Uzumaki, eran unos bocazas hablaban todo lo que pensaban sin ningún tipo de filtro, para ellos era fácil sellar porque sabían transmitir

\- ¿Quiere que hablemos todo lo que pensamos?

-No, era una cualidad horrible- dijo la Kumiho, Hinata y Arata se vieron alzando una ceja- Lo que deben saber es que el arte del sellado es saber transmitir tus deseos al papel, no es necesario andar vociferando, puedes saber todos los Kanji que quieras, pero si no sabes transmitir tus deseos al sello nunca serás un buen sellador- ambos asintieron-Por ejemplo-la zorra hizo unos sellos con la cola y toco el agua se está salió una burbuja

-Woow- dijo Arata, ambos viendo la burbuja subir y subir y de repente exploto mojándose las caras, zorra se rio

-Estaban demasiado serios- les dijo- bien, ahora veamos qué pueden hacer- los hizo salir del agua y fueron donde la Kumiho estaba acostada

\- ¿Por qué nos hizo meternos al agua? - pregunto Hinata

-Porque quise- dijo moviéndola la cola se sentó frente a ellos, vio a Hinata poniéndose la ropa- Quédate así como estas- la peliazul la vio y comenzó a sacarse el short que se había puesto- Tomen- les pasó papeles y tinta, Hinata hizo sellar unas rocas, una flor, una mariposa y un pájaro, todos salieron intactos cuando los sacó-Bien- miro a Arata, pero este no tenía ni la menor idea que hacer- ¿Nunca has practicado sellado?

-No- dijo bajando las orejas- En la isla soy tigre Sabio, por eso mi deber era leer, hace un año nos fuimos con Byakko-sama y recién comencé a aprender las artes ninjas- La Kumiho asintió, mientras le pasaba para el pesar de Arata unos pergaminos

-Debes aprenderte los Kanji, te serán útiles, si eres de los sabios no deberías demorarte demasiado- Arata asintió mientras los tomaba con el hocico- Ve al lado de las zorras blancas- Arata giró la cabeza y vio a un trío de zorras durmiendo, se acercó en silencio y comenzó a leer los Kanji- Bien tu cariño- le dijo a Hinata- empezaremos por que aprendas a sellas cosas en movimiento con papel

\- ¿Cómo en movimiento?

-Así- tomó el papel y comenzó a escribir con la garra y tinta, luego con el hocico lo lanzo al aire antes de topar con la mariposa, la Kumiho movió la cola más rápido y el papel capturó a la mariposa, una vez cayó al suelo, la saco y la mariposa siguió como si nada

-Eso fue…impresionante

-Lo es- dijo asintiendo

\- ¿Cómo lo hizo, es decir que Kanji agregó?

-Averígualo- le dijo mientras le pasaba un montón de papeles para que lo hiciera, intento con muchas palabras "mover", "volar", "desplazar", "translación", "desplazamiento" al final intentó con "En movimiento" y pudo capturar una pequeña chinita, cuando la soltó para su asombro seguía viva- Creí que te demorarias más- le dijo la zorra viendo también al bichito

-Cuando viaje con Oji-san me compro un diccionario de sinónimos, él también me hacía buscar por mi como hacer los sellos, a veces ocurrían accidentes, pero cuando lo conseguían se sentía bien

\- ¿Sabe de sellos? - dijo impresionada

-Hai, Jiraiya-Oji-san es el mejor- dijo sonriendo radiante

\- ¿Jiraiya? Me suena ese nombre, no sé de donde

-El Sanin de los Sapos

-El viejo Sapo, ya recordé donde lo escuche dijo algo de una profecía con un alumno o algo, así- la zorra movió la cabeza- no nos distraigamos, ahora intenta hacerlo, pero sin papel de sellado

\- ¿sin papel?, pero aún no se

-Hazlo en cualquier superficie puedes usar la tinta mientras- Hinata asintió mientras intentaba, probó con una hoja de planta, guardo una piedrita, pero costaba mucho más que el papel de sellado le llevó el resto de la tarde tomar el ritmo-Ahora sin tinta-

\- ¿Qu...qué? ¿Cómo hago eso?

-Todos somos capaces de expulsar ciertos restos de chakra por partes del cuerpo, a veces sin darnos cuenta, otras consciente- Hinata asintió mientras oía atenta- Para hacer Jutsu debes expulsar el chakra, para poder realizar sellos sin tinta, tienes que traspasar tu chakra al papel u hoja o lo que sea que vayas a escribir, tiene que ser la cantidad justa y manteniendo siempre la misma cantidad, lo difícil es que debes ponerle más chakra que la que el objeto tiene

\- ¿Entonces…cómo sellan a los Biju? Están hechos de chakra ¿no?

-Normalmente el ritual del sellado para los Biju se hacen de tres personas o más, es demasiado peligroso hacerlo una sola, ya sea por la bestia misma o el descontrol en el chakra del recipiente, pero más que sellar a la bestia, lo que hacer es crear una cárcel dentro del individuo

\- ¿No es lo mismo? - pregunto, para Hinata ella eso era lo que hacía, apresar a las avecitas

-No- negó con la cabeza la zorra- Los Jinchuriki son cárceles, los Biju encerrados en ellos están conscientes

\- ¿Están vivos?

-Hai, para ellos el tiempo pasa igual a como pasa en el exterior, a no ser que esté modificado por el mismo Jinchuriki, en cambio, en los pergaminos, el ser apresado que, en estado inconsciente, el tiempo también pasa atreves de ellos una vez salen al exterior

-No entiendo

-Por ejemplo: si yo te encierro en un pergamino, podría tenerte diez años adentro, pero para ti no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo; pero una vez te saque esos diez años vendrán de golpe hacia ti, lo más seguro es que mueras por todo el stress acumulado en tu cuerpo

\- ¿Y por cortos periodo?

-Sí, yo creo que un humano podría resistir a los más una semana dentro de un pergamino y salir sin daños, pero más allá de siete días puede salir herido en un musculo o algo por el estilo- Hinata sintió, ahora lo comprendía- Ahora los Jinchuriki mantienen a los Biju conscientes en su interior, más que sellar a la bestia lo que hacen es crear una cárcel de chakra dentro del humano y lo que sellan es la puerta de salida, por eso dicen que cuando se rompe el sello la bestia queda libre, si en cambio rompieramos un sello con una mariposa dentro, la mariposa moriría instantáneamente

-Oh… ¿Pero ¿cómo lo hacen, para que la cárcel resista el chakra del Biju?

-Porque lo van drenando, los Jinchuriki tienen dos redes de chakra…

-Si las he visto

\- ¿La has visto? - pregunto levantando una ceja

-Si con el Byakugan al Jinchuriki del Kyubi

-Puedes ver los canales de chakra- Hinata asintió-Eso te servirá demasiado con los sellos, la parte más difícil es saber que tanto chakra debes añadir a tu sello, si tú sabes de antemano el chakra de lo que quieres sellar solo debes darle un poco más

-Entiendo- dijo Hinata asintiendo, ella pensaba no volver a usar el Byakugan, pero si Kumiho-sama dice que ayudará, no ve porque deba privárselo

\- ¿En qué iba?

-El chakra de los Jinchuriki eran dos

-Cierto- dijo asintiendo- Son dos, porque la cárcel en que está metido el Biju debe tener un Kanji de drenaje, ellos capturan al Biju, con cadenas o hilos de chakra y lo arrastran al Jinchuriki, que tiene el sello listo, abren la cárcel y hacen que el Biju posea al humano, la cárcel lo apresa en ese instante, luego la cierran y ahí termina el sellado, el sello por sí mismo debe estar diseñado para alimentarse del chakra de su huésped

-Eso suena…como si hiciéramos algo malo

-Nunca dije que fuera bueno

\- ¿Pero los Biju son malos no?

-Quien sabe- dijo levantando las orejas- Ahora que sabes lo que tienes que hacer continua- Hinata asintió mientras hacía los sellos y activaba por primera vez desde que le quitaron el sello el Byakugan, sintió un ligero mareo por el cambio de imagen, pero se asombró al ver que tenía una visión 360° no había punto ciego, parpadeo un par de veces y miró a la piedra, vio la pequeña corriente de esta y empezó a ensayar los sellos.

* * *

-Estas segura que no nos perdimos- le dijo el Sanin a la niña que tenía frente a él, según ella le mostraría unos pergaminos muy antiguos por unas monedas y algo de comida, estaba seguro que sería timado, pero no perdía nada con seguirle la corriente, aunque, si la niña seguía metiéndose dentro del bosque, podría perder la vida si la chiquilla decide abandonarlo a su suerte, por muy Sanin que sea, no es muy bueno su sentido de orientación. Y por estar divagando es justo lo que está sucediendo- Hey- llamó, pero la niña no aparecía-Hey niña- no tuvo que haberle pagado antes de que lo llevará de vuelta.

Suspiro resignado mientras se sentaba en una roca, sacó su libro para escribir, con el paisaje se le vino a la mente, una hermosa amazona de rebelde cabello rojo con escasas ropas de hierba que se encuentra con un Shinobi, no, no, mejor con un comerciante, o mejor con un niño rico mimado, bueno después entrará en detalle, se encuentra con un hombre herido y lo cuida, el hombre al despertar cree ver un ángel, la muchacha creyéndolo un demente lo amarra para que no haga ninguna tontería, le da de comer y el hombre se enamora cada vez más, el comienza a hablarle pero ella no le entiende, cuando por fin lo desamarra, al comprobar que no está loco, el hombre se acercó le susurra un "te deseo", ella sigue sin entender pero los ojos de él son como llamas que encienden un fuego hasta ahora desconocido para ella, con el mayor tacto posible la toca con la punta de los dedos, ella se estremece y abre ligeramente sus labios rosa, él apenas puede controlarse, se acerca de a poco, tanteando el terreno para no asustarla cuando están por rozar sus labios, el aliento a frutas de ella impregna sus fosas nasales, siente sus pantalones hacerse más pequeños, sube su mano a su nuca y la acerca hasta que sus labios entran en contacto, el más dulce néctar piensa él

-Aquí esta- apareció de nuevo a la niña haciéndolo respingar al estar concentrado escribiendo- Es más adelante- le dice y empiezan a caminar de nuevo- Es ahí- le apunta una cueva llena de musgo

\- ¿Cómo lo encontraste? - la menor levanta los hombros simplemente, con cuidado se acerca, no quiere caer en alguna trampa, levanta un poco el musgo y ve una especie de estudio se adentra más

-Vio que le dije la verdad-apareció la menor al lado de él- ¿No merezco una recompensa? - Jiraiya aun impresionado asintió y metió la mano al bolsillo, le paso un par de monedas

-Gracias- dijo, y se fue, el Sanin se acercó y tocó el papel de un rollo de pergamino, parecía viejo realmente, se dispuso a abrirlo y estaba blanco, lo dejo en la mesita y siguió con los demás, todos eran blancas, lo timaron, suspiro mientras se recostaba en la pared, salió de la cueva y se sentó, ¿En qué iba? Oh cierto, el más dulce néctar que él había probado, la acercó más a su cuerpo para sentir sus curvas…

* * *

-Nos queda una semana- le susurro Hinata mientras se acercaba al pelaje naranja del tigre

\- ¿Qué haremos después? - le pregunta Arata igual de bajo

-Supongo que regresar con Jiraiya-Oji-san-Arata paso la cola por sobre las piernas de Hinata para darle abrigo, la Kumiho la dejó ponerse solo el short cuando comenzó a sangrar, le paso un sello absorbente, Hinata le contó que era incómodo pero que estaba bien- ¿O tu qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé, siempre había querido salir de la isla

-Pero cuando yo te invocaba llorabas

-Era porque tenía solo cuatro meses de vida, recién había dicho mi nombre- se explicó un poco avergonzado recordando- Y después esa mujer se nos lanzó encima y termine en el piso, es bastante aterrador estar con tigres y de repente, PAM, apareces al lado de una niña humana

-Ya lo creo- dijo riéndose bajito

-Supongo- dijo después de un rato- Que donde estés tú, estará bien para mi

-Gracias- le susurro Hinata para apoyar la cabeza sobre el lomo del tigre y dormir

* * *

-Te dije que podría- dijo la zorra levantando el mentón meneando su cola

-Y yo no lo dude- dijo el tigre-Toma- le lanzó una bolsa negra- Es la de la otra vez- Los ojos de la zorra se abrieron en expectación, pero lo abriría después cuando el viejo tigre no estuviera para molestarla si se emocionaba

-Ahora iremos con Enma- escucho terminar de decir a Byakko que hablaba con los dos aprendices

\- ¿El mono también la entrenará? - preguntó con interés

-Hai- dijo el tigre, Kumiho frunció levemente el ceño y se acercó a Byakko para apartarlo- ¿Qué haces? - le dijo en un susurro- ¿Para que la estás entrenando? -Byakko la miro y escapo un suspiro del tigre

-Me lo pidió Hamura-sama

\- ¿Qu...qué? - dijo impresionada, miro a la menor que acariciaba la cabecita de los zorros menores- ¿Como? ¿Porque?

-No lo sé- él también estaba preocupado, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Hinata, por eso la estaba entrenando lo más que podía- Apareció en el arroyo

\- ¿El de las almas? - ella sabía las historias que decían de los tigres, protectores del agua que lleva a la otra vida y como amiga cercana, quizás la única que ese amargado al frente suyo tenía, sabía que eran ciertas

-Hai, pero solo me pidió entrenarla, no quiso decirme nada más, por eso te agradezco tu ayuda- la Kumiho ni siquiera pudo regocijarse al recibir un "gracias" del tigre porque estaba demasiado impresionada y angustiada, volvió la vista a la niña que conversaba con el tigre naranja que ya le llegaba hasta la cintura, se acercaron a ellos para poder despedirse

-Hinata, Arata- los llamo, ambos se dieron vuelta extrañados, normalmente los llamaba de "niña, querida, mocosa o cría, peludo, mocoso"- Espero tengan buen viaje y siempre estarán abiertas las puertas del bosque para ustedes

-Gracias Kumiho-sama- ambos hicieron una reverencia

-No se preocupen, pueden contar conmigo para lo que necesiten- se acercó al cachorro de tigre, que era más alto que ella y lo acarició con la cola, lo mismo hizo con ella- Cuídense- les dijo cuando estaban a punto de desaparecer

\- ¿Esta bien? ¿Kumiho-sama? - escuchó la vocecita de uno de sus cachorros, pero no escuchaba nada más que su propio corazón en los oídos, odiaba que los niños sufrieran y si Hamura-sama en persona pasó el arroyo, es porque la vida de esa niña sería difícil, recordó cómo la encontró con el sello y los signos de tortura, era una buena chica, ella la apoyaría si necesitaba ayuda.

Miró a su alrededor viendo la cara preocupada de sus zorros, levantó la barbilla y fue en dirección a la bolsa, para ver qué cosa le había traído el tigre, cuando la abrió sintió una vena hincharse, el desgraciado le trajo unos peluches de ardilla y ratones.

* * *

\- ¿Quién es Enma(*)? - pregunto Arata una vez aparecieron nuevamente en tierra

-Es el rey de las invocaciones de los Monos, es un experto en BoJutsu

\- ¿BoJutsu? Nunca lo había oído- dijo Hinata

-Es el arte de pelear con Bastón

\- ¿Cómo el mío? - dijo Hinata viéndose la muñeca, donde había guardado el bastón que había pertenecido al Cuarto Mizukage, se pasó un dedo sobre el pequeño círculo que delataba su sellado.

-Hai es por eso que iremos con él

\- ¿Y yo que haré? - pregunto Arata

-Nosotros entrenaremos tu Taijutsu

-Pero ya lo hice- se quejó el pequeño

-Jamás deben dejar de practicar

-Lo sabemos- dijeron al mismo tiempo, Byakko comenzó a caminar hacia unas colinas, justo cuando estaban bajo los pies de una montaña, hizo los sellos correspondientes, desaparecieron para volver a aparecer, estaban en una planicie, pero en las alturas, porque corría un viento infernal y parecían rodeados de nubes, había una especie de palacio

-Entremos- dijo Byakko, y comenzó a caminar, como si el viento no lo molestara, en cambio Arata y Hinata sentía que en cualquier momento saldrían volando, se escondieron detrás de Byakko para que los cubriera un poco del viento, al llegar a las puertas estas se abrieron solas y dentro ya no corría viento, sino que estaban rodeados de árboles de todas las frutas, algunos sin ellas, era algo alucinante

-Creo que todas las invocaciones viven en lugares fantásticos- dijo Hinata mirando los árboles que habían colgados del techo

-No se queden atrás- le llamó la atención Byakko que iba unos metros más adelantes, ambos corrieron a alcanzarlo caminaron por el único sendero que dejaban los árboles llegaron a una especie de trono de madera, había un mono con tonalidad de piel oscura, de largos cabellos y bigotes, ambos de color blanco y con la banda ninja de Konoha en la frente, traía puesto un saco de rayas naranjas y cafés sobre un atuendo básico de un shinobi.

-Así que Byakko decidió salir de su isla- le dijo serio Enma-

-Ya había enviado un pergamino informándote la situación

-Lo recuerdo- dijo asintiendo- Ella es la persona que entrenaré, supongo

-Hai- dijo el tigre viendo como el mono se paraba en toda su altura y se acercó a Hinata que se sintió un poco intimidada pero más que apretarse contra Arata no hizo ningún gesto, la tocó en los brazos

-Le falta musculo- dijo después de soltarla- ¿Cuánto tiempo dispones?

-Lo antes posible

-Ven a buscarla en seis meses

-Gracias- dijo bajando la cabeza- Vamos Arata- pero el tigre no se movió se quedó junto a Hinata- Tú también debes entrenar- le dijo para convencerlo, pero siguió firme, la verdad, le sorprendía lo unido que se habían vuelto, tenían una fuerte conexión

-Estaré bien- dijo Hinata, acariciando la cabeza del tigre- Ambos debemos hacernos fuertes, en seis meses volveremos a vernos y te mostraré lo que he aprendido- Aunque no del todo de acuerdo asintió, Hinata puso su cabeza sobre la de él, abrazándolo por el cuello

-Cuídate- se dijeron al mismo tiempo para reír, los vio salir por la puerta que se cerró

-Bien niña, ¿Tienes tu propio bastón? - Hinata asintió y colocando la cantidad exacta de chakra de su muñeca salió del Bastón de Agua

-Una buena arma- dijo el mono analizandola

-Me la regalaron- dijo

\- ¿Alguna vez ha peleado con armas?

-Solo con las garras, del Taijutsu de los Tigres

-Ya veo- le devolvió el bastón y fue hasta un árbol de donde saco un palo- Toma, comenzaremos con este, para que aprendas a manejarte, cuando aprendas lo básico pasaremos a tu propia arma para que puedas sincronizarte con ella y hacerla una extensión de tu propia extremidad- Hinata volvió a guardar el bastón en la muñeca y tomo el palo largo que el mono le ofrecía- Lo primero que harás es una serie de secuencia que te mostraré- el mono se puso con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y la espalda erguida, puso una mano hacia adelante estirada y la otra que tenía el bastón iba en la cintura- Tienes que ser capaz de mantener esta pose el máximo tiempo posible- Hinata lo imito- levanta más la barbilla, siempre debes ver al enemigo

-Hai- hizo lo que le dijeron

-Baja más el tronco, mantén las rodillas hacia afuera- la empujo levemente- tienes que mantener tu peso justo en el centro de tu cuerpo- volvió a empujarla-Bien así- dijo cruzándose de brazos-Mantén la posición hasta que te venga a buscar

-Hai- dijo sin moverse, después de cuatro horas sentía unos calambres en la punta de los dedos, pero se mantuvo firme en su posición, dos horas después apareció Enma

-Aguantaste- le dijo a pesar que su voz no sonaba sorprendida- Ahora harás lo mismo pero afuera- Hinata asintió y camino a la planicie, se colocó en posición y el viento la empujaba pero resistió, se dijo a sí misma que Arata estaba solo con Byakko-sama, que esto no era nada con el entrenamiento que seguro él estaba llevando, después de otras seis horas volvió a aparecer Enma-Ven conmigo- Hinata asintió y lo siguió sumisa, a pesar que se moría de hambre no dijo nada, el mono la llevó entre los árboles hasta una choza que estaba repleta de frutas-Sírvete , báñate y ve a dormir, mañana antes que salga el sol ve al trono-

-Hai- dijo Hinata mientras hacía una reverencia, cuando se levantó el mono ya no estaba, y ella no había visto a nadie más, ¿Dónde debía bañarse o dormir? Su estómago sonó, reclamando los alimentos que tenía frente a ella, y no se hizo de rogar, ya después buscaría a alguien con el Byakugan o en caso de no haber nadie un lugar para bañarse.

Antes de que saliera el sol, como se le dijo Hinata estaba ahí frente al mono

-Ponte en posición- y así lo hizo-Mantenla-le dijo y se fue, hicieron exactamente la misma rutina por cuatro días, al quinta le dijo que debía mantener la posición en las piernas pero debía hacer un movimiento ascendente con el bastón, al décimo, volvieron a cambiar la rutina, ahora era un paso y blandir, al día quince, era saltar y blandir, al día veinte era blandir, saltar y bloquear, al día veinticinco, era blandir, saltar, bloquear y girar, al día treinta, era blandir, saltar, bloquear girar, correr y esquivar. Al quinto día del segundo mes la hizo entrenar en los árboles, ella recordó al Sanin con su entrenamiento de saltar de árbol en árbol, pero en este las ramas de los árboles la atacaban y ella debía esquivar y atacar, el día quince del segundo mes y Enma le dijo que ahora debía hacerlo todo de nuevo pero con su propio bastón, al ser más pesado dolían más las extremidades, a la mitad del tercer mes, después de haber terminado la secuencia de entrenamiento con los árboles, Enma le dijo que se enfrentarían ahora los dos, cada dos por tres le daba bastonazos y él los esquivaba con una velocidad sorprendente

-No debes quedarte quieta o serás un blanco- le dijo cuándo la golpeó en el hombro con el bastón-Todos hacemos acciones involuntarias cuando actuamos, algunos mueven los ojos hacia la dirección que atacan, otros tensan los músculos, son cosas que no pueden controlar, tienes que ver a tu enemigo analizarlo, ve sus reacciones involuntarias y úsalas en su contra- volvió a golpearla- Tienes que moverte más rápido- le dijo cuándo golpeó su estómago- Los pies en movimiento pero sin olvidar tu centro, debes mantener un equilibrio- la golpeó en la cabeza- ve a tu enemigo- le dijo golpeando su barbilla- no encorves la espalda- usa tu bastón como una extensión de ti misma- golpeo su mano

Cuando estaban iniciando el quinto mes, la hizo entrenar contra los árboles y contra el propio Enma, todo el quinto mes la hicieron papilla, pero aprendió a ver los patrones en los golpes la primera semana del sexto mes ya recibía menos goles, en la segunda solo uno que otro moretón, en la tercera ya los esquivaba todos, Enma cambió la trayectoria de los árboles, pero aun así Hinata recibía solo 6 golpes por sesión, había aprendido a ver a través del enemigo y adelantarse a sus golpes.

Cuando llegó Byakko, corrió a abrazarlo, lo primero que preguntó fue por Arata, le dijo que estaba a dos semanas de terminar su entrenamiento Hinata asintió y se despidió agradeciendo profundamente a Enma y a todos los monos del lugar que siempre hicieron de espectadores o le daban algunos ungüentos para sus moretones.

Desaparecieron en una nube de humo y aparecieron bajo la montaña

\- ¿Y ahora Byakko-sama? - pregunto Hinata mientras lo seguía por el bosque

-Ahora debes volver a tu vida- Hinata se detuvo viéndolo-Te hemos enseñado todo lo que podemos de acuerdo a tu edad- le explico- Ahora te falta ganar experiencia real, es distinto ganar una batalla en un entrenamiento que estar frente a la muerte misma

-Lo sé- dijo Hinata en un susurro

-Vi tu vida, se lo que viviste- le dijo Byakko, viéndola directo a los ojos- Pero a veces la vida no es justa con las personas buenas, no es excusa para que ellas se vuelvan malvadas, lo que deben hacer esas personas buenas que la vida no deja de darles carga es levantarse, porque cuando lo hagan serán más fuerte y quizás sin darse cuenta no solo se están ayudando a ellos mismos, quizás esas personas buenas en un futuro sirvan de inspiración para otros a quienes la vida los ha golpeado igual de duro

-No entiendo- dijo viéndolo

-Quizás algún día lo entiendas- le dijo- Vamos a casa- Hinata asintió mientras sonreía, debía enviarles una carta de disculpa a Fu-chan y a Jiraiya-Oji-san quizás se molestaron por haber estado tanto tiempo sin escribirles, echaba de menos a todos los tigres, quería ver qué tipo de entrenamiento tuvo que hacer Arata

Cuando aparecieron en la isla los rugidos de alegría no se hicieron esperar, Hinata lloro de alegría, estaba en casa, comieron en las fogatas y ella se puso al día con todos los tigres, Ryoko le dijo que mientras Arata se desocupa ellas repasarían las sesiones del Ninjutsu médico.

Cuando por fin pudo ver a Arata, lo encontró durmiendo

\- ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento tuvo? - le pregunto a Rakshasa, pero este rio entre dientes y negó con la cabeza-Lo sabes ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué está tan cansado? -Hotaka también apareció donde están ellos tres- Hotaka-san ¿Por qué Arata está tan cansado? - Pero Hotaka solo alzo la vista al cielo y no dijo más, preocupando mucho más a Hinata por el mutismo sobre el tema, al final le pregunto a Byakko-sama, con el que debió de ir en un principio

\- ¿Qué porque está cansado? - dijo sonriendo

-Hai, le pregunte a los demás, pero nadie me dice

-Sabes que Arata pertenece al grupo de los sabios ¿No?

-Hai

-Desde los seis meses empezamos a entrenarlos, pero Arata no estaba interesado en nada que tuviera que ver con los sabios, entonces en estos seis meses y dos semanas que tu estuviste aprendiendo algo nuevo, él tuvo que hacer lo que supuestamente ya debería saber- Byakko subió los ojos al cielo recordando el escándalo que hizo Arata cuando llegaron aquí y Hotaka lo interrogó descubriendo que lo había engañado- Entonces estaba leyendo pergaminos y practicando los jutsus propios de los sabios

\- ¿Tienen Jutsu propios?

-Hai, ellos tienen habilidades de espía, Yoshio debió mencionarlo- Hinata recordó su conversación y asintió- Arata ni siquiera sabía encogerse, entonces lo que tuvo que aprender paulatinamente lo aprendió en este tiempo, si no hubiera sido holgazán y hubiera hecho lo que se le dijo no estaría tan cansado- Hinata asintió entendiendo porque todos actuaban así, ahora que lo pensaba, eso explicaba porque Arata no se encogía como Yoshio para poder acompañarla a todas partes, ella creyó que era porque como solo eran ellos no había necesidad, pero era porque no podía-¿Has pensado dónde ir?

-Con Jiraiya-Oji-san- Byakko asintió

-Buena elección, el Sanin puede enseñarte mucho de la vida, Arata irá contigo, aunque más que tigre protector es como si tú deberías controlarlo

-No me molesta- dijo subiendo los hombros

-Lo sé- dijo Byakko, es por eso mismo que no había llamado la atención de Arata, las conexiones entre ellos eran fuerte, porque actuaban de manera natural, sin máscaras- De todas formas, deben tener cuidado ambos, debemos hacer una última prueba a Arata para que puedan marcharse

\- ¿De qué se trata?

-Ver si puede mantenerse encogido- Hinata ladeo un poco la cabeza- no queremos que estés con él por una ciudad y de repente crezca más grande que tú- le dijo haciendo que Hinata captará su preocupación, realmente era muy necesario que Arata controlara ese Jutsu

Arata pasó la prueba, luego de estar por dos días encogido en el hombro de Hinata, su exclamación fue "Si hubiera sabido que podía comer un filete como quinientas veces más grande que yo, lo primero que hubiera hecho sería aprender este Jutsu", los demás se rieron del sincero comentario.

Gracias a los sapos supieron la ubicación de Jiraiya, Hinata fue con un mini-Arata, una mochila y oro que Byakko-sama le había dado y aumentó el peso que llevaba en las muñecas y tobillos, cuando lo encontraron estaba en un burdel rodeado por cuatro mujeres

-Oji-san- lo llamó, el peliblanco que hasta ese momento reía pervertida mente se giró tan rápido que casi boto a la mujer en sus piernas, cuando la vio en la puerta con la mochila, el pelo azulado hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, un short negro, botas ninjas hasta la rodilla y una polera morada de mangas cortas

-Hinata- dijo casi sin poder creer que estaba ella frente a él, se irguió como autómata, ahora si botando a la muchacha que se levantó ofendida, corrió a abrazarla y darle vueltas " _me caigoooo_ " escucho un pequeño grito que no le prestó atención, cuando terminó de darle vueltas la vio reír con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos perlas brillantes

-Estoy de vuelta Oji-san- le dijo ahora ella abrazándola, no sabía cuánto lo había extrañado hasta que lo sintió abrazarla, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y hundió su cabeza en el cabello blanco, que apestaba a licor, pero no le importó, estaba con él nuevamente.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del Capitulo:**

 **-La advertencia:** Antes de iniciar el capítulo, justo debajo de la aclaración aparece una advertencia, si bien este capítulo tiene un breve relato del "icha-icha" que Jiraiya está escribiendo, no apareció nada fuera de tono, ¿Porque está entonces?, porque en un futuro habrá lemon, quizás al final del segundo arco, depende de si se ve demasiado forzado o no. Entonces como una fiel seguidora de muchos Fics, que pongan Lemon en las advertencia es un Spoiler demasiado grande, para que no sucede, aclaró que habrá lemon, no por el momento, pero lo habrá, por eso la advertencia seguirá hasta haber terminado el Fics.

 **-Tenseigan de Hinata:** Hinata aun es una niña tiene 13 años, es fuerte pero no indestructible, aun le falta mucho por aprender y madurar, y como dijo Byakko la experiencia es distinta al entrenamiento. Su cuerpo aun no termina de desarrollarse, puede usar el Tenseigan pero no es la monstruosidad que debería ser, para hacerles una referencia Toneri Otsutsuki (El hombre solo en la Luna) tenía el Tenseigan en un 15% (realmente no se el porcentaje, pero se que no tenía el total del poder del Tenseigan y que era menos del 50%) Hinata tiene despierto el Tenseigan pero solo ha logrado activar un 5% del poder, ha medida que crezca y siga entrenando podrá terminar de dominarlo, porque la verdad a mi me carga cuando en el anime (No hablo de Naruto) está el tipo por morir y de repente, PAM, tiene un nuevo poder y sabe perfectamente como usarlo, porfavor, recien estabas muriendo. Por eso creo que Hinata es la reina del trabajo duro, nada llega fácil en esta vida y ella sabe cómo ganárselo.

 **-Enma:** "Rey de los Monos" es la invocacion de Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Sandaime Hokage (Tercer Hokage)

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews que dejaron en el capítulo anterior y los que siguen el Fics o lo han puesto en sus favoritos, espero les guste el capitulo, en lo personal por fin pude juntar a Hinata y Jiraiya (*-*)/ (Imaginar que el capítulo anterior llegaba hasta cerca de la mitad de este), ya en el siguiente capítulo empezamos el segundo arco...chananan.

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Patohf!, gracias por seguir el Fics y dejar tu comentario, espero lo pases muy bien y que comas torta de trufa (Porque es deliciosa). Te cantaremos a la distancia estilo Mayo Chiki!. Y no es por presión pero...Recuerda la cuenta regresiva ya comenzó así que joza tu vida...mientras dure (7.7)...27/08.**

 **-Naa en serio felicidades en tu día. No iba a poder subirlo para el 27, así que preferí subirlo antes, espero disfrutes del capítulo-**

 _Con amor, SweHiro._


	14. Capitulo 14: Kogarashi

**Aclaración: Los personajes de "Naruto no me pertenecen".**

 **Advertencia: Este Fics es categoria M: Esta historia contiene material adecuado para edades de 18 o más años. Puede mostrar violencia, sangre y horror, temas sexuales o insultos...Lea bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Resumen de la historia hasta el momento: Hinata cayó bajo un Genjutsu cuando realizaba las pruebas para graduarse como Ninja de la Academia, al no poder pasarla fue expulsada del Clan. Jiraiya, El Sanin Sapo, la tomo como pupila al necesitar una coartada para las aldeas, prometiendo volver después de seis meses para el Examen Chunnin, recorrieron distintas aldeas donde aprendió a ver a los ninjas de un modo distinto y conociendo a amigos leales, a su regreso a la aldea, se produce el atentado contra Konoha donde Hinata fue secuestrada por Orochimaru, para escapar acude a sus invocación quedándose con ellas hasta recuperarse, al despertar se entera que es descendiente de Hamura Otsutsuki y pudo despertar el Tenseigan, decide seguir con los tigres para entrenar, pasa un año y medio entrenando con los tigres, zorros y el Rey mono, al terminar su entrenamiento vuelve con Jiraiya…**

 **Capítulo 14: Kogarashi**

 **-** Hahaha- se afirmaba el estómago, el aire ya estaba acabándose, pero seguía riendo a todo pulmón, con la boca abierta, casi desencajada-No lo puedo creer

-Hey, viejo ya fue suficiente ¿No? - dijo malhumorado el tigre que a esta altura había crecido hasta el pecho del hombre

-Es que tu…tu...Hahaha

-Suficiente- gruñó más alto, pero solo acrecentaba las risas del hombre, que lloraba e hipaba intentando ingresar aire a sus pulmones

Cuando la adolescente de ahora 15 años, llegó con ellos, solo vio al malhumorado tigre gruñéndole al Sanin que estaba tirado en el piso

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto suavemente, el Sanin la ignoro, pero el tigre corrió a su encuentro

-Dile a este viejo que si no para lo mato

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - volvió a cuestionar intentando aguantarse la risa al escuchar las carcajadas contagiosas que soltaba el mayor

-Nada- mascullo el tigre, pero el Sanin justo se había detenido y alcanzo a escucharlo, respiro hondo calmándose

\- ¿Nada? – dijo malicioso sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Nada- volvió a decir el tigre mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados mandando el mensaje _"No digas nada",_ pero la sonrisa del Sanin respondía _"Lo diré de todas formas"_

-Nuestro Arata, tiene problema de ima…

-Cállate- salto sobre el Sanin aplastándolo con todo su cuerpo

 **-** Bien, Bien- decía con voz ahogado por el enorme animal-No diré nada, pero bájate

-Ya- dijo saliendo de encima del mayor

-Aratatienecomplejosconsuimagendorada- lo dijo tan rápido como desapareció en una nube de humo, esquivando el zarpazo del tigre

\- ¿Imagen dorada? - pregunto Hinata extrañada, ahora mirando al tigre, ladeando levemente la cabeza- ¿De que habla? - miro los ojos verdes de su protector, que lo esquivaba removiéndose- ¿Arata-kun?

-Aish, bien- gruño mientras se daba vuelta, mostrándole la cola y partes del lomo- El pelo que está creciendo es dorado- dijo en un murmullo bajo, Hinata se acercó para inspeccionarlo y efectivamente, las zonas "peladas" por el entrenamiento, que se habían demorado meses, casi un año en sanar tenían una finísima capa de pelos, parecían pelusitas doradas

-Al menos está creciendo- le dijo intentando animarlo, porque su tigre protector tenía un serio complejo con su imagen, después de que Rakshasa se burla sin parar en todas sus visitas, al encontrar los pelones de su entrenamiento, y estamos hablando de cerca de 11 meses de constante hostigamiento de uno de los cuatro guardianes

-Pero es dorado- se quejó como un cachorrito

-Si, pero un dorado hermoso- intento nuevamente, el tigre giro su cabeza para verla

\- ¿Lo crees?

-Por supuesto, así serás igual de único que Byakko-sama- y fue como magia ver como su semblante cambiaba y sus jades brillaban de emoción

-Cierto, Byakko-sama es único- dijo inflando pecho, Hinata solo sonrió, pensando si debía decirle que aparte de los pelones había uno que otro lunar dorado de pelo, su tigre estaba cambiando pelaje, vio sus ojitos, y decidió que ya después él se daría cuenta. El Sanin apareció nuevamente en una nube de humo, viendo la interacción desde lejos, esperando el momento adecuado para no ser papilla de tigre

\- ¿Tigre-mariposa ya se ha calmado? - vio los ojos del tigre cambiar, pero solo se giró caminando delante, ignorándolo por completo

-Oji-san, Arata-kun realmente le molesta su imagen- lo regaño

-Lo se

\- ¿Entonces porque lo molesta?

-Porque están gracioso como llego tan serio a mi lado, diciendo debemos tener una conversación "Tigre-Hombre", y me sale con que le están saliendo pelos dorados, como si fuera el fin del mundo- Hinata reprimió la risa, al escuchar al Sanin imitando la voz de Arata, no quería enojar nuevamente a su voluble protector

\- ¿Y dónde iremos? - pregunto Hinata, viendo el pergamino con el sello de Konoha, el Sanin alzo el pergamino para lanzarle una llamarada y quemarlo, era la señal que Hinata tenía para activar su Byakugan e inspeccionar la zona

-Despejado _"Oji-sama_ "- informo la menor, girando levemente las muñecas para que apuntaran hacia el cielo-Las nubes son algo espesas- escuchó el estallido de humo que hizo Arata al encogerse a lo lejos, y las ramas agitándose al acercarse el grupo de 5 individuos encapuchados que había divisado. Cuando cayeron frente a ellos solo quedaban 3, Arata se encargó de otros dos, Hinata sacó las garras y detuvo los Kunais y Shuriken que iban a su posición, uno de los encapuchados cayó como plomo al suelo distrayendo a los otros dos que recibieron un golpe en el estómago dejándolos inconsciente.

Arata volvió a su forma original

\- ¿Con estos son el 27 que mandan? - pregunto Arata mientras veía a Hinata amarrar a los hombres a un árbol

-Creo que 26- dijo la menor mientras se tocaba el labio inferior- Aun no entiendo de donde saldrán, nunca traen identificación, aunque… serian 25 si no contamos a los que nos encontramos por casualidad

-Seguro son mercenarios- dijo el Sanin

-Pero vienen tras de Oji-san ¿Por qué?

-Con el conflicto latente entre la Niebla, Konoha y el Sonido, es normal que manden equipos tras los espías de cada aldea

-Ya veo- dijo asintiendo mientras colocaba el sello temporizado en las cuerdas para cuando ya estuvieran en suficiente distancia pudieran soltarse- Aunque Mei-sama intenta tranquilizar a los clanes es algo difícil si creen que fue un Uchiha

-Hai, por eso ya no pasamos por las aldeas grandes y nos centramos en los pueblos aledaños

-Oji-san he estado pensando en eso, pero no cree que es algo raro

\- ¿Cuál de todas las cosas?

\- ¿Por qué alguien querría una nueva guerra?

-Dinero, poder, psicópatas

-Está bien, entiendo los posibles porque, pero mi pregunta va en ¿No deberían intentar hacerlo con aldeas en el mismo continente? Por ejemplo, si fuera por mi e intentara una nueva guerra lo haría entre la Piedra y la Hoja, están en los extremos y al enfrentarse afectarían a todas las demás obligándolas a unirse, por lo que la persona no buscaba eso y, además, es poco probable que la Niebla entre en conflicto con otra aldea o viceversa, tendrían que costearse barcos y estudias en territorio enemigo, a lo que me lleva, ¿Qué buscaba conseguir metiendo en un Genjutsu al Mizukage? ¿Por qué exterminar a todas las líneas sucesoras de la niebla, será que hay algo perjudicial para esa persona o una vengan…-el coscorrón en la cabeza la hizo detenerse de su extenso monologo ya estudiado y repasado- Auch- se quejó mientras se sobaba- ¿Y eso por qué?

-Hinata, algunas veces la maldad es simplemente eso, sin ninguna clase de motivo

\- ¿Pero Oji-san no cree que es raro?

-Si piensas demasiado las cosas terminaras viendo lo que no es, a veces lo que se ve es

-Pero Oji-san de verdad que creo que es muy extraño

-Misterios de la vida- dijo el Sanin mientras se alzaba de hombros y continuaba caminando- Por cierto, ahora iremos a un pueblo cerca de la niebla

-Moo- se quejó la menor por el cambio brusco de tema, pero luego recordó lo que dijo el Sanin- ¿Crees que podamos ir a echar un vistazo a la niebla?

-Dije que no pasaremos por las grandes aldeas

-Nadie me vera- alzo la mano derecha- Lo prometo

-Prometemos- hablo el tigre que compartía las dudas con su protegida

-Cuando pasamos por el desierto dijeron lo mismo y luego tuve que enviar un pergamino para que los sacaran de la cárcel

-Fue un mal entendido, solo queríamos saber cómo estaban los hermanos Subaku No

-Claro y que Arata destrozara la tienda de marionetas fue otro mal entendido

-Fue porque ese hombre estaba moviendo los hilos, solo salte para defender a Hinata- dijo hinchando el pecho

-El pobre hombre estaba haciendo una función con marionetas, tenía que mover los hilos

\- ¿Cómo iba a saber eso? - dijo con fastidio, siempre le sacaba en cara cuando los tuvo que ir a buscar a la cárcel

-Se pudo haber evitado si nos hubiera dicho que los hermanos Subaku No, estaban en Konoha- dijo farfullando Hinata

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto el Sanin que no entendió

-Nos podría acompañar Oji-san para que este más tranquilo Mei-sama lo aprecia bastante- dijo la inocentemente

-Mei- dijo con un sonrojo recordando a la escultural Mizukage- Una vuelta amistosa no nos vendría mal- asintió con convicción, retomando el camino a la costa.

* * *

Tomo el pergamino con más fuerza de las necesarias, la situación era critica, el Sonido no quería dar indemnizaciones por el ataque de hace dos años y los consejeros de la Niebla estaban reacios al dialogo por el conflicto de los Clanes y la posible culpabilidad de los Uchihas, sumándole los ataques hacia los Jinchuriki de las aldeas de la roca y el rayo; debía proteger a su aldea, y a su hijo.

El Tercero una vez le dijo que la gente piensa que lo más difícil de ser Hokage es cuidar de la vida de todos los aldeanos de Konoha, pero lo verdaderamente difícil es tomar la decisión de sacrificar vidas por el bien de otra, ¿cómo poder decidir que vida es más importante?, cada vez que manda a un Anbu a una misión sin clase, esos asesinatos que más que dificultad en sus capacidades les quiebra el alma, le pide a sus ninjas que asesinen a menores, niños de no más de la edad de su hijo, o embarazadas que se hicieron renegados, los está matando de a poco, pero lo hace. Aunque intenta desligarse emocionalmente en esos casos, ver los ojos atormentados de Kakashi, Itachi u Obito cuando le entregan el informe, o el ligero temblor de manos que intentan por todos los medios controlar, lo mata. Aunque nunca ha tenido una situación como la de ahora, "El Líder" como han conseguido el departamento de T&I sacar a los detenidos de la banda de renegados que atacaba a los Jinchuriki, es un personaje totalmente anónimo, no saben si quiera si es hombre o mujer, mandar a Jiraiya es un enorme riesgo, que debe correr, más si le sumamos a la pequeña discípula de su maestro que lo acompañara.

Pero no podia seguir enviando escuadrones Anbu que jamas volvian.

"Sacrificios se hacen por la aldea" dijo alguna vez el primero como lema interno de cada Hokage, aunque lamentablemente siempre son los otros quienes terminan sacrificándose.

* * *

-Siento que si comeré otra vez pescado vomitare

\- ¿Qué no los gatos aman los pescados?

-¿Me ves cara de gato? Anciano

-Si, de esos gorditos que le gusten que les rasquen de tras de la oreja y comen lasaña-Hinata rodo los ojos mientras escuchaba a los otros dos discutir, en serio a veces pensaba que ella era la que debía cuidarlos a ellos dos, suspirando resignada activo el Byakugan para buscar un conejo, si Hiashi-sama viera el uso que le daba a su amado Doujutsu seguro la volvía a expulsar

-Voy- dijo, aunque sabía que no la escuchaban, estaban a dos días de la Niebla, tomo un Kunai de su muslo y lo sostuvo en posición para lanzarlo en el momento oportuno, solo tenía que esperar que el esponjoso y tierno animalito se acercara

Un sapo apareció en medio de ambos, haciéndolos tranquilizarse de inmediato

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto el Sanin, pero el sapito solo regurgito un pergamino negro y desapareció. Arata veía con un poco de repugnancia como el Sanin agarraba el pergamino lleno de baba, se disponía a molestarlo cuando noto la palidez en el rostro del mayor

\- ¡Eh!, anciano ¿Qué…- no pudo terminar porque con manos trémulas, el Sanin abrió el pergamino, trago la saliva que no sabía estaba juntando en la boca, cada vez se veía peor

-Re…regresare en un momento- hablo Jiraiya, mientras se paraba para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Encontré un conejo- Hinata apareció con el animal muerto, tomándolo de las orejas- ¿Y oji-san? - pregunto mientras se sentaba a despellejar a su presa

-No estoy seguro, creo que paso algo grave- comento a murmurar entre dientes Arata

-Lo siento, no entendí que dijiste

-Creo que algo malo sucede

\- ¿Algo malo? - pregunto para tirar de la piel del conejo y dejarlo solo con la carne-

-Le mandaron un pergamino negro ¿Sabes lo que significan?

-Jamás había oído hablar de uno así

-Yo, tampoco- dijo Arata, mientras veía a la muchacha poner al animal sobre unas plantas para aliñarlo- Pero por la reacción del anciano debe ser algo grave

-Mmm- murmuro mientras ponía al conejo a azar- Quizás sea con respecto de la niebla

\- ¿Tú crees?

-O el sonido

-Seguro declararon la guerra a Konoha

* * *

-Entonces yo le dije que, si me hubiera dicho antes, no le presentaría todas esas mujeres

-mmm

\- ¿Puedes creer que no me haya dicho algo como esto? A mí, que soy su primer mejor amigo, más que Gai

\- Y... ¿Ya sabe quién es? - pregunto con un hilito de voz la castaña

-Pff, claro que no- dijo Obito mientras se removía en el regazo de su novia- Debe ser terrible estar enamorado de alguien y ni siquiera saber su nombre

-Yo no creo que él este enamorado

\- ¿No?, pero si va cada maldito día a la roca de los caídos a dejar flores, como una cita

-Como sea, está muerta y no puede hacerla volver

-Lo sé y es lo que me preocupa

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Ahora, que sé los motivos para no tener novia, creo que se quedara solo para toda la vida

-Me tiene a mi- dijo de forma abrupta- a ti, a nosotros, jamás lo dejaremos

-Claro que no, por algo somos sus mejores amigos

* * *

-Creo que hemos retrasado demasiado esta partida, aunque me gustaría acogerlos como ninjas de Konoha, por la valía y templanza que han mostrado, además del enorme espíritu del fuego que llevan dentro, un trato es algo que no podemos incumplir- Minato cruzo las manos para apoyar el mentón- Hable con el consejo de la Arena y creen que es un buen momento para su retorno, partirían en una semana, espero que el tiempo en Konoha les allá servido para crecer, nosotros extrañaremos su presencias siempre serán recibidos con los brazos abiertos en la Hoja.

-Gracias, Hokage-sama- dijeron los tres menores mientras hacían una reverencia, se retiraron de la oficina sumidos en sus pensamientos, hace más de dos años que Vivian en la Hoja, aunque al principio todos se mostraban hostiles, ahora los trataban como uno más de ellos, algo que en su hogar jamás sucedió, se miraron entre ellos y un ligero asentimiento basto para que cada quien tomara su rumbo.

Kankuro iría a visitar a cierta amante de las armas que atendía la tienda de su padre, donde él consiguió los mejores accesorios para su marioneta.

Temari, se dirigía a una tienda de té, donde una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos acostumbraba a tomar una infusión en compañía de la amante de los dangos, ambas tomaron bajo su ala a la pequeña princesa del desierto, que buscando a una ninja capaz que no fuera sanadora para guía e inspiración femenina en un mundo regido por hombres; además de ser el lugar ocasional donde cierto hombre chimenea con su pupilo del clan del siervo iban a jugar shogi.

Gaara tomo rumbo a una pequeña plaza, que quedaba completamente escondida en medio de los departamentos, era casi como un error de arquitectura, que era perfecto para él, se quedó mirando al cielo que se teñía lentamente de naranjo; reflexiono en su tiempo en Konoha, en todo este tiempo espero alguna noticia de la chica extraña que conocía en su aldea, averiguo su nombre y algo de su historia, una exheredara expulsada por agredir a un familiar, cuando lo escucho por primera vez, le pareció una tontería, no calzaba para nada con la imagen que el tenia de la muchacha, fue Karin Namikaze, la que le pudo aclarar ligeramente sus dudas, cuando defendía a capa y espada a la peliazul; pero jamás volvió a aparecer por la aldea; una sonrisa casi involuntaria apareció en su rostro al sentir el chakra que se acercaba

-Hey! - saludo de forma brusca la chica que se sentaba en la banca contigua

-Hola- saludo Gaara aun sin voltear a verla

-Así que te iras- el pelirrojo asintió, con la vista en el cielo que ya era totalmente naranjo-Hmmp- escucho un murmullo que lo hizo voltear, notando las lágrimas que era limpiadas por una furiosa muchacha

\- ¿Estas llorando? - pregunto desconcertado, cosa que hizo enfurecer aún más a la pelirroja

-No, idiota, solo me lavo los ojos por dentro- le dijo casi gritando, Gaara solo la miro alzando una inexistente ceja- Quita esa cara- le dijo más recuperada- Que no lo hago por ti, ni te creas- Gaara la escuchaba farfullar más y más cosas, que en vez de aclarar algo, solo lo confundían

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto después de cerca de diez minutos, Karin tomo aire mientras miraba al cielo

-Te iras

-Así es

-Te iras como ella, y me dejaras atrás- murmuro, pero en un lugar tan aislado las palabras volaron a los oídos del muchacho

-Suna, está a una semana de Konoha, cinco días en misión para llegar de una aldea a otra, son tres días de demora para la correspondencia- Karin comenzó a molestarse con el muchacho por su monologo sin sentido

-Ya se- mascullo para que se callara el insensible amienemigo que tenía al lado

-No desapareceré- dijo dando fin a su monologo, Karin giro el cuello tan rápido como pudo, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, al saberse escuchada en un pensamiento tan íntimo, miro los ojos aguamarinas que aprendió a apreciar, buscando algún indicio de mentira

-Mas te vale no hacerlo- dijo después de un rato reglando una sonrisa- O esta vez si que no me contendré e iré a patear tu trasero pálido- Gaara, la miro serio para asentir, un ligero viento los hizo levantar la mirada, el cielo se oscurecía, en silencio permanecieron sentados uno al lado del otro.

* * *

-Oji-san- dijo la menor mientras se paraba de un salto para acercarse al peliblanco- Nos asustaste, desapareciste de repente ¿Qué sucedió?

-Debía confirmar ciertas cosas

\- ¿En la niebla?

-Hai

\- ¿De eso se trataba el pergamino? -El Sanin miro al tigre que estaba recostado cerca del fuego, aparentando que los ignoraba

-Hai, pero fueron temores infundados, cosas que solucione

-Menos mal- dijo Hinata mientras suspiraba y le entregaba la parte que había recalentado del conejo al Sanin

-Gracias- dijo mientras tomaba alimento- Hm ¿Hinata te conté la historia de mi Clan?

\- ¿Tenias un clan Oji-san?

-Psis, claro eran sumamente poderosos y apuestos

-Lo dudo-dijo el tigre aun con los ojos cerrados

-Silencio gatito- un gruñido tuvo por respuesta- Eran en los tiempos de la guerra de Clanes, nosotros no éramos aliados ni de los Senju, ni de los Uchiha, eran el tercero en discordia, los que fuimos olvidados de las páginas de historia ninja

\- ¿Por qué? - dijo Hinata interesada, porque ahora que lo pensaba ella ni siquiera sabía el apellido de su sensei ¿Qué clase de discípula era?

-Porque éramos buenos ninjas, pero malas personas

\- ¿Malas personas?

-Hai, nuestro clan era dirigido por mujeres en un mundo machista, tomadas en menos por clanes enemigos, tuvieron que forjar su nombre con sangre

\- ¿Pero…? - ni siquiera sabía que empezar a preguntar

-En un principio eran un clan guerrero con honor, pero los feudales no contrataban a un clan dirigido por mujeres, en medio de la necesidad, decidieron volverse bandidas, eran ninjas poderosas, no tardaron en darse cuenta que entre más sangre corriera más trabajos tendrían; dejaron de lado sus convicciones e ideales y lograron su objetivo, comenzaron a contratarlas, cuando querían deshacerse de pueblos o Señores de tierras que se daban ínfulas de feudales, sabían que cuando las contrataban a ellas, no tenían misericordia por nadie, ninjas o no, realizaban un trabajo impecable

\- ¿Pero porque desaparecieron, no que todos hicieron lo mismo?

-Hai, pero cuando se comenzaron a fundar las aldeas, ellas no dieron su brazo a torcer, con todo lo que perdieron, su orgullo era lo único intacto, prefirieron la muerte antes que aliarse con otro clan que alguna vez fue su enemigo

-Oh, ¿Pero porque desaparecieron?

\- ¿Alguna vez has escuchado la frase "¿Un Héroe en tiempos de guerra, es un villano cuando reina la paz"?

-No

-Bueno, eso fue exactamente lo que paso, con la aparente paz que cayeron todas las naciones, a ellas las contrataron los mismos feudales, pero de manera anónima, comenzaron a ser consideradas renegadas y cazadas, ya para cuando yo nací eran solo mi madre y su hermana, nos refugiamos en Konoha, nuestro apellido significaba muerte, por lo que aprendieron a callarlo

\- ¿Y cuál es su apellido Oji-san?

-Akuma, Akuma Jiraiya

\- ¿Diablo? - dijo desconcertada

-Que apropiado ¿Cierto? - dijo con humor negro

-Hai- dijo repasando la historia, su Oji-san rara vez contaba una historia porque si, si bien el objetivo podía ser molestar a Arata o enseñarle una lección, que en estos momentos ella no podía identificar, recordó el pergamino negro, seguro Oji-san le había mentido y esta historia estaba relacionado con algo que iba a suceder o estaba sucediendo en estos momentos, apostaba por la declaración de guerra a Konoha, aunque interiormente esperaba fallar, porque a pesar de todo, ella amaba a cada persona en ese recinto de blancas paredes y de aves enjauladas. Un suspiro hondo salió de sus rosados labios, estaba maldita a un amor no correspondido como su Oji-san, aunque el de él era amoroso y el de ella filial.

* * *

El Sanin miro la delgada espalda de la niña que corría para alcanzar al tigre, sabía que era injusto para con ella. No creía que fuera capaz de pedirle hacer eso, bien sabia él todo lo que significaba para ella, pero la vida de muchas personas estaban en juego, "ninguna vida vale más que otra", se lo dijo su madre una vez, cuando la vio asesinar por primera vez, creyó que lo hacía para justificar sus actos crueles, pero cuando los apresaron los Anbu del Segundo y ella se declaró culpable de todo acto, eximiendo los que él con tan solo 7 años había cometido, supo su verdadero significado, "Ninguna vida vale más que otra", ella no lo decía por el hombre asesinado, lo decía por la de ella, cuando fue asesinada por sus actos entendió todo lo que su madre sacrifico por él, porque en el último encargo no se preocupó de verificar la zona, ella sabía que venían los Anbu de Konoha, ella planeo ser apresada, encarcelada, torturada y finalmente asesinada, sabía que los de Konoha, no tomarían represarías contra un niño, que lo tomarían a él como un ciudadano más, que era su única oportunidad de vivir con dignidad.

No tenía opciones, que triste es sentir que un hijo te pide sacrificar a otro, porque eso eran para él Minato y Hinata; pero el peso de vidas te obliga a elegir.

"Ninguna vida vale más que otra", ahora él diría esas palabras, esperando que ella un día entienda el verdadero significado de esa simple frase, estaban arriesgándose a condenarla a una vida que su madre murió para alejarlo a él.

-Hinata- la llamo, la niña se giró mientras le sonreía por una frase que su tigre le dijo-Hinata- volvió a decir para darse el valor

Ninguna vida vale más que otra, ni siquiera la de ellos dos.

* * *

Miro el bosque frente a él, con una pierna colgando del risco en el que estaba sentado

-Señor

\- ¿Qué quieres?

-Encontré las células que nos faltaban

-Es imposible, él está muerto

-El Sanin serpiente

\- ¿Qué sucede con él?

-En sus expedientes encontré unas células sustitutas

\- ¿Estás seguro que servirán?

-Si, señor

\- ¿De quién son?

-No aparece nombre, al parecer el sujeto murió, porque Orochimaru intento imitar el código genético sin éxito, por lo que encontré solo le quedaban estas tres muestras- mostro los tres frascos

\- ¿En cuánto crees poder realizarlo?

-En imitar el código solo unos meses, pero esperar que el árbol madure nos tomara unos dos años

\- ¿Tanto tiempo?

-Hai, Señor

-Y cuanto te llevara implantarlas en mi cuerpo

-Apenas pueda duplicarlo señor

-Informa sobre una reunión, los quiero a todos en la guarida, retírate

-Hai, Señor-

-Solo dos años más- murmuro, volviendo la vista al enorme bosque

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del Capitulo:**

 **-Apellido de Jiraiya:** No tengo ni la menor idea de cual es el apellido de Jiraiya, lo busque pero no encontré en ninguna parte donde saliera, tampoco la historia de su clan. Por lo que decidi ponerle un apellido (nombre) que estuviera prohibido en Japon. /Akuma: significa diablo o demonio/

 **-Edades:** Todos tienen quince años, si bien Hinata fue a una dimensión externa donde era el doble del tiempo normal, no alteró su edad biológica.

 **-Destino de Suna:** El liderazgo del Kazekage es algo hereditario, por lo que mi amado pelirrojo será Kazekage, mientras la dirige el consejo en espera de los hermanos Subaku No, ademas que tienen que probar su lealtad a la aldea, ya saben, demasiado tiempo en la Hoja no los deja en el pico de popularidad, sumándole al pasado oscuro de Gaara.

Notas Autor:

No tengo ni la menor que paso con el documento anterior del Capítulo 14, de echo supuestamente este capitulo resubido es exactamente el mismo, lo unico que les agrego despues son las aclaraciones de los capítulos. Gracias por avisarme por comentarios o no me hubiera dado cuenta.

*Perdí definitivamente mis documentos pero ya estoy terminando el capítulo 15,se que me falta algo que le había puesto al primer borrador del capitulo 14, pero como un usuario menciono es mejor empezar de nuevo porque nunca saldrá igual, todo depende de mi estado de ánimo, pero lo más importante está en este.

Gracias por su paciencia.

Con amor, SweHiro.


	15. Capitulo 15: Impuro

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia:**

 **-Este Fics es categoria M: Esta historia contiene material adecuado para edades de 18 o más años. Puede mostrar violencia, sangre y horror, temas sexuales o insultos ... Lea bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **-Este capitulo es Adaptación del Volumen 44 del Manga "Naruto" y de los capítulos 131,132,133 del Anime "Naruto Shippuden".**

* * *

 **Udumbara y Loto**

 **Segundo Arco.**

Capítulo 15: Impurezas

" _**Me opongo a la violencia porque cuando parece hacer el bien, el bien es sólo temporal. El mal que hace es permanente".**_

 _ **-Mahatma Gandhi.**_

Desde que salieron de la isla del país de niebla, se mantuvieron en silencio, el Sanin comprendía que tenía algo más que decir, no quería usarla, pero no tenía ninguna alternativa. Sabía que este supuesto "Líder", podría ser mucho más fuerte que él y ellos caminarían a la dirección de donde los rumores decían que se encontrarlo y los equipos ANBU había dejado de dar rastro.

-Hinata-la tomo del hombro, tenía que saber que en caso de fallar ella hiciera lo necesario. Al girar la vio llorando-Hinata- murmuro con ternura, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaba por esa cabecita azul

-O ... Oji-san, por ... por favor, debe haber otro ... -hipo mientras se limpiaba la mucosa con la manga que la cubría de la lluvia- ... otro modo

-No heno pequeño: el sujeto con las dos manos, no quería flaquear

-Pero porque tu

-Porque somos el último recurso de Konoha

-Por favor Oji-san, no me hagas esto- afirmo con sus blancas y suaves manos los antebrazos del hombre sapo- Si...si pensamos, tal...vez otro modo

-No lo hay-dijo firme, aun con la vista suave en esos brillantes ojos celestes casi blancos que tenía su discípula-Un ninja debe ser perseverante y nunca retractarse de sus palabras

-Lo…Lo se- dijo hipando nuevamente, intentando detener el llanto

-Dimos nuestras palabras como ninjas de Konoha de defenderla y darlo todo porque las personas en ella estén a salvo

-Lo sé- dijo suspirando manteniendo sus ojos en los del Sanin-Pero…

-No te obligare a hacerlo, pero si no somos nosotros no creo encuentren a nadie mas

-Oji-san…yo

-Está bien, si no quieres Hinata, pero no puedes pedirme a mí no hacerlo- el Sanin miro hacia arriba sintiendo las gotas caer en su rostro- Tengo personas que proteger, mi vida es un precio pequeño con lo que lograremos salvar si es que tengo éxito

-Pero si no….

-Si no- la miro nuevamente- Moriré tranquilo, sabiendo que pelee por mis ideales

-Yo…

-Es tu decisión Hinata- acaricio su rostro con su gran mano bronceada, el joven cerro los ojos apoyando su rostro sintiendo el calor que desprendía el hombre- Solo quiero que recuerdes que ninguna vida es más importante que otra, ni siquiera la mía, pero si mi vida logra detener a este "Líder" la daré con gusto si con eso salvo a mis seres querido

" _Hanabi" "Neji"_ fueron los nombres que llegaron a su mente, no importa que decidiera ella, su Oji-san haría lo que le encargaron de todas formas, era ella la que estaba incumpliendo su misión, pero…realmente no quería hacerlo.

-Si no llego a tener éxito- siguió el peliblanco- Me gustaría saber que mi vida no se perdió en vano- Hinata abrió los ojos casi desencajándolo de sus orbitas, su Oji-san iba preparado para morir-Todos los Jinchuriki están en peligro y quizás cuanta gente inocente muera si no intentamos detener a este "Líder"

" _Fu-chan" "El joven Subaku No" "Hasta el hijo del Hokage"_

-Lo…Lo hare- murmuro para volver a llorar y abrazarse del amplio pecho del peliblanco

 _\- "Sabia que lo harías"-_ pensó el Sanin, odiaba sentir que la estaba manipulando, pero realmente no tenían alternativas.

* * *

El Sanin se acercó en la sombra del aldeano, sintió a Hinata acomodarse en su posición, debía concentrarse, si todo salía bien pronto estarían comiendo alrededor de una fogata, escuchando las quejas del tigre

-Katon Hendan- asomo la cabeza, disparo el fuego por su boca, se materializo de las sombras para que dar frente a una joven que conocía, era la niña que salvo y entreno de joven.

-Subyugación del sapo ¿El arte de manipular las sombras?

-Estaba esperando atraer a ese tal líder, pero no esperaba que tu mordieras la carnada, haz perfeccionado tu Jutsu perfectamente ¡Pero aún más has llegado a ser una belleza Konan! - se colocó la mano en la barbilla- Pensé que habías muerto, pero, en vez de eso, te has vuelto una delgada hoja de papel

-Tu eres la mensajera…Tenshin-sama*- hablo el hombre que había sido manipulado

-Ara, ¿Qué significa esto? Konan ¿Qué tu eres la mensajera de ese llamado "Líder"?

\- ¡Este tío es un intruso ¡Deberías matarlo ahora

-Deberías quitarte- dijo la peliazul

-V…vale- el aldeano salto hasta desaparecer

\- ¿Quién es "el líder"?

-Este no es tu asunto sensei- las hojas de papel formaron dos alas a su espalda

\- ¿Y eso te hace un ángel? ¿Ponerse en un acto como ese tiene sus beneficios?

-He recibido órdenes de nuestro Dios, te matare

\- ¿Dios? ¿Hablas de "el líder" se hace llamar Dios? - una lluvia de hojas de papel cayó sobre el Sanin que la repelió con una honda de fuego desde su boca

De un impulso salió de la trayectoria de los papeles para aprovechar de empapar con aceite a la peliazul, luego hizo crecer su cabello para apresarla

-No puedes abrir tus alas con todo ese aceite. Tu solías amar el origami, y solías ser la más amable dentro del grupo ¿Qué paso con los otros dos? ¿Nagato…Yahiko? ¿Oí que habían muerto o solo eran rumores? Ya veo, así que ellos también están metidos en esto

\- ¿Cuál es su propósito? Apareciendo ante nosotros después de tantos años…

-No fue mi intensión que se unieran a una banda de renegados, oí que habían muerto, nunc ame espere esto.

-Apuesto que ahora estás pensando que debiste hacer lo que Orochimaru sugirió hace mucho…

" _Deberíamos matar a estos niños, He visto muchos huérfanos de guerra, es doloroso. Estarán mejor muertos, si los sacamos de su miseria ahora"_

 _-_ En vez de eso nos salvaste. Pero ahora es muy tarde. Hemos acogida tu ideología y hemos hecho nuestro movimiento

-No me arrepiento de haberos dejado vivos. Pero estoy decepcionado, os enseñe Ninjutsu para que seáis capaces de sobrevivir en esos tiempos difíciles. Todos ustedes fueron sin duda mis pupilos. El mundo puede ser muy cruel, pero atacarme sin siquiera saludarme. Esto es muy triste. Algunos años después, oí que mencionaban sus nombres, ganaron una buena reputación, en algunas confrontaciones, pero después oí que habían muerto

-Tú no sabes nada de lo que sucedió después

-No, no lo sé…Pero porque atacar a los Jinchuriki ¡Lo que están haciendo está mal!, son gente inocente, algunos aún son niños

-Esa es la decisión que hemos tomado- hablo un hombre de cabello naranja- Jiraiya-sensei

-Te ves muy diferente, pero esos ojos…tienes el Rinnegan. Parece que ha alejado del camino del bien ¿Qué sucedió?

-No necesitas saberlo, después de todo eres un extranjero

-Haz cambiado Nagato

-Kuchiyose No Jutsu (*)- un sello negro apareció sobre la cabeza del peli naranja con forma de estrella de seis puntas de esta apareció un ciempiés que tiro espuma por su boca inundando todo el valle que usaban de campo de batalla

-Espuma, parece que mis pupilos saben mi debilidad, quiere limpiar el aceite

-Konan, quédate atrás- el peli naranja volvió a hacer los sellos y de la espuma salió un cangrejo gigante

\- Can Shisaigame no Jutsu (*) / _Arte furioso melena de León/_ el cabello del Sanin creció y comenzaron a formar puar en las puntas de ellos atravesando al cangrejo haciéndolo desaparecer. Una mata de pelo ataco al peli naranjo aprovechando el humo, lo apreso

-Nagato…quiero preguntarte algunas cosas ¿Qué le paso a Yahiko?

-Oh si… ¿Era un gran sujeto, ¿no? Murió hace mucho

-Nagato…tu

" _Yo solo quiero proteger a esos dos- dijo el niño pelirrojo mientras el flequillo le cubría los ojos- No importa que tipo de dolor tenga que soportar"_

\- ¿Qué le paso a tu otro yo?

-Nada…Solo es la guerra. Mucha gente murió aquí, ese dolor me hizo madurar

\- ¿A que te refieres?

-Incluso un estúpido y tonto crio crecerá, cuando aprenda lo que es el dolor. Conociendo el dolor controlas tus palabras y acciones

-Pero abandonar tu cariño por un amigo… ¿Eso es lo que significa ser un adulto?

-Sensei, eres solo un hombre. Bueno a través de este dolor sin fin, he madurado y me he vuelto algo más que un hombre

\- ¿Qué?

-Si, de hombre a Dios

\- ¿Dios?…¿Nagato tu eres…" el líder"?

-Cuando uno se vuelve dios, tus palabras y pensamientos se vuelven absolutos. Sensei tu eres humano, nadie te puede ayudar, si no entiendes que estoy diciendo

\- ¿Se han vuelto así de locos?

-Las cosas que no podía ver cuando era humano, están claras ahora que soy un Dios. Y al ser un Dios me di cuenta que hay cosas que puedo hacer y un hombre no. En otras palabras, evolucione más allá de un hombre

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-Voy a ponerle fin a este mundo sin sentido, desgarrado por la guerra. Ese es el trabajo de un Dios

-Si ese es tu propósito ¿Por qué atacar a los Jinchuriki?

-No tiene caso decirte, morirás de todas formas

-Te has vuelto bueno para contar bromas…Nagato

\- ¿Bromas? Yo no estoy bromeando- se reemplazó con un tronco de papel

\- ¿Esa es tu próxima invocación? - un camaleón verde con la lengua afuera apareció en el claro

-Para mí tu eres una pequeña existencia que nunca maduro- Jiraiya se rio mientras saltaba haciendo los sellos de invocación

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu- una enorme nube de humo los cubrió- Un crio tratándome como un crio, bueno yo tampoco soy más humano. Estas lágrimas de sangre rebosantes de furia ¡Me convertí de Sanin a Sabio, el monstruoso sapo de la montaña Myuboku!- se colocó en la pose de la mano estirada y las piernas flexionada- Soy Jiraiya-sama…- el enorme sapo que invoco se movió ocasionando que se cayera de su ridícula pose

-No has madurado del todo…Aun eres tan torpe como antes

-Hey!, Mrs. Gamaken no te muevas durante mi presentación

-Soy un poco torpe- hablo el gran Sapo rojo-No hay que confiarse contra esta bestia, luchare con todo lo que tengo- sacándose sangre dibujo dos círculos bajo los ojos mientras e ponía en pose

-No estarás...

-Así es, invocare a dos sabios sapos, pero necesitare algo de tiempo- le respondió al sapo- Y no poder usar mis manos durante este tiempo. Cuento contigo para darme algo de tiempo

-Está bien, aunque sea algo torpe lo intentare- el pelinaranja se metió dentro de la boca de la iguana para volverse ambos transparentes

-Desapareció, que fastidio… ¿En que parte del mundo abra encontrado esa criatura? Ahora que no es visible habrá que usar algún Jutsu de barrera

-Hmmp, él es duro en batalla- de un salto junto sus sandalias y moviendo su cabello blanco con un movimiento de su cabeza, puso una barrera sensorial, que le permitía saber la alteración en el entorno

* * *

Hinata miraba todo con el alma en vilo, sin desactivar en ningún momento su Byakugan, Arata encogido estaba en su hombro lo sentía tenso, ambos pendientes de la batalla y la mujer peliazul que veía todos desde las alturas.

Vio la barrera desplazarse a la posición del hombre pelinaranja, noto los sellos y el enorme perro de tres cabezas que se abalanzaba sobre su Oji-san, el enorme sapo usando su bastón de dos cabezas lo apreso desde el cuello. El perro se dividió de repente en tres perros dos saltaron para rodear al sapo. Comenzaron a perseguir al sapo, que saltando esquivándolo, pero nuevamente se dividió el perro, ahora eran cuatro.

Sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que apenas los podía seguir con su Byakugan, sentía su corazón latir desbocado mientras los perros seguían multiplicándose y golpeando al sapo que con esfuerzo conseguía esquivarlo. Cuando se detuvieron se tapó la boca para evitar gritar, un enorme perro con nueve cabezas estaba frente a Jiraiya y el enorme sapo

\- ¿Qué es eso? - susurro hacia Arata

-Cancerbero

\- ¿Cancerbero? - intento recordar si había oído alguna vez ese nombre

-Ni siquiera aparece su imagen en los pergaminos, es de las primeras invocaciones, creí que estaba muerto

\- ¿Pero que es?

-Un perro del infierno, le crece una nueva cabeza con cada golpe, pero puede hacerlo a voluntad, las máximas que ha sacado son 10 contra el Jubi

\- ¿Jubi? - Arata iba a contestar, pero comenzaron a correr hacia el bosque, los perros se separaban para rodearlo, el sapo se desplomo, podía notar todas las heridas en su cuerpo, vio al Sabio poner una mano sobre la cabeza del sapo para desaparecer junto con todos los perros, volvió aparecer detrás del pelinaranja.

\- ¿Realmente lo harás? - giro los ojos desactivando el Byakugan para ver a Arata que la miraba serio, no era más grande que el pulgar de su mano

-Yo…

-Es tu vida ¿Lo sabes, cierto?

-Pero, Oji-san

-Él también lo sabe, si no quieres hacerlo, nadie nunca sabrá nada

-Pero…si Oji-san gana

\- ¿Viste los ojos de ese tipo?

-Hai

-Es el Rinnegan, hermano del Tenseigan, ambos ojos de los legendarios Sabios de la Creación

-Tu ojo es el único que podría hacerle frente, pero aún no lo dominas

\- ¿Entonces Oji-san morirá?

-Iba preparado para morir desde que acepto la misión

-Debemos detenerlo

-No

-Arata, Oji-san no sabía que ese tipo tiene el Rinnegan

-De seguro ahora lo sabe, es un Doujutsu legendario, los sapos debieron decirle de su existencia, si sigue ahí peleando es que está preparado para cualquier cosa- una nueva explosión los hizo activar el Byakugan

Jiraiya había llamado a los dos Sabios Sapos

* * *

\- ¿Y? ¿Dónde está el discípulo de los seis caminos? -pregunto el sapo macho

-Tus ojos se están cansando con la edad- le dijo la Sapa hembra

-No, él se está escondiendo dentro de una criatura que invoco, él se puede hacer invisible

-Puede que sea una especie de Camaleón

-He construido una barrera

-Eso no servirá de nada, vamos a sacarlo utilizando un Jutsu de detección de criaturas

-Ma, no te preocupes tanto te saldrán más arrugas

-Solo cállate, Pa

\- ¿Pero porque llegar al punto de invocarnos, cuando estas peleando con solo un enemigo, Jiraiya-chan?

-Él fue un discípulo mío…

-Hugh- ambos sapos se impresionaron girando la cabeza para mirar al Sabio Sapo

-No sabíamos que habías tenido uno, ¿Es él entonces…?

-Si…

" _\- ¿Me llamo? - pregunto un joven peliblanco_

 _-Oh, que bueno que pudiste venir- dijo el enorme sapo sentado en la silla_

 _-Jiraiya-chan- hablo Pa- El gran sabio tuvo un sueño sobre ti. Y como sabes, eso es una profecía. Así que escucha atentamente._

 _-Si_

 _-Te diré lo que vi en mi sueño. Tú, eres un solitario pervertido, que sigue intentando llegar a ser un ninja esplendido. Y después, llegaras a tener tu propio discípulo…Ese discípulo llegara a ser un ninja, que brindara un cambio en el mundo Ninja. Eso es lo que en mi sueño._

 _\- ¿Un cambio?_

 _-Sera entre una gran estabilidad o una gran destrucción. Será algo que el mundo nunca antes había visto. Una de esas dos"_

\- ¿Es el chico de la profecía? - pregunto Ma- ¿Entonces porque estas luchando con él?

-Parece que creció por el camino equivocado. Y cuando escuché que él había muerto…Pensé que no había podido ser él

-En todo caso, si él está en el camino equivocado, tendremos que matarlo

-Puede que ese viejo senil solo haya inventado esa profecía ¡No te preocupes por eso!¡Muy bien, hagámoslo! - De su lengua, Ma, saco una rugosa criatura con olfato y dientes que comenzó a olisquear toda la zona- Lo encontré- la criatura a gran velocidad se desplazó para enredar al camaleón , para luego rosearlo con una especie de ácido- Pa

-Oí- el sapo de su boca saco una increíble cantidad de agua que la lanzó a una velocidad impresionante mandándolo contra el camaleón, destruyéndolo en pedazos. Cuando la nube de humo se disipó solo quedaba el pelinaranja frente al Sanin

\- ¿Ese es el Rinnegan? Ciertamente se ve como dice la leyenda

-Que asquerosos ojos, no puedo creer que él sea el chico de la profecía.

" _Tu guiaras a ese revolucionario._

 _Y llegara el día en que te verás forzado a hacer una elección._

 _\- ¿Elección?_

 _-Tu elección deberá decidir el camino que se tomará."_

-Gran sabio sapo ¿Me pregunto si este es el momento de la elección?

-Jutsu de Invocación- dijo el pelinaranja. De la nube de humo aparecieron dos individuos

-Esta vez invoco humanos, resultaste ser el presagio de la destrucción ¡Como tú maestro es mi deber acabar contigo! Tres de ellos tienes el Rinnegan debe ser algún tipo de Jutsu…hay un truco

-Justo cuando estaba muy ocupada preparando la cena…

-Ma, no importa eso! ¡Céntrate solo en el rival que tenemos ante nosotros!

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Bien, creo que es hora de que haga mi movimiento ¡A partir de este momento, el Sage Jutsu prevalecerá ¡- colocando una mano delante y en solo un pie dio satitos mientras decía-Mira arriba, en los halos y toldos celestial, Jiraiya el Galante

-¡!Me estas dejando sordo¡- gritaron los dos Sapos a la vez, mientras le golpeaban las mejillas

-Está comprobado que me interrumpirán durante todo el día

-Vamos a terminar esto rápido y volver a casa- dijo Ma-Tengo que tener la cena lista

-Ma, ese chico es más importante que la cena ¡Mantente alerta!, es el Jutsu ocular definitivo

-Y que me importa- Grito la Sapa- no te atrevas a menospreciar un dilema de un ama de casa de lo que hay que cocinar todos los días, viejo

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma? - le pregunto-grito el Sapo- Solo estaba pendiente de ti

-No me vengas con eso

-Hey ¿A quién le duelen ahora los oídos? - les dijo Jiraiya, de repente uno de los invocados corrió donde Jiraiya y los sapos, pero el Sennin lo recibió con una patada en la cara que lo mando a volar a una pared de piedra

-Ahora bien… ¿Podemos poner a un lado sus diferencias conyugales y terminar esto de una vez?

-Gump…Supongo que se me va a quemar la comida- la sapa junto sus manos- Chico, proporciona aceite, Pa, tu trae el estilo de viento

-Entendido- el peliblanco inflo las mejillas, al igual que los sapos

-Arte Sage: ¡Baño de Aceite hirviendo! - la sapa lanzo un Jutsu de fuego, Jiraiya de Aceite y el Sapo de viento, se fusionaron creando una ola hirviendo de aceite

\- ¿Funciono? - el humo les impedía ver que sucedía- ¿El aceite desapareció? - abajo solo se veían a los tres individuos

-Ellos deberían haber sido bañados por el…

-Probablemente también tenga otros trucos en la manga…- Jiraiya se sacó las sandalias y coloco las manos en la tierra, sus manos comenzaron a deformarse ya aparecer verrugas en ellas

\- ¿Vamos a ver con combate cuerpo a cuerpo? - con un salto poderoso y un Jutsu formándose se lanzó contra los individuos- ¡Rinnegan Masivo! - uno de los tres hombres de las capas, coloco ambas manos en la bola celeste que comenzó a desaparecer de a poco- ¿él puede absorber justus completos. Así que eso es lo que hizo antes…

-Detrás de nosotros- informo Pa- mientras sacaba de su ropa una bola de humo negra, Jiraiya se posiciono detrás del de cabello naranja suelto, pero lo agarro con una sola mano y sin siquiera mirarlo

-Arte Sage: Kebari Senbon-saltando lejos lanzo su cabello como pequeñas agujas a gran velocidad. pero un tipo de oso polar lo detuvo en su cometido- No hay ningún tipo de ataque que sea efectivo- ¿Qué está pasando? No solo detuvo mi ataque una vez, sino que dos veces. Con ausencia de señales verbales o contacto visual entre ellos. Incluso si los tres son del tipo sensorial, todavía tienen que ver un próximo ataque con el fin de contrarrestarlo. Kebari Senbon es mi Jutsu más rápido a larga distancia. La única forma defenderse es con un escudo, pero el tipo ni siquiera lo estaba viendo

* * *

\- ¿Que son esos tipos?

-No lo sé- vieron como el Sanin se adentraba a las cuevas, seguían cada paso. Los metió en un Genjutsu, porque los tres quedaron paralizados, soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando Jiraiya les clavo la espada.

-Eso fue…

-Intenso

-Si, ¿Cómo podían saber que hacia el otro?

-Una de las habilidades del Rinnegan, ellos podían compartir lo que estaban viendo

-Eso es…Una loc…- Se tapo la boca para no gritar, un tipo apareció del suelo por la espalda del Sanin cortándole el brazo y mandándolo fuera de las cuevas, vio al peliblanco caer en el lago, afirmándose donde antes estaba su brazo derecho

-Debo ayudarlo- Sea poyo en las ramas para impulsarse, pero detecto una sombra negra con su Byakugan- A…Arata ¿Qué es esa cosa? - el tigre que compartía las habilidades oculares de su protegida, frunció el ceño

-Jamás había visto nada igual, pero nos está vigilando

-Ten…tengo que ir con Jiraiya

-No- dijo el tigre acercándose más al cabello de ella para no ser visto por lo que sea que estaba a sus espaldas- dijo que daría la señal en caso de que quería que fuera a ayudar o a... - se quedó callando, sintieron a la presencia acercarse, estaba solo a dos árboles, se sumergió en el piso y ya no pudieron detectarlo

Hinata alzo la vista hacia donde estaba el Sanin y contuvo el aliento cuando en su regazo un pequeño renacuajo apareció, era la señal, pero no una que ella quisiera responder

-Diste tu palabra- susurro el tigre- Seguimos siendo vigilados, si lo harás, tienes que empezar ahora- Podía sentir lo que sea que fuera esa masa negra, no su localización exacta pero su instinto no fallaba. Se afirmo con las garras al cuello de la polera de su protegida, para no caerse mientras ella se paraba y con saltos largos se acercaba al lago-Aun puedes negarte- Aunque ambos sabían que nunca tuvo esa opción.

* * *

 _-Guiaras a un revolucionario. Llegará el día en que te veas forzado a tomar una decisión muy importante_

 _::::_

 _\- ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Para tomar la decisión correcta?_

 _-En mi sueño viajas por el mundo y escribes un libro_

Los cuatro sujetos pelinaranja estaban frente a él, el ligero movimiento a su derecha le dijo que ya había llegado el momento

-Ara, ara- la dulce voz llego a sus oídos, una sonrisa casi se le escapa al escuchar su tono- Sensei, pero que desastre estas echo

-Hinata vete de aquí, es peligroso- le grito, pero antes de girarse para verla unas garras atravesaron su estómago, haciéndolo escupir sangre- ¿Q.…que?

-Omo, lo siento se me fue la mano- las garras se retrajeron lentamente, ocasionando el máximo dolor- Ahora- se giró para ver a los pelinaranja frente a ella, la mujer peliazul que antes volaba descendió para quedar junto a ellos- Me presento, soy Hinata Senju, ex heredera de los Hyuga

\- ¿Qué quieres niña? - pregunto la peliazul con alas

-Quiero que me entrenen

-Eres de Konoha

-Puedo dejar de serlo- dijo mientras alzaba los hombros despreocupadamente- Nunca tuve demasiado apego por la aldea, solo seguí al lado del Sanin de los Sapos al ser la persona más fuerte que conocía- lo miro despectiva, mientras Jiraiya palidecía cada vez más por la excesiva pérdida de sangre- Pero viendo la paliza que le dieron, es obvio que estaba equivocada

\- ¿Por qué crees que te entrenaremos?

\- ¿Porque no? Soy una rastreadora hábil, además aprendo rápido- Los dos adultos se quedaron en silencio, pero el pelinaranja hablo

-Acaba con el- Hinata asintió mientras una sonrisa dulce salía de sus labios

-Jiraiya-sensei, gracias por todo, pero lo necesito muerto- de un corte limpio lo decapito, manchándose la cara y la ropa con sangre- Iug, eso salpico más de lo que esperaba- se rio de su propia broma mientras se giraba para ver a los de capas negras- ¿Entonces?

-Debes venir a este mismo lugar en dos días

-Bien, entonces- se acercó con paso calmo a la cabeza del Sanin tomando de la larga cabellera blanca- Tengo un mensaje que entregar a Konoha- soltó una risa que inundo el claro, al ver la duda en los ojos de la mujer aclaro- Me encantara ver la cara de mi padre cuando vea mi regalo, nos vemos en dos días- tomo el pie del Sanin sapo y lo comenzó a arrastrar fuera del claro,dejando un rastro de sangre tras ella.

-Todavía nos sigue- dijo el tigre en su oído, sentía los temblores en el cuerpo de Hinata y la tensión en su cara mientras mantenía su sonrisa- Guárdalo en un pergamino, así avanzaremos más rápido- aunque lo decía para que ella dejara de torturarse. De su manga saco una hoja negra, donde tenía sellos de almacenamiento guardo el cuerpo como si nada mientras saltaba despreocupadamente, pero con velocidad, hacia donde se encontraba Konoha.

Solo un día se demoraron en llegar, en la puerta la dejaron pasar al ver su rostro, aunque la miraron extraña por venir solay manchada de sangre

La aldea estaba llena de ciudadanos haciendo compras y ninjas que regresaban o iban de salida, eran las once de la mañana de un día precioso.

-Aun esta tras nosotros- dijo el tigre, que en todo el camino había estado hablándole a la joven, que de vez en cuando parecía irse demasiado lejos de la realidad- Nadie lo ha detectado

Con paso relajado camino hacia la torre del Hokage, consiente de las miradas que recibía y la sombra que iba siguiendo sus pasos. Sin molestarse en tocar la puerta abrió, dentro estaban los equipos 7 y 10, todos sin excepción se giraron a verla

-Oh que grato recibimiento- dijo Hinata mientras sonreía, con pequeños saltitos se acercó hasta sentarse sobre el escritorio aprovechando el shock que causo su entrada

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - pregunto el joven Namikaze

-Oh cierto, ¿Qué quería hacer?- Se puso la mano bajo la barbilla- Sucede que estaba paseando y me entraron ganas de venir- soltó una risa, mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano, fingiendo intentar contener la risa

-Estas…¿sangrando?- Pregunto Minato extrañado, mientras veía insitentemente a la puerta.

\- No, la verdad, es que venía- se puso de pie acercándose a los Jóvenes de su generación, que ahora eran todos más alto que ella- Venia a jugar Shogi- tomo la mano de Shikamaru, este sin saber que decir solo asintió- Es broma- lo soltó girándose donde estaba Minato- Venia a entregar un mensaje chananna- hizo música de suspenso con la boca mientras hacia el redoble de tambores con el escritorio- Me he vuelto renegada- la cara de estupefacción era algo digno de plasmar

-Estamos ocupados para una broma de mal gusto- dijo Sakura

-Pero querida, si no es ninguna broma-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Shikamaru, que no entendia nada y sentía un extraño picor en la mano

-¿Hinata te encuentras bien?- dijo Minato, mientras la veía sonreir

-Si, si, esta no es mi sangre, pero si es la de él-Hinata se coloca una mano en pecho de donde aprovecho para sacar el sello negro, con ligero movimiento de dedos y en el despacho cayo el cuerpo decapitado de Jiraiya el Galante- Por una serie de sucesos- Hinata ignoro olímpicamente la impresión que ocasiono el cuerpo- Me vi en la necesidad de asesinarlo, así que eso era todo, ahora me voy, ah, y mándenle saludos a Hiashi-sama, díganle que lo visitare muy pronto- una risa dulce resonó por todo el despacho mientras Hinata desaparecía antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo

* * *

Corrieron por dos horas, para estar seguros que la "cosa" dejara de seguirlos, cuando llegaron a un lago, Hinata se cayó de rodillas al lado de la orilla, hundiendo sus manos en el agua.

Miro sus manos empapadas de sangre, no importa cuántas veces se las lavara, esto no estaba funcionando, un golpe la hizo caer de lleno en el lago, salió para tomar aire viendo al tigre que la miraba serio

-Suficiente- se acercó a la orilla y tomándola de la parte de atrás de la ropa la tiro al césped

-Tengo que limpiarlas- dijo sentándose en la orilla, volviendo a sumergir las manos

-Están limpias

-No es cierto

-Si, lo están

-No es cierto

-Hinata

-Están sucias-le enseño las manos, arrugadas y rojas de tanto ser refregadas

-Están limpias- murmuro Arata acercándose a la joven que negaba con la cabeza

-MIENTES- le grito alejándose-Están sucias, rojas…- el tigre volvió a acercarse, acorralándola con la pared de piedras que los cubría-Mientes, mientes- decía convulsivamente, mientras se rascaba los brazos

-No lo hago- cuando estaban frente a frente coloco su cabeza contra la de la joven que se derrumbó, soltando todas las lágrimas que había estado aguantando

-Yo no quería, yo no quería-

-Lo se

-Porque…porque tuvo que pasar esto

-Lo hiciste por un bien mayor

-Yo…mate a Oji-san…mate a Oji-san- vomito manchándolos a los dos,

-Hinata-Pero la chica no lo escuchaba solo se agarraba el pelo mientras seguía haciendo arcadas

-Mate a Oji-san mate a Oji-san- hablaba tan rápido que ni siquiera entendía bien que decía, se estaba volviendo roja, por la falta de aire

-Hinata tie ... -Coloco su cabeza más abajo para verla, pero se desmayó antes de terminar la frase, Arata la tomo con el hocico para lanzársela al lomo, debían continuar, ahora eran fugitivos, no demorarían en llegar los Anbu, lo mejor sería irse a la dimensión de Kaguya, haciendo los sellos desaparecidos.

Dejando solo las gotas de sangre que ella se había sacado al rasgarse la piel con las uñas.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del Capitulo:**

 **-Identidad del "Lider":** "Akatsuki" como tal recién esta empezando a moverse, ni siquiera saben que se llaman asi, por lo que explica lo del Ataque del Kyubi, si bien, Kurama se descontrolo fue por el sello no por intervención de terceros, jamas sospecharon que existia un grupo de renegados, aclarando de paso las decisión que toma Minato, no solo es una amenaza a la aldea sino que su hijo esta en riesgo. Lo unico que sabian es lo que sacaron de los Ninjas renegados que apresaron, un grupo de renegados que siguen ordenes de un "Lider".

 **-Muerte:** Aunque dolorosa, era necesaria.

Notas de Autor:

Felices fiestas para todos, espero lo esten pasando muy bien.

Con respecto al Fics, la muerte de Jiraiya estaba pensada desde sus inicios. Lo se, lo se, hice que Hinata lo quisiera para luego perderlo, lo mismo que Yoshio, pero esto es peor porque ella fue la que tuvo que asesinarlo; bueno, como dijo Kumiho-sama, la vida de Hinata sera dura. Y realmente espero poder darle un final feliz aunque sea uno amargo, pero por el camino de la historia es necesario todo esto.

Me encantaría saber sus opiniones sobre porque hice de Hinata una renegada, o cualquier pista que hubieran encontrado en el Fics, es para saber si estoy dando el mensaje que quiero que reciban.

Bueno eso es todo, con amor. SweHiro.


	16. Capítulo 16: Inula Helenium

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia:**

 **-Este Fics es categoría M: Esta historia contiene material adecuado para edades de 18 o más años. Puede mostrar violencia, sangre y horror, temas sexuales o insultos...Lea bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

 **Udumbara y Loto**

 **Segundo Arco.**

Capítulo 16: Inula Helenium

" **No puedes cambiar lo que es alguien sin destruir lo que fue".**

 **Efecto Mariposa**

La vio recostada intentando juntar sus rodillas al pecho, haciéndose lo más pequeña posible, como si su cuerpo quisiera transmitir ese sentimiento de dejar de existir, de convertirse en nada.

Ya llevaban una semana aquí dentro, el había reacomodado el flujo del tiempo, pero ya no podía retrasarlo más, bien dijo Kumiho-sama que pasar cierto tiempo en otra dimensión te afectará una vez vuelvas a la línea del tiempo original

-Hinata- la llamo mientras se recostaba a su lado, pero la joven no reaccionó, frunciendo el ceño la tomo sin cuidado de la parte de atrás de la ropa, arrastrándola mientras ella se quejaba "Al menos reacciona" pensó el tigre mientras seguía arrastrándola hasta meterla dentro del arroyo que usaban de baño, la joven salió manoteando

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? - le dijo con voz ahogado, dando grandes bocanadas de aire

\- ¿Qué, que me sucede? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Oji-san yo…

-Si, lo mataste, pero él te había dicho que lo hicieras ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Ha.…Hai- dijo llorando-Pero…no puedo Arata- se arrastró a la orilla para salir totalmente empapada- No puedo hacerlo

-Entonces abra muerto por nada

-Lo sé- grito mientras se afirmaba la cabeza, la imagen del Sanin sonriéndole mientras le decía que la amaba, la atormentaba todo el tiempo-Lo sé- se abrazó intentando darse calor, porque desde una semana sentía un frio que le calaba hasta los huesos

-Hinata- enrollo su cola en la cintura de ella para pegarla a su pelaje dorado- Puedo imaginar lo horrible que esto es para ti, pero lo prometiste, no puedes dejar tu vida ir así y no puedes dejar que el Sanin muera en vano

-Pero…- la apretó para que enterrara su cara en el lomo-...Creo que si veo a esas personas enloqueceré, quiero vengar la muerte de Oji-san, quiero que todo esto sea una pesadilla, quiero volvamos a sentarnos frente a lo Fogata mientras Oji-san nos lee una historia, quiero comer la comida asquerosa que el prepara, quiero que toque mi cabeza para felicitarme, quiero…quiero que el vuela…Arata…lo quiero de vuelta

-Hinata- la hizo verlo a los ojos- No puede volver, Jiraiya-sama murió por una causa en la que creía, murió con honor y para proteger a aquellos que amaba, no puedes ser egoísta y dejar que tu pena elimine todo por lo que él murió- la peliazul negó con la cabeza, los ojos hinchados apenas si los podía abrir-¡Escúchame!- le rugió haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe y lo mirara asombrada- Solo nos queda hoy para llegar al tiempo que los ninjas dijeron, después que pase no podrás arrepentirte, te seguiré porque soy tu guardián pero no dudes que Jiraiya-sama jamás podrá descansar en paz si no cumples tu promesa

\- ¿Qu...qué? - la sintió temblar de miedo

\- ¿Cómo podría el alma del Sanin descansar? Si sabe que la alumna que dejo atrás con sus ideales después de muerto los ignoro, que su muerte no significo nada más que otro nombre en una roca que quizás nadie visitara ¿Crees que podrá descansar? ¿Si el plan por el que se sacrificó ni siquiera puede darles a sus seres amados una esperanza para protegerse?

-Yo...Yo no sé- intento alejarse de él, pero aun la retenía con la cola

-Si lo sabes Hinata, lo sabes tan bien como yo, porque creemos en el mismo camino- la soltó y se alejó, sabía que estaba siendo demasiado duro, pero es lo que ella necesita, si bien él la seguirá no importa el camino que elija, está haciendo esto porque no quiere que ella tome una decisión que por dolor la lleve a arrepentirse, porque a veces ser un guardián significaba decir cosas que dolían y sangraban, pero tu protegido podrá crecer con cada nueva llaga.

Pasaron cerca de seis horas cuando la vio acercarse con una mochila en la espalda, portaba un kimono negro que llegaba a media pierna un obi ajustado en la cintura, con unas calzas hasta los muslos unas sandalias ninjas hasta la pantorrilla, reconoció enseguida la parte de arriba, era parte del atuendo que los sapos le regalaron en una de sus visitas, originalmente era un atuendo idéntico al del Sanin pero en negro, le dijeron que cuando creciera le quedaría, nadie espero que se quedara con 1,63 por lo que nunca le quedo el atuendo completo.

\- ¿Entonces? - pregunto, aunque sabía bien la respuesta solo con ver sus ojos

-Iremos- le dijo luego de inspirar profundo- Arata, quiero que te encojas y por nada te muestres frente a esas personas

\- ¿Qué? - le dijo mientras arrugaba el entrecejo

-Lo que oíste, estarás conmigo en todo momento, pero no quiero que ellos lo sepan, menos esa cosa que nos persiguió la última vez

-Bien- dijo estando de acuerdo

-También quiero que le entregues esto a Byakko-sama- le paso una carta- Espera su respuesta ¿De acuerdo?

-Espera ¿Te iras sola ahora?

-Necesito que le entregues esto a Byakko-sama, te invocare después que llegue al lugar- la miro escéptico, algo de esto no le pintaba nada bien

-Bien- dijo para desaparecer en una nube de humo, mientras antes entregue el mensaje más pronto estará con Hinata

* * *

Vio el paisaje ártico mientras realizaba los sellas que sabía de memoria, sintió la succión familiar y el paisaje cambio, estaba en medio de árboles, cerca de la zona donde se encontraría con esa gente, salto por las ramas sin importarle alarmar a los ninjas que estaban a unos metros de ella

-Creí que ya no vendrías- dijo la mujer de cabello azul, el ácido en el estómago de Hinata subió hasta su garganta, unas intensas ganas de vomitar la atacaron, pero su rostro no cambio de expresión, manteniendo una sonrisa en los labios

-Si mate al Sanin era para tener un maestro mejor ¿No? - dijo indiferente mientras alzaba los hombros, sin que lo notaran inspiro para llenarse los pulmones, en un vano intento de relajarse, recordó las lecciones de su Oji-san mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras mantenía la sonrisa para que los ojos no le picaran, era un ninja en una misión, era una espía de Konoha la discípula del ninja más valiente y leal del mundo, ella no lo defraudaría. Entrecerró los ojos mientras veía a las personas frente a ella, uno era la peli naranjo que peleo con Oji-san, la mujer era la que podía volar, al hombre de mascara naranja no lo recordaba ni siquiera del libro Bingo, sintió el escalofrió que le confirmaba la presencia de esa cosa que la persiguió a Konoha

-Entonces, toma- le lanzo una capa negra con nubes rojas, la mente de Hinata se prendió, reconociendo el patrón que anteriormente unos aldeanos habían mencionado cuando viajaba con Oji-san- Con esto eres oficialmente un miembro de Akatsuki, él es Izuna tu compañero- la mujer apunto al hombre de la máscara que le dio un asentimiento mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho. La mujer y el hombre peli naranja desapareciendo dejándola sola con el hombre, Hinata no tenía ni la menor idea que es lo que debía hacer

\- ¿Por qué te uniste mocosa? - le dijo una voz fuerte y grave que le puso los pelos de punta

-No tengo porque responder- dijo ella, manteniendo siempre el mismo tono de voz y la imagen distante y sonriente que quería proyectar, mientras se ponía la capa que le quedaba gigante, por lo que tuvo que amarrarla en la cintura con las mangas de esta

-Soy tu superior- le dijo el hombre mientras se paraba más erguido

-No sabía que tendría jerarquías- termino de anudarse la capa asegurándose que no le arrastrara en el suelo- Entonces debo suponer que tú eres mi maestro

-Al menos no eres idiota

\- ¿Y qué capacidades tienes para serlo? - ignoro el insulto, mientras evaluaba al hombre frente a ella

-Hmmp- ese sonido se le hizo aterradoramente familiar, tuvo el impulso de entrecerrar los ojos, pero se mantuvo en la misma posición, sonriendo más brillantemente mientras entrecruzaba las manos tras la espalda

\- ¿Y? nos quedaremos aquí parados sin hacer nada

-Tendré que enseñarte modales y disciplina, eres demasiado grosera para ser un ser inferior

\- ¿Lo dices porque soy menor o porque soy mujer? - si su nuevo maestro era un machista sería un dolor de cabeza sacarle información, aunque si pensaba en ella como alguien no amenazante podría serle de ventaja

-Es obvio los motivos, eres una mujer vulgar y débil y tienes el descaro de ser tan altanera, aunque no me sorprende los Hyuga siempre han sido así

\- ¿Conoces muchos Hyuga? - lo vio tensarse- Pero no soy una Hyuga

-Claro que lo eres- le dijo que el hombre- Hinata Hyuga, ex heredera de su clan que fue expulsada a los 11 años de este- Hinata observo los ojos negros que la veían por esos dos agujeros, era obvio que la habían investigado antes de aceptarla- Sellada con su Byakugan, discípula del Sanin sapo y ahora la desertora más joven y sanguinaria de su aldea

-Que bien hiciste la tarea al parecer- se acercó con pequeños saltos al caminar

-Mocosa, eres famosa ¿No lo sabias? - Hinata alzo los hombros sin importarle- No cualquiera asesina un Sanin más si es su maestro- Sentía como el hombre la miraba intentando buscar una falla en ella, la estaba probando eso era claro

\- ¿Estaremos aquí contándonos nuestras tristes vidas o qué? - la burla estaba clara en su tono

-Demasiado grosera- dijo el hombre mientras se giraba y desaparecía en el bosque de un salto, Hinata lo siguió manteniendo una distancia prudente el hombre, analizo su espalda ancha, la ropa oscura no le daba demasiada información, sumándole los guantes negros y la máscara, ni siquiera sabía el color de piel del sujeto, además del cabello azulado largo que portaba, no había nada distintivo

\- ¿Hey, Izuna? ¿Qué haremos ahora? - salto un poco más rápido para quedar a la par de él

-Aldea Tempano- fue lo único que dijo, sin importar las muchas preguntas que hacía, la ignoraba completamente, al parecer su compañero era un tipo taciturno de voz fuerte, en resumen, un mandón malhumorado.

* * *

-Byakko-sama- grito Arata mientras corría con el pergamino enrollado en su cola- Esto le mando Hina- le paso el pergamino, mientras daba vueltas impacientes, viéndolo abrir lentamente el papel

-Oh-dijo el gran tigre, mientras bajaba lentamente la cabeza

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto Arata- ¿Qué sucede? - estaba demasiado alterado y preocupado por dejar a Hinata ir al encuentro sola con esas personas

-Hinata ha roto el contrato- dijo con la voz pesada de pena el gran tigre

\- ¡¿QUÉ?¡- exclamo para casi saltar al escuchar la voz de su líder- ¿Está jugando Byakko-sama?

-No- negó con la cabeza mientras alzaba la cabeza, con los ojos tristes viendo al tigre dorado que ya hace tiempo había dejado de ser un cachorro- El pergamino es la devolución del que ya les habíamos dado para anular el contrato de invocación

\- ¿Se…Se puede hacer una cosa así? - pregunto Hotaka que estaba en la cueva

-Casi nunca pero no es imposible

\- ¿Por qué Hinata haría una cosa así? - pregunto preocupada Ryoko, viendo al tigre dorado que se había quedado pegado en su posición con los ojos bajos no dejando ver su expresión

-No quiere involucrarnos-murmuro

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto Ryoko que no lo alcanzo a oír

-Esa idiota no quiere que nos involucremos- dijo enojado para levantar la cabeza bruscamente mientras salía corriendo de la cueva, casi en segundos llego a la roca del invocador, pero no importa cuánto intento no pudo irse de vuelta- ¿Qué sucede? - se giró para ver a Byakko que lo había alcanzado

-No puedes regresar con ella

-Pero…Pero…estará sola…yo…tengo que ir con ella Byakko-sama, tiene que ver algún modo

-Existe-dijo el tigre viendo al joven tigre frente a el

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunto devolviendo el entusiasmo

-Tendrías que ser expulsado de los tigres

\- ¿Qué? - arrugo las cejas mientras miraba atónito a su líder

-El único otro modo que existe es ser expulsado de la isla, jamás podrás regresar ¿Aun quieres ir con ella?

-Yo…- se calló por unos minutos cerrando los ojos, pero al abrirlos estaban llenos de determinaciones -es mi protegido, mi deber es estar junto a ella

-Si es tu decisión- dijo el tigre mientras rugía y mordía el cuello del tigre dorado, ignorando los gemidos del joven y las voces de los cuatro guardianes, apretó la mandíbula para tomar el impulso de lanzar al tigre mal herido al mar que los rodeaba, lo vio desaparecer en el agua que se teñía con sangre

-Byakko-sama- retiro los ojos cuando escucho a los cuatro guardianes, pero los ignoro para caminar hacia la cueva, sintiendo el peso de los años, se está volviendo viejo.

-Hotaka ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto Ryoko preocupada, los otros dos también vieron al tigre naranja

-Byakko-sama expulso a Arata

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - se exalto el tigre azul

-Hinata ha roto el contrato de sangre y ningún tigre puede salir de la isla sin invocación, a excepción que seas expulsado

\- ¿Pero…Byakko-sama mato a Arata?

-No-negó con la cabeza viendo hacia el lugar donde Arata había desaparecido-Las aguas que rodean la isla están selladas con Jutsu poderosos, que identifican a un tigre malherido y lo expulsa al mundo humano de forma automática

-Entonces Byakko-sama ¿solo lo estaba expulsado? - pregunto Shiori

-Hai- respondió Hotaka

-Pero, si esta tan herido ¿Cómo sobrevivirá en el mundo humano antes de encontrar a Hinata? - pregunto Ryoko, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Tampoco lo sé- dijo Hotaka, ahora los cuatro tigres viendo hacia el mar, orando en su interior por que el joven tigre tenga éxito en encontrar a su protegida.

* * *

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? - miro alrededor de la que hace unos pasos era una cueva mohosa, ahora aprecia una especie de capsula

-Sala de entrenamiento- dijo el hombre mientras deslizaba chakra a una de las paredes de la capsula abriendo una puerta que hace unos segundos no estaba- Entra- le ordeno. Hinata inspiro dándose valor mientras entraba, mirando todo con curiosidad

-Wow- alzo la voz, lo bastante fuerte para que hiciera eco en la habitación- ¿Qué es todo esto? - salto por todas las armas en las estanterías y pergaminos, sin tocar nada todavía, en caso de que hubiera una trampa

-Te entrenare dos meses como dijo el líder, pero luego de eso te las arreglas sola

-Me entrenaras ¿En qué? - pregunto ladeando levente la cabeza mientras veía al de la mascara

-Extracción

\- ¿Extracción? ¿Vamos a extraer algo? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Tendremos comida por aquí? Estoy muriendo de hambre

-Deja de preguntar-avanzo hacía unos pergaminos y los lanzo, haciendo que la niña los atrapara- Léete eso, cuando termines me buscas- se giró y se adentró por el pasillo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de este.

Hinata observo los rollos, mientras sentía los ojos picando, su Oji-san siempre tenia pergaminos para que ella leyera; inspiro hondo, intentando reprimir la angustia, porque sabía que todavía la vigilaban, no podía delatarse, esta es su misión.

Se sentó en el piso, entrecruzando las piernas, mientras los desplegaba, trataban básicamente sobre la anatomía de los Jinchuriki, sus distintas habilidades, el historial de los distintos Jinchuriki en la historia, y las aldeas que los habían capturado, los distintos métodos que hacían retener al Biju.

A pesar de la inmensa cantidad de información, no sintió el tiempo pasar, esta era información con la que jamás se había topado, de echo sospechaba que ni siquiera Konoha supiera tanto sobre los Jinchuriki, salía información sobre Fuu-chan, la señora del Primer Hokage y la del cuarto Hokage, la del hijo de este y la del joven Subaku-No, y de otras personas, la información era tan reciente que salía los resultados del examen Chunnin de Fuu-chan que fue hace unos 3 meses.

Leyó sobre como el Joven Subaku-No, fue proclamado Kazekage, con 7 votos a favor y 2 en contra, sobre las medidas de seguridad que implemento en Suna, además del nuevo escuadrón ANBU Veneno que creo bajo la tutela de Kankuro Subaku-No y Chiyo Akasuna, la correspondencia semanal que mantiene el joven Kazekage con la hija menor del Hokage, y los Jutsu adquiridos por Temari Subaku No, la guardia del Kazekage.

La información Sobre una joven llamada Yugito Nii, que al parecer logro formar un acuerdo con su bestia de dos colas, pero que aún no están seguros de la información, lo que se adjuntó eran las misiones en solitario que la joven había comenzado a realizar al ser ascendida a Jounin de Elite.

Le sorprendió saber que Rin-sensei, fue una Jinchuriki del 3 colas durante la Tercera Guerra Ninja, al parecer querían usarla como un arma contra Konoha, tuvo que leer dos veces el reporte, porque la información era difusa, era como si ni los mismo recolectores supieran que paso, porque hablaban sobre el plan de Kirikagure sobre liberar a la bestia en medio de la aldea, para poder atacar ne medio de la confusión, pero que antes de poder llevar a cabo el plan Rin-sensei fue rescatada, el 3 colas fue liberado en el bosque cercano al propio Kirikagure, pero ahí es donde todo se vuelve extraño, según lo que ella sabe, ningún Jinchuriki logra sobrevivir a una extracción de Biju a nos er que tengas un Chakra mayor a la media, como el caso de los Uzumaki, pero Rin-sensei, proviene de una familia normal, y su chakra es normal ¿Cómo pudo ella sobrevivir a la extracción?, por la manera en que recopilaron información sobre ella en esa época, está claro que ellos tampoco saben cómo se logró.

Negó con la cabeza mientras seguía con los pergaminos, leyendo sobre la muerte de Yagura Karatachi, el Mizukage de Kiri y la desaparición del 3 colas, se adjuntan "Avistamientos" de Jinchuriki del 3 colas pero en el mismo reporte los tachan como falsos rumores, lo que la asusto fue el reporte de como el Mizukage pudo salir del Genjutsu que al parecer la organización lo había sometido, no aparece el objetivo de su acción, pero Hinata recuerda pequeños flash-back de cuando fue con su Oji-san y Kiri se encontraba en medio de una Guerra civil, el Mizukage antes de suicidarse dijo algo sobre liberarse y que lo lamentaba, recuerda las tensiones que han sufrido estos últimos años las aldeas y la reacción a la alianza entre Suna y Konoha, su suposición es que quieres crear conflicto entre aldeas, pero algo dentro de ella le dice que ese no es el objetivo principal; pero lo que sea al parecer están logrando todos sus objetivos.

Suspiro por cuarta vez en una hora, mientras terminaba con la información de los Jinchuriki del Kyubi, sintió un escalofrió cuando leyó en las últimas páginas con letra delgada y cursiva, la información sobre la misión que tuvieron que hacer el equipo 7, y los detalles del nuevo integrante que reemplazaría al menor de los Uchiha al este enlistarse en la policía de Konoha, y sobre los orígenes de este último, los avances de Sakura Haruno como discípula de Tsunade Senju y la lesión resiente que sufrió Hatake Kakashi en el Sharingan que tiene implantado; y como carpeta aparte aparecían los alistamientos Anbu de cada aldea de los últimos años y los sistemas de protección de cada aldea ninja.

La información era tan detallada y confidencial que imaginar que un grupo criminal la mantenía bajo su control, la hacía sudar frio, todas las aldeas son vulnerables a la organización, tienen espías en cada una de ellas vigilando de cerca cada acción de los Jinchuriki y sus cercanos.

Ahora lo que la tenía curiosa es porque motivo le daban esta información a ella, sin siquiera tener dudas de sus motivos para unirse, si bien, podría ser por la cosa que la tiene vigilada, pero "el" no está las 24 horas con ella, cada cierto tiempo deja de sentir su presencia, sin embargo, no se atrevió hacer ningún movimiento sospechoso, hasta estar segura de porque la hacían estudiar estos pergaminos, quizás era solo una trampa para que saber si ella divulgaría información y su objetivo no tiene ninguna relación con los Jinchuriki, pero la misma investigación la contradecía, es imposible reunir tantas cosas solo para que ella fuera probada, hay datos de años atrás.

Se estiro mirando al techo rocoso, pensando en múltiples motivos para darle esa información, le dio tantas vueltas que se quedó dormida en el mismo lugar.

Recibió el pergamino donde le pedían el sello para ingresar a un ninja al libro Bingo, leyó la información, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, que pareció envejecer 10 años solo esta última semana.

 _Nombre: Hinata_

 _Aldea: Konoha_

 _Estado: Indiferente_

 _Recompensa: $_

 _Información: Buscada por asesinato y traición._

Vio la única imagen que tenían de ella, y lo que veía le hacía doler el corazón, una niña de corto cabello azulado, tímidos ojos perlas y un sonrojo casi imperceptible, una niña que miraba a la cámara mientras apretaba los labios, seguramente con miedo al ser su último año de academia.

Una niña, que ahora la hacía cargar todo el peso de la aldea.

Apretó el pincel con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero aun sin delatar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Realmente creyó que su sensei podría con la misión o eso le gustaría pensar, pero la realidad era que sabía que mandaba a su sensei a una muerte segura.

Cerro los ojos mientras apretaba el sello y devolvía el pergamino a Obito que lo esperaba junto a los otros dos alumnos en silencio.

\- ¿Minato-sensei? - escucho la duda en la voz de su alumno, la misma duda que carcomía su corazón, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si realmente consiguió algo después de mandar a su sensei a la muerte y a una niña al infierno.

¿Realmente estaba cambiando algo con todas estas acciones? Le gustaría convencerse de que sí, pero una parte oscura de él le dice que solo fue su egoísmo, el miedo de perder a su amado hijo, lo hizo entrar en pánico y envió ese pergamino. Quizás si se hubiera esperado un poco más, habría podido encontrar otros planes, menos directos, pero con su sensei vivo y sin sacrificar a nadie.

-Pueden retirarse- les dijo a sus antiguos alumnos que seguían parados en silencio frente al escritorio

-Sensei...yo- Vio a Obito dudar, como si algo estuviera atrapado en su garganta

\- ¿Necesitan algo más? - pregunto alzando una ceja, mientras tomaba otro pergamino, como si no prestara atención a los tres frente a el

-Sensei yo creo que la niña tuvo…- Se paro golpeando el escritorio con su mano, antes que terminara de hablar. Claro que la niña tenía sus motivos, él la obligo a matar a la única persona que cuido de ella, fue el, la hizo amarlo para después lo matara y que fingiera enorgullecerse de eso.

-Lo relacionado con la desertora Hinata, será tratado por los Anbu cazadores- lo miro serio, para ver como bajaba la cabeza, pero al segundo la levantaba determinado

-Sensei, realmente creo que la niña tuvo sus…-

-Suficiente Obito- lo tomo del brazo Rin- Jamás podremos entender la mente de esos enfermos

-Rin- dijo Obito, incrédulo mientras la miraba

-Eso es lo que son, mato a su sensei, Jiraiya-sama la cuido como una hija, era un lobo de ojos blancos, no merece que te preocupes por ella

-Rin, no entiendes, realmente hay algo extraño en todo esto

-Si que hay algo extraño, esa niña esta demente, decapito a la única persona que alguna vez se preocupara por ella, ¿quieres ser el siguiente?- vio a sus alumnos conversar, mientras aguantaba la respiración-Obito- Rin redujo la voz mientras acariciaba su mano- Esa niña tenía problemas desde antes, la expulsaron de su clan muy joven, quizás algo en su mente se rompió y nunca pudimos darnos cuenta, cierto ¿Kakashi-kun?- Minato guio su mirada al platinado para verlo observarlo con seriedad, sintió la garganta apretada mientras observaba el ojo oscuro y el otro vendado de su alumno-¿Kakashi-kun?- escucho el llamado de Rin que los saco de esa especie de transe en que se metieron los dos

-No tengo ninguna opinión- dijo indiferente, volviendo a su actitud despreocupada mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos, pero Minato sabia, Kakashi era demasiado inteligente y lo conocía demasiado bien, quizás sepa el 80% de todo este embrollo, pero como un buen ninja, no dijo nada. Le gustaría saber qué opinaba ahora de él, "El Cuarto Hokage", el gran "Minato Namikaze", solo pensarlo lo hace sentir ridículo y asqueado.

-Ves Obito, no vale la pena preocuparse

-Hmmp- Obito solo se cruzó de brazos mientras bufaba

-Pueden retirarse- repitió mientras se sentaba, fingiendo leer un pergamino, escucho los pasos y como cerraban la puerta, pero no se movió, después de 20 minutos, soltó el lápiz e hizo los sellos para despejar a su guardia ANBU. Se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras la garganta le quemaba por el llanto retenido, realmente lo sentía, pidió perdón a su Sensei, a la pequeña Hinata, pero lo que lo hacía sentir peor era que volvería hacer exactamente lo mismo si con eso aseguraba a Naruto y la aldea.

* * *

Percibía un dolor agudo en el cuello, sentía las burbujas de sangre que le dificultaban el respirar, intento abrir los ojos, pero solo escucho el sonido del bosque, le aterraba pensar que moriría aquí, sin siquiera poder volver a encontrarse con Hinata.

Dicen que cuando mueres recuerdas toda tu vida, el solo tiene un par de años, e intensas memorias, pero su mente no lo deja pensar en ninguno en este momento, él morirá sin revivir sus memorias, ni siquiera lo dejaran verla en una ilusión.

El aguijón de dolor lo hizo volver a sus sentidos, pero sin poder mover nada de su cuerpo, sentía alguien lamiendo su cuello; que horrible forma de morir, comido en pedazos por una bestia

-Está vivo- escucho una voz ronca a la distancia, y lo que parecen sonidos de múltiples pasos

-Realmente es él- ¿Alguien lo conoce? Imposible, en la tierra humana solo se mostró a Hinata y Jiraiya

-Vamos muévete, muévete, se está muriendo- Gracias por notarlo, empezaba a creer que se quedarían viendo como agonizaba, espera, comenzó a divagar nuevamente, tiene que intentar abrir, aunque sea un poco los ojos, y no dejarse arrastrar por seres desconocidos. Usó toda su energía en abrir un ojo pero se encontró con una pequeña lengua rosada que le lamió la pupila, irritándosela y enojándolo aún más, pero ya había gastado toda la energía que le quedaba en ese último esfuerzo, desmayándose antes de siquiera volver a pestañear.

* * *

 **Observaciones:**

 **-Minato:** Nuestro cuarto Hokage, siente demasiada culpa y creo que es algo super humano sentirla, en especial en la posición en la que está él. Después que se supo la verdad sobre la masacre Uchiha, siempre me pregunte como pudo con los remordimientos Sarutobi, no lo sé, me imagino que se autoconvence de que la decisión que tomaba era la que salva mas vidas para poder seguir adelante, o quizás cuando se hacía de noche fumaba su pipa y pedía perdón en silencio por las vidas inocentes sacrificadas.

 **-Informes de Akatsuki:** Los pergaminos tenían la información que han recopilado a lo largo de los años de todos los Jinchurikis y sus cercanos.

* * *

Notas de Autor:

Miren quien volvió a publicar después de casi un año.

Bueno, solo para esas almas a las que le interese saber el motivo del abandono, fue que estoy enferma, de hecho tuve que congelar un año de carrera, por el mismo motivo y sinceramente apenas tenía ánimos de nada, hoy recien termine el capitulo y fue porque me cambiaron los medicamentos y estos si que hacen efectos y no siento dolor y nada realmente Hehehe.

Si llegaste hasta aquí significa que aun aprecias algo esta historia, gracias por eso.

Con amor, SweHiro.


End file.
